Dreams
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are trying to raise their kids in a supportive environment. But sometimes that's not as easy as it seems. Together, they have to take care of and nurture their kids while teaching them that life isn't always easy. Sequel to 'Ours!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Plot Summary- Set after Ours. Kurt and Blaine are trying to raise their kids in a supportive environment. But sometimes that's not as easy as it seems. Together, they have to take care of and nurture their kids while teaching them that life isn't always easy.

Quick Note: Well, here's the sequel to Ours, dreams! This story will be a tiny bit different—a lot more flashbacks and jumping then the last one. And to avoid confusion, video will continue to be indicated in _Italics_ while flashbacks will be indicated using _**Bold-Italics**_. With that in mind, hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

6:30 every day. Never missed a day in 6 years of life.

"Daddy? Daddy the alarm didn't go off, it's time to wake up!" Kurt blinked his eyes open and saw a trench of frizzy curls in his face—large gold hazel eyes meeting his. The little girl had a front tooth missing but even then, Kurt could still see the smile that belonged to his husband. "Daddy…"

"Alright. I'm up." Kurt smiled. Then she folded into his arms with her bubbly nature. Pink cotton pajama shirt riding up slightly as she clung to Kurt. Not that she cared in all her excitement. Blaine didn't stir even in the slightest. Being the fashion expert had its downsides, like when your daughter lied on you to fix her hair. "Do you want your breakfast first? Or do you want me to fix your hair?"

"Hair." She responded simply. Kurt stood and carried the girl against his hip. They went down the hall and into the bathroom where he set the girl down on the toilet before plugging in the straight iron. "Should I put the heat reducer in my hair now?"

Kurt nodded, trying not to smile in amusement as she tried to reach for the cabinet. He stuck his head out and called out. "Aimee Blaine, are you awake? If you're not, I won't be able to fix your hair before school."

"I'm up…" He hears a tired voice call back. Kurt then turned back to his other child. Trying to peer into the mirror despite her small height so she can rub product in her hair. Kurt smiles but feels a pang deep inside. Seeing the girl here reminds him of the fact that his youngest son is not here. Though that's something of lie because he is. Dalton still exits within her—its just that she's wasn't born to be Dalton, or so she insisted. She now goes by Stefani, and that hasn't changed since she was three and still living as a boy.

It was hard to believe a six year old could already have such a complicated existence. At 6 years old, he didn't know he was gay. At 6, he didn't even know what sexuality was. Just that girls were 'suppose' to be gross, girls dressed a certain way and boys dressed another, and that the differences between the two were restricted to minor things like hair length and skirts versus pants. The idea that his youngest child believed – no, no, **knew**- he was born in the wrong body…It simply amazed Kurt.

But Dalton Harry, now Stefani Rae as she had renamed herself, had always amazed him.

()

"_**Your son is exhibiting signs of Gender Identity Disorder." **_

_**This was nearly two years before. Blaine and Kurt sat on the uncomfortable couch across from the obviously recently graduated therapist. Not their first choice, but he had been the one their doctor recommended. Kurt knew what those words all meant in a row—he came across the phrase quite often in his younger days do to his belief that fashion knows no gender. Until a few months ago, he thought maybe Dalton was just going through a phase himself. A phase that started as a toddler and just hadn't phased as quickly as it had for Aimee and Court. The 4-year-old child currently sat in the corner, coloring and quietly humming to himself. Kurt resisting the desire to go over and re-tie his curly hair.**_

_**But things had gotten suddenly very serious when Dalton started vocalizing the fact that not only he had discovered that he had penis, but that he hated he had one. Not only that, but had thrown a hissy fit all because Kurt wouldn't let him go to school as the dress up personality he and Aimee came up with—Stefani, after both Gwen Stefani and Lady Gaga's real name. **_

_**Blaine however was less familiar with the phrase. He obviously knew each word separately, but not all together. "What does that mean?"**_

_**The therapist, Preston Karris as he had introduced, took out a sketchbook. He leaned forward and handed it to Kurt and Blaine. "I asked Dalton to draw a picture of himself and the people in his every day life. This was what he drew." Kurt and Blaine peered down at picture of what appeared to be their family. There was a curly haired tall figured that was obviously Blaine, a slightly taller figured with a long coat that was Kurt, one smaller character holding a football that was Court, another that was about the same height with long hair and wearing glasses that must have been Aimee, and finally the last character was holding hands with the Aimee character—with equally long hair and wearing a purple dress he had seen on Dalton when he and Aimee played dress up. "I asked him to tell me who was in the picture, and he identified you two, his brother, and his sister, but identified the last character as Stefani."**_

"_**That's the name he uses when he wears his sister's clothes." Blaine mumbles. Dr. Karris hums and shakes his head.**_

"_**It's a little more complicated than that. I asked him who Stefani was and he proceeded to tell me about how she lived with her two fathers; about the school she attended, which was Dalton's school, and about how there she has to be 'Dalton' there. I tried explaining that he was Dalton, and he understood it, but wouldn't respond as strongly unless I called him Stefani…. Mentally speaking, he knows he's Dalton and a boy, but he wants to be Stefani, and is trying to identify himself as a girl." **_

_**Kurt to this day can't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He told himself they weren't out ignorance. It was out of fear and uncertainty. Out of the knowledge that life would be so much harder for his son if he did indeed have Gender Identity Disorder. "He's only 4…How can we be certain? It might just be a gender-bending phase."**_

"_**Usually children who 'gender-bend' still acknowledge themselves as the sex they were born, Mr. Hummel." Dr. Karris says affirming. "I can't tell you if this is permanent. Transgendered children have been known to grow out of it by or around puberty, that being said… Dalton seems pretty convinced he's Stefani. I've given you a lot to process and I think you should take some time to research GID and we'll reevaluate our options next week."**_

_**It's Blaine that begins researching later that night. Kurt manages to settle the kids into their favorite movie—Labyrinth before he joins his husband at the computer. By the time he joins him, Blaine's eyes are red and watery. Kurt knows immediately why. The articles he's found discuss the amount of confusion and self-hatred these children go through. He reads one about a boy so desperate to be a girl that his parents had just barely stopped him from trying to cut off his anatomy. He reads another about a teenager who killed herself because of the taunting she faced every day. He then proceeds to read about the more medical processes about it—the surgeries, the therapy sessions, the mental and emotionally torment these people go through simply because they had the misfortune of being born in the wrong body. **_

_**Blaine almost cries enough when Kurt points out some of the other articles. One in particular about boy who started living as a girl not much older than Dalton was now. And how despite the teasing and judgment, she's much happier now. He reads stories about transsexual (the term they adopt once they've had a sex change) people who live normal lives and have found love. Many of these stories are lined with sadness and pain, but the end result is happiness which Kurt and Blaine can relate to all too well. They aren't exactly reassured but they're starting to learn that A. this will be a lot harder for Dalton than it is for them, and B. That there's a possibility that this maybe their son's life. **_

_**It's from that moment on they start learning more about who their child really is and what made him that way.**_

_**()**_

Kurt's not sure when exactly fatherhood automatically made him a fashion designer, but by the time both his girls have their hair styled (Aimee with long straight hair as he hair almost refuses to curl or take volume, and Stefani with ringlets pulled up and away from her face because she has the absolute opposite problem). The girls then go and pick out their wardrobe, Aimee helping her sister pick out clothes while Kurt started to get himself ready. Blaine during that time gets up and starts fixing breakfast for the family while keeping an eye on Court's progress.

"Court did you take a shower last night?" Blaine asks when he sets down a plate in front of his nine year old son, too engrossed with his handheld video game to answer the questions. "Court Jaden, I'm talking to you."

"I took one three nights ago. I still look clean." He mutters, still not looking up.

Kurt who has entered from the other room runs a hand through Court's greasy hair and makes a face. How the young, smelly athlete could possibly be his son is beyond Kurt. "No, you look like your salamander, though he probably got wet today."

"Benny's a Chameleon, dad."

"Salamander's aren't even lizards, sweetie." Blaine corrects as he finishes up Kurt's fruit cup and yogurt.

Kurt gave him a look before he dug into his fruit. "Seriously? Your son smells like Finn's armpit and your biggest concern is the correct term for the pet _you_bought him?" Blaine just smiles over his shoulder. Blain mentioned that he himself went through a phase where showering wasn't a high priority. Kurt could only hope that this phase went away before his son was old enough to be a social outcast because of it. "He doesn't have time now…throw a little cologne on him before he leaves the house I guess. And you are taking one tonight if I have to throw into the water myself."

He then reaches over and pushes the video game out down and away from Court's face, pointing to his food with his other hand. Court sighed and paused the game so he could start eating.

It amazed Kurt just how different he and his son were. Court had limited interest in theater, though he loved music. He was really big into sports—he and Blaine never missed a football game, played baseball every summer and for his 8th birthday, the boy had requested his room be designed after the Patriots, The Yankees, and for good measure, the Buckeyes as Blaine had taught him to like. The only thing they shared in common was that they liked some of the same sorts of bands and Court had a little bit of an eye for fashion, though it apparently didn't extend to cleanliness. Despite the differences, Kurt and Court had a close relationship. Every other Sunday, they had breakfast together at a diner of his choosing and even though he hated sports, Kurt never missed a game of Court's. It reminded him of something Burt had told him once…You may not necessarily be interested in what your child did, but it was cool to see them doing what they loved.

Aimee and Stefani made their appearance at last. Aimee looks almost like a little fashioniesta, hair parted perfectly, wearing a black shirt, red skirt, and high-socks outfit she had made last year. While she had always been smaller than Court, Aimee was one of the taller girls in her class, though sometimes that was attributed to her wearing boots that at least had something of a heel to them. Blaine often joked that Aimee was what Kurt would have been like if he had been born a girl— attitude, sarcastic comments and all.

Then, there was Stefani. Kurt and Blaine loved all their children equally and each relationship was different in it's own right. However, Stefani would always be the baby not just because she was the youngest. It was because she was shyer than either of her siblings were, demanded their attention so much more, but also somewhat shared their passions. Whenever Kurt did Stefani's hair in the morning and started to sing, she would sing with him. When Blaine played the piano, she would sit by his side and follow along on the keys. Blaine had started taking guitar lessons in his free time, mentioning that he had started in middle school but stopped due to injuries from the Sadies Hawkins dance. Stefani loved hearing play so Blaine was thinking of enrolling her with lessons to once the school schedule settled down. Aimee had picked out a casual, thin dress, decorated with subtle, tasteful flowers and leggings tucked into the pair of pink sandals Blaine had bought for the beach last year.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Stefani said wrinkling her nose as the girls sat at the table. Blaine gave them each a plate of breakfast. Eggs and potatoes for Stefani, and oatmeal for the recently vegetarian Aimee.

"Your brother." He answers simply, finally grabbing his plate and sitting down at the table too. Now that everyone was sitting, Kurt decided it was time to go over the plan for the day. They did this most weekdays as between Kurt and Blaine's busy schedules and the kids various activities; they were frantic by midday unless they had a plan.

"Alright, Court don't forget you have track after school. I'm picking up your skates for hockey tomorrow so remember you have that too. Blaine, you're taking Mimi to ballet, right?"

"Right after she gets off school. " Blaine confirmed with a smile and turned to Aimee. "Did you pack your leotard and dance shoes in your backpack?" She nods in response.

"And inhaler?" Kurt adds with a stern voice. She nods again and he continues. "You don't have ballet tomorrow but remember you're going with Uncle Finn and Court to hockey practice since Papa and I will be taking Stefani to her appointment. I don't want to hear about any pouting, complaining, nothing other than Mimi was a perfect angel, understood?"

"Yes Daddy." Though her tone indicated she was less than thrilled with this arrangement. "But could you at least ask him not to take us to get hotdogs afterwards? He always gets us hotdogs no matter how many times I tell him I don't eat meat or how bad red meat is for you."

"Hey, I like hotdogs!" Court said in an annoyed tone. Kurt senses an argument escalating and defuses it before it goes further.

"Mimi, I'll remind Uncle Finn to get you something vegetarian okay? Just don't bother with the whole 'it's not good for you thing'. Believe me, with your aunt Rachel around he gets more than enough vegetables." Kurt then turns his attention to Stefani. "Before you leave the house, I have a note for you to give to your teacher. Can you remember to give it to her or do you want me to pin it to your shirt?"

Stefani looks up from her breakfast. "I can give it to her."

"Steffi, you remember why your giving the teacher the note, right?" Blaine asked. She chewed her food slowly and then answered.

"Cause I'm going to see Dr. Karris?" Blaine nods and smiles softly. It always seems harder for them to have her go see the therapist than it is for her, which Kurt supposes is a good thing if you really looked at it. Kurt just worries one day she won't see it as the place she gets asked questions and get draw pictures, but rather an analysis over something she didn't completely understand herself.

They went once every three months. This was to A. confirm that Stefani still wanted to live as a girl, B. make sure she wasn't suffering any bullying or emotional issues, and C. to help Blaine and Kurt better understand what she was going through. On a level, they could. They had grown up with people judging their appearance, their interests, and their love. Back in Lima, they often felt like they lived in a society that didn't have a place for them; so they could understand what it was like to not belong. However, they couldn't imagine what it was like to feel that way inside your own body.

Kurt and Blaine realized life wouldn't be easy for her. In fact, it may be harder for her than it ever was for them. He hoped one day she wouldn't come home from a dance bloodied and beaten or that she didn't get shoved into lockers everyday. From what Kurt heard, since she started going to school as a girl, she had few friends and kids weren't always open to her, but she wasn't necessarily bullied either. It was still early in the year and things could change, hopefully for the better rather than worse.

Because that was what he always wanted for his kids. Acceptance, love, and better.

**And there's chapter 1 of Dreams! Hope you guys like the direction so far (simultaneously excited and nervous for reactions). I wanted to do this in the story because earlier this year in my class, I watched an Barbra Walter documentary that followed kids who were transgendered from a young age and the struggles they go through to be who they are, awesome documentary if you get the chance to watch it. The kids had gone through a lot of confusion and fear everyday, but are just so happy to feel like they can be the gender they feel like it should be, and you know, I think Blaine and Kurt would handle the situation well (most of the time anyway, I imagine their acceptance would have a lot of personal struggle to go with it as well). The story won't focus completely on Stefani though; we'll see the things Court and Aimee have to struggle with too. And of course, we'll get lots of cute family moments :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Before I continued with the next chapter, I wanted to first address a review. The reviewer, tammy lynnea, asked me how Blaine and Kurt got their children and which child was related to who biologically—which if your start with this story can be really confusing. So I'll start off by addressing that review for anyone who wondered the same thing.**

**tammy lynnea- First off, thank you for your kind words! I was really excited to do a transgendered story because I hadn't seen many out there talking about it per say, or at least, talking about transgendered children. Also, thank you for asking about the children, as it gives me the perfect chance to explain it to anyone starting with this story or who might have been confused in Ours. All three kids were born through surrogacy. Court and Aimee (a.k.a. Mimi) are Kurt's children biologically while Stefani (or Dalton) is biologically Blaine's. All three children were created using eggs Santana donated, so all the children are related. Hope you continue to like the story!**

**So, without further adieu-**

()

Blaine was given a chance to sign with a record company about a year ago. He never took the job and never told Kurt because he would have gotten mad at him. While it seemed like a dream come true, Blaine didn't like the idea of being away from children—especially so soon after Dalton started living his life as Stefani. So he lived mostly between shows (he had gotten a few after We Will Rock You but not as many as one would hope) and gave singing and guitar lessons. Between that, his own guitar lessons, he managed to find time to pick up all three kids and take them to their activities and get them home in time for dinner. Occasionally, Jewel would be called in to help but shortly after having her second child, had retired to be a full time mother

Kurt had called to tell him he'd be particularly late tonight so that left Blaine a list of things to do for the kids before they went to bed. This included three showers/baths, 3 teeth brushings and two girls who needed to follow a rigorous hair treatment.

"Ugh, why did you have to get my genetics?" Blaine asked as he pulled a brush through Stefani's hair. All three kids were watching t.v.—Court holding his chameleon Benny, Aimee brushing through her own hair, leaving Blaine to help his six-year-old get her hair ready for be. "I blame Grandma Abby."

"Papa, what are ge-ne-tics?" Stefani asked, comically leaning her head back so she look up at Blaine. He chuckled and took advantage of her current position to pull out a particularly troubling knot.

"They're what make us look like how we do. Like how you have my hair."

"And your eyes." Aimee said, priming her hair a few times before turning to face Blaine. "Papa, guess what happened in school today?"

Blaine pretended to be thinking about the question. "Did a cute boy you like want to kiss you?"

Both Court and Aimee made gross faces. "Ew, who'd want to kiss a girl?"

"Well Court, you might change your mind about that one day." Blaine ran his fingers through Stefani's hair, relatively pleased with how clear it was considering Kurt usually had a problem one way or another with how Blaine did the girls hair. Last time he had brushed Aimee's hair, Kurt got after him for a week about all the product he'd have to buy to undo the damage.

"But you never did." Court pointed out. "Unless there's something about Dad you're not telling us."

"Daddy would make a pretty girl." Stefani added with a giggle, turning around so she could pull herself into Blaine's lap. Blaine couldn't help but laugh, about to warn his youngest daughter never to say that in front of Kurt when Aimee huffed.

"I'm sorry darling, tell us what happened at school."

Aimee gave him her father's glare. "_Anyway_, a new girl came to class. Danielle. And she was wearing the most fabulous jacket I had ever seen! I complimented her jacket and she complimented my boots! Do you know how long I've waited for someone to notice my boots? And it takes a new girl to see it." Blaine waits for the insult that always follows when Aimee talks about her classmates but it never comes.

Court smirks as he pets Benny. "So you kissed a girl then?"

Aimee glared at Court, putting down her brush so she could cock her hips. "No, I didn't Courtney! And with all this obsession about kissing, I wonder if you kissed someone…I bet you're infected with cooties!"

"Papa, what are cooties?" Stefani asks looking up at Blaine. Blaine was less inclined to answer that question.

"Just germs. Don't worry about it, baby. Court, go put Benny away and wash your hands, it's almost time for bed." Court rolled his eyes but got off the couch heading towards his bedroom. "And I mean actually wash them! Not just run them under water!...Mimi, darling, could you braid your sister's hair for me please? I'll just get it wrong."

"Yes you will, but that's okay I love you anyway." Aimee reassured before turning to Stefani. "Steffi, come here and let Mimi braid your hair!"

Stefani quietly pulled herself from Blaine's lap and crawled over to her sister. He watched with a warm heart as Aimee carefully and gently separate her hair into three different strands and started to intertwine them. The kids have always been close to one another, but even their relationships were different. Court and Aimee constantly nip-picked and competed with each other. With Stefani though, Court was protective of his younger sibling, sometimes sharing his things with her when she took an interest. Aimee however, was completely doting—helping her dress, teaching her all the girly things she had learned from Rachel, and making her feel like one of the girls. Something Stefani unfortunately didn't get from her school.

This year, she had been enrolled as Stefani. Last year, Stefani had been enrolled as Dalton. It was still during the testing phase where Kurt and Blaine were told to encourage him to try and live as a boy so they could see just how assured Dalton was. They compromised by letting him grow out his hair even longer (until that point, Kurt had drawn the line at below the chin) and wear what they called gender-neutral clothes. At first, Dalton had been satisfied with that but as the year went on he became more confused as to why he couldn't be Stefani when he looked like other girls during dress-up. Why he couldn't play with dolls and play hopscotch or even wear a dress to school. Confusion turned to anger, and then anger started to form depression. It had been during a session with Dr. Karris that they realized just how far it went.

()

"_**How are we feeling today, Dalton?" **_

_**The boy didn't look up from the floor. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the floor. Dalton had insisted he didn't want to go to therapy today. Kurt and Blaine took him anyway. It was odd because Dalton usually liked therapy. It was a good way to get emotions out and he pretty much got to talk about whatever he wanted. But Dalton had been in a foul mood all day and Kurt, who also had a bad day, snapped at him. So he just sat silent in the car, showing surprising resilience for a five year old.**_

_**Blaine, who had watched the whole explosion happen, gently leaned forward. "Dalton baby, Dr. Karris asked you a question." **_

_**No answer. Kurt's feeling guilty. This isn't easy for any of them, but it's especially difficult on their son. At least Blaine and Kurt can follow these things. How did you explain to a five-year-old that society expected him to be something different than he felt? How did you summarize a lifetime full of knowledge to a kindergartner? **_

_**Kurt's looking up to the therapist and asking him to break their practice just for a minute. Dr. Karris nods, looking more intrigued than sympathetic. Kurt gets as close to his son as he can and whispers gently. "Honey, listen…I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay? I was having a bad day and you were too, and we just took it out on each other….I know you don't like the things Papa and I make you do but it's because you're still young and this…this is something really adult to go through. I know it's not fair, but you have to talk to Dr. Karris if you want us to help you, okay? That's all I ever want for you."**_

_**Something seems to get through. Dalton looks up but his eyes are watering. Tears threatening to pool out at any minute. Kurt almost cancels the session all together but Dr. Karris jumps in immediately.**_

"_**Let me ask you this, Dalton…You've been seeing me almost a year now. You've been allowed to live both lives. How do you feel when you get to be Stefani?" Dalton shrugs. "I need you to tell me…"**_

_**A tear falls at last and that's all it takes. Suddenly, the anger dissipates and a sob erupts. Blaine's hand tightens in Kurt's. All he wants is to go over and hold his child as he breaks down. But something tells them to stay still. To let him go just for another moment or so.**_

_**Dalton wipes a tear and chokes it out. "I-I feel…Pretty. Really p-p-pretty. I feel as pretty as Mimi or A-A-Aunt R-R-Rachel." **_

"_**And you feel safe? Comfortable?" Dr. Karris asked. Dalton nodded and whimpered just a bit. "And when you're Dalton? How do you feel then?" **_

_**Dalton bits his lip, more tears pooling down his face. He mumbles something none of the adults can hear. "What did you say, baby?" Blaine asks.**_

"_**I said…I said I feel like I want to die." Kurt can't stop the inhale of breath that slips through. He feels like the breath has been taken from his body. At five years old…his son was having suicidal thoughts? Kurt felt Blaine rest his head on his shoulder as tears started to pool in his eyes. "I feel like I'll never be pretty or special. I'll just be Dalton forever and I hate it. I hate that Daddy and Papa want me to be a boy but I can't…and I wish I were never born so they can be happy."**_

"_**Stop this now…I'm stopping it." Kurt declares at last, trying to end the session. Dr. Karris disagrees.**_

"_**No, we're continuing. This is a break through." **_

"_**Our son just admitted he wants to kill himself and you call that a break through?" Kurt shouted back, moving from his chair to try and reach for Dalton. The boy however at Kurt's loud voice pushes himself away and sobs. Blaine wipes his tears away and looks to Kurt.**_

"_**Kurt, please…sit down, you're scaring him." **_

_**Kurt's eyes soften as he realizes Blaine is right. His son looks terrified. "He needs us." **_

"_**No, he needs you to understand." Dr. Karris broke in, voice still even. Though his own expression of frustration and sadness set in. Kurt had always disliked the man's cold approach to therapy. Now he started to realize that in situations like this, he had no choice but to be the voice of reason. Kurt stepped back and took his place back on the couch. "Is it clear by this point that this is not a phase?"**_

_**Both the men nodded, listening to the sniffles and whimpers of their son. Dr. Karris continued. "You all need to understand that this is not the end of the world. Dalton will be no different from Stefani. The only difference is, you'll have a daughter rather than a son. It won't be easy to accept but we can't deny it any longer. Is that clear, Kurt? Blaine?"**_

_**Kurt knows it was directed more at him but they both nod in agreement. With a softer voice, Dr. Karris goes to Dalton. "And Dalton, you realize that from this moment on, your whole life will change. No one will call you Dalton—but some might still see you as that. You may want to be Stefani but other people may not like it and they might tease you or want to hurt you because of that. Do you understand?"**_

_**Dalton stops crying and in fact, looks hopeful. It's that moment that Kurt and Blaine realize that this is it. There's not a doubt in anyone's head that Dalton is transgendered. Yet the person who was most effected by it, young as he may be, wanted to take on this life. Wanted it more than simply giving into the body he was given. **_

_**It may have been difficult to say; the look hope was worth more than the fear and potential pain he might face. And from the moment Dalton nodded, he became she. And she became Stefani.**_

()

Once the kids were put to bed, Blaine took out a photo album he had made not so long ago. At Stefani's insistence, the pictures of him as Dalton were taken down and put away. The only ones she allowed where the ones where she was a baby and it was hard to tell if she was a boy or a girl. Rather than just let the pictures be put in a box, Blaine gathered them and made them into a scrapbook once again with Quinn's help.

He smiled at one picture. It was taken at 4th of July when Dalton was two. They were at Lima and had decided to go to the lake. Kurt was standing at the end of the water wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks (a rare look for him as he didn't like to be dress in less than 3 layers). He was looking out towards the water, watching Court or Aimee likely, while holding onto Dalton by the hands, helping him walk through the water. The toddler smiling and bouncing in his hands. Aimee and Court had been difficult during their terrible twos in separate ways—Aimee being moody and Court being energetic, but Dalton had been happy and cheerful. Singing from the day he was in his crib. They always joked that Dalton was Aimee had been for Kurt, Court for Blaine, and Dalton—Dalton was for both of them.

He was so focused on the book; he didn't realize Kurt had come home. "Earth to husband?"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing there, smiling at him. Blaine closed the book and smiled back. "Hey babe; how was work?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. Thank god I have an excuse to leave early tomorrow—if the director gets on me one more time…" Kurt trailed off as he noticed the book. "Stefani was asleep before you pulled that out right?"

"I triple checked." He confirmed setting the book on the table. Blaine stood and cupped Kurt's face, bringing him in for a long wet kiss. Kurt hummed and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his back. Kurt laughed softly as they pulled apart. "Too much enthusiasm?"

"After the day I've had, yes… I don't remember telling you to stop though." Blaine smirked and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, hands wondering up and under Kurt's shirt, still loving the feel of his skin. "Can you believe that this spring will be our 20th anniversary together?"

"Hmm, I can hardly believe everyday you're here. You're still too good to be true." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck despite his husband rolling his eyes. "If you think about, we've been together longer than we've been single. Neither of us have ever dated other people either."

"That's either extremely touching or extremely sad." Kurt joked. Blaine lightly slapped his shoulder, which caused him to laugh. "Maybe we just got it right the first time, so we didn't need to do it over, and over, and in the case of Finn and Rachel—over and over again."

Blaine shook his head. "I still retain that you hypnotized me and refuse to let me out from under your spell."

Kurt shot him a raised eyebrow look before nodded his head towards their room. "Blaine, stop being cheesy and start getting naked."

Blaine grabbed the book off the table and placed it back on the shelf before he followed after Kurt. "20 years and it still works!"

()

Kurt hadn't liked Dr. Karris at first. The only reason they went to him was because their pediatrician had recommended him. The man screamed egotistical and snobbish, constantly referring to his fairly new degree as a reference if Kurt or Blaine dared to question his practices. He was just so young and honestly, Kurt thought Stefani might have benefitted from talking to a female therapist. However, the more Stefani talked to Dr. Karris, the more comfortable she seemed and really, despite his little bouts of god complex, he had a very good way of getting results.

"Kurt, Blaine, Stefani, please take a seat." He says motioning to the couch and leather hair opposite from the desk chair Dr. Karris sits in. He explained early on in the session that the seating is supposed provide comfort without taking away anything from the individual experience. It allows Blaine and Kurt to be present during the session while not actually being close enough to protect her. Kurt and Blaine sit on the couch while Stefani takes the chair. The session is an hour and is divided three ways. The first half-hour involves all three family members. The first 15 minutes after is Stefani alone, and the last 15 minutes are just Kurt and Blaine to share their thoughts and ideas.

"So Stefani, your daddy and papa tell me that you've started school. How many weeks in are you?"

"Three." She answered, hand twirling with her loose curl.

"And are you liking it so far?"

Stefani shrugged. "It's okay. I made a friend Samantha and she said she liked my dress. A lot of people are starting not to mind I'm Stefani now."

"Last year she was still Dalton. We decided to start fresh this year." Blaine explained, hand always in Kurt's. It was just habit for them. They fulfilled whatever desire to hold and coddle their daughter by touching each other instead.

"So the kids know that you use to be Dalton?" Stefani nodded in response. "How have they reacted to you being Stefani?"

Again, the girl shrugs. "I don't a lot of the kids in my class. At recess the friends I had last year don't talk to me, but I think it's because we're in different classes."

No, they know it's because their friend is now someone completely different, but neither parent has the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Do you like being Stefani at school more than you like being Dalton there?" Dr. Karris asks. She nods slowly, eyes staring at the boots Kurt had bought for her. "Why is that?"

"Stefani's interesting. Stefani wears pretty clothes Daddy buys her and she dresses like a star." Stefani smiles slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable with referring to herself in the third person. Kurt can't blame her, but it helps to divide the two personalities. Even though in all technicality they are the same person, Dalton and Stefani have always been separate. One was the wonderful yet tragic boy who had no place on this earth. Stefani is the beautiful, colorful girl who still longed for a place but felt more assured she would find it.

She's grown so much in the past couple years and Kurt is proud of her. At times, he still misses the boy who looked so much like Blaine and needed him so much. But Stefani makes him happier, more independent and it's days like this the couple are assured in their decision.

Some days, they weren't. Today, they were.

**And there's chapter 2! Sorry if it seems a little filler but I wanted to establish some things before I continued on. Plus, I don't know if this story will be as plot driven as Ours was. This one might a little more based on the characters. With that in mind, if anyone has any ideas of scenes they'd like to see or family moments they'd like written, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Thank you so much for the kind praise and reviews! As well as thank you for the many alerts and favorites. I love them all! And intend to keep with my promise of responding to reviews on here. **

**Klaine Is My Life- Thank you very much! Hope your friend likes it too! Kurt would be proud of your use of gaga :) **

**Jay Li Matsuda- Yeah, lol, I sort of played it off so people would think it was Mimi at first, just so it'd be a little more shocking when it turned out to be Dalton. Glad you liked the original name (I was always afraid the 'Harry' part was a little much but also knew what my intentions were at the time so I didn't think too much about it). I can't answer if she'll remain continue to live her life as a girl or not, but in stories like this, I find it difficult not to give them a happy ending . Thanks for the review :) **

**scarlettfire- Thank you for reviewing! I wasn't so sure about it either, but once it got in my head, I couldn't let it go. And don't worry, they'll be lots of interaction between Klaine and their kids. Though it might focus quite a bit more on Stefani and her relationship with everyone else. **

**Janice93- Thank you :) Probably one of my better plot twists. I'm so terrible at them because I can never wait to get them out so I'm simultaneous surprised and happy I was able to pull one off. I really wanted to do this story because I hadn't seen it a lot (honestly at all that I'm aware of) in Glee fanfics. Though I think the subject is kind of difficult to bring up unless it's part of the actual show. Still, I thought if anyone would be great parents to a transgendered child, it would be Kurt and Blaine. **

**Nasecoeur42- Thank you! Like I said, I haven't seen that many either. Was kind of nervous to write it at first (terrified I won't portray it correctly or people wouldn't like it) but it's something I feel rather strongly about. In that documentary I said I watched, those kids were some of the brightest most wonderful kids I had ever seen, and they're happy just for the chance to be the gender they believe themselves to be. Plus, I think there are a lot of different feelings that could be written so again, I couldn't let the idea go. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lar of Luyeia- Thank you! Hope you like the direction it's going in so far. **

**bianca-the-reader- Thank you very much. Hope it continues to please! **


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend before Halloween, Kurt found himself with costumes to finish making. Rachel had come over to help and to talk to Kurt, but also meant the thirteen-year-old Fanny could help keep the kids occupied since Blaine was out 'running errands'. Something Kurt had been suspicious about.

"Why do you think he's lying to you?" Rachel asked as Kurt started sewing Aimee's costume. A complicated dress that would make her Glinda the Good—the Wicked version rather than the Wizard of Oz one. She and Stefani had decided sometime over the summer that they wanted to pay tribute to Wicked on Halloween, with Stefani eagerly claiming Elphaba. Aimee agreed but only because 'Glinda was the more fabulous one anyway'.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like when you look at Finn and you know he's hungry? I look at Blaine and I know when he's hiding something."

"Well, not really. Finn's always hungry."

"Beyond the point. I can just tell. He's just been weird. Like making excuses for being late from lessons. He hasn't been putting as much money in the bank. " Kurt insisted. "Can you hand me a pin, Rach?"

"Sure." Rachel said, reaching for a pin and carefully handing to Kurt. "And maybe he's just hasn't been making as much from giving lessons… "

"In Fall? Usually, it doesn't decline until around December." Kurt sighed as he nearly sewed his finger. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just making things up in my head. Like how you've been weird too."

Rachel paused, a deer in the headlights look on her face. Kurt smiled. "Works every time… So, are you going to tell me what you've been so weird about? I see the look on your face Rachel, you always want to tell me."

And really, that's all it takes to break her resolve. Her eyes dart to the door and she runs to close it before coming back to the bed. "You have to promise not to tell Finn I told you and certainly don't say a word to Fanny!"

"Oh, this is a good one!" Kurt switched off his sewing machine and faced Rachel. She bit her lip but a smile came across her face.

"I'm pregnant."

Kurt was surprised at first. The words no registering in his head at first. The couple started trying again not long after Stefani was born but had trouble conceiving. They had stopped just around Fanny's 11th birthday, figuring the age difference was too great for her to really appreciate a sibling anyway. Kurt had tried to encourage to keep trying—and even Blaine admitted that having a brother, even with such a big age difference, was good for him but Rachel was stubborn. That and Kurt was sure she had been hurt by so many tries and fails.

"Wow…. Really?" Rachel nodded. Kurt then stood and launched himself at Rachel, wrapping her in a large hug. Before long the two started squealing and jumping. "I'm going to be an uncle again. Wow. Rachel I'm getting too old for this!"

Rachel pulled away and smiled at Kurt, tears actually lining at her eyes. "I know, I know…This is my last pregnancy, I swear."

"What did Finn say when you told him? How did you tell him? Oh my god, Fanny must…" Kurt trailed off as he remembered what Rachel told him. He gasped at Rachel's look of shame. "You haven't told Fanny yet, have you? She doesn't even know you two were trying?"

"Kurt, sshhh!" Rachel confirmed, looking around as if Fanny might be there right now. "I'm only a little more than a month along, and no, I hadn't told her. We didn't want to get her hopes up."

"Hopes up? Rachel, Fanny getting her hopes up would be miracle at this point. But knowing her, she's going to sell that child to the circus as soon as she gets the chance." Rachel actually rolls her eyes at him.

"I know my daughter has been an only child all of her life and I can admit that Finn and I spoil her quite a bit." Kurt steps back and crosses his arms. A 'really?' look on his face. "But she's a sweet girl! She'll love having a little brother or sister."

"Okay, then let's test this." Kurt walked over and pulled his bedroom door open. "Fanny! Could you come here for a second?"

The teenage girl walked in wearing wool high socks and a long-sleeved spandex dress. Long hair pulled back into a braid—pretty much what Kurt expected Rachel looked like as a child. Kurt picked up Fanny's costume off the sewing table and shook it out. A sparkling black dress with a faux-fur coat, along with a matching hat to go with it. Fanny had decided to dress as her namesake, Fanny Brice, this year. "What do you think of the costume?"

"Oh Uncle Kurt, it's beautiful!" Fanny gasped, reaching out to grasp it. "You've really out-done yourself this year!"

She said it every year, but Kurt also knew she meant it every year. "Thanks honey. So, your mom tells me she's thinking about getting a cat…"

Fanny spins right on the dime and seethes at Rachel. "WHAT? No you can't! When would we have time to take care of a cat? Between my singing lessons? My ballet class? My tap dancing? Or do you just want to get rid of all those things and devote all your time to a stupid cat you'll never sing on the Broadway stage with!"

Rachel held up her arms in defense, making Kurt chuckle. She finally knew what it was like to be confronted by Rachel Berry. His high school version of himself crackled gleefully at it. "Calm down Fan, I was only kidding."

"Oh." Fanny closed her eye and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she relaxed and chuckled nervously. "Good one Uncle Kurt! Mommy, isn't that a great _joke_?" She put extra emphasis on joke, glaring until Rachel laughed too.

"Yeah…." Fanny then skipped away, humming as she left the adults alone. Rachel quickly got up and closed the door again. Her eyes narrowed at Kurt's cocky stance.

"That was just a cat, Rachel. Heads are gonna roll when you tell her you're having another baby." Kurt sits back down at the sewing table and continues working on Aimee's costume while Rachel huffs and stews.

()

"Alright, here's the deal…" Blaine said a little later that night at a little diner just in town. Blaine upon coming home told Rachel and Kurt that he wanted to take the kids out for dinner so they could have some time away. Kurt was obviously suspicious, but Rachel (who knew the real reason why Blaine wanted to take the kids out for dinner) quickly agreed. Now Blaine was sitting in a booth, Stefani crowded close to him with Court, Aimee, and Fanny on the other side. "I'm going to let you guys in on a secret…but first you have all have to do the oath."

Aimee gasped. "It's a _oath_ kind of secret? This is huge." Fanny just looked confused.

"I'm sorry Uncle Blaine, an oath?" She asked. Court nodded.

"Yeah, whenever our parents wants us to keep a secret, they make us take an 'oath' swearing not to tell anyone until they says it's okay. Like when Stefani was getting a bike for her birthday last year."

"Or when Auntie Quinn got a bad haircut and Daddy made us take an oath not to bring it up." Aimee scowled. "Not my favorite oath."

"Well, this time's a little different. I'm making you swear not to tell Daddy something." Blaine said sternly. All four kids looked at him confused and a little frightened. "It's nothing bad, it's just a really, really big surprise."

"Oh, now I have to know!" Fanny insisted. Stefani smiled up at Blaine.

"Papa, I get to do the oath too?" She said in a really excited voice. Blaine pats her shoulder and smiled.

"Yes baby, you too. But when you take the oath, you have to keep it a secret at all costs…."

"Or else spiders will come into your room and eat you alive!" Court shouted suddenly, making his youngest sister squeak with horror. Aimee set her fist hard into Court's shoulder.

Court hisses and rubs his shoulder, glaring at his other sister. "You're an idiot." Aimee murmured. "No spiders will come after you Steffi. You just don't get to do the oath ever again."

Stefani giggled at Court before looking up at Blaine again. "I won't say a thing Papa, I promise."

Blaine nodded. "Good, alright everyone put your hands in…" Blaine put his hand first, followed by Aimee, than Court, Stefani, and finally Fanny. He puts his hand on top and says in a low, serious tone. "Everyone in this group hereby swears that not one word of Blaine Hummel-Anderson's secret reaches the ears of Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Not even if he glares at you, threatens to take away your desert, or promises to give you bad hair. No reward or punishment will be severe enough to break the oath that you all have just taken. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The kids repeated back before retracting their hands. Blaine then reached into his back pocket. He opened the paper, setting on the middle of the table. All four kids scrambled to look at it.

"It's a ring?" Fanny said in confusion.

"It's looks familiar though." Court added, glancing up at Blaine with a raise eyebrow. Blaine chuckled.

"It should, it's your Dad's wedding ring. At least it will once I get my hands on it." Blaine beamed. "This March, your dad and I will have been together for 20 years and it's a pretty big deal so I want to surprise your dad…with a vow renewal ceremony."

Aimee and Fanny gasped and awed. Court rolled his eyes but a smile grew across his face. Stefani tilted her head. "What's a vow renewal ceremony?"

"It's like a wedding, only it's for people who are already married." Fanny explained, waving her hands around along with her explanation. "Sort of like a 'thanks for staying married to me' thing."

"Mhm." Blaine agreed. "And I need you all to help with it. Fan, your mom's already helping me but she'll need someone to help with the planning and relay things to the kids, so I was hoping you could do that. As for you guys, Mimi, Court, Stefani, I need you three to help me keep your dad from finding out…Also, I need my sneaky children to help me get the ring off your dad's finger so I can make the changes to it—See, I'm having your names all engraved in it and I'm adding a few jewels you guys will get to pick out. Sound good?"

"Hmm, it will require all of our skill." Court teased. Aimee giggled.

"Consider it done, Mr. Anderson."

()

"Stefani, I need you to try on your dress!" Kurt wondered into the six-year-olds room. The place was left rather bare and currently in the middle of redecoration. So far, all Blaine and Kurt had managed to do was repaint the once blue walls a light pink while wall papering the wall with Stefani's bed with white and pink striped paper. She had a new bed set with Ariel from the little mermaid on it (Kurt had read somewhere that transgendered children tended to have a fascination with mermaids) and a set of new toys. The sports dresser and drawers Blaine's parents had given them when they learned they were having a boy had been removed and given to Quinn and Joe who happened to be having a boy. Also, all the male toys and colors and clothes had been removed too, leaving only the acceptable gender-neutral clothes and toys.

Stefani was sitting on the floor drawing in a sketchbook while humming along to a Brittney Spears song playing from her radio. He smiled and tried again. "Steffi, Daddy wants to make sure the dress works before you wear to class, can you try it on for me please?"

The girl finally looks up from her drawing and smiles back. "Okay."

Of course, the child doesn't just take the dress, she pounces at Kurt, almost making him lift her up and give him a hug. She's always been extra affectionate. Court use to so, but had grown out of it in recent years. He stills play fights and hugs, but he doesn't particularly seek them out or give them out freely. Occasionally, Aimee will want to lay in one of her father's laps or be carried somewhere, but she's even not so concerned with it anymore. However, ever since she was a baby, Stefani had always wanted to held, hugged, or hold hands. Dr. Karris explained that sometimes it could be a comfort-seeking thing, or as he said with a laugh, it could just be the way she is. Kurt noted that when Rachel was around, Stefani tended to be extra affectionate with her, perhaps remembering that Rachel carried her.

Kurt sets Stefani down and hands her the dress. Standing away as Stefani starts to take off her clothes. Obviously, he child was never uncomfortable taking off her clothes in front of her parents nor was Kurt with his children undressing in front of him. But when Stefani removed her feminine clothes, left only in briefs that did look rather masculine—saw the flat planes of chest and the very slight rounded stomach—Kurt always remembered that this was a boy's body. A girls clothes, a girls name, and a girl certainly living in it, but a body that was destined to become male unless they did something to stop it.

They hadn't talked much about hormone injections or surgeries or other scary things Kurt wasn't ready to think about yet. Frankly, neither was Stefani, she was only six. Too young to really care so much about what her anatomy told her. For now, she was happy living as a girl. Honestly, if Kurt had it his way, Stefani would never take the hormones just on the off chance she one day changed her mind.

But it wasn't his choice. It was hers.

Stefani pulled the black dress over, pushing the hat atop her head and looked up at Kurt. "How do I look?"

Back into the dress and back to her identity as a girl, Kurt chuckled softly and adjusted her hat better. "You look positively adorable. Think you can get it off yourself and hang it up? I have to make sure your sister's fits her."

Stefani nodded and leaned up to give him another hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

"No problem, Kiddo." When he turned around, Aimee was at the door, phone pressed to her chest. "Well, speaking of the devil."

"Daddy, would it be alright if Danielle comes with us trick or treating? Her parents are both working that night so they can't take her."

"Ask your Papa but I'm pretty sure it's fine. And when you get off the phone, I need you to try dress." Kurt said handing it off to Aimee. She took it and nodded, before looking at Stefani and smiling.

"Looking good, Steffi!"

Stefani glowed at her sister's compliment. At times, Aimee had been more supportive of Stefani than sometimes Kurt and Blaine had. She was the one who excitedly dressed her then-brother up when he took an interest in girl clothing. Aimee was also the one who gave Stefani her name (the second time as she and Court had picked Dalton to begin with). He was glad they had such a close relationship and that Aimee was mature enough to understand it. It hadn't been an easy thing to process at her age.

()

"_**Court, Aimee, we need to talk to you about something." It was the day after the therapy appointment in which they finally decided to let Dalton live as Stefani full time. The twins sat on the couch, knowing they were about to have a serious conversation. Blaine returned from their bedroom where he had set up the t.v. to play Stefani's favorite movie—labyrinth—so the two adults could talk to the older kids alone. **_

"_**We know we've been keeping a lot from you kids. We haven't told you why Dalton's been going to see a therapist or why we've had to pay a bit more attention to him lately." Blaine continued. Kurt had taken a seat in the chair so he sat on the armrest of the chair. "We didn't tell you because honestly, we didn't understand it ourselves…But we have to try now because Dalton needs us to be strong."**_

_**Aimee looked worried. "Is something wrong with him?" Court, who wasn't exactly keen on showing his emotions, took on a concerned expression. Kurt shook his head.**_

"_**No darling, there's nothing wrong with him." Kurt said and closed his eyes. But…"But life's going to be different for him, and well, for all us from now on. Not necessarily in a bad way but it's hard to explain." **_

_**Blaine grasped Kurt's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Do you guys remember before Dalton was born, we sliced a cake open and on the inside, it was blue so it meant we were having a boy?" They nodded slowly. They were still only 2 or 3 when it happened so it wasn't a powerful memory. "Well, did you ever wonder why blue meant we were having a boy? Or why girls like pink things?" **_

"_**Um, no…"Court answered honestly, looking to his sister for answers. Aimee shrugged.**_

"_**Why is it like that, Papa?" **_

"_**I really don't know the exact answer, sweetie, that's just the way it's always been. I don't want to focus too much on that because it's even more complicated then what's going on, but people tend to look at things and judge them by what they do. Like how Mimi plays with dolls, so she must be a girl or Court loves sports, so he has to be a boy….And you never questioned it because it felt right." **_

_**Kurt cleared his throat and took over. "It's different for Dalton. You know that Mimi. He likes to play dress-up with you and has long hair like a girl, but he was born a boy. The thing is to him it wasn't just playing, and unlike you two, he's not so sure he supposed to be a boy because he really feels like a girl." **_

_**Court leaned back into the seat, trying to make sense of everything. "I don't understand. How can you feel like a girl when you're born a boy?"**_

"_**I don't know. None of us do except for him." Kurt explained gently. "But…try imagining you were born a girl. Would you like it? Or if you had been born a boy, Mimi. Would that feel right to you?" The two didn't even have to think about it. They started shaking their heads. Kurt nodded. "That's what it's like for Dalton everyday. He knows he's a girl, but he's stuck in a boy's body."**_

"_**So…. Couldn't we take him to the doctor and can't they put him in the right body?" Kurt had to stop himself from chuckling at his daughter's explanation of a sex-change, solely because she didn't know things like that existed and thought they could take their brother and put him in a new body. The humor faded as Kurt realized there was a very real possibility his child would want a sex change or at the very least, hormones. **_

"_**Maybe in the future they could do that, but right now, Dalton's too young...But there are things we can do to help him." **_

_**Blaine nodded and continued. "From now on, Dalton's going to dress and look like a girl as often as he wants, which will probably be all the time. I know the kids at school will want to know what's going on and they'll probably ask you question but you don't have to answer them. Nor should you. Dalton deserves some privacy to work this out." **_

"_**On that note...As of right now, we're not going to call him Dalton anymore. He wants to be called by his dress-up name—Stefani." The kids stared at Kurt for a minute. The hurt in their eyes inescapable. **_

"_**But…we picked Dalton for him." Aimee murmured quietly.**_

"_**I know, sweetie. But **__**sh**__**e wants to a girl now, and we have to start addressing her as such…and Dalton's just too masculine for people to see her as a girl." Blaine said. He very quickly added. "This changes things guys, but it doesn't change everything. Stefani is still Dalton, just…the way she wants to be. She still loves you both very much and would never do this to hurt you. She's doing this because she's hurting and she needs us more to help her through. I know you love her too, brother or sister, but you have to show her now more than ever by being there. Do you both understand?"**_

_**Court and Aimee stare at each other first, than the floor, than back up. Aimee is the first to speak with a small smile and shrug.**_

"_**I've always wanted a little sister. I guess she's always been there." **_

_**Court folded his hands together. "A boy from my class came to school once wearing a pink t-shirt…Everyone called him girly and teased him…Will people do that to Dal-Stefani?" **_

_**Kurt sighed at his son's question. "They might, baby." **_

_**Court seemed to dwell on it for a moment, but moved his head in agreement. "I'll protect her the best I can. She's my little sister and I won't let anyone hurt her." **_

"_**We know you will. You two are such great kids. We love all of you and we would do this for any of you." Blaine assured. After a few emotional hugs and promises, Court and Aimee went into Kurt and Blaine's room to watch the movie with Stefani.**_

_**The youngest child was lying on the bed. Court sat up by the headboard while Aimee crawled right next to her now sister. Kurt and Blaine watched from the doorway, smiling and holding hands as they watched their family.**_

"_**I love Sarah's dress, don't you, Steffi?" Aimee whispered, wrapping an arm around Stefani. The young child looked up at her sister—surprised by the expression. She then smiled a wide glorious smile and nodded.**_

"_**Yeah…Me too." **_

()

"You're coming to bed at some point, right Kurt?" Blaine teased. Kurt was hunched over his sewing machine, making a few corrections to Aimee's dress.

"Yeah, almost done. Are the kids in bed?"

"Mhm. I even managed to get Court to take a shower tonight. Stefani wouldn't stop talking about how much she loves her dress." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "You finished my costume right?"

"Yes _Aragorn_. You know after years of people joking about it, I can't believe you're actually going to dress as a Lord of the Rings character. Although Santana told me she's very disappointed you're not dressing up as Frodo."

"Well, since the girls were doing a theme, Court wanted to do one too…naturally, he wanted to be Gandalf." Blaine smiled as he picked up the white beard. "And it would just give everyone too much satisfaction for me to Frodo. I did get Rachel and Finn to play along though since you won't be my Arwen." Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't remember saying in my vows I would dress in drag for you. Plus I was never a big Lord of the Rings fan." Kurt rechecked the dress and was satisfied it was finished. "And you know, your daughters would just lose it if I didn't dress up as Jareth The Goblin Kind, like I promised."

"Ah yes…Spandex pants and funny make-up. A suitable punishment for not costuming with me."

"And how are Rachel and Finn helping you with this escapade?" Kurt wondered as he laughed at Blaine's goofiness.

"Rachel's going as Arwen and Finn's doing Sméagol…Um, well, he'll make Sméagol voices at least. Fanny may not appreciate her dad going house to house wearing nothing but a loin cloth."

"I don't think anybody would appreciate that." Kurt said, turning off the sewing machine and pulling on Blaine to get himself up. "Now you in a loin cloth…"

Blaine pecked his lips. "Never going to happen…"

"Oh I know. It'd still be terribly inconvenient for me. I prefer you wearing nothing." Kurt growls gently nipping at Blaine's lips. "Now, let's make love before you ruin it by talking about Lord of the Rings some more."

Blaine laughed and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. "You know, Arwen gave up her immortality for Aragorn. That's kind of romantic."

"Last chance…"

"Alright, Goblin King." He replied kissing Kurt fully on the lips. Kurt responded passionately before pushing Blaine on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"It's just King to you."

**And there's chapter 3! We'll have some family trick-or-treating in the next chapter, along with some drama hopefully. The scene regarding Kurt and Blaine telling Court and Aimee about Dalton's change was suggested by jab18 so gotta give lots of praise for the great idea! One of my favorite scenes to write so far. Would love to hear more suggestions if anyone has any!**

**On that note, thank you once again for all the great reviews and support, as well as the alerts and favorites. 2 chapters in and we're already at almost 15 reviews!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Thank you! I have to say; it's certainly not a subject you think about until you actually see how it effects people. I didn't know that kids could be so young and know they were born in the wrong body until I watched that documentary in my class. I can't imagine feeling that way at such a young age, but I try for the story! My hope is that when people read this story they think about it a little more so I definitely love your review :) **

**delenaforewood- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm especially glad you like the characters. All born out a love for Kurt and Blaine. Fortunately, I'm just about on break from school, so I'll probably be updating a lot more. Thanks again for the review!**

**Nasecoeur42- Oh my heart was breaking when I wrote them! It's crushing to me when an adult has thoughts like that, but it's simply unbearable to know that sometimes kids can feel that way too. But I feel better knowing some happier scenes come from the break through. Hope you keep enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thank you! I know, it' a hard thing to go through, but you're right, it'll all work through. And they'll get through it together :) Hope you like the update!**

**The Irish Gleek- Thank you very much! I'm always terrified when writing a story like this because I'm afraid I'll portray something wrong or I won't do it any justice. Especially since like you said, it hasn't been done very much in fanfiction (at least regarding two characters raising a transgendered child). Hopefully, it continues to please! By the way, I love Big Bang Theory :) Especially Amy and Sheldon. **

**jab18- Wow, thanks so much! I have to agree, I always hate it when I start to read a fic, get invested, and then it's not finished! But I intend to finish Dreams, so I don't think you'll have anything to worry about :) I appreciate your kinds words about me capturing the emotion—one of the biggest compliments I can get as a writer so thank you. I was really concerned about how people might perceive how I wrote Kurt. I wanted to give a realistic reaction but at the same time, lay out the personal struggle. I thought Kurt would probably be a little hesitant like he was about Blaine being bi-sexual in BIOTA (for completely different reasons obviously, but that episode did prove that even Kurt can have his moments of weakness sometimes). As I said above, I'm always very nervous when writing this because it is complex and I want to portray it correctly. I'm very happy to know that so far people think I'm doing a good job—you guys will be the first to tell me when I'm not right? **

**And of course, thank you again for the awesome suggestion! I saw it in your review and I was like "Oh my god, I have to write this!". Maybe not quite so loud but I was just excited. Great idea and thanks so much for suggesting it. Hope you continue to love the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt whistled as they pulled into Aimee's friend Danielle's neighborhood. A gated community with houses twice the size of their own. "Mimi, could you introduce this girl to your brother?"

"I'm obviously going to meet her dad." Court said tugging on his beard. Blaine smirked from the driver's seat of the car at Court's oblivious nature to the joke. It was difficult to drive with the heavy gloves and garb Kurt had flawlessly made for him—but apparently it was safer than Kurt driving in tall boots and tight leather gloves. Kurt had made the intricate overcoat Jareth had worn in the ballroom scene of Labyrinth (at Stefani and Aimee's request) along with the ascot he wore with it. The white-long sleeve shirt was a work shirt while the tight pants and tall boots had been from his own collection. As well as covering Stefani in green make-up, carefully applying eyeliner and blush to Aimee, and making Court appear to be an elderly wizard, Kurt had to apply his own difficult make-up that David Bowie had worn for the movie. Rather than wear the uncomfortable wig 'that would do damage to his real hair' Kurt just styled his different using the argument that Blaine himself, had forgone a wig. They were going to head to Rachel and Finn's neighborhood to trick or treat since their own was filled with older people who hadn't had many trick or treaters in the past couple years or simply didn't like the holiday at all. First, they had to pick up Aimee's friends.

"I should probably go meet her parents, hon. You look a little bit ridiculous to meet someone's parents." Blaine mentioned as he searched for the house number. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's middle-earth attire but made no comment.

"Papa, her parents aren't home, remember? They're both working late." Aimee said from behind Blaine's seat, holding her magic wand and adjusting her tiara.

"Well honey, I'm sure they still want me to meet her babysitter…"

"No, she said she'd be alone." Blaine face contorted into confusion while Kurt looked back. Some times kids could mix stories if they heard the wrong thing, but Aimee didn't have much a problem with that. She was a perfectionist like Kurt and always made sure she heard the right thing.

Blaine pulled up to the dimly lit impressive-looking house. "Mimi, why don't you come with me to get Danielle, okay?"

Aimee unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, walking up with Blaine to the house. Her heeled shoes rarely catching on the dress. Stefani wrapped her arms around the back of Kurt's seat and leaned forward. "Daddy, what's a hobbit?"

"It's what Frodo was in the Lord of the Rings, Stef." Court answered, hands grasped around the large stick Blaine had picked from the backyard to be his staff. Stefani looked confused.

"Then why does Uncle Finn keep calling Papa that?"

Kurt wanted to laugh but was distracted when Blaine called someone shortly after Danielle answered the door. "Because Papa's very short dear...And your Uncle Finn's a giant so everyone's a hobbit to him." Blaine hung up the phone and gave it a somewhat disgusted look. After a moment, he motioned for the girl to follow him and they started walking back to the car. "Stefani, come up here and sit in the middle with Papa and I, leave the broom in the back though."

Stefani did as she was told while Court shifted to wear Stefani was sitting. "Sweet! No middle seat for me!" By the time Kurt had Stefani buckled into the middle front seat, Aimee and her friend was climbing into the back while Blaine got back into the drivers seat. Kurt gave him a look and Blaine mouthed 'later' as he pulled out of the driveway of the house.

Aimee started to introduce people. "Daddy, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is my Daddy, my brother Court, and my sister, Stefani." Danielle, a small little blond thing wearing a princess dress leaned forward to address Stefani.

"I like your name, and your costume."

"Thank you. Daddy made it." Stefani said almost too quietly. She was always shy around new people. Kurt smiled and gently pat her shoulder.

"She's shy around new people, Danielle. I know, pretty shocking considering she's related to blabber-mouth over here." Kurt said pointing to Aimee. Aimee shot him a smile that suggested he would pay later. Kurt returned with the confident 'I'd-like-to-see-you-try' smile.

Danielle just giggled. "But that's why Aimee's Glinda and she's Elphaba, Mr. Hummel-Anderson 2."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's confused expression. "Mimi told her I could be 1 since she met me first."

Kurt shook his head and smiled back at Danielle. "You can call me Kurt, honey. And this goober over here you can call Blaine."

"Don't call me a goober in front of our daughter's friends!" Blaine stated through a breath of laughter. Aimee leaned forward so she could face Stefani.

"Steffi, let's do the Glinda, Elphaba thing for everyone."

Stefani smoothed out her skirt. "I don't remember it."

"Yes you do, we've only done it a thousand times!" Aimee almost shrieked. "Come please…" Before Stefani could answer Aimee started off with a slightly higher. "_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle…_"

Stefani smiled. "_My dear father…_"

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."_

"_But of course I'll care for Nessa." _Kurt laughed at Stefani's very serious voice. And again when Aimee sang.

"_But of course, I'll rise above it!_"

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond…yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…_"

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe_." Aimee said impressively climbing higher and higher in her voice. Stefani's serious expression broke and she started to giggle.

"_Blonde!_"

"See I told you!" Aimee declared while Danielle started clapping. Court rolled his eyes.

"They've been doing that all week." He lamented; being the one they usually did it to because he was so tired of it. Aimee leaned over and stuck out her tongue at her brother. Danielle laughed and started to whisper back and forth with Aimee. After a few minutes, Stefani turned around in her seat and listened, occasionally throwing in her own piece. The awkwardness of Danielle being alone almost forgotten.

()

"Aw! Mimi, Steffi! You girls look adorable!" Rachel hugged both the girls, surrounding them with her flowing, blue gown. An elfish tiara placed on her head. Fanny was drawing on Finn's hand at the counter. Rachel stood straight and giggled at Kurt and Blaine. "So you do you two….And you too, Court."

"I wasn't going for adorable Aunt Rachel." He grumbled. Aimee, Danielle, and Stefani ran over to see what Fanny was drawing. Blaine laughed and took Rachel's hand, kneeling before her.

"My lady, hope you don't mind I brought my husband—king of the goblins." Rachel laughed and brought Blaine up for a hug. Kurt looked at the duo with an amused expression.

"Yes, and I'm surprised Rachel went with your theme rather then take the chance to be Jennifer Connelly… Hope you don't mind we brought an extra kid."

"I was wondering where she came from." Rachel smiled at the girls asking Fanny questions about her markers and pens. Fanny smiling warmly, giving Rachel hope that she may warm up to the idea of a baby. "A friend of Mimi's?"

"Yeah, her parents are working." Blaine snorted when Kurt said that, earning him an odd look from Kurt.

He leaned over to make sure the girls were far enough away and then told Court. "Court, don't you want to go see what Fanny and Uncle Finn are up to?"

Court rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah….You could just ask you know." He walked over to the group pretending to be interested in what was going on.

Rachel shrugged. "And you say he's not sassy." Kurt motioned for Blaine to give them the details.

"Okay, so I called Danielle's mother to make sure it was okay to take her daughter since you know, there wasn't a parent or baby-sitter around to tell me so. She kept assuring me it was fine and saying things like 'Well, didn't Danielle tell you so?'…Like it's completely normal to leave a 9-year-old kid home alone. The thing that got me really irritated was it sure didn't sound like she was at work…I heard music and loud talking." Blaine said, Kurt hearing just how thick the tension was in his voice. It would make him upset since his parents were the same way. The only difference being that Blaine was left with Cooper most of the time.

Rachel 'awwed'. "Poor girl…Looks like she's having fun with us though."

Kurt and Blaine glanced over. Fanny had finished with the markers and now Finn's entire arm was grey, completely with a few straggly drawn hairs on top and hastily drawn face that Kurt supposed was suppose to be Sméagol. Sure enough he started making voices and making his hand nip at the children. The giggles loud and bountiful. Danielle did have a large smile on her face. Blaine smiled along. At least they could take her out for a night of fun with their family.

()

The group started walking to houses around 7. About an hour in, everyone had complimented Stefani and Aimee's costumes (though most assumed they were just from the Wizard of Oz), most people laughed when Court did his 'You will not pass….without giving me candy' phrase, and at least 5 people had called Blaine a hobbit anyway.

"Well, if you had worn the wig. Your hair does look kind of like…that hobbit played by Elijah Wood." Kurt remarked at Blaine's huffing.

"Frodo, dad."

"Son, to be frank the only reason I remember his name half the time is because Elijah Wood played him." Kurt said matter-of-fact like.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And so many people knew who you were…"

"A tragedy in it's own right. David Bowie and Sarah Connelly? And muppets?" Rachel declared loudly and dramatically. "The cast just screams classic."

The house up ahead had a coffin sitting dead in the middle of the porch, a woman standing off to the side. The bowl of candy setting just in front of the coffin. Stefani hand shook a little bit in Kurt's. "Daddy, I don't like that…"

Kurt felt her hand come around to his other one, an indication she wanted to be picked up. Kurt lifted her up and let her hold him close. He hummed softly and stroked her hair. It seemed rather harmless to him but he could see how it might scare a six-year-old. It was a good thing she was small for as much as she liked to be picked up. "It's alright honey, we'll just sit this one out, okay?" Stefani nodded into his shoulder.

Court, Aimee, Danielle, and Fanny were already running up to the house. "We'll bring you back some candy, Stef!" Court called over his shoulder. Blaine runs a hand through Stefani's hair and leans down to smile at her.

"It's okay, I didn't want to go either. It's scary huh?" Stefani nodded and leaned her cheek on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned over to Rachel and whispered into her ear. "You know, if you tell Fanny now about the baby, it'll kind of fit. They might make a horror movie about it."

"Shush!" Rachel said looking down Stefani and smiling brightly. Kurt shrugged, knowing he had whispered low enough for her not to hear.

They were interrupted when a chorus of loud screams. The adults looked over to see someone (dressed as a vampire) had popped out of the coffin. Screams however were over-whelmed by a loud gasp, followed by harsh breathing. "Whoa, kid, are you alright?" The vampire asked. Aimee was hunched over, coughing erratically. Kurt frowned—her asthma was flaring up.

"Aimee?" Danielle asked. Blaine rushed over to her side while Kurt handed a concerned Stefani off to Rachel.

"Finn… shit, I think her inhaler is in the car. I have to run back and get it. Just… have them walk back to the house when she's calm enough. " He was panicking inside. How could they forget to grab her inhaler out of the car? Sure, it had been awhile since she had an asthma attack but he should have known there would be a possibility she'd be scared tonight and it could trigger a reaction.

"Alright dude." Finn nodded. Stefani's eyes were beginning to water.

"Daddy, is Mimi going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine just listen to Uncle Finn and Papa!" Kurt took off running, ignoring the cracking and squealing of his boots. They were exactly meant to be run in but he'd be damned if he let a pair of tall boots send his daughter to the hospital.

Blaine lifted Aimee and settled her on his lap as he sat on the porch, he looked up to the woman who had been leaning on the porch, but was now watching the scene in fear. "Ma'am, could we get a glass of water please?"

"Yes of course!" She ran back into the house. Aimee was coughing into Blaine's shoulder, he guided her back to try and get her some air. He stroked her back and patted it gently.

"Baby, it's okay just breathe in and out, okay?" He looked up to see Danielle completely shell-shocked at the situation. He turned to Court who was a little less shaken. It wasn't the first time he had seen Aimee have an asthma attack. "Buddy, take Danielle over by Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn okay?"

Court swallowed and straightened his back with a nod. He grabbed Danielle's hand and walked her over to the other adults. Fanny had long since retreated back by her parents and had allowed Finn to wrap his arms around her. Rachel gently lifted Stefani down so she could cling to her older brother.

"Court, is Mimi okay?" She asked softly. Danielle looked just as concerned. Court put on a brave smile.

"She'll be fine. She's gotten through before. Daddy will come back with her inhaler and she'll go right back to not shutting-up." He wrapped his other arm around Stefani while still holding on to Danielle's hand. Danielle smiled gratefully at him and he blushed and looked away.

A few minutes passed and Kurt came back faster than they expected as he had just driven the car over to them. He jumped out of the car, practically flying across the yard until he reached the porch and kneeled before his daughter. "Here baby, open your mouth." Aimee looked uncertain (she hated the taste of the medicine) but opened her mouth. Kurt held the inhaler up and she put her lips around the opening. "Okay? Ready? Inhale." He sprayed once and Aimee made a face but didn't take her mouth away until Kurt pulled it away gently. "Okay, you can exhale."

A few minutes later and after nursing her glass of water, Aimee was breathing easier. The man—well, teen as it had turned out—who had dressed as a vampire had since climbed out of the coffin and took out his teeth. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know they were just little kids or that she had asthma."

Aimee glared up at him. "Little kid? I'll be 10 next month thank you very much!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed; relieved she seemed to be back to normal. "Don't worry. As you can tell, she's a little bit of a pistol so we thought if something popped out they'd be okay." Blaine assured him.

"I was okay. There was just something in the air. This guy didn't scare me at all." Aimee proudly said followed by a 'hmmpf!'. "He doesn't even sparkle."

The vampire teen smirked. "Pretty sure I heard you scream there little princess."

"Witch. I'm Glinda the Good. Which is more than can be said about your shoes. Never seen a vampire wear tennis shoes with tape on them." Kurt rolled his eyes at Aimee. Yeah, she was defiantly fine.

"Do you feel a little less bad now?" Kurt asked him. He laughed and nodded. Aimee handed the vampire the glass before standing up. Kurt and Blaine assured the vampire she would be fine before they decided to climb back into the car and head back to Rachel's apartment. After making sure Aimee was completely fine, they then proceeded to Danielle's house. Blaine's expression fell when he saw it was still dark with no cars in the driveway.

"Um, Danielle honey, how about we call your parents and ask if you can spend the night?" The girl lit up.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Blaine handed the phone to Kurt, silently begging him to make the phone call. Kurt rolled his eyes but accepted the phone, holding it up to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ A woman answered on the other line. Blaine hadn't been joking earlier about the music and conversation. It was obviously still going on. Kurt forced himself to speak.

"Yes hi, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"_Hummel-Anderson? Oh! Mimi's mother?" _

Kurt clenched his teeth; his tone came out sweetly though. "No, her father. The other one."

"_I'm sorry! I thought Kurt was rather masculine for a woman. How is Danielle? Behaving I hope?"_ The woman asked, rather unsympathetic or genuine sounding.

"Yes, she's been an absolute dream. In fact, we were calling because Mimi was hoping Danielle could spend the night. I know it's a school night but we could just…"

"_Oh I don't see any problem at all. Would work better for me actually, now I don't have to rush home. Just tell her mommy says goodnight."_

Kurt shot Blaine a glance that said 'oh, I get it—these people are assholes'. "You—you don't want to talk to her quick? She's right here?

"_I think that'll just rile her up a bit more."_

"Um, alright well…enjoy your night." Danielle's gave muffled agreement that ended in laughing. The line went dead and Kurt glared at the phone and back up to Blaine. He mouthed 'bitch' to Blaine. Blaine shrugged and seemed to telepathically say to him 'I know…'.

"Did she say it was okay?" Danielle asked. Kurt turned looked over the seat and smiled.

"Mhm. Why don't you go pack a bag and we'll head back to our house?"

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson 1 and 2!" The couple laughed as she crawled over Court and jumped out the door. She came back in briefly. "I mean, Mr. Kurt and Mr. Blaine!"

"No problem dear." Blaine said just before the door slammed shut and Danielle rushed up to the house. Kurt smiled at his son who had blushed yet again. Blaine looked back too. "So, what happened to thinking girls are gross?"

"They still are." Court insisted. Kurt tsked. "They are!"

Kurt laughed. "Court and Danielle sitting in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Aimee broke in.

"First comes love!" Stefani giggled. "Then comes marriage…"

Court was steaming in the backseat so Blaine decided to be nice. "Alright guys, that's enough. Leave Court alone."

"And that's why you're lame dad…" Kurt said patting Blaine's lap. Blaine shook his head and muttered 'unbelievable' about Kurt. Danielle came back out with a backpack and climbed back over Court into the car. The young Hummel-Anderson boy blushed and looked out the window, thankful the fake beard covered his face.

So much for not wanting to kiss girls.

**Finally got chapter 4 up! Had exams this week so had a hard time finding time between studying. That and I've had another fanfic using my time. I may be posting a series of one-shots involving Aimee, Court, and Stefani if I finished and like the first one. Any opinions on it? I just have a whole bunch of ideas plus a few people have suggested on here that I'm not sure will make it in this story. Of course, suggestions are still always welcome!**

**And we'll unfortunately, be seeing more of Danielle's mother. I actually know parents who were like that (a particular couple comes to mind but I don't even think Danielle's mother holds a candle to them). **

**Thank you as usual for all your wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. They make me smile :)**

**Nasecoeur42- Thank you! I try to update fast but for some reason this chapter took a little longer to write. Glad you liked the scene with Aimee and Court—again, a reviewer came up with the idea and it was great to write. Hope you like the Halloween chapter!**

**delenaforewood- Ugh! The Wizard! I . Labyrinth is one of my favorite movies and I could see Kurt doing that character so I automatically jumped to that…I could see him singing 'Wonderful' with the girls. I really wanted to make Blaine Frodo but I didn't think he'd do it just because everyone calls him a hobbit. His own little form of rebellion :) Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Flopdop- Love the ideas! Protective father Blaine and since Aimee is Kurt's, she'll know how to push buttons. But I'm not sure if I'll get to that age group in Dreams. However, as I've stated earlier, I am thinking about doing a series of one-shots and if I do that, I'll include that story idea in it. Thank you for your kind words (I 'awwed' at them, lol) and thanks for the review.**

**Klaine Is My Life- Thank you very much :) I wanted to do a close sister-relationship since a lot of what Stefani will learn about being a girl, she'll probably learn from Aimee. That and it gives me a chance to do things like a Glinda/Elphaba theme costume :) Thank you for your review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- A regular reviewer :) Thank you for always taking the time to review. Hope you like the update.**

**Janice93- Thank you! Again, a reviewer suggestion and a very good one. Lol, I always imagine the jock Court being very protective of his sisters, even if Aimee drives him crazy sometimes (and what sibling doesn't?)**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thanks! A bit early for Halloween but it is Klaine—Halloween has to be one of Kurt's favorite holidays. I love Labyrinth too! I might play Magic Dance on my iPod a little too often, but hey, it's David Bowie. I think Kurt would make an excellent Jareth. Although as delenaforewood pointed out, if I thought about it, I probably would have made Kurt The Wizard to go along with Stefani and Aimee's costumes. That being said, if Kurt were to ever be Jareth, I'm a hundred percent on board with Blaine being the male-version of Sarah. Thanks for your review!**

**The Irish Gleek- Thank you! Again, a lovely suggestion from a reviewer. Emotional to write though. I'd like to point out though in the documentary I watched, some of the biggest supporters of these kids are their siblings. In one case, it was the brother who pushed for his parents to accept his little sister as such. So I always imagine Court and Aimee being very accepting of it. Lol, the idea of Blaine in a loincloth kind of makes me laugh, but if there would be a man to pull it off…it'd probably be him. Interesting idea! I might try to do it in my next chapter! Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for the review!**

**Just as an extra disclaimer since I quoted from both- I do not own Wicked or Lord of The Rings. Just a fan of both :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Aimee Blaine Hummel-Anderson would be ten in two weeks time. It was a big age to be. 3 years until she was a teenager and finally, no one could call her a baby or treat her like glass. Not that she let them anyway. Her tough determination was almost matched her fabulous wardrobe—almost being the main word there.

The determination however, made it difficult for her to make friends. They had a hard time accepted her helpful criticism regarding clothes or honesty when one of them was being a brat. That was one of the reasons she spent so much time with Stefani. That and really, her little sister was better than most of the others she's had anyway. Her other friends didn't let her pick out their entire wardrobe and style their hair for hours on end.

Had she expected when she was three that one day her little brother would become her sister? No. Grasping the concept was difficult even now so there was absolutely no way she could have known at 3. But as they grew together, Aimee had always felt in her heart that Dalton was more like her than he was Court. There was always a glint in her sibling's eye every time they played with Barbie's or a laugh anytime Aimee found a new piece of clothing for him to try on. In all honesty, Aimee hadn't thought much of her brother's gender until the day 'he' became 'she' and 'Dalton' permanently became 'Stefani'.

**()**

_**For her sixth birthday, Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany had sent Aimee a small make-up kit. Daddy hadn't exactly been pleased with the idea but Auntie Santana insisted 'Slow your roll, Porcelain' because she had a make-up kit when she was Aimee's age, to which her Daddy replied 'Exactly'. Aimee didn't get it at the time but was thankful that Papa had convinced Daddy let her keep the kit. Since watching Project Runway with her Daddy and seeing the beautiful actresses on t.v., Aimee had been obsessed with the ideals of make-up.**_

_**Daddy and Papa had tried to explain her connection to Auntie Santana before. They told her that Auntie Santana had helped them create her. They tell her that while Daddy and Papa both love her unconditionally and that she is Papa's daughter as much as she is Daddy's; that 'biologically-speaking'—to which they further said was what made her look like the way she did—she and Court were created by Daddy and Auntie Santana. Aimee adores Auntie Santana very much but loves her Papa so much more that she's never really sad that she's not her mommy. That and Aimee can tell how happy Auntie Santana is with Auntie Brittany. That and she always had Aunt Rachel to teach her how to put on make-up.**_

"_**Mimi!" Dalton trotted into her room, still wobbly and unsure of his legs. The curly hair Daddy kept threatening to cut was falling into his face with the same soulful Hazel eyes Papa had that Aimee thought was so beautiful. From the day Dalton was born, Aimee had doted on him, so it was no surprise he had come to her to play.**_

"_**Hi Dalton, what are you doing?" She asked sweetly as she looked into the mirror, applying a small coat of lip-gloss on her lips. Dalton watched with fascination as he always did when Aunt Rachel put make-up on. After a few moments, he shrugged.**_

"_**Mimi, you putting lipstick on?" **_

"_**Yes Dalton, I am." **_

"_**Like Aunt Ray when she wants to be pretty?" Aimee nodded and giggled when Dalton clung to her arm and started jumping up and down. "I pretty too! I want to be pretty!"**_

_**Aimee giggles some more and turns her seat so she can look at Dalton. "Okay, hold your mouth open." **_

_**It was comical how the little boy popped opened his mouth and held it open. Aimee swiped his bottom lip with little strokes of the lip-gloss and then one big swipe back. She did this with his top lip too. "Alright, now press your lips together and smack them like this." Aimee demonstrated and Dalton mirrored the action multiple times. He giggled so much his curls were falling in his eyes again. Aimee picked up a barrette and smoothed the hair away from his eyes before clipping it back. **_

_**Honestly, if it hadn't been for the clothes he was wearing, she would have thought Dalton was a little girl. He certainly shrieked like a girl when Aimee lowered the compact mirror for him to see. The loud noise was followed by giggles and smiles. "Mimi, I pretty!"**_

"_**You're beautiful, darling." She said using the nickname her father's used for her. Dalton smirked and bounced some more. Despite it's dark color, his hair reminded her of a picture she had seen of Gwen Stefani with her hair barrette up. An idea struck Aimee. "Dalton, I think I have a dress that looks like something Gwen Stefani would wear!"**_

_**Dalton watched his sister stand and run to her large closet, looking for the dress. Dalton watched with interest. "Stefani?" It was accented with his nearly two-year-old tongue but he repeated it, getting it better each time. "Me Stefani?"**_

_**Aimee smiled as she ran back with the dress. "Sure, you can be Stefani. Only if I get to be Brittney Spears though."**_

_**Then, it just became a ritual for them. They'd play dress up and as Dalton got older, he started dressing himself up and adding his own make-up. Regardless of age, Dalton always wanted to be called Stefani and Aimee never questioned it. The transition from play to real life never hit her until the day her Daddy and Papa sat her and Court down and told her that Dalton wanted to be Stefani full time and would be living as a girl. **_

_**She was surprised. If only because she didn't realize that it was possible for a girl to be born in a boys body or vice versa. In the deepest part of her head, she always knew it was true, and it never once occurred to her that it was wrong because really, it wasn't. If Dalton had always felt more like a sister and he wanted to be one then why couldn't Dalton be Stefani?**_

_**As far as she was concerned, everyone deserved the chance to be pretty if they so wanted.**_

_**()**_

"Danni!" Aimee rushed up to the girl on the playground just as she and the other girls were about to play foursquare. It was nearly a week before her birthday and a few nights after the sleepover. They had loads of fun—playing games until it was time for bed, whispering in the dark way later than they should have, and waking up the next morning tired but still giggling over something they had said the night before. Even Stefani had been allowed to stay in her room too. It was now Monday again at school—Saturday night their phone conversation had been cut short by Danielle's mother and while they always talked before class started, Danielle had told her she was 'busy' when Aimee tried to talk to her then.

Danielle turned around, the look on her face really sad. Aimee was perceptive for someone her age. She cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just—I was going to play foursquare today." Aimee ignored the small twinge of hurt in her heart. Best friends played together at recess. Her and Danielle had played together every day since she complimented Aimee's boots. She swallowed her disappointment. It was like when Daddy took Court or Stefani somewhere without her. Sometimes people just wanted to spend time with other people just like Aimee wanted to spend time with Daddy without Court or Stefani.

"Oh, okay…My Daddy wanted to tell you that we were going to dinner for me and Court's birthday…not this Wednesday but the Wednesday after. The 14th. And we all want you to come, even Court, though he won't admit it." Aimee tried to giggle but Danielle just looked at her with this sad look. She looked to the ground.

"I don't think I can…"

Aimee's smile fell. "Why not? You haven't even asked your mom about it yet."

Danielle shifted uncomfortably. "Listen Mimi, I'm sorry but… I can't- I can't do things with you anymore."

Nails scratching on chalkboard. Stubbing her toe on the end table. Hearing Daddy and Papa fight. The pain she felt was comparable to all those things. Aimee pushed back the tears threatening at her eyes. She never once cried at school. Prided herself on that fact. She couldn't start now. "Why? I thought we were best friends."

"We were." Danielle confirmed, her own eyes starting to water. "It's just—my mom said I shouldn't play with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Danielle! Are you playing or not?" One of the other girls, Madison asked, fixing a glare at Aimee. Aimee sends it right back. A few years ago, Aimee had convinced the girls to switch clothing in the hopes of getting some color coordination in the class. It was also the perfect time to destroy a rotten headband Madison insisted on wearing. She had been forced by her fathers and teacher to apologize for the incident, but Madison had hated Aimee since then.

Danielle gave Aimee one last long look before turning around to play foursquare. Aimee didn't know what to say or how to react. She was use to being disliked. She had never been rejected. Not once in nearly a decade. Especially by someone she considered a friend.

The pain was ripping through her chest. Aimee walked away, the heaving in her chest started first. Then tears stinging her eyes. Vision was blurred and she really didn't know where she was going or if anyone cared.

Somehow she must have made it to the baseball field where the kids often played kickball during recess because she heard a worried voice. "Mimi?"

Court who had been next to kick rushed over. Aimee could barely see him through the tears. Her sobs were making her weak; so much so she practically clasped into her brother's arms. "Mimi, what happened? Why are you crying?" He was especially worried because Aimee _never_ cried. That and the last time she had, she nearly had an asthma attack. Despite their usual nature, Court nods for Liam Wright, a kid about two grades below him but just about his height, to go up next. He then grabs Aimee and walks her over to the stands.

It's silent between them. Outside, the kids are laughing and screaming. The wind is blowing. But it's completely silent between them. Aimee had a different relationship with Court then she did with Stefani. They were so different they hardly ever got along per say, but there was also a connection embedded from sharing a womb together and being there for each other when the moment called on it. They never really talked or spent time together one on one, but they were familiar and a comfort the other could always seek out.

"Danielle said we can't be friends anymore." Aimee said, breaking the long silence as she pretended to watch the game. Court gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because her mom said so."

"Why'd she say that?"

"I don't know Court!" Aimee growled. It was better than crying. The tightening in her chest thankfully was lifting.

Court just huffed. "Are you done?" He said in a tone similar to Papa's when Daddy freaked-out about something. Aimee brushed the bangs out of her eyes and sniffled. With a nod, she continued.

"It hurts." Court just nods along because what does he say to that? He's never been quite good with words like Daddy is. Daddy always said he was more like Papa— someone who consoled out of honesty but was never really very subtle or gentle with words unless he meant them. "I don't know why it does. If she doesn't want to be my friend it's her loss."

"She was nice." Court offered weakly. Aimee rolled her eyes—yeah, not great at this whole comfort thing. "Does it hurt because it's her mom doing it?...Or is it because you've never really hung out with anyone like that before?"

"No!" Aimee answers a little too quickly. Tears are threatening to spill again so she shakes her head frantically. "I didn't mean it. I'm just angry is all."

"Yeah. Whatever." The bells rings and the monitors are calling for everyone to come inside. Aimee just jumps off the bleachers and walks off too tired to run. Aimee would never admit it, but it got to her how lonely her abrasive nature could make her. Grandpa Burt always told her Daddy pretty much had the same problem growing up. That as a child, Daddy's strong-will and independent attitude had left him at a distance with a lot of kids his age. And if there was one person on this planet she wanted to be like; it was her Daddy.

She just didn't understand how he dealt with this pain.

()

Blaine had broken the news to Kurt after hearing it from Court in the car. Aimee claimed she felt too sick to go to ballet class but she had no fever but seemed depressed. She was so forlorn Kurt had even made the effort to go the store and get the ingredients to make her favorite meal. Aimee just pushed it around her plate.

"So, do you guys know what you want for your birthday yet?" Blaine asked at dinner, hoping to lighten his daughter up with talk of her upcoming birthday. Court started rambling about the new pair of hockey skates he wanted as well as a pair of rollerblades. After he was finished, all attention seemed to turn to Aimee.

"I don't want anything…" She mumbled. Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Not even just shopping? I have to pick up Grandma and Grandpa before but we might be able to fit in some shopping before dinner…"

"I don't want to go to dinner either."

Blaine bit his lip. "Sweetheart…"

She threw the napkin on top of her food. "May I be excused?" Aimee didn't wait for a response; she stood and walked down the hall and into her bedroom. The door slam echoing in the home. Stefani watched with concerned eyes but quickly returned her attention to dinner. The two other children finished dinner before excusing themselves to the living room. Kurt and Blaine started clearing dinner dishes.

"I should call that woman up and ask her what her problem is." Kurt said in a low voice.

"Kurt, don't…"

"Well, why the hell shouldn't Danielle be able to spend time with us? For all we know that woman's never around!" Kurt, in all his anger, let the plate slip from his grasp and into the sink where it cracked. Blaine sighed and gestured for Kurt to take a step back and breathe. "Blaine…she broke Aimee's heart."

Blaine winced. "I know, honey, but if you call her while you're upset it's just going to make things worse. Maybe we'll see her at the PTA meeting."

"Oh, cause a scene at an event. I like your style." Kurt said while leaning back against the counter. "How do we know she'd show up? She doesn't seem like the most attentive parent to me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know how parents like that work. I was raised by them, remember? Kids are a social commodity. Like 'look how involved we are, we're great parents and great people'. She'll show."

Kurt sighed. The PTA meeting wasn't until the Monday before Thanksgiving break. It would be past Aimee's birthday. "I suppose I should wear something extra theatrical then."

()

Days went by and Aimee had really no change in attitude. By Friday, Court had informed them that Aimee carried about recess either swinging or drawing in her sketchbook, which is what she usually did before Danielle and her became friends. But at night, Aimee moped around the house, only playing when Stefani practically insisted on her attention.

"Mimi, you missed your line again!" The younger girl whined, fingers brushing through the hair of her Barbie. Aimee was holding a Ken doll. Both from some sort of prom collection but Stefani was more interested in marrying her dolls at the moment. Right now, Ken was supposed to be proposing.

"I'm sorry; what was it?"

"I bought a new house for us to get married at." Stefani repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aimee pick up the Ken and said in a flat voice. "I got us a new house. Let's get married."

"That wasn't the line, and would it kill you to show a little more enthusiasm?" The tone is meant to be joking. Stefani and Aimee say things like that to each other all the time. But Aimee glares and tosses the doll down.

"Well, sorry if I find playing with Barbies a little boring. I'm almost 10 and only babies play with Barbies!" Stefani stared with wide-eyes. Anyone else would have taken the outburst in stride. Kurt would have snorted at her attempt of an attitude, Blaine would have tried to sooth her, Court would have called her ridiculous, and anyone else would have rolled their eyes because that was just Aimee Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Stefani however, had never been yelled at or insulted by Aimee before and tended to take these things a lot harder. Mostly because she was only 6. If another 6 year old had said it, Stefani would have shrugged it off, but because it was her beloved sister, tears started rolling down her face and a loud scream erupted. Aimee's face fell. "Oh Steffi, I'm sorry—I…"

At that moment, Blaine comes rushing into the bedroom. Tonight, Kurt was working late leaving him to keep control of the children. His expression sinks at the sobbing state of his youngest daughter. "Stefani, baby, what happened? Did you get hurt playing?"

Aimee looks embarrassed as Blaine leans down to make sure she's not hurt. The last time Stefani had scraped herself playing on the playground, it had been a catastrophe of epic proportions. She didn't calm down until Kurt and Blaine sang to her. "I…I snapped at her." Aimee admitted quietly.

Blaine 'ah'd' before picking up the 6-year-old and holding her in his arms, smoothing her hair back. "It's getting close to bedtime. Mimi, why don't you go get ready and I'll come tuck you in after Stefani, okay?"

"But-but her hair…" Aimee sighed and realized that her presence was upsetting her sister so she stood up and left.

Blaine rocked and soothed the small child in his arms until she was calm enough. Then he helped her pick out pajamas and brushed out her hair to the best of abilities. He made a face when he attempted to do a braid, but it just came out all wrong. Kurt would have to just deal with it tonight.

"Papa, why is Mimi mad at me?" Blaine, again despite Kurt's eventual distaste, used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"She's not mad at you sweetheart, she's mad at things she can't control."

"Then why did she yell at me?" The tears were threatening to spill all over again so Blaine shushed her and leaned back on the bed, laying her in his arms. This seemed to help.

"You remember a couple months ago when we all went to the zoo, only by the time it got there, it was raining and we got stuck in traffic?" Stefani nodded against his shoulder. "And on the way home, Daddy got mad at me because he didn't like the song on the radio and I should know him better? Well, Daddy wasn't really mad at me when he yelled. He was mad at the rain and the traffic, but he couldn't yell at those things, so he yelled at me instead….And I've done that to Daddy a few times too, but we still love each other. Mimi is just angry because she can't play with Danielle anymore and doesn't know how to handle it, so she took it out on you. Which she shouldn't have and I'm going to talk to her about it, but she's your sister and she still loves you, okay?"

Stefani nodded and allowed herself to be tucked in under the covers. Blaine got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Papa?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"When you yell at Uncle Coop, is it because you were mad at something you couldn't yell at too?" Blaine laughed.

"No Stef, Uncle Cooper's just annoying and brings it upon himself."

Blaine closed the door and made his way towards Aimee's room. Along the way, he noticed Court was playing his handheld game while hanging off the side of his bed upside down. "It's almost time for bed, kiddo."

"Okay." Court responded. Blaine noticed his small green chameleon climbing across his bed.

"Your Dad's going to lose it if he finds out you were just letting Benny wonder like that you know."

"I won't tell if you don't." Court said with a smile. "Heard all the drama going on in the other room. Girls, right Papa?"

"Hmm, hate to break it to you Court, but at least my girl problems are going to move out eventually…yours on the other hand are just beginning."

"Not likely. I'm never getting married, remember?"

Blaine laughed. Tall order for a boy whose philosophy for life was whatever happens, happens.

Next, he went into Aimee's room. The girl was already in her pajamas, hair brushed and in bed, though the lights were still on. Blaine sighed and walked over to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. A hand reached out to brush back her hair. "Did you think I was going to yell at you or something?"

"I deserve it." Aimee said quietly.

"You don't, Mimi. If I had lost my best friend, I'd probably be pretty upset too. With that in mind, I think you should apologize to your sister tomorrow and help her throw the biggest Barbie wedding ever." Blaine smiled when Aimee giggled. It was the first sign of happiness he's seen in days. "You have to remember she's 6 and still thinks the world is gumdrops and smiles. She doesn't understand that sometimes people hurt each other without meaning to. Like you did to her or….Danielle did to you."

Aimee huffed and leaned her face into her pillow. "I wish I was 6 so I could just play with Barbies and have fun again. And Danielle meant to hurt me."

"Hmm, from what you said, it sounds like Danielle was just as sad as you are." And Aimee let out another breath that indicated Blaine was correct. "And Aimee Blaine Hummel-Anderson all you've been able to talk about since your 9th birthday was how excited you were to be 10 and done with the 'little kid' stuff."

"Yeah well, no one told me it would suck this much—don't tell Daddy I used that word."

Blaine stroked her cheek gently and smiled. "Well, If I did, I'd have to rat out your brother for having Benny out, so I guess your safe. Plus, I think you're old enough to use the word suck a little bit." Aimee shrugged, not even caring she had been allowed to use a word Kurt normally wouldn't let her use. He moved his hand to gentle grasp her shoulder. "Hey, you want to know a secret?"

Aimee looked up hopefully. "Like an oath secret?"

"No…just a regular secret. A big kid secret." Blaine explained. Aimee sat up a little more. "When I was your age, I didn't have very many friends. Actually, people picked on me a lot."

Aimee looked up sympathetically. "Why?"

"I don't know why. I guess because I was kind of geeky, and dressed funny for a 10 year old….I think Uncle Cooper might have come into to my class and pointed a lot too." Blaine shook his head of the memory. He supposed it was his fault for wanting his brother to come to his class. "And for a long time, I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, even when I did eventually get friends. So I suppressed a lot of anger and a lot of my emotions, until I met your dad."

"No offense Papa, but is there a point to this?"

"No, my stories are pointless remember?" Blaine teased. Another smile came across her face. "My point is I know it hurts and I know you feel alone, but you really aren't. Daddy and I will always want you in our lives—can't imagine our lives without you. And Court might not act like it, but he wants you around too, and Stefani…you've done so much to help her find herself that she adores you, Mimi. Loves you so much, you could yell at her and she'll feel like it's her fault for it."

Aimee half-laughed and leaned her head against Blaine's shoulder. "Thanks Papa…"

Blaine wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You're a tough cookie. You'll get through just fine."

"I know." Blaine stood and let Aimee sink back into the bed. "Hey Papa?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Aimee buried herself in the blanket and told him with a yawn. "I want a Pandora bracelet for my birthday. Real bracelet. Real charms."

Blaine laughed. "Daddy would approve."

**And finally I've gotten chapter 5 up! And during Glee time too (first five minutes are terrific so far!). Next chapter, we'll have twin's birthday plus some Grandpa Burt scenes too. Props (hah, pun unintended) to The Irish Gleek who suggested I write from Court/Aimee's perspective. Writing as Aimee was kind of fun so I'm sure I'll get to do it some more, and of course, Court needs his chance to shine. He may be a jock, but he's still Kurt's son :)**

**Also, thank you to everyone for the fabulous reviews, alerts, and favorites! And lately, the awesome suggestions too! **

**Nasecoeur42- Thank you! Gotta love a family that does costumes together. Ugh, I know too many parents like Danielle's parents (again one particular couple comes to mind but they might be worse depending on how the story plays out). Don't worry though, Kurt's not going to let them get away with hurting his little girl :)**

**Janice93- lol, thanks. He's at that age where it's funny to watch him with girls (you know, since boys think they have cooties and all). Oh, believe me I know. I was the younger sibling though, I have an older brother. From age 3-14, it was pretty much my goal to annoy him. Of course now, we're best friends. Oh, we'll get plenty of Aimee and Steffi picking on Court. Thanks for the review!**

**Lar of Luyeia- Aw thank you very much! I just realized you've reviewed on Rising Sun too! Thank you for all your support and taking the time to review :) **

**Isabel4014- Oh yeah, Blaine's definitely having flashbacks! I'm hoping will get to see what Mr and Mrs Anderson but I always imagine them as the stereotypical rich parents who can't be bothered with their kids (again, a couple I know comes to mind). I had asthma when I was a child, I've grown out of it since then but I always remember my mom being more worried than I was when I had an attack. Lol, yes Danielle and Court are a little more popular than I was expecting. Hmm, I think I like Courielle, kind of reminds of the Corelle plates. Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Sorry! But at least she got back at the vampire. Thanks for the review!**

**The Irish Gleek- Yes, poor Danielle, but at least the Hummel-Anderson's love her! Also, thank you for the wonderful suggesting of writing from Aimee/Court's point of view. Wasn't able to work it into an entire chapter, but each of them will get their chance to shine. Thanks!**

**Klaine Is My Life- Thank you very much! Yes, I know about Danielle :( makes me sad I have to part her from the Hummel-Anderson's, but we'll get some more insight about everything soon. Thanks for the review :) **

**TheLuciferPerson- Oh! Well, I hope I'm doing this story justice. Like I said, most of what I write is based off what I've researched or watched in documentaries (especially one I watched during a Women's Studies class last semester which was about transgendered children). I've met people who are really assured in their sexuality and gender and some who aren't so much. I even had a friend who questioned her own gender (in fact, I believe she's dating a transgendered man now). I think for everyone it's a little different. It does blow my mind though that children could know who they are at such a young age, although it's been pointed out that since gender identification begins at such young age, it's not too terribly surprising. Again though, I think it's a little different for everyone. Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Aw! Thank you! Oh yes, it seems like Court and Danielle are quite the popular little couple. Lol, now that would be an interesting twist! It wasn't my original plan but they do seem to have chemistry. Of course, we know Aimee would run that relationship :) **

**shelby- Oh thank you! Glad you liked Ours (my baby story that started all this!). Hope you got enough sleep though. Oooo! I like that idea too. I'll have to try to fit it in. Especially since I think it would upset Stefani a lot to see them fight. Hope you like the update! Thank you for the review!**

**Shimmeh- Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Court Jaden Hummel-Anderson's obsession with sports began at young age. Since he was a toddler, all he wanted to be was fast. The more he ran, the stronger he got. And sports were just a great way to make friends and memories. There was nothing better then settling on the couch next to Papa and watching a Buckeye's game on his laptop or having his father's cheer when he scores a goal.

Actually, there was even something cool about having his Dad come to these games. Kurt Hummel-Anderson didn't get sports, but he tried for Court's sake. Occasionally, his Dad would sit next to him on the couch and watch a game with him, although most of the time, he'd just critique the uniforms or talk about his days as a cheerleader. It should have been annoying but it was actually nice. Sports weren't Court's entire life so when he needed a break from them for a while, he had his dad there to talk to, and he wasn't, he had Papa and Uncle Finn.

However, he couldn't prepare for every situation. Like when the girl you had a crush on came up to talk to you. "Court?"

He was sitting on the bench waiting to play when he turned around to see Danielle Bodie standing feet behind him. Girls generally speaking in Court's eyes, were dramatic and gross. He should know, he had two sisters and two extremely zealous cousins. But Danielle had a soft kindness and gentle tone about her; it was almost impossible for Court to believe she liked Aimee at all. She had sandy-blonde ringlets, a round face, but a large smile that offset everything. At least when she did smile. Right now, her teal eyes were sad as could be.

No, he should be mad at this girl, not blushing. Especially in front of the guys. "What do you want?" He tried to sound cold but voice just came out quiet.

Danielle frowned more. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what at first appeared to be a small crumbled paper. When he leaned over to get a closer look, he discovered it was actually a colorful origami fortuneteller he saw other girls play with all the time at recess. She took a few steps closer and held it out. "Could you give this to Mimi for her birthday?"

"Do it yourself." Court said, again trying to be cold but it came out quiet. The look of hurt on her face was almost enough for him to take it back. Almost. That is if he hadn't been watching his sister wear the same look for nearly a week now.

"Please? I don't want to hurt her more than I already have! Besides, if my mom finds out I talked to her…or you even…just please?"

Another thing girls were good at. Puppy dog eyes. And she was giving him the biggest ones he had ever seen. With a sigh and a wave of his hands. "Alright fine, give it here."

Danielle didn't seem excited but she did smile as she handed him the origami. He thought maybe she would leave except she pulled another paper creation out of her pocket. This time, it was an actual ball, however the colors were coordinated to make it seem pretty, and every two lines connected to a fluffy looking ridge. "Here, this one's for you. It's your birthday too, right? And Mimi said you liked sports so I thought a ball would be nice…"

Court stared at the ball, then back up to Danielle, then back to the ball. He had never gotten a gift from a friend before—never mind a girl. His Dad always talked of how meeting his Papa had made his tummy squeamish and everything seem lighter. He wasn't sure if everything was lighter, but every time Danielle so much as lifted her lips at him, he felt his stomach twist and turn.

That's impossible though. Girls were gross and trouble. Remember Aimee? Remember Fanny? Who needed that drama!

Still…it would be rude to turn away a gift. "Thanks…" Court took the ball and shoved it into his pocket just as one of his friends started noticing them. Danielle took several steps back suddenly. "Um... sorry for getting mad at you."

Danielle sighed, her eyes downcast. "Don't be. I'm mad at myself. And my mom. I wish Mimi and I could be best friends. I know a lot of the other girls think she's annoying and bossy—but I think she just knows what she wants and doesn't want anyone around who's going to be in her way. And I love your family…. mine isn't like that." Another sigh as her voice went weak. "The night I spent the night at your house, I never wanted to leave."

Court kind of feels like he should get her to talk some more or give her a hug (which was still gross!) or at least stand up. But before he can convince himself to forget his friends and any possible teasing, Danielle's rushing away. She runs fast too. Maybe faster than Court. He should challenge her to a race sometime.

And then he remembers—their not really friends. The closest they got was Aimee and even they were apart at the moment. Court decides to focus on the game and pretend like that doesn't bother him at all. Yet, his hand squeezes at the origami ball.

()

Kurt has this tendency to be nervous whenever he had shocking news for his father. It's only gotten worse as he's gotten older. First, he was terrified of telling the man he was gay, which seemed ridiculous in retrospect since Burt had been so supportive. Then there was NYADA, his marriage to Blaine (although he later learned Blaine had sought out Burt's permission before asking Kurt to marry him) and the news they were going to try to have kids—give up—and that they had tried and succeeded. The only difference was all those secrets had been primarily about Kurt in his father's eyes. This time, it was about his daughter who, the last time they had really seen him, had been a boy.

Kurt had told Burt about what had been going on. Worried over the phone. Cried when it seemed appropriate, and he had been one of the first people that they told. Over the phone, Burt had told him 'Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Guess I have another granddaughter.' But being told via phone and actually seeing it were two different things. What if his father took a look at Stefani and reached his breaking point? The one where he'd think this was entirely too much. First a gay son, and now a transgendered granddaughter? Kurt knew in his heart that was ridiculous but his nerves refused to let go. Don't even get him started on Blaine's parents—thanksgiving would be the first time they'd 'meet' Stefani. They had told them about Dalton going to therapy and his dress up alter ego. They just didn't tell them that Dalton was now living as Stefani. Not so much out of fear of what they might say—Ryan Anderson had just made some suggestions on how to 'butch him up' which made Blaine rather upset. And by rather upset, he meant Blaine had spent the better part of 4 hours hitting a punching bag and rambling about his own memories of his father trying to make Blaine straight. So, they hadn't gotten around to telling them about Stefani. Thanksgiving was shaping up to be exciting.

At least it was 11 days "Aw, that poor girl! Did she say why her mom wouldn't let them play?" Carole asked from the backseat. Kurt had just gotten them from the airport and now they were driving to pick-up the kids from school. It would be the first time in awhile since it was almost Broadway's biggest week.

"Nope. Blaine and I have concluded she's likely just a bitch. Mimi is picking up in spirit though. She's at least trying to enjoy her birthday." Burt chuckled at his son and shook his head.

"Your mom use to say things like that about the other mom's too."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, well…This Angela Bodie sounds like a piece of work. Apparently, she cares enough to decide who her daughter should hang out with, but she's fine with letting her daughter go off with strangers when she's not even home." Kurt realized he sounded like one of those 'real house wives' mom's on t.v. but it was all just weird to him. He racked his mind for reasons as to why Danielle's mom could have possibly wanted her to stop talking to Aimee. Danielle had fun at the sleep over, so it wasn't because of that. He thought maybe it was because of Blaine and Kurt but that didn't seem likely. She seemed unmoved when Kurt had told her he was a man, and he hadn't said anything that should have offended her. And if didn't, Blaine sure wouldn't. Blaine was good at putting up fronts and politeness, so even if her treatment of Danielle hit close to home, he would have bitten his tongue and nodded for Aimee's sake. He didn't think it was Stefani. Over the summer, most kids had forgotten she was ever Dalton, and Kurt and Blaine didn't exactly encourage advertising it. It was mostly just an age thing—six year olds could only understand so much and they might not acknowledge Stefani as a girl if they knew he was actually a boy. Really, if you left the clothes on, you really couldn't tell anyway. So, they didn't get mad if she told someone or shush her if she tried, they did make her change in a different room when Danielle had spent the night just to keep things simple. So, he was pretty sure it wasn't that.

But what could it be? What was so bad about their little family that his daughter's heart had to be broken?

They pulled up into the poorly designed pick up area. He placed it in park knowing it'd be at least ten more minutes until the kids got out. "So um…About Stefani…" Both Burt and Carole gave their attention to Kurt. It was something they knew would be discussed. "Dr. Karris says that when she gets a bit older, she probably won't be as bothered by her past as a boy but right now, it's something she can't handle. A few months ago Blaine accidently call her 'him' and she freaked out. So…"

"Her. She. Girl. Got it." Carole said reassuringly. Kurt nodded.

"For whatever reason, Dalton doesn't make her so upset but try not to slip up there either. If Stefani seems a little out there, we call her Stef and Steffi too."

Burt smiled gently. "So, it's getting easier then?"

Kurt nods again. And again, it's a day-by-day thing. There are some days where Kurt knows this is so much better than having her live as Dalton. There are others where Kurt's not sure if they made the right decision. Most of the time, the only thing they're sure of is that they've made the right decision.

He remembered reading somewhere that there was a stage most parents go through. The one where they mourn the child as they were born as (in Stefani's case, a boy) all while accepting the child as they are now. And that's exactly what it felt like for a long time—that he was saying goodbye to his son and welcoming a daughter. He believes he's just getting past that stage even though really, he should have known years ago where this was going.

Court, Aimee, and Stefani are almost running out in front of the other students today. Kurt smiles. They love Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. Kurt worries about Aimee giving herself an asthma attack for a split second before his dad opens the door and jumps out to embrace his grandchildren.

"Grandpa!" Court is the first to wrap his arms around Burt. Followed by Aimee, and then Stefani who's trying to push her way closer. Carole smiles.

"I'll let him get their energy out before they come back here with me."

Stefani's able to get her way through and reaches up to be held by Burt. For a moment his father just looks at her and he's nervous.

And he shouldn't expect anything different when his father picks up Stefani and gives her a big hug. "You've gotten more beautiful than the remember! Oh, and big too…" Stefani giggles and wraps her arms around Burt.

"Grandma's in the back right?"

"Crap, my cover's blown." Carole managed to say before Aimee and Court piled into the back seat, grasping and hugging Carole. Aimee tugging and pulling at her jewelry to get a better look, Court asking her if she'd make him some of her famous peanut-butter cookies. Burt set Stefani in the middle front seat before sitting back down in the passenger side. Stefani looked over her seat and smiled. "My goodness, Stef. You're getting so big! That tooth hasn't grown back yet?"

"No, but I have another loose one. See?" The girl stuck her finger against a bottom tooth and started wiggling it. Court smiled.

"I told you I could get it out if you want."

Stefani covered her mouth with a gasp. "No! You'll hit me! Or tie a string around it and shut the door. That hurt last time you did it!"

"Court Jaden, have you been hitting your sister?" Kurt asked in a warning tone.

"What? No, she's being dramatic!" Court insisted. "I've never hit you Stefani and you know it!"

"But that's what you said the first time, before the door thing."

Burt laughed at the arguing. Kurt shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. "And you wanted more kids…Crazy." Kurt mumbled.

()

Dinner was low-key but fun. They ate at the place that had an arcade area that included a laser tag course. The only reason Aimee had been able to be talked into it by Court was because it also had Dance Dance Revolution and bumper cars.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Kurt said, whipping out his phone and filming Burt trying to out dance Aimee. Fanny proudly declaring she would take on winner. Burt wasn't so much dancing as he was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pocket trying to step on the right panel when it came up. Blaine, Finn, Stefani and Court currently on their fifth game of laser tag while Rachel, Carole, and Kurt watched from the table. "You should feel lucky, Mimi. I could never get grandpa to dance with me."

"It's not dancing son, I'm playing a game." Burt corrected. Kurt rolled his eyes and put his camera away; satisfied he had enough video evidence.

"Is his heart going to be okay playing that?" Rachel asked with concern. Carole waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's not anymore dangerous than what he does at the garage. Besides, he hasn't had any problems since you guys were in high school." Carole then leaned in and whispered. "Let's not talk about that though, let's talk about my new grandchild!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "How did you…Finn! Big mouth!"

"Oh, if that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Kurt said with a laugh. "Get this, she hasn't even told Fanny yet…"

"Oh I know, that's why Finn called. He was asking what he should buy Fanny so she'd be less mad."

"We're not buying her anything because she'll be happy!" Rachel declared loudly.

"Happy about what?" Burt asked as he sat down next to Carole, sweat clinging to his forehead just below his baseball cap. Aimee and Fanny were now dancing. "Oh, the baby thing? I told Finn to buy her jewelry. It looks expensive but it'll probably be the cheapest thing he could buy her."

"She's thirteen, I think she'll be fine." Rachel huffed. "And speaking of calling the kettle black, Kurt and Blaine haven't told the Anderson's about Stefani yet."

Burt and Carole frowned at that. "You haven't?"

Kurt leaned on his elbow, trying to hide the blush on his face. "Well…it's not on purpose. It's just he made Blaine really mad so they haven't talked in months and then we had hockey, ballet, and therapy and we just didn't have time. Cooper knows."

"Kurt, thanksgiving is in 11 days…You don't think Blaine's father might have a problem with this?" Carole asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell him? Oh Ryan, you're grandson has decided to be a girl, I hope your narrow mind can take that." Kurt sighed and leaned his head back. "Do you remember how long it took him to accept Blaine and I? I don't know how he's going to handle Stefani."

"Well, if he loves his grandkids like he claims to, he'll deal with it."

After they finished their laser tag game, the twins got to open their presents. Carole and Burt had gotten them each $50 since it would be a lot of trouble to bring gifts back from Ohio. Rachel and Finn bought Aimee a pair of new ballet shows and Court a new game. As promised, Court got a new pair of ice skates as well as roller blades for street hockey and Aimee got a Pandora bracelet. Stefani got Court green and white laces for his skates while she got Aimee a little purse-shaped charm for her bracelet.

"Because your fashionable and you love purses." Stefani proudly explained as Aimee hugged her.

"Oh I almost forgot..." Court said quietly reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the fortune-telling origami Danielle had given him and handed it to her. "Danielle wanted me to give this to you."

Aimee grasped the object and glanced over it. She had told Danielle the day before she told her they couldn't be friends anymore how she hated she was never able to make them. Danielle had promised to show her how at their next sleepover. That sleepover never came.

Her sadness was short live. "Oh here Mimi, let's do your fortune." Fanny said. Aimee smiled softly and watched Fanny teach her how to use it.

It was almost perfect—she just wished she had her best-friend there.

**And there's chapter 6! Next chapter we'll have Kurt confronting Danielle's mom (she's in BIG trouble, no one messes with Kurt's Hummel's babies!). Again, props to The Irish Gleek for suggesting the kids get their own perspectives. I'm sure they'll be more Court and Aimee to come.**

**And of course, thank you everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! I would personally high-five each and every one of you if I could :)**

**Isabel4014- Thank you very much! Oh, I'm very excited to write some bitchy Kurt, and of course he'll have every right to. That and he'll look fabulous doing it. Lol, I just love Courielle! Hope you liked the beginning scene :)**

**Klaine Is My Life- "Awww" is always a good emotion. Oh god! Queen is one of my favorite bands so hearing him sing We Are the Champions was like magic to my ears. Then again, when doesn't he sing perfectly? Thanks for the review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- lol, and she'll be a natural born leader. I try to make Aimee half-Kurt, half-Santana but I think she'd be more like Rachel in that situation (only instead of obsessed with singing, she's obsessed with fashion). Aw, thank you! In my head, Blaine has to be the sweetest, most doting father in the world. If nothing else, because of how I imagine his parents being. Thanks for the review!**

**Janice93- Thank you! Well, he tries lol, he's just not very good at it, or maybe it's more he can't be with other people but it works because Aimee knows that's how he is. It's been fun to write from the children's perspective! Helps get into their minds. Well, I stopped at 14 because my brother and I started hanging out more, I think even for our ages (19 and 22) we get along notoriously well. You could always just set your brothers loose in the forest :)**

**The Irish Gleek- Glad you liked it, thanks for making the suggestion! Can't tell you if it's because of Stefani yet but I promise you, if you didn't hate Danielle's mom before, you will next chapter. Kurt of course, will go all badass on her and be my hero as usual :) Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Glleek23- Hi there! Well, we'll at least find out why Danielle's mom is being a Bitch with a capital B, but it won't be resolved completely. Of course, now Court and Danielle have that star-crossed lovers going for them (at least they've known each other longer than Romeo and Juliet). And of course, Court will always be the protective big brother to both his sisters, even if Aimee gets annoying sometimes. Though, I think he'll pick Danielle's side more once he becomes a teenager. Love hearing from you! Thanks for taking the time to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Having Burt and Carole around the house was rather helpful. Especially when getting ready for thanksgiving. Thanksgiving guaranteed to pack theater seats, so Kurt was always working fairly late, although he made sure to take the Monday before thanksgiving off for the PTA meeting.

They were relatively involved. Perhaps Blaine more than Kurt. Sometimes Blaine took up assistant coach for Court's team or would agree to chaperone field trips sometimes. Kurt was more known for his famous baking goods for bake sales and his ability to make the parents laugh during baseball games. Kurt had a decent rapport with the other parents and knew many of them. However, the Bodie's had moved to town this year and weren't quite as familiar.

Blaine and Kurt sat down with the parents they knew from baseball and listened as the meeting dragged on. Budget. Lunches. More Budget. Upcoming Christmas Extravaganza (**Holiday** Extravaganza, the councilor corrected). A few parents came up with their concerns and it was over. Blaine left a few minutes after to go get he and Kurt some refreshments. It was during that time Kurt found her.

He wasn't completely sure at first. He was just going by looks—blue cat-like eyes, long thick blonde hair tightly wound in a bun. She definitely looked like she could be Danielle's mother.

Then she heard the woman laugh at some joke her friend had said. Identical to the laugh he had heard over the phone. Oh yeah—target acquired. He glances towards the refreshments to see if Blaine is near by. Contrary to their joking, Blaine had begged Kurt not to cause a scene. Blaine got caught talking to Aiden Noriega another baseball dad. His need to find out what exactly this woman's damage over-rode any promise not to cause drama. Before he knew it, Kurt was striding over to the woman—quick and with purpose. He swallows the venom in his mouth and practically shoves his hand between the two women. They shoot him identical glares.

"Hi, you're Danielle's mom, right? Kurt Hummel-Anderson. We spoke over the phone." Any doubt he had about who this woman might be faded when the look on her face changed. She still seemed cold, but a small awkward smile pulled at her lips.

"Kurt. Yes. Hello." It was hard and forced. Not angry but uncomfortable. She knew this was coming. Kurt released her hand and everyone stood unsurely for a moment. Her friend wasn't moving.

"So…I was hoping I could grab you for a minute? _Alone_." The friend huffed but Angela nodded. Kurt had given her at least the opportunity to do this without an audience. Despite his anger, the goal of this was hopefully to convince Angela to allowed Danielle to hang out with Aimee again. The friend walked away, leaving them alone. "Should I even bother with the pretenses? You have to know why I'm talking to you. I mean, I would be if our daughters were friends but from what I hear, that doesn't fit your fancy. Too bad. I'm really more pleasant as a friend…"

"Kurt, please don't make a big deal out of this. You must understand we're new here and I'm simply looking out for Danielle's best interests."

"Uh-huh…" Kurt said, biting the inside of his cheek. God, he had never wanted to hit a woman before now. "So, tell me then. What makes it okay for you to leave your 9-year-old daughter alone to be picked up by two people you never met but somehow, her being around my daughter is the end of the world? Don't you think you owe us that much since you almost ruined my little girl's birthday?"

Angela's jaw dropped, but her eyes narrowed, set completely in anger. "Funny you should comment on my parenting, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"_Excuse me_?" Kurt growled. He was always defensive when his skills as a parent were called into question. Part of it was that some people growing up had questioned a gay couples ability to raise children. As if sexual orientation made any difference. He always joked about it, but hearing someone actually say it hurt him much deeper than he would ever let on—especially because he was a father. Maybe sometimes he questioned his own decisions as a parent but what parent didn't? Especially in regards to his youngest child. This woman's opinion shouldn't cut him so deep since she's proven herself to be less than maternal but Kurt felt his defense rising and his claws coming out.

And she saw it. She just continued. "A co-worker of mine said her 7 year old had a class with your son last year. Danielle had told me your son was the same age as your daughter, but that you had another daughter… and when I asked my co-worker…"

"She use to be a boy." Kurt finished for her. Jaw cringing. Any other reason would have been better than this one. He could have handled the pain and criticism. His 6 year old couldn't. "I don't see what she or her gender has anything to do with Aimee and Danielle…"

Then a new emotion set in. Half-pity, half-smug. It was so condescending. "Look, I know you may think allowing your child to 'express' himself is best for him. I understand you may have been repressed because your sexuality and I'm as sympathetic as the next person." Kurt closed his eyes and clenched his fist. God, how he wanted to hit her. "But allowing your son to dress as a girl in school? In everyday life? Intentionally setting him on this rode? It's inappropriate. You may be okay with allowing your son to be ridiculed everyday but I will not have Danielle around it…"

"Kurt, sweetheart…" Blaine came up suddenly, grasping onto Kurt's subtly rising fist. He pushed a cup of something into Kurt's other hand. "Sorry, Aiden distracted me. Hello and you are...?" She didn't respond at first, not that it mattered because Blaine knew.

"Leaving. I apologize for any trouble this has caused you, but you understand…" Angela turned to walk away but Kurt couldn't let it end there. He just couldn't. This woman broke his (and her own) daughter's heart, she mocked his abilities as a parent, and then picked on his youngest child who had done nothing wrong but try to be herself. She didn't get to walk away from this.

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's and reached out to turn her around. Angela's nostrils flared as she jerked her hand back. "I don't think you understand…"

"Wh—" She gasps as Kurt throws whatever Blaine had given him onto her clothes. All he could hope for was that it wasn't scalding coffee, or at the very least, coffee that wouldn't burn her _terribly_. Lucky for the both of them, it was punch and it gave Kurt great satisfaction to ruin that hideous ugly white top with his red drink. Blaine hissed something into Kurt's ear but he wasn't listening. Yes, it made him petty and yes, he was no better than the people who use to slushy him. But damn it, if anyone in the cosmic universe deserved this, it was this woman who really, was more of a bully herself the way she had just picked on his child.

Every eye seemed to be on him. Good. Maybe they'd all learn something. His eyes were boring into Angela. "Some doctors speculate that in pregnancy, hormonal fluctuations cause the child's brain to become more like one gender. In the case of my _daughter_, her brain formed to be more female. She doesn't have any more control over her gender than I do over my sexuality. And who gives a good damn if I allow her to dress or look a certain way anyway? It's not like every person cares as much about appearances as you do! Stefani has a hard enough time finding her place in this world without you casting judgment on her! And you know what…I may not be a perfect parent, but until you've heard your child, _your baby_, tell you that they want to die because the world around them was too narrow minded to let her be who she wants to be, your tiny, over fried, over-bleached brain will never understand!"

Then before he could be asked to leave, Kurt stomped out away. Blaine stared at the woman with red splattered on her and took a look around before running after his husband. Kurt didn't make it three steps outside before his boot collided with the trashcan. Blaine jumped because god knew; Kurt had to be absolutely livid to forget about scuffing his boots.

The whole thing shocked him, and also made him mad. He had asked Kurt not to do this. Had asked to talk to Angela peacefully; and last time he checked, throwing punch in someone's face wasn't talking peacefully. "Do you feel better about it now?"

"Oh god Blaine, don't even start. You have no idea what that woman was saying." Kurt spat over his shoulder.

"I knew what she might say. That's why I asked you not to talk to her without me! But you—you just get so frustrated Kurt, and you don't have a filter. You just cause more harm than good sometimes and it wasn't about your feelings!"

"You're absolutely right Blaine! But she dragged us and Stefani into this!" Kurt got close to Blaine's face. So much so, Blaine had to take a step back.

Blaine blinked, mouth falling ajar. "This was about Stefani?"

"Yeah, and how awful we are for letting her live as a girl. How we're the worst parents ever for choosing dresses over death." Kurt rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the tears form at his eyes. "And you know what…I don't care what she believes, what she was raised to believe, or whatever…she ridiculed a 6 year old. Boy. Girl. Doesn't matter. She's still a child, Blaine…. She's our child…"

Just like that, Kurt's defenses depleted. Rather than getting in Blaine's face, he was leaning forward and sobbing into his shoulder. Blaine felt the anger leave his body as he wrapped his arms around his husband. Keeping to their promise to protect and shelter one another when the world got to be too much.

Soon, parents would be coming out from the meeting and the last thing Kurt needed was for people to see this as an encore. Keeping one arm around Kurt, he guided him towards the car.

For Kurt, it was easy to be strong. For his kids, it was easy too. But when it came to his own emotions, he felt weak. It probably was better that Kurt had confronted Angela without him. Between his anger problems and fear for Stefani, Blaine might have delivered more than a splash to the face. He had seen too much pain in his daughter's life in her short 6 years to not lose it. Pain that they caused sometimes.

()

_**The first month was the hardest part of the transition to full-time girl. Really, for as long as they had expected this, they should have been more prepared. Although nothing really could have prepared them for this. It felt like their entire lives had been changed. As if they were welcoming a new baby into the house, only this one happened to be 6. **_

_**Furniture was moved out. Pictures were removed and hidden away. Sometimes entire memories were banned from being spoken of. Even the name they had addressed their child by all his life was changed. Blaine told himself they had to accept this all, but on the inside, he was grieving. Countless nights, Blaine stared at the photo album and wondered what kind of a future Stefani had. Would people hire a woman who use to be a man? Would kids make fun of her in school? And perhaps the scariest of them all; would she find someone who would love her despite it? Blaine truly believed that the only thing that got him through high school was the promise of love and eventually, Kurt. The thought of his daughter never getting that support system and comfort frightened him to no end. Fortunately, he found stories online of transgendered/transsexual people finding love and realized that if he could find Kurt in Lima, Ohio, Stefani could find someone too. Eventually, he wouldn't worry so much about her (he'd always worry of course; he worried about all his kids) but until then, Blaine did his best to adjust to this change. Some days, seeing her smile made it easy for him. Other days when Kurt was working late and Blaine was left to see the kids to bed—kids who were sometimes capable of starting wars. **_

"_**Papa! Court won't give me the remote! America's Next Top Model is on!" Aimee declared trying to take the remote from her brother. Blaine had a phone shoved between his shoulder and his ear, speaking to a record company that had seen his video on YouTube. He had asked the kids to occupy themselves with the t.v. before Blaine tucked them into bed. A choice that lead to both his 9 year-old's screaming at each other and calling each other names. **_

_**Court shoved Aimee back. "She's already seen this episode! Besides, the last thing I want to watch is a bunch of girls cat fight to see who can throw up the most!" **_

"_**Ugh, you're such a ignoramus!"**_

"_**Papa, what's a ig-morus?" **_

"_**Oh good going Mimi!" Court shouted. Blaine covered the microphone.**_

"_**Kids come on, just give me five more minutes alright? Court, Mimi, if you can't agree on a channel, then Stefani gets to pick." Blaine lifted his hand from the microphone and spoke into it. "Sorry, I have my hands full….I don't know about it. I'd have tour and as you can tell, I'm sort of the domestic parent. I'd have to talk to my husband."**_

"_**Courtney, you're getting on my absolute last nerve!" Aimee huffed.**_

_**Court snorted. "Good, maybe it'll explode and we'll finally get some quiet around here!"**_

"_**I don't want to watch this! This is all bloody and gory! Steffi doesn't either!" **_

"_**Stef likes this show fine. If you're too afraid to watch it, why don't you go away?" **_

"_**You go away!"**_

_**Blaine covered the microphone again. "Enough! Stefani gets to pick! Give the remote to him!" The words left his mouth before he catch himself. All three kids looked up suddenly very silent. Stefani's eyes were the widest. **_

_**Before he knew it, his normally very sweet, very affectionate child face was growing red with anger. "Papa, you promised! You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore!"**_

_**Blaine sighed and lifted his hand. "Is it alright if I call you tomorrow? Yes. Absolutely. Thank you." Blaine hung up his phone and stood. Hoping an offer to pick up and coddle Stefani would be enough to get her to calm down. "Stef, honey…"**_

_**Stefani flailed away from his arms. She threw herself off the couch in the acrobatic way only a 6 year old could. "No! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me!" She yelled, running all the way to her room. Court and Aimee were stunned silent. Blaine felt the frustration baring down on him—three kids that needed his attention, having to take care of him on his own some nights, not being able to accept an all but signed studio contract because of instances like this—he was going to lose it. **_

"_**Everyone…everyone just go to their rooms, alright?" Court and Aimee didn't say a peep. They stood and slowly made their way to their room. He felt angry and sad all at once. Normally, he'd go punch out his emotions out, but this time he was too tired and frustrated. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. It was difficult for him to find his place as a father. He had struggled to make his dreams come true, putting them on hold to help raise his children. And when he worked on Broadway, he missed his kids and when he was with his kids, he missed Broadway. There was also the guilt of leaving them so often. His parents had done that so often that he didn't like the idea of doing it to Aimee, Court, and Stefani. Especially since Stefani needed him more than ever. **_

_**It was about finding a balance. A balance between Blaine and Papa, Broadway actor and father, and losing a son and gaining a daughter.**_

_**He didn't realize tears were falling until a small hand brushed them away. Blaine looked up. Stefani's eyes met his own. "Papa, did I make you cry?"**_

_**Her eyes were rimmed red, nose still a bit sniffly. Blaine smiled gently and brushed a frizzy lock of hair away from her face. God, she looked so much like his childhood pictures. About a year ago, he and Kurt had compared their photos along with Santana's to the three kids. Court and Aimee had turned out to be such a mix of Kurt and Santana that it was hard to distinguish who looked exactly like who (Blaine insisted Aimee had Kurt's face and eyes along with Santana's sharp features while Court had Kurt's build but Santana's face and eyes). Stefani however, took almost entirely after Blaine This was a blessing and a curse. While even Blaine could appreciate the similarity in appearance, he couldn't help but wonder if that would cause her to take on more masculine features in the long run. It was odd how Kurt had always been a bit jealous of how masculine Blaine was and now it might make his daughter's life harder. "No, sweetie. Papa made a mistake and it hurt you, so it hurt him too. You know you're beautiful, right? My beautiful little girl."**_

_**Stefani smiled back and fell into Blaine's arms. "I know…"**_

_**Holding Stefani close made Blaine realize he couldn't accept the studio contract. He couldn't be away from his children when they needed him. His dreams to be a singer on Broadway and to have his own album? It changed a long time ago. Now all he wanted in life was for his children to happy and healthy. And they needed to know even when he made these mistakes; he'd be there for them.**_

_**()**_

A t.v. light flickered against the pile of sleeping bodies. Burt was sleeping in the recliner with Aimee resting on one side and Stefani resting on the other. Carole was lying across the couch with Court curled up by her feet. They must have been out a while ago as the menu of the DVD was playing.

"Should we wake them?" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and shook his head. Kurt sighed. "Their hair's going to knot….and I bet my father didn't make Court take a bath."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked past the room and into their bedroom. They started getting ready for bed—Kurt applying his skin regiment while Blaine lay back in the bed. Kurt paid special attention to his skin since he had been crying.

"What you did was kind of stupid, Kurt." Blaine murmured. Kurt shrugged. "Something you would have done in high school."

"Mhm…"

Blaine caught his smile in the mirror and smiled back. "Have I mentioned that I'm pretty proud of you?"

Kurt shrugs again but laughs. "No, but I already knew that… I'm proud of you for having the for sight to get me punch and not coffee."

Blaine laughed. It seemed like no matter how difficult or tough things could be, they could find a way through it together. "Kurt, we've been together almost 20 years… I've learned how to protect people from you."

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah right…You should have let me scald the bitch."

**Chapter 7! Yay! Hit a little bit of writers block so I had to force myself to write. One down, two more stories to update (is it crazy that I have another story idea on my mind? I say yes). A very ecstatic thank you to Janice93 for suggesting I write the scene where Stefani freaked out about Blaine calling her 'him'. Maybe more sweet than dramatic but I'm a sucker for daddy Blaine scenes. Of course, next chapter is Thanksgiving, which always promises drama :)**

**On a separate note, I myself am guilty of looking at pictures and trying to imagine what I would believe Court, Aimee, and Stefani to look like in real life. I've had a hard time finding child actors and actresses for each of them but for teenagers/adults (I know, I'm a goober)—I imagine Court looking like Tyler Posey and Aimee looking a lot like Christian Serratos, only with lighter eyes. I haven't found an actress who I think looks a lot like Stefani, but I have found stock photos and saw a girl at church (which anyone who knows me knows I'm not a huge fan of church) who looked exactly like I imagined her. If only that girl could become famous so I could point her out….**

**On another separate note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. You guys are so awesome and of course, I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday :) **

**Nasecoeur42- Thank you! I'm glad you like the kids perspectives. Although I kind of realized that Court came off snarkier than I imagined him to be, though he is Kurt's son. I did however imagine Burt just being so sweet and accepting as he usually is. We'll have Blaine's dad's reaction next chapter. Hope you love the new chapter!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Aw thank you! Burt's not the easiest character to write so I appreciate the comment! Yeah, lol, I almost feel like I should have written some laser tag scenes. For my brother's 10****th**** birthday we went to play laser tag, and I was the only girl there of course but I wanted to play too. Fortunately, my dad's kind of tall and scary and I was always on his team :) I could totally see Finn taking Stefani and being all sweet and protective. Hey, and it would have been almost all the guys (depending on how you look at it with Stef). Of course, when I wrote the DDR scene I thought "There's no way Burt would ever actually dance" and then I saw the Graduation episode, lol…Who would have thought it? Thanks for the review as always!**

**Glleek23- Thanks. Lol yeah, apparently, they've become their own little power couple (who would have thought?). Thankfully, Danielle is nothing like her mother. Maybe her sweet little attitude can warm Court's sarcastic heart. You'll have to see in the next chapter! Yes I know, I'm evil. I had intended to write it this chapter but got sidetracked by the other scenes again. Aw, thank you so much! Always love hearing from you!**

**Shield Sword- It certainly does come in handy to have them all together. Though I imagine it will cause some rifts between the siblings later on in life (like Court and Danielle wanting some alone time, and Aimee insisting they include her or go shopping). As for the Hummel-Anderson girls and their love interests well—at least for Aimee that will be happening in Puberty and Synergy. Of course, plenty could happen here too :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Isabel4014- Thank you very much! Courielle! The little power couple of this series, lol. I hope you liked Kurt in this scene. I fully intended to make him sarcastic but I think he came off more furious. At least she got doused in punch. I have an idea of what's going to happen during Thanksgiving but I'm still playing around with it. It will either be really ugly or really sad :( But drama at it's finest. Hope you love the new chapter!**

**Janice93- I can't imagine Burt being anything but supportive. I'll admit, he might have been a little more hesitant, but I think after all he's been through with Kurt, he would know how important it is to be supportive of his son and granddaughter. And of course, thank you for the suggestion! Hope you liked how it played out. And thank you very much for the review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Thank you very much! Slowly but surely, they're handling their emotions over it. Of course, I wanted them to simply accept it from the beginning but at the same time, I felt like it would be difficult for anyone to completely accept—especially Kurt. If only because of all the prejudice and pain they had to deal with growing up. Again, I think I might have wrote Kurt a little too soft (I had first intended it to be angrier with Kurt calling her a very creative variety of names) but I hope you liked it nonetheless :) **

**Puppykin98- Aw! Thank you very much for reviewing! 'Ours' is sort of my baby (no pun intended) story. I wrote other ones before it but that was the first really long one so it has a special place in my heart :) Hope you continue to enjoy Dreams.**

**Shelby- Aw, lol love it when people get excited about updates. Thank you for saying that! When I started Ours, I sort of had a different idea of how this family would be but one thing lead to another and now…here they are, lol. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine would describe it the same way. Thank you for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine agreed it was better to tell the kids Angela had been 'unreasonable' rather than the given reason. It was bad enough that Aimee was disappointed she wouldn't get to hang out with Danielle any time soon; they didn't need Stefani feeling hurt or guilty either. Other than that, the house was busy preparing for thanksgiving.

It was obscenely early in the morning when the alarm goes off. Kurt has to go to work since Thanksgiving is a big day for Broadway but most performances perform early in the day and really, all Kurt has to do is review and change choreography. He has a list of things that need to be done but Blaine is still knocked-out cold beside him. "Blaine sweetheart…Blaine? Blaine!"

"Hmm-uh…yeah?" Blaine didn't even shift. The only sign he was awake was the deep inhale of breath. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed and shuffled to the master-bathroom.

"I'm going to text you this later, but I need to go over what needs to be done today. Are you listening?"

"Mhm…"

"Are you just saying that so you can go back to sleep?"

"Mmmm." Blaine mumbled again. Kurt sighed but went on anyway, if nothing else, to get his own head in gear.

"I need you to make sure the house is clean before Cooper and your parents get here. The kids need to get their rooms ready too since your brother decided he was staying at our place….two days ago…" Kurt rolled his eyes. Typical Cooper. "Cooper and Amanda are staying in Mimi's room, Mimi and Mandy are going in Stefani's room, and Michael and Mason are bunking with Court. I don't know how you want to make it work but I believe in you…Rachel's coming over early to help Carole with the cooking, just smile and nod and do what they tell you. My dad's mostly going to entertain the kids today, and I really don't want him straining himself if he can help it. Just make sure everything keeps orderly and functioning. Blaine….this last part is important, are you listening?…."

Blaine made another noise. Kurt snapped his fingers quickly, which made Blaine groan loudly and roll over. "Kurt, their bringing your drink... just give them a minute…" He then quickly added. "I'm listening."

"Do not, under any circumstances, let your parents see Stef until you've talked to them first, understand? It's bad enough we waited until today to tell them; at least warn them before they see her….Blaine?"

"Warn my parents. Heard you." Kurt was satisfied enough with that answer. Started his morning routine. By the time his shower was done, skin regiment applied, hair perfectly styled and he was dressed, it was almost 6:30. When he walked back into the bedroom, Stefani was groggily laying across the spot Kurt had occupied nearly an hour ago. Her legs almost reached the edge of the bed while her upper half was draped over Blaine.

"Daddy. Hair." She muttered. Kurt chuckled softly and rearranged her so was lying in his spot correctly, Stefani immediately cuddled in on herself as Kurt pulled the blanket over her body.

"That's what happens when you're up late watching movies with Grandpa. Lucky you, it's a holiday."

"But you still have to work…" Kurt pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't remind me. I'll be back this afternoon. Mimi and Aunt Rachel will help you with your hair. Make sure you hug your Papa for me."

She hummed in agreement and Kurt knew she was back asleep. Kurt left a written list of things that needed to be done in regards to the cooking before he grabbed his bag and left.

He didn't work every holiday but there was still an eerie emptiness inside when left to work on Thanksgiving. He loved his job. Loved that he coordinated the musical's dance moves, loved the friends he made during, and he loved the feeling of accomplishment he saw his work presented on stage. Even if he never got another chance at a leading role, he could do this job for the rest of his life.

Blaine had more or less, settled into the role of father. It had been over a year since he attempted to get another role, and Kurt could only assume he wasn't doing as many vocal and guitar lessons (at least he hoped that was the case and it wasn't something more sinister). The truth was when it came time for thanks, Kurt was always grateful for how attentive and wonderful of a father Blaine was. Hardly surprising, Blaine was just naturally paternal. And he seemed happy in that regard.

But a part of him was lost, Kurt knew. When Aimee and Court were born, it had been hard for them to find their identities again. For Kurt, it was changing himself to become more of a father. For Blaine, it was finding a balance between his family and his dreams. One always won out and it got worse when Stefani was born. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew where he was in regards to his dreams anymore but today wasn't the day to bring it up.

Or anytime before the holidays for that matter.

()

Blaine awoke about an hour later. So much to do, so little time. Once he got Kurt's text (thank god because he didn't remember anything), he started cleaning around the apartment. After awhile, Burt and Carole woke up and started getting to work in the kitchen. Apparently, Burt's cooking had gotten a little better, and Carole figured he could at least handle making breakfast while she started the big meal. Slowly, his kids dragged themselves out of bed and nibbled on breakfast. Once they were done, Blaine told them to clean their rooms and what the arrangements would be.

"What? I have to give up my room and stay with _Mandy_?" Aimee growled. Court, who had barely lifted his head to eat, started chuckling loudly.

"Yes sweetie. And you have to be nice to Mandy too."

"Why? You're not nice to Uncle Cooper all the time." Blaine pat her shoulder.

"I'm nice to him most of the time. Besides, Uncle Cooper can gets on your Papa's nerves sometimes…Mandy's just-"

"Exactly like Uncle Cooper is every way, shape, and form?" Court threw in. Blaine was thankful his kids at least got along with Michael (17) and Mason (15), Cooper's older kids. Even though Cooper's second wife, Amanda, had been more of a mother to them than their own mother, the boys were so different from Amanda's biological child, Mandy (7). Blaine reasoned that it was because while Michael had been more interested in Amanda's life in horse riding and Mason had always wanted to be in a band, Mandy was conditioned (thanks to some very similar techniques Cooper had used on Blaine as a child) to want to be a star. That being said, the girl had developed quite an attitude that even got on Stefani's nerves sometimes. "If she even thinks of trying to teach me the 'star face' again, I'm getting Mimi to punch her."

"That won't be a problem." Aimee said with a smile. At this rate, Blaine was just glad his kids had a common enemy whether that was him or Mandy. They'd need it to get everything done before their guests arrive.

()

"Hey Blaine, we found your brother in the driveway!" Finn declared as he, Rachel, and Fanny came into the kitchen. Michael was the first in with his 7-year-old sister hanging off his side, and Mason at his other side. Finally, Cooper and Amanda come in last. Cooper's arm freed itself from around Amanda and he threw both of them around Blaine. Bringing Blaine into a bear hug.

"Hey squirt!" It didn't matter that Cooper was a few years shy of 50—he still called his 37 year old brother juvenile names like the doting brother roll he had tried to fulfill. Blaine hated some parts of it, but he also came to appreciate the affection because it was more than his parents had given him. Blaine hugs his brother back and laughs.

"Hey Cooper. Have you talked to Mom and Dad recently?"

"Yeah, they said they were about an hour or so away. Does that give you enough time to panic?" Blaine stiffened and Cooper slapped his back hard. "Oh Blainers."

"Fanny, you're looking short as always." Mason said. Fanny huffed, punching Mason in the arm. Blaine's younger nephew hissed and grasped his arm.

"Mason. You're being intolerable as always!" Before stomping out of the room in a Rachel Berry like fashion. Cooper and Michael roll their eyes.

"How are you my child?" Cooper asks. "That's no way to pick up women."

Blaine starts fumbling with the appetizer arrangement. About an hour away—then all they'd have to do is wait for Kurt. He's of course nervous. The first time in a long time regarding his father. He made himself a promise before Aimee and Court were born however—that he wouldn't let his father belittle him anymore. Sure, he hoped for the best, which was that his father could at least tolerate Stefani's choices. The worst case? His role of father having to over-ride his role of son.

"Hey Uncle Blaine." Michael came up beside Blaine. "So, um…. making it the way Uncle Kurt likes?"

"You know how he'll get if everything isn't in order." Blaine laughs nervously. Michael brushes a long, stray curl from his face. He looks a lot more like Blaine than he does Cooper or his ex-wife, Leah. His hair is dark and curly, but allowed to be much longer and untamed than Blaine's is. His frame is lither, and Michael, much to Blaine's displeasure, is much taller than his uncle.

"Are you nervous about telling grandpa about Stefani?"

Blaine laughs again. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, considering the appetizers are gone before Uncle Kurt even gets here, yeah it is." Michael fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Well, if you want…I can share my news first."

"Oh? What news is that?"

Michael didn't answer right away. Blaine looked up at his nephew. The thought was confirmed in his head before it ever left Michael's mouth. "I've been seeing a guy."

"Is that so?..." It came out much slower than Blaine had intended. It wasn't exactly news to him. Last year, Michael had come out as bi-sexual—often times the first step to someone coming out as gay. This was the first time however, Blaine had heard of his nephew actually seeing another boy. "How long have you been seeing this boy?"

"A couple months. We went to Homecoming together. I asked him not to tag me in any pictures since Grandma and Grandpa are on facebook." Michael admitted in a small voice. Blaine placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and—Jesus, he was tall. Blaine remembers being home his first summer of college and watching his baby nephew while his parents took Cooper and Leah out to dinner. Now, Michael was graduating this year and beginning to come into himself as a person. His oldest nephew had been the first taste of fatherhood he had ever had so in a strange way, he felt the paternal warmth of pride wash over him. "He's getting tired of it so…"

"Well, if you need support when you tell them, let me know." Blaine wraps an arm around Michael's shoulder and smiles. "I did most of the fighting in my early years so they should go easier on you. That and you're the grandson."

Michael laughed and wraps his own arm around Blaine in a short hug. "True."

()

It was an hour and a half later when Kurt, not Blaine's parents, arrived back. "Uncle Kurt!" Mandy jumped up and skipped a few steps until Kurt caught her and picked her up. Stefani huffed from her spot on Blaine's lap—apparently jealous that her cousin had beaten her to her dad.

Kurt's eyes zeroed in on Stefani and then up to Blaine. He then noticed almost everyone was watching the game but his husband's parents. "What did…?"

Blaine shrugged. "They haven't showed up yet." Cooper tilted his head, moving his arm from around Amanda.

"They should be here any minute. Our parents have always been annoyingly punctual." Cooper noted. Blaine raised an eyebrow. That was true. He never knew his parents to be 10 minutes late, never mind a whole half-hour. Then again, thanksgiving was always a very loose time frame.

Rachel peaked in from the kitchen. "Maybe someone should call them? Dinner's almost ready."

Cooper stood up from the couch. "Here, I'll call them quick…" He then disappeared into the studio-office just as the crowd cheered on the television. Kurt took a look around the room. Blaine had taken the chair with Stefani on one side and Aimee leaning against the arm rest. Burt, Michael, Amanda, and previously Cooper all squeezed together on the couch. Perhaps Mandy had been on Cooper's lap before running to Kurt. Court was sitting on the floor, closest to the chip platter. No doubt Rachel, Carole, and Fanny were in the kitchen but…. "Where's Mase? I thought for sure he'd be out here taunting Blaine about beating him at that stupid game…"

"Fantasy football, Kurt." Blaine corrected before looking around. "Yeah, where is Mason?"

"Oh, I think he said something about unpacking his bag." Amanda said. Kurt shrugged and placed Mandy down.

"Alright, well, I have to go change from my work clothes. Be right back." Kurt said. He followed the hallways to the passage of bedrooms. Aimee and Court's on either side of Stefani's while Kurt and Blaine's were at the very end. Kurt there for had to walk by his kid's rooms to get to his.

And if he hadn't been peering in each of the rooms to make sure they were clean, he might have missed it. But he paused almost suddenly with a too loud hiss when he peered into Court's room.

Mason and Fanny looked up from their spot on the floor (knees planted on Mason's sleeping bag and arms draping around the others neck), a loud smack echoing from where their lips had been attached. There was no reason in the world for Kurt to have ever thought this would happen. The Anderson's, Hudson's, and Hummel-Anderson's have been coming together since Kurt and Blaine got their first decent sized apartment. Back when Mason was a baby and Fanny was months away from being born. They've literally known each other most of their lives and from what Kurt remembered, they argued more than Aimee and Court did.

Yet, how was it possible that his 14-year-old niece and Blaine's 15-year-old nephew were locking lips in his son's room? Looking so horrified and embarrassed at getting caught. Kurt was so shocked he could only mutter. "The hell?"

Fanny practically pushed Mason back and stood. "Uncle Kurt! It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Seriously Fanny?" Mason said, running a hand across his still wet lip. Kurt broke out of his shock just a bit. It was still difficult to process. _Rachel's daughter was making out with Blaine's nephew. Under my roof. _

"Mason, shut up!" Fanny then desperately looked up at Kurt. "You can't tell my parents about this. Please, you can't…."

Then suddenly, Kurt hears the door open in the other room. Now Kurt remembers that his in-laws are coming over and Stefani was in plain sight. He never imagined that in such a sort time span, Fanny and Mason kissing would seem so insignificant. Kurt switches his look between the two. "Someone, if not both of you, owes me an explanation later."

Kurt paces back out to the living room and sure enough, Abby and Ryan are standing there, completely stunned as the grandchildren mob them. The adults however, are relatively nervous as the Anderson parent's eyes catch Stefani. Kurt's breath actually hitches. What emotion is his father-in-law trying to convey? Shock? Anger?

Stefani reaches up for her grandfather, otherwise none the wiser. "Grandpa! Did you miss me!"

Mandy is glowering at Stefani for taking Ryan's attention. If only she knew. Ryan's eyes focus on Blaine, then meet Kurt's, and then finally, he picks up Stefani and wraps his arms around her. "Of course I did, pretty girl."

Then Abby is laughing and patting her back. "My, aren't you getting big. You all are. My grandchildren are growing up so fast."

Kurt releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Oh thank god for thanksgiving miracles. That is before Ryan says this. "Blaine, after dinner…I need to speak to you."

**And there's chapter 8! Have to admit, was a bit of a hard one to write but luckily all came out. Had some extra time as I, being so talented, fell down the stairs and sprained not one but both my ankles. Lots of rest and tons of boredom finally got me writing. **

**As usual, thank you to all my readers, especially the ones who reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story. I appreciate your support and patience :)**

**On a side note, I finally found an actress I could envision playing teenage Stefani. Keeping in mind, it'd probably be late teenage Stefani but the main thing I was looking for was for girls who looked like Blaine. With that in mind, I tried searching Blair Anderson (Blaine's genderswap identity in the Glee fandom for those who aren't familiar) and got Lucy Hale, whom I think looks a lot like I envisioned Stefani to look like. **

**Nasecoeur42- Yes, I feel bad that I had to make Stefani the reason but I believe it does showcase (if nothing else) how bitchy she was. Although I didn't realize the pun that could be used when Kurt 'punched' her (makes me giggle now, lol). Plus, you know, no one gets to mess with his babies :) Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Glleek23- Thanks! Oh I know… Blaine in general, I imagine just being so paternal and emotional when it comes to his kids, and well, Stefani is just Stefani. Again, mad props to Janice93 for suggesting the scene. We have another emotional chapter coming up, just a heads up. Thanks as always for the review and hope you like this one and the next one :)**

**Isabel4014- Well, thank you! Although I have to admit, I still think Kurt and Sebastian infamous "I don't like you…" argument was the best fight. Although this one did have punch throwing. Thank you :) Again, a very good reviewer suggestion. A bit of drama this chapter, a lot next chapter. Hope you like it :) Thanks for the review!**

**Klaine Is My Life- Thank you very much! Me too, but would we really expect any less out of him? Angela is a piece of work, that being said—it will be fun to have her and Kurt be parental enemies. Especially if Courielle powers through. Thank you! And it was a reviewer requested scene (last time I'll say it but you guys have come up with some of the best scenes!). Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Janice93- The wonderful person who suggested the scene! I'm honored that you requested it so thank you! Oh, I couldn't imagine raising three kids and trying to keep a job. I'm pretty sure one or two of them wouldn't make it, but I'm glad you enjoyed the scene :) Thank you for the review and hope you like the new chapter.**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thank you! Oh me too! But it was so sweet, I was just 'awwww' in between chuckles. Oh, Tyler Posey is a babe! It was a little hard to find someone for Aimee because she's suppose to be a mixture of Santana and Kurt, but Christian I think, is pretty damn close (if her eyes were lighter). Lol, it's funny you say that because after I had Kurt douse her in punch I was saying "Yeah, take that bitch!", but the storyline does need a little more closure than Kurt winning a sass battle. Thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter :)**

**faudge- Aw! Thank you. Goosebumps are always nice (at least, Jennifer Lopez seems to think so). Oh Kurt will get his fair share of sassiness out before the story's end. Thank you very much! Hope you continue to like it :)**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Me too, lol. I've been waiting for chapters for Kurt to throw punch at her. I think that's why he and Blaine work so well together and as parents. Kurt can be the beautiful yet dangerous eagle protecting his nest, and Blaine gets to be the nurturing daddy who's always there for his parents. I've always imagine Blaine being that way since it doesn't seem like the poor kid gets any nurturing from his parents. Hope you like the update, thanks for reviewing!**

**The Irish Gleek- I was excited too, the bitch needed to get punched. Kurt may have made the actually situation worse—but he did make the world a little better by knocking Angela off her pedestal and ruining an ugly blouse. Thanks for the review!**

**Shelby- Aw! So sweet of you to say! Thank you. You guys are always very sweet though! I'm a huge sucker for Daddy Blaine—he's just always strikes me as the goofy yet loving dad. Oh you should defiantly write! And let me know when you get it up! Thank you for your wonderful review and hope you like the new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

On the first thanksgiving Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were sharing apartment (a few years after graduation) in which Finn had gotten a chicken instead of a turkey, Rachel had burnt said chicken, Blaine and Kurt had gotten into a huge fight, and everyone's frustrations had exploded over dinner. Until tonight, that had been the most uncomfortable thanksgiving ever.

Kurt was sitting in between Blaine and Rachel. Next to Rachel was Fanny, who kept glancing at Kurt nervously. Across the table was Mason, trying to act unnerved while being completely terrified. Then finally, at the end of the table next to Court were Blaine's parents. The thing was Kurt couldn't really gauge their emotions. Ryan seemed strangely okay with Stefani's transformation, but his request to speak with Blaine hung over their heads. He said in such a way where it couldn't have been anything good, which made Kurt afraid he did have problems with his grandchild being transgendered.

Yeah, _extremely_ uncomfortable. Mason and Fanny; there wasn't much he could do. They were teenagers and free to make their own choices. To be fair, they weren't at all related. Finn wasn't his biological brother and even if he were, Mason was related to Blaine biologically, but only to Kurt through marriage. And it wasn't like they grew up together—they saw each other around Thanksgiving, Christmas, and occasionally 4th of July. But there in lied the problem: Mason lived in California while Fanny lived in New York. Not even Finn and Rachel had been that far apart during their separation the year after high school. How could two young teens manage that kind of distance? He didn't even want to think of the idea of Fanny and Mason using each other.

As for Ryan well, Kurt couldn't say there was really much of a problem here either. Blaine and Kurt had talked about this numerous times before. If Ryan couldn't accept any of their children for whom they were—than he couldn't be around them. Cutting Ryan off would be painful for everyone and would be confusing for the kids, but if it was what had to be done, then so be it. Blaine had said multiple times he wouldn't have that poison around his kids.

But maybe nothing would happen. Maybe what he saw happen between Fanny and Mason would be a misunderstanding (yeah right) and Ryan would be fine with it. At least, he told himself through dinner. Once everyone had finished eating, Kurt started clearing plates and then tapped Fanny. "Hey Fan, Mas, want to give me some help with the dishes since Michael helped clean up last year?" Mason sunk lower in his chair while Fanny put on the best show smile she could. Despite her shaking fingers, it seemed to work.

"It's no big deal Uncle Kurt, I can do it again." Michael offered quietly. Kurt waved him off.

"Nonsense. You're almost an adult. These guys are young, they can help."

"Actually Kurt, why don't I help you?" Rachel asked, standing from the table. Kurt shot Fanny a look of 'if-she-gets-in-that-kitchen-I'm-telling-her' and Fanny was up.

"No Mama! Mason and I can help Uncle Kurt. Just sit down and relax." Fanny started picking up plates around the table. She quickly came around the other side and jabbed Mason in the side. With a grumble, Mason got up and started picking up plates. Rachel leaned into Kurt and muttered in a hushed whisper.

"Do you think she knows? She's been staring at me all through dinner!" Kurt bit back an exasperated groan. Now wasn't exactly the most convenient time for Rachel's secret (well not so secret) pregnancy.

"I don't know. I'll try to find out." Kurt lied. And just when he was stressing out enough…

"Blaine. Could I speak to you in private? Perhaps in you and Kurt's bedroom?" Ryan asked. Kurt shot his husband a sympathetic look and took a stack of plates from his niece. Blaine bit his lip and stood from the table. "You too, Coop."

Kurt forced himself to keep walking but he was caught off guard. Ryan needed to speak to both Blaine and Cooper? Did that mean this wasn't about Stefani? Kurt struggled with his relief and his confusion. Cooper and Blaine shared similar looks before standing from the table. Kurt had to focus on one mess at a time.

Kurt put Fanny on food duty while he made Mason help him with the dishes (mainly with drying dishes or helping to load the dishwasher since his nephew's domestic skills weren't very refined). Kurt tried to wait until someone talked to him but guessing from the averting gazes and silence, it looked like Kurt was going to have to play parent. "So, anyone want to tell me what I walked in on? And don't bother using the 'I fell on their lips' excuse because it might work on your dads and uncle, but won't work on me."

Fanny stopped mid-mash potato transfer to bowl. "Uncle Kurt…"

"We were kissing, Uncle Kurt. It's not a big deal." Mason interrupted, drying the plate in his "It's not like we're related or anything."

"But you practically grew up together. You two may not be related by blood or even by marriage but you have a connection together and that's not something to be taken lightly…How long has this been going on anyway?" Kurt asked. He had expected them to say that day but Mason went silent suddenly. Fanny continued scooping the potatoes to fight the awkwardness of that question. Oh for the love of… "Wait, this didn't just start today? Did this start at Christmas last year?" Still no answer. "Thanksgiving _last year_?"

"Um…"

"Before that?" Kurt hissed. Mason sighed, sparing Fanny a glare off the side.

"She kissed me at Thanksgiving two years ago and then again on New Years and…It just keeps happening since then." Two years? Kurt dropped the dish back into the water as another thought hit him.

"Mason, weren't you dating a girl at 4th of July?" Once again, he was caught off guard. He thought Fanny would be the one to look upset but it was actually Mason who growled.

"Yeah, and I broke up with her via phone so Fanny and I could be together but apparently, I wasn't good enough for a relationship."

Fanny huffed. "You're over-reacting. All I said was that a romance this early in my life, while inspiring, would do nothing but distract me!"

"That's all I am to you isn't it, a distraction and I'm just stupid enough to keep falling for you!"

"The only thing that's stupid is that you think we could have a relationship when you live in California and I live in New York!"

"Stop!" Kurt grabbed Mason from getting any closer to Fanny. "Mason, you're relived."

Mason hastily slammed the dish down on the counter and stomped out of the kitchen. Fanny stared at the door half-angry, half-sad. Kurt cleared his throat to get her attention. "Fanny, I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's fair to Mason or you to keep this up if you don't anything's coming out of it."

"Uncle Kurt, I'm 14 years old…."

"And I know you're going to be lots of different relationships and their not all going to work." Kurt stated. Fanny rolled her eyes and muttered 'yeah, right'. "What's that about?"

She put the last of the potatoes away and sighed. She turned and faced Kurt. "It means I'm not exactly popular Uncle Kurt. No one likes me like Mason does…I know it's not fair to keep leading him along but…he makes me feel special."

Kurt turned around so he could look Fanny in the eyes. Fanny wasn't his daughter and really, wasn't his biological niece, but dared anyone to tell him that she wasn't. He loved Fanny with all his heart. She was the first time he ever felt paternal. In a way, she prepared him for raising his own kids. So he hated the idea of her hurting like that.

"Sorry sweetie, you're just a natural odd-ball. It's your mom's fault." Kurt teased. Fanny gave him a small smile. "You know, she was like 15 when she got her first kiss. You're already ahead of the curve….and her first kiss was with your dad too I think. Everything just…"

Fanny groaned, but her face did seem lighter. "Don't say it will happen with time."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry, but it's true…But you need to figure out things with Mason and more importantly, come up with ways for me not to walk in on you two and whatever this is."

"I'll work on it…. Uncle Kurt, are you going to tell my mom?"

Kurt sighed. He really should because Rachel's his best friend. On the other hand, it's not really his place to tell. Besides, if he were Fanny, he probably wouldn't want anyone telling Rachel either. It was just a hissy fit waiting to happen. "No, I'm just going to blackmail you for the rest of your life…."

()

"Wow Blaine, really? Who needs this many pillows?" Cooper asked flinging himself back first into Blaine and Kurt's bed. Blaine was fidgety and nervous so he just rolled his eyes at Cooper.

"Kurt believes in decorating the bed." He sat down at the end and stared up at his father. "What did you need to talk about dad?"

Ryan grabbed Kurt's sewing chair and placed in front of the bed. He slowly sat down and looked up. Blaine noticed how tired his father looked. His withered hands rubbing together as Ryan's head hung low.

"Boys, your mother and I haven't been honest with you in the past year…. We've kept something pretty big from you because I didn't want to upset anyone but we really have our backs against the wall on this one…."

Cooper sat up and crossed his legs. "Wait, you and Mom aren't getting a divorce are you? Because that would be really hard on Blaine and I…"

"Cooper, I'm 37 and you're 47 years old." Blaine said in an exhausted tone. Ryan smiled a little bit but it faded quickly. "What's this all about dad?"

Ryan rubbed a hand over his face. This was so unlike his father. Usually, the older man was straight to the point and spared no hesitation with his words. To see his father so careful with his words; it made Blaine worried.

()

Kurt had just sent Fanny off so he could finish the last of cleanup when another person entered the kitchen. "Kurt, could I make another pot of coffee?"

"Go right ahead, Abby."

Blaine's mother walked up to the coffee pot and started pulling together the grounds and water. Kurt hadn't notice before in all their worry, but Abby was much less dressed up than she usually was. One of the things Kurt had always liked about his mother-in-law was that she had a taste for high fashion. Now she was wearing simple blouse with a tie around mid-section and some kind of old jeans. Her face wasn't even all that made up. Blaine said his mom maintained a very professional appearance from all her years of office work. It was kind of like looking at a different person.

"Abby…About Dalton…" Kurt began quietly.

"Oh Kurt, sweetheart. Ryan and I aren't really surprised about that." She laughed softly. "I mean yes, it's a bit of a shock to come here and see Dalton as Stefani now, but I've been doing research since you and Blaine started taking… her?" Kurt nodded. "To therapy. I wouldn't even know how to handle it but you and Blaine have always wanted what's best for that child, and if you say that's what's best well….we don't know anymore about it then you do."

Kurt smiled at Abby. She poured the newly brewed coffee into the cup and reached for a packet of sugar. "I really appreciate that…I'm just sorry we didn't get to tell you before today."

"Well, that's probably just as much our fault. We've just been so busy lately and…." Abby sighed and reached in the cabinet above. She brought down a second coffee cup and poured coffee in it. "How do you like your coffee?"

Kurt felt his heart stammer. The last time Abby had asked him that, it was to tell him that she hadn't had much luck convincing Ryan to come to the wedding. "Light cream. I have chocolate cream in the refrigerator. I'll get it…" Kurt grabbed the cream from the fridge but when he turned back, his mother-in-law was grasping the edge of the counter and sobbing. Kurt closed the door and rushed back over. He set the creamer down and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Abby?

"Kurt." Her voice was hoarse. Way too tired than what the crying fit should have caused. "Blaine and the children are really going to need you…you have to be the strong one."

()

Blaine was speechless. Someone might has well punched him in the stomach because the air was forced out of him. Nothing else hit him right away. He was too shocked. And so was Cooper. For once, Cooper didn't know what to see.

"You had brain surgery and you didn't tell us?" Cooper asked. Ryan nodded. "You've had a brain tumor since last spring and you didn't think to tell us anything?"

"Coop, don't- don't raise your voice." Blaine said brokenly. "Dad, why didn't you say anything?"

Ryan shrugged. Why hadn't he noticed how short his nearly grey hair was? Or noticed the faint scar along his hair line (plastic surgery Blaine guessed. He certainly wouldn't put it past his parents)? How did the man who seemed invincible to Blaine suddenly become so breakable?

"At first, we didn't know how bad it was. If it was just a matter of taking it out, we didn't want to worry you kids over nothing. It turned out there were parts of the tumor that couldn't be removed so I waited to see how radiation came out. When the radiation failed…well, we just went for a second opinion. Told us the same thing…." Blaine and Cooper urged Ryan to continued. "18 months at most."

Cooper rubbed at his temples with his index fingers. He must have been fighting off the overwhelming headache that Blaine was starting to get too. There was too much to process. The time they had wasted. The time they had left. What time did they have left? "When did they tell you that?"

"July."

Blaine was struck with such a violent stroke of guilt. His father had known since July he was going to die and Blaine had let his anger prevent him from being there. "Oh dad..." He croaked, voice on the verge of tears. "If you knew about it why didn't you push harder for Kurt and I to come visit? You know I would have come." And it's true he would have. But the tone was empty as if maybe Blaine would have told a different story around that time.

Ryan shrugged again. How could he be so…calm about this? "Honestly, I didn't want a bunch of people around. I had to accept it myself. I don't know, I guess god knocked me out of m denial—had a hell of seizure a few days and they kept me for testing. Didn't get out of the hospital until today. Your mom almost cancelled the trip but I needed to tell you boys in person. This whole thing's about to get bad, as far as the seizures go, there's more of those to come. Doctor said I'll probably lose my mental capabilities and motor skills somewhere towards the end too… If it gets to that point, I don't want to prolong it. I want it as easy on your mother and you boys as it can get."

"Now listen," Ryan said firmly, looking both his son's in the eye. "I know this is hard. I know it's not expected, but I'm going to take care of everything before I go. You boys won't have to worry about anything. Your mom and I are talking about selling the house so she can get something smaller and retire. I've updated my will…everything else will be dealt with. I'm old. This was happening sooner rather than later anyway. You boys have your duties to your family. I take care of myself—just be there for your mother."

Ryan gets up without warning and walks out of the room. Blaine is reminded of his childhood. When he came out, Ryan had stood up abruptly and walked out. Countless arguments, Ryan had left rather than hear Blaine out. The only difference was this time; there was nothing for Blaine to say. That and somehow, the act of his dad walking away seemed braver. It sort of robbed Blaine any right to be childish about this.

Still, he felt the tear roll down his face. He didn't even notice Cooper standing up and exiting the room. The moment he left though, Blaine fell back first to the bed and released the sob he had been holding back.

"Blaine? Blaine sweetheart…" Kurt climbed into the bed next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine crumpled and folded himself in on Kurt, sobbing into his shirt. Kurt allows him. Shirts can be cleaned. Hell, shirts can be bought if they can't be cleaned. You can't get a new father even if it wasn't always the one you wanted. And Blaine had just found out he's loosing his. "Oh baby…. We're going to get through this, okay? You're not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Burt's standing in the doorway with Carole. All they had seen was Kurt frantically rushing towards the bedroom as soon as Ryan emerged out—now it was clear that something terrible had happened. Burt fist clenched, assuming Ryan had said something hurtful to Blaine about him or Stefani. Kurt shook his head and Burt relaxed, sending his son-in-law a sympathetic look. Carole mouthed. '_We'll put the kids to bed and make sure everyone is settled._'. Kurt nodded and mouthed back a '_thank you'_.

The door was closed and Blaine somehow started to sob harder. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and kissed him whenever he got the chance. This was just the first night. Kurt knew that they were in for a long painful journey, and he knew he would have to devote a lot of time and energy into picking up the pieces. For now, he let Blaine fall apart in his arms.

**And there's chapter 9! One chapter away from 10. Hope I didn't bum anyone out too much (kind of stupid statement I realize but I promise not every chapter from here on out is going to be sad but it is a continuing storyline). Of course, we're continuing on into the holidays, and eventually the vow renewal so plenty of happy stuff to go with the drama! I do kind of realize though I seem to have a bad habit of making Blaine's dad my bitch in stories (in that, I make sad things happen to him. I hope when and if Glee introduces Blaine's dad to the show, he's not like super nice so I'll feel bad about it). **

**But of course, thank you to all my wonderful readers including the ones who have reviewed, alerted, or favorited the story! Again, I hope I didn't ruin thanksgiving with this drama filled chapter!**

**Nasecoeur42- Thank you! Yes, I've seem to have built a habit of just putting things in my stories. My usual thought process is 'Oh! I like that! I'm putting that in' or 'Oh! That's shocking! How can I put that in?' unless I realize it's just impossible to fit in with everything else. I have had to change storylines because I tried to get too much in at once. I do imagine being around Blaine's family is similar to being around mine at Christmas time (my mom's made a tradition of getting in a few classes of wine before my dad's sister comes over) but I'm sure everyone can relate! Thanks again for the review! **

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Well, Blaine's dad has always been good for stressing Blaine out (at least in my mind, again, kind of hoping he doesn't turn out nice in the actual show so I don't feel bad!). Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Noa- Ooo, she would have been good! But like you said, it would be a bit weird since Tyler Posey is my envisioned Court. But it could be sort of like Dexter and his on screen sister (aren't the actors married in real life? Or at least were?). The hard part is finding a Hispanic actress with hazel or light eyes. The only one I've really found with the right eyes is Barbara Mori (but everything else about here seemed off). I'd still say Christian Serratos is my top choice because everything about her, except the eyes, is how I envisioned Aimee, but I always love a good search. Thanks for the review! **

**Janice93- Aw! Thank you! I've always imagined Cooper's children would either be A. Funny, B. Exhausted by his antics, or C. Exactly like him to the point it annoys everyone, and fortunately, I have a chance to do all three. Fanny and Mason—Dreams very own Romeo and Juliet…if Court and Danielle hadn't already filled that position. Either way, no one's killing any one. Lol, I thought everyone would be expecting them to freak out so I decided to throw a curve ball (which meant I had to come up with a realistic reason for them not to be upset which lead to all this) so I hope it works out! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Isabel4014- Thank you! Actually, I had planned on Mason and Fanny's romance before I had planned on Court and Danielle's 'romance'. I just think with their personalities the way they are (Mason being 'the' Cooper's son and Fanny being Rachel Barbara Berry's daughter) they would clash as a couple which is one of my favorite kind of couples! Hope you like the update (and don't go Lima Heights on me! Though now I think I need to have a scene with Aimee or Court going Lima Heights on someone). Thank you for the review!**

**anon- Thank you so much! I do like to have things happen at the most inconvenient time, lol. Thanksgiving at the Kurt and Blaine's just wouldn't be the same without some kind of drama (or 4****th**** of July at the Hudmel house). I do like Fason! I was also thinking maybe AnderSON but I feel like that would get too confusing, so let's go with Fason! And thank you for your well wishes :)—a week of rest and my ankles are almost healed up. I'm notably very clumsy so either my lack of grace or my dogs caused the fall. I'm just glad I didn't break anything (everyone tells me it would have hurt less if I had broken the one I badly sprained, but I also would have had six weeks of restricted movement to look forward to and I about lost after three days). Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review.**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Aw! How sweet of you to say! Thank you. Well, not together yet but when (and if but who are we kidding?) they get together it will be lots of fun. I hope you're right :) I do hope that the reason behind everything regarding Blaine's parents wasn't too sad (which again, who are we kidding? It's pretty bumming). I do love Cooper too! Like I know he annoys Blaine but he's so ridiculous and funny it's hard to dislike him. Side note, the kids love him, but they're not big fans of Mandy (who's essentially his little female twin). Thanks for the review! Hope you love the update :)**

**The Irish Gleek- Oh! I have to do their reaction to Michael (or at least mention it). This was a heavily focused parent (with Fanny and Mason) chapter so hopefully, we'll get more kids next chapter. Fanny and Mason do kind of make me laugh (glad it made you too!) because I imagine it'd be a lot of arguing and such. Hope you like the update and thanks for the review! **

**The Blasphemous Contessa- Oh, that is a good question! I actually had to try and look it up to get an answer because I wasn't entirely sure and I've gotten a few different opinions regarding it. One stated that it would depend on what the biological parent, usually the mother (or in this case, I imagine Kurt for Aimee and Court and Blaine for Stefani) is, which would be Caucasian for the twins and Stefani would still be confusing since Darren and (I imagine by extension?) Blaine is half-Asian. Another stated, like you said, it would be what they appeared to be, which would be Hispanic for all three. And the final one (the one I'm choosing to go with in the story) states that a lot of parents refuse to have just one race listed when their children have multiple races in their immediate background—so Court and Aimee would probably be listed as Hispanic and Caucasian and Stefani would probably have Hispanic, Caucasian and Asian—mostly because I could see Kurt getting upset if anyone tried to put just one down. That being said, they might also just try to make things simple and pick one to put down. Not sure if there's really one set answer (or if there is, I don't know it, my answers are mostly based on opinions I've found from parents so don't take it to heart!) so I'm guessing it would depend on what the school or hospital guidelines are. If you do something different and it makes more sense, please let me know! **

**Glad you still like the story! I have heard of that before (the subconscious accepting people as family I mean). But I've also heard of people dating their childhood friends in later life (my aunt was married for a short time to my dad's best friend since kindergarten), so I imagine there are exceptions. Plus, while Fanny and Mason have known each other most of their lives, they see each other maybe 3 times a year if that which I'm not sure is enough time to really formulate a kin-like connection or not. On a separate note and probably me just rambling, I did see the beginning of **_**My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding**_** or whatever that show is called and they had a pair of first cousins get married on there. Which I guess isn't uncommon in their culture? But it still weird's me out. But anyway—thanks for the question and thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Shelby- Thanks! I felt I had to switch it up. Blaine and his dad getting into an argument would be too expected (and since plot twists are one of my weaker points, I've forced myself to do more of them). Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone left the next day. Michael told his grandparents just before they left he was gay and seeing a boy, and they reacted very much the same to how they reacted to Stefani. Soon, Blaine was hugging his parents as they got back into their car, then he was telling Cooper and his family goodbye. No one talked about what happened and everyone seemed okay with that. Kurt might have forgotten the news if he hadn't just spend the night consoling his upset husband.

Then family was saying goodbye to Burt and Carole at the airport. Carole had offered to stay another week but Kurt knew she couldn't afford to take any more time from the hospital, nor could Burt close the garage any longer. Kurt assured them they would be fine but Blaine seemed a little more than dead when Burt hugged him.

"Sorry Blaine, that just sucks." Burt whispered since Aimee, Court, and Stefani were still nearby. Blaine offered a grateful smile. Burt then embraced his own son, kissing his cheek. "Take care of him, okay buddy?"

"I will dad, we'll see you in a few weeks. I'll let you know what's going on." As far as Kurt knew, their Christmas trip was still on. Burt nodded and everyone kissed and hugged Carole before the two walked off to their flight. The children were still giddy from the visit itself. Pointing to practically every plane and wondering if Grandma and Grandpa were on it. Kurt didn't bother to tell them that his parent's flight wouldn't be for another few hours but enjoyed the peaceful innocence. Blaine however, stared out the window. He must have been exhausted (Kurt knew he had been up for most the night). Court leaned forward at one after Blaine ignored a question of his. "Papa? Did you hear me?"

"Your father doesn't feel well, Court, I'm sure Uncle Finn can help you sharpen your skates." Kurt muttered. Blaine turned his head just enough to give Kurt a grateful look. The kids were everything to Blaine and normally, all they had to do was ask to get his attention. He just couldn't focus right now, and honestly, Kurt couldn't blame him. Blaine worked differently than he did. They worked similarly in that regard—when something jarred or upset one of them, they didn't like to talk about it at the exact moment. Blaine needed time to process and try to understand it. Especially in this case when they had no idea how to tell their kids.

The first decision regarding Blaine's father had been made. They were going to tell the kids, all of them together. But they weren't going to do it until after Stefani's three-month therapist appointment. After that, life was going to be busy. The kids had their Holiday Extravaganza, they had to plan their Christmas trip, and now they had to figure out how exactly they wanted to deal with everything else.

()

It was about a week later when the men were seated on the same couch they always sat at during these meeting. Dr. Karris sat down came in and sat at his chair. They were within the last 15 minutes of the session. This time was reserved for Kurt and Blaine while Stefani either colored in the far corner, or spent time with Dr. Karris's secretary. For today, Kurt allowed Stefani to spend time with the secretary since they had quite a few things to cover.

"Well, Stefani has a lot to be excited about. She's showed me her choreography for Up on the Rooftop." The therapist said with a smile as he sat himself back down in his chair. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, we've seen it over a dozen times. She's even shown Blaine how to do it so he can practice with her." Blaine chuckled and snapped his fingers three times like Stefani had shown him. Karris nodded along. "Our son has a singing part too. Mimi's more a of director type, go figure."

"Well, it's very good that Stefani wants to get up on stage. It should help her deal with her shyness…She also told me the grandparents came to visit for Thanksgiving. This was the first time either pair saw her as a girl, am I correct?" Blaine's grip on Kurt's weakened slightly at the mention of the parents. Dr. Karris. It must have been a noticeable change as Dr. Karris smiled faltered. "Did it not go well?"

"Well, it didn't go badly regarding Stefani." Kurt said. Blaine tensed back up again and Kurt moved his other hand to grasped Blaine's other hand. "Actually, Ryan, Blaine's father, accepted her very well. However, Blaine's parents made a very startling announcement…" Kurt glanced at Blaine in order to give him the chance to talk. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and sighed.

"My father told my brother and I that he only has about a year or so to live." Blaine said quietly.

Then the smile was gone completely from the therapists face. "And how are you dealing with that, Blaine?"

Of all the corny questions he could have asked, it had to be that one. Kurt rolled his eyes. After a week, Blaine wasn't dealing with it. He was hiding within himself. Crying when he found it again, before putting it back in the box to deal with later. Kurt knew how Blaine worked—20 years of being in love already knew what a doctorate degree had to ask.

Blaine shrugged. "It's my dad… I'm upset but…"

"Your dad with whom you have a rocky history with, isn't that correct?"

The tension was growing in the room. Kurt could feel Blaine start to seethe beside him. It was easy for Blaine to be encouraging of Stefani to go see a therapist; but for him, the only therapy he ever needed was a punching back. Kurt got the feeling that Dr. Karris making Blaine his next patient would be too much for him to handle right now.

"We're not sure how to tell the kids. They've never lost someone that close before." Kurt cuts in. Dr. Karris and Kurt have one of their famous eye-fights. Usually, Dr. Karris wins because Kurt can just be so damn over-protective of Stefani. Today, Kurt holds his ground and Dr. Karris reluctantly makes a note on his notepad.

"When do you intend to tell them?"

"Sooner rather than later." Kurt said firmly. "Blaine and I are afraid it might be too much for them to handle but they're—mainly Mimi and Court—are at an age where I think it's important for them to utilize the time they have left."

Dr. Karris eyed Blaine once more, but let it go and spoke to Kurt instead. "Are the children relatively close to this grandfather? I know you said they were very close with your father, Kurt."

Kurt thought about it. They loved Ryan. Maybe they didn't have the easy-going relationship that they had with Burt, but Ryan had always been a good grandfather. Looking back, Kurt remembered sometimes seeing jealousy in Blaine's eyes in regards to how Ryan treated his grandkids as opposed to how he treated his sons.

"They love him." Blaine answered. "He's been a great grandfather to them. In the past we had fears that he would treat Mimi and Court differently because they weren't biologically his grandchildren but…he's loved them all very much."

Dr. Karris nodded. "Well, my usual recommendation would be wait but I'm fairly familiar with your parenting style at this point and realize that maybe difficult for you two." Dr. Karris stated. From anyone else it might have sounded like an insult. Kurt knew it was actually a compliment. "However, I believe you should tell him separately; tell Aimee and Court in one setting and Stefani in another. There may be only a three-year difference between them but a 10 year old certainly registers things differently than an almost 7 year old. Also, from our discussions, I get the feeling that Stefani is much more emotional than your other kids."

Kurt shrugged. "It depends. I think they're just better at hiding it than she is. Court is almost a loose cannon when he's angry, and Mimi has moods like none other. I'm scared for when she turns into a teenager." Blaine smiled a bit at that and Kurt smiled back.

"Even so. They handle things differently than Stefani, and that might be good. They can focus their energy on helping Stefani through it and it will take away from their point. When you talk, it's important that you not only discuss losing Blaine's father, but the concept of death all together. This could possibly be the most difficult thing they've had to face in their lives so far… "

Kurt ponders on that before both men stand and shake hands with Dr. Karris. For Aimee and Court, it would probably be the most difficult thing they've faced in their life. For Stefani—it was hard to say. They've never dug deeper into the moments of Stefani's suicidal thoughts and from what Kurt's knows, most of them have gone away. Kurt has to wonder if Stefani has a better grasp on death than anyone could imagine.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Blaine asks. Stefani closes the coloring book the secretary gave her and rushes over, flinging her body at whatever man caught her first. It happened to be Blaine. The way she giggles and laughs as Blaine, with little effort, swings her so he can give her a piggyback ride makes it hard for Kurt to believe there's ever been a sad day in his daughter's life.

()

"_**Are you using the Ferber method?" It was six years ago when Ryan and Abby had made the trip to New York to spend time with their newest grandson. Dalton was 6 months old while Aimee and Court were well into their terrible threes (and god, had Aimee made them terrible). As such, Kurt was busy getting the toddlers into bed for a nap when Dalton started crying—not long after he had been fed and changed either. Nonetheless, Blaine jumped up and picked up the baby from the playpen. **_

"_**The what-method?" Kurt asked, returning from the bedrooms very quickly. Luckily, Dalton's cries settled as Blaine held him and swayed with him, humming into his ear. Kurt completely missed Blaine's look of 'don't-even-ask'.**_

_**Abby waved her hand. "You know, the Ferber method. Let them cry it out and learn to sooth themselves. That's what we did with Cooper and Blaine."**_

"_**That's why they're so independent today." Ryan said a little too proudly. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes but didn't want to start an argument with them about how their inconsistent interest had given Blaine more issues than they'd probably care to know anyway. **_

_**Actually, come to think of it—Cooper's constant dramatics for attention, Blaine's anger issues paired with a strong desire not to disappoint—The Anderson's using such a method made a lot of sense. "Between the babies at work and my own babies at home, I don't have the time to teach Dalton how to sooth himself."**_

_**Blaine hides his smiles in his son's hair. Ryan seems less than impressed. "Well you're encouraging him to depend on you. What's going to happen when he grows up and you're still paying his way through life?"**_

"_**Then we'll just have to cut him off…Yes we will, won't we?" Blaine lifts Dalton away and makes a face. The baby makes a squishy face back and is giggling. Blaine is never happier than he is when he's making his children laugh. And it makes Kurt smile.**_

"_**Look, you know we appreciate the advice but we just don't believe in it. We didn't do with Court and Aimee and they don't like it when I cut their food for them. You never know, one day you might wake up and miss the moments when they depended on you." **_

_**Abby appears to disagree but doesn't add anything out of respect. Ryan sneers but turns his attention back to whatever is on television. Blaine is holding Dalton above his head and making more faces. Dalton shrieks of laughter aren't loud enough to wake Court and Aimee, so Kurt finds it endearing.**_

_**However, Kurt catches Ryan watching out of the corner of his eyes. There's something unreadable there but Kurt almost sees as…envy? Perhaps Ryan was looking at Blaine and wondering why he could be so closer with Court, Aimee, and Dalton and why they were never that close. Kurt has a million answers, many of which have come directly from Blaine himself. Ryan has the power to change it but Kurt doubts the man ever will make a greater effort than acceptance to be closer to Blaine. Because of that, Ryan will never understand why Blaine is so close to his kids.**_

_**And in an odd twisted way, it's Ryan's fault he is and maybe, just maybe, Ryan wishes he could take it back.**_

_**()**_

"Why do we take Steffi to see him?" Blaine asked later that night, as they got ready for bed. "He's so…pushy. So arrogant. You saw how he was today, didn't you?"

Kurt pulled the dental floss out and sighed. "It's not any different than how he usually is. Weren't you the one who pushed for us to take her to him?"

"It's just… it irritates me, you know? We're there to talk about Stefani and he's trying to lure another patient!" Blaine threw his head back on the pillows and huffed.

Kurt threw the floss away, and turned off the light, joining Blaine out in the bedroom. "He was only trying to help, Blaine. He didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Besides, it does involve Stefani in a way. Your relationship with your dad effects the kids whether you like it or not." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and bit his lip. Now wasn't exactly the time to talk about it but… "And you never know, maybe if this things gets too hard…You might want to talk to him about it."

Blaine sits up and Kurt can feel the glare boring into him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Kurt shook his head. No, it definitely wasn't the time to talk about it. Kurt sits up enough to throw the covers back, hoping he can avoid the fight if he gets into bed fast enough. "It doesn't mean anything honey, it's just a thought."

"No, it wasn't Kurt. You think I need a therapist, don't you?" Blaine practically spat.

"I said you might need one to help you deal with this, Blaine. It's not exactly a secret that you don't deal with things well."

Blaine crosses his arms and snorts. "Oh, so now I can't deal? This from the man who threw punch in his daughter's friend's face?"

"Blaine, just go to bed before you say something you don't want to say."

His husband shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm not dealing with this as well as you think I should Kurt. We didn't all think he was terrible and mean."

And that accusing tone, that little hint that shouldn't have hurt him at all; it did. Blaine knew Kurt always felt self-conscious about Ryan believing he was ruling Blaine's life. The two men both knew it wasn't true, but Blaine was too angry and grieve stricken to act on kindness. The comment had been meant to bite.

Kurt turned over and glared up at Blaine. "You know what? If you need to say things like that and be hurtful to get through this….Fine, do it Blaine, but keep it in this bedroom because you will not talk around our children that way, do you understand? I know this is upsetting and confusing for you, but it's going to be just as sad and even more confusing for them and the last thing they need is you making an enemy out of me."

Then he turned back over and tried not to get too angry. Kept reminding himself that this wasn't normal Blaine, this was defensive Blaine. He was doing the same thing now that he did in high school—using anger to build a wall. It was an old habit that would die hard if at all, and if Blaine needed a defense mechanism now was better than ever.

But then Kurt heard the suppressed sniffles. The whines that escaped Blaine's mouth and made Kurt's heart break. There was one other thing that came with the anger. It meant Blaine was suffering. Kurt turned back around in time for Blaine to throw his arms around him and start sobbing into his shoulder. Kurt shushed and rocked him, letting the anger dissipate into this reaction.

"Kurt…my dad's going to die." Blaine whispered after a bit. Kurt kissed his temple and stroked his cheek. Hating the longing look in Blaine's face as if he was asking Kurt to make it go away. "And there's so much I let get away from me. So much I never told him or did with him because I was- I was…"

"Baby, you can't do this to yourself, okay? I'm not going to tell you that those things don't matter because clearly they do. Honey, you still have time and you can make the most of the time you have left, but you can't let what you missed ruin that."

Blaine nodded as tears rolled down his face. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry. You're trying to be here for me and I throw it in your face."

Kurt smiled gently and wiped a few stray tears away. "It was stupid of me to bring it up now, so we're both to blame. Just don't shut me out or make an enemy out of me, okay? I made a promise a long time ago to be here for you and you need to use me okay? I love you Blaine."

Blaine squeezed Kurt close, and nuzzled under his chin. "I love you too. I won't shut you out, I promise."

Kurt hummed contently. "I won't push you to go see Dr. Karris, but you know there's nothing wrong with it right?"

"I know…I just….I don't want to go just yet. Maybe eventually, but not now."

()

That Saturday, the men decided to take Dr. Karris's advice. So Kurt managed to get Stefani to busy herself with a chore. "Just untangle all the necklaces for daddy okay?"

Kurt wasn't exactly sure why he had a large knot just filled with tangled mardi gra beads, but Stefani smiled and started pulling at it. "Okay!"

"Good girl." Kurt said before closing the door to the bedroom and joining Blaine in the living room. Aimee and Court both situated on the couch.

"Okay, so the last time we did this, you were telling us our brother wanted to be our sister… So I'm guessing something big is going on?" Court stated. Kurt took a seat on the chair and rubbed his hands together, unsure of how to begin. Blaine leaned against the wall.

Aimee noticed the aura of the room and frowned. "But something's different this time… is this a bad thing?"

"It is." Blaine agreed. "And we're not telling Stef just yet, so you two need to keep quiet about it until we do, okay?"

Court hitched a breath. "This isn't about Stef, is it?"

Kurt shook his head and both siblings looked very relieved. It made Kurt sick that he had to ruin that relief. "It's about Grandpa Anderson."

"What about him? Did he and Papa have another fight?" Aimee wondered. Blaine by this point just didn't know what to say. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Look, I know you kids are curious but…this is just something we need to get out in the open, okay?" Both Aimee and Court nodded. Kurt took a deep breath and released it. "Grandpa Anderson—he has a tumor in his brain. He's had it for awhile and the doctors have done everything they can to help him but…" Kurt's eyes gazed up at Blaine and he could just see how difficult it was for him not to run off or start breaking into tears. He then turns back to Aimee and Court. "But there's nothing more they can do for him."

Aimee eyes started to water almost immediately. "What?"

"Wait, does this mean Grandpa will have a tumor for the rest of his life?" Court asked quietly. Aimee glared at him and responded in an already broken voice.

"No you idiot, it means Grandpa's going to die!" Then Aimee broke down into sobs. Even drawing her feet up on the couch so she could bury her head within her knees. Court looked to Kurt for confirmation.

"Yes, it does…" Kurt winced as Court's face paled and he visibly started shaking. Aimee's sobs grew louder, almost to the point Stefani might hear. "Now listen, I know this is hard and I'm sorry we all have to go through this, but this is something everyone has to face in their life. Right now, we have to focus on making this easier for Grandpa Anderson and being there for one another."

"Mimi sweetheart, I know…" She cuts Blaine off before he gets any further. She looks up at him and speaks through her tears.

"No, it's not fair! First I lose my best friend and now I have to lose my grandpa too? It's not fair! It's not!" Aimee screamed. She then jumped off the couch and ran to her room. Court was only half-shocked at the outburst while his two fathers exchanged mournful looks. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll- I'll go talk to her." He said, following after their oldest daughter. Kurt rubbed a hand over his face and got up to sit next to Court. Careful not to startle him, Kurt wraps a careful hand around his shoulder. Court jumps and then looks up.

"You alright Buddy? You've been really quiet." Kurt asked. Court looked down for several seconds and then back up.

"I don't know…I mean, I feel really sad and everything but…I just…I just can't believe Grandpa won't be here. We only see him a few times a year but I can't imagine my life without him." Court said. Kurt smiled gently and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"It's normal to feel that way. It'll probably hit you when it gets closer to his time. Maybe not until after he's gone. It's the Hummel in you." Kurt teased. Court nodded.

"Yeah…Hey Dad, can I go my room? I kind of want to be alone." Court asked with hesitation. Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head.

"Of course…just know that if you need to talk or if you need anything else, I'm here okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Court stood up from the couch and slowly started walking towards his room when he stopped. "Dad?"

Kurt looked up tiredly. "Yes Court?"

Court looked over his shoulder, unsure of how to get out what he wanted to say. After several long seconds he managed to get it out. "Thank you…you know, for not treating Mimi and I like babies… It really sucks we have to go through this but I'm glad you told us."

The older man felt such warmth in his heart hearing words he though he wouldn't hear for a long time, if ever. Kurt nodded. "Thank you for handling it like an adult."

Court nodded back and then walked to his room. Kurt leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. Abby had told him he would have to be the strong one. He didn't realize how right she was or how difficult it would be. It was just a week in too—things were about to get a lot more complicated.

And he had to be strong. For Blaine and for the kids.

**And that's the end of that incredibly sad chapter… On the other hand, it was chapter 10! My desire to celebrate is fighting with this feeling of being a total bitch, so not sure how that works. Either way, yay 10 chapters! And I've gotten some time to play around and make covers for the stories (btw, how awesome is it that we can do that now?) and I got around to making one for Dreams! I'm excited but I also think I'm kind of a dork for being excited lol.**

**But as always, I have to thank the people who keep me going—the readers! Especially the ones who review, alerted, or favorited! Hypothetical high-fives for everyone!**

**Isabel4014- I certainly geared it up for a fight didn't I? But I thought that would be too predictable so apparently, I decided brain surgery was a good alternative, lol. I'll have to fit Aimee and Court getting all Lima Heights somewhere into the story (I would say Stefani too but I think she's a little too sweet). Out of the two though, I always imagined Aimee being the one yelling in Spanish. In any case, thank you for the review!**

**Chloeysky- You know, I was worried that it was getting a little too dramatic so I definitely see what you mean. I grew up watching soap opera's so I think I base some of my writing on that (of course we all know soap operas are just outrageous with their dramatics, lol). Although a few of the conflicts will be resolved soon so we should have less of those or if anything else, it should become happier soon. Thank you much for the critique and especially for submitting in a respectful manner! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and thank you for the review :)**

**scarlettfire- Thank you very much! If it interests you, there's a documentary on YouTube (I think it's called 'Boys Will Be Girls', it's a 20/20 thing) that talks about transgendered kids as well. In regard to father Anderson, yes I know, it's not very nice of me, lol. He's like one of those characters that makes you so mad that you say 'Oh I could absolutely kill him!' and then now I'm kind of sad I am. Oh, I totally under the ethnicity/race thing! While it does still get counted, race can mean an abundance of things regarding classification (people living with in a certain area can be considered a race) so I understand the pet peeve and will use ethnicity in the future :) Thank you for pointing that out. I hope you enjoy the update! Yeah, I saw you could do that shortly after I started answering reviews but I kind of like doing it this way so A. if anyone else has similar questions, they can be answered all at once and B. I get distracted very easily so it's easier for me to just do it in one place. Thanks for the review!**

**Noa- You'll have to let me know if you find anyone! Lol, I know, isn't Tyler just a babe? The weird thing was I didn't even know all that much about him until I started looking for actors for Court (I saw him and I was like 'Yeah, that's Court'. Also, as a side note, I've always imagined an older Danielle looking like Abigail Breslin (you have to look at her pictures with blond hair though) although since she's a child actress, you can see her young pictures too. Thank you for the review!**

**Shelby- Thank you :) Gosh, the Anderson's get dished a lot don't they? I have noticed that Blaine is the strong one often times, but I've always sort of imagined it as Blaine needing comfort from Kurt more than the other way around. Mostly because I think Blaine has these issues with his emotions regarding family. But I just like writing them there for each other! Thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter!**

**The Irish Gleek- The poor girl doesn't know what she wants. Which is unfortunate for Mason, but makes good entertainment for everyone else :) Now if only we had like, Puck son around for Fanny to kiss as revenge anyway. In regards to Rachel getting pregnant, yeah, it's going to get messy, lol. Then again, she is Finn's daughter too so she probably inherited some of his obliviousness. Not a lot of Court and Aimee in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a lot of them (and if I stick with my plan, a fairly cute Aimee and Court scene). Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- I know, should I feel so terrible for killing off a character we haven't even seen in the show yet? Although I think I feel mostly bad that I'm doing it to poor Blaine. I just felt that them having a problem with Stefani would be too predictable (and really, Blaine's dad having those issues was done in Ours) so I thought this would be a fairly good reason why it wouldn't bother them. I may be crazy, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- I'm sorry! I didn't want to make anyone cry. Don't worry, it won't all be sad (as I've written it, his dad still has about a year so if I just did endless chapters focusing on that, I might lose all my readers. Plus there is a Klaine vow-renewal in the works!), but of course, there will be some pretty depressing scenes coming up. Regardless of all the sad, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reviewing.**

**Klaine Is My Life- Well, can't have my readers guessing my every move, can I? lol. I'm sorry, I have this terrible, terrible tendency to go crazy when I'm trying to be unpredictable. Such as when I play games or if I want to surprise someone, I'll do something extreme (no one but my parents and best friend knew I was getting a tattoo until I did it. My brother was the most surprised). Ah, Mason and Fanny, they're almost like the what-if Rachel and Blaine dated longer couple! Except poor Fanny can't decide if she wants to date him or not. Probably more poor Mason than her though. Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Janice93- Thank you very much! Although this time, I might have gone a little mad with unpredictable power. I will say though, usually, I like to go with predictable because A. I like to focus a bit more on the emotions anyway, and B. The predictable is so because that's probably the path the character would take in real life, and keeping characters in character is very important to me. Still, what incredibly sweet things to say! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and thank you as always for reviewing :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Court had finally gotten to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. His mind had a hard time shutting off given the news he had learned today. He meant what he said; he was extremely grateful his parents had treated him like an adult and trusted him to handle Grandpa Anderson's failing health. On the other hand, part of him wished he didn't know. Actually, more accurately, part of him wished Grandpa Anderson didn't have to die.

He hadn't even really noticed that he had fallen asleep until his door cracked open. Court startled awake with a loud shout, which was answered with a shushing sound. "Quiet! It's me!" Aimee hissed.

"Mimi? What are you doing?"

Aimee looked somewhat embarrassed as she approached the bed. "I had a nightmare and I can't go back to sleep. Can I bunk with you tonight? It's just one night?"

Court groaned, there wasn't a lot of room in his bed. He wasn't exactly keen of sharing that space when he himself hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. "No, go bug Dad and Papa."

"Court, you know what happened last time I went into their room in the middle of the night!" Aimee recalled. Court cringed—yeah he did. It had happened when they were around eight years old. It ended with Aimee running into his room, sobbing and crying that Daddy was hurting Papa, which then lead to their parents explaining awkwardly that there was a misunderstanding. Court hadn't understood every word but he knew enough to know that he didn't want to have another conversation like that any time soon. Besides, despite how much Aimee got on his nerves sometimes, he didn't want to subject his sister to that again.

Court sighed and slid over. "Fine, whatever… Just for tonight though and you get as close to the edge as you can, got it?" Aimee nodded and climbed under the covers and dragged herself just off the edge of the bed. He heard her huff. "What is it now?"

"The point of this is for me to feel safe. How am I supposed to feel safe when you're on the other side of the bed?"

"Oh for the love…" Court rolled his eyes and draped one arm over his sister. "There, happy?"

Aimee actually thought about it for a moment. "It'll work."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Court closed his eyes again. It was quiet for a few moments, then Aimee whispered again. "Court?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "What is it?"

She was quiet for another few seconds. "I'm sorry I'm mean to you sometimes. I don't mean to be. I just know you don't take it personally…But if I ever said anything like I didn't want you around or didn't care about you…I didn't mean it."

Court blinks his eyes open. Aimee's starting to tear up again and he feels bad. He's always known that Aimee's teasing had always been all in good fun or anger. He knew she cared about him because he cared about her. They were still brother and sister no matter how much they drove each other crazy sometimes. They were twins at that, so that fact that they had been together since day one made them close too.

"I know…Just go to sleep, Mimi."

()

After work the next day, Kurt stopped by Rachel's so they can start planning the trip to Ohio. They plan to leave December 20th, the day after the kids get out of school, and spend until the day after New Years there. Sometimes, they'll stay a few days later and have an early birthday party for Stefani (Stefani's birthday was January 20th, so sometimes they did something with the grandparents earlier) but Kurt had a feeling they wouldn't have the grandparents party this year.

"Your bump is starting to show." Kurt dangerously mentioned as he started brewing a cup of coffee for himself while making a pot of hot water to make tea for Rachel. Surprisingly, Rachel didn't take offense to that but rather rubbed a hand over her stomach. "That's not exactly discrete either."

"What's your point?"

"My point is only can only pretend for so long, Rachel. Granted, Fanny is Finn's daughter but somehow I think she's going to get suspicion when her vegan, exercise addicted mother suddenly becomes fat." Kurt pours Rachel her tea and then extends it to her. Rachel accepts the cup and takes a long sniff.

"Finn and I are telling her on Christmas eve." Rachel stated. Kurt groans and throws his head back as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "What?"

"_Terrible_ idea. You're going to ruin the poor girl's Christmas Eve."

Rachel shrugged. "Or she'll be so overwhelmed by the spirit and the gifts that she'll take the news better…then by the time it's over, the idea will have been planted in her head and it'll be easier to accept." Kurt turns around with the cup in his hand and thinks about it. Actually, that might work a little. Fanny has always loved Christmas. Getting presents, singing carols, being surrounded by love and attention—it certainly spoke to her personality. Kurt doesn't think it will go as well as Rachel thinks but she might be more open to another member of the family in a much more open environment. Rachel looks smug as she sees the thoughtfulness on Kurt's face. "It was Finn's idea."

"Well, Finn's always been optimistic." Kurt said sitting down. Rachel takes a long sip of her tea. She looks much more sad after she does.

"So, how did the kids take the news?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed, sweeping his bangs away. The past few weeks have been incredibly stressful. The only relief was that now Kurt was in between shows and could be home more. At home though, Aimee and Court seemed to be back in a daze. Blaine was slowly getting back into the swing of things, but any time he started talking about what would happen, he'd shut himself down again. Stefani was starting to pick up on the change too—which wouldn't be a problem soon because Kurt and Blaine planned on telling her tonight.

"They don't know what to do. How could they? When I lost my mom, I didn't have the first clue how things were suppose to be now that she was gone. You'd think going through that, I'd know how to handle this but I really don't." Kurt whispers. He pauses because despite everything that has gone on, Kurt hasn't thought about his mom's death or how young he was until now. The comparison hits him like a ton of bricks. "Then there's Blaine—Blaine just has so much going on in his head but he has no idea how to let it out. I know he feels bad because he and Ryan haven't had an ideal relationship but it's just as much Ryan's fault as it is his…Blaine's trying to be strong for the kids but it's just torture for him. I'm there if he needs to cry but I don't know how else to help."

Rachel smiles sadly. "Honey, there's nothing you can do… I hate to say it but singing songs and giving motivational pep talks isn't going to fix this one. You just have to let it run its course."

Kurt finds himself smiling back at Rachel's comment. "Remember back in high school when Blaine had to get eye surgery and we sang _Ben_ to him? What the hell we're we thinking? Out of all the Michael songs we could have sang…" Rachel laughs.

"It made him feel better…" Rachel pointed out. "Or remember when he sang _Somewhere Only We Know_ to you? I think he cried more than you did."

Kurt takes a drink of his coffee and hums. Kurt never imagined this life for himself—sitting across from a pregnant Rachel Berry, talking about his high school days and still together with Blaine (and for way too long, wondered if he'd ever be with Blaine) and talking about his three kids. It was so bizarre but in the most awesome way.

But even that sort of happiness comes with a price. The sad times were still hard to deal with and right now, they were in some hard times.

"Honestly, as terrible as it sounds, I just think this whole thing would have been easier if Ryan had passed overnight or unexpectedly. This could go on for a year…it's going to be hell on all of them."

"Oh Kurt…" Rachel reached across the table and grasped Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed her gently and sighed. He didn't even notice the lit up look on her face. "You might have to pull the big guns out this Christmas."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and then lowers it when he realizes what she means. "Oh god…you really think so?" Rachel shrugged.

"Well, you know it would make Blaine happy. I'm sure the kids will like it too." Rachel said. Kurt scratched his neck and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm actually considering it."

Rachel smirked. "Should I go get my laptop?"

Kurt thinks for another second. It's impulsive. It's not exactly something he's thrilled about. But if it will bring some light into his family. "Yeah…"

()

Blaine's (not really) ready to tell Stefani when Kurt gets home from Rachel's. Kurt kissed his cheek and hugs him. "I don't feel like cooking tonight, let's go out to dinner."

Blaine pulls away from the hug and gives his husband a strange look. "You sure you want to do that tonight?" He says with emphasis on tonight. Kurt nods.

"It'll be good to distress for a little while. We can tell Stef after dinner." Blaine can tell something is up. Kurt doesn't really like to go out unless it's a special occasion or they can't be home for a while. Besides, Blaine has been with Kurt long enough to know when he's not completely honest.

But, he's curious, so he calls out. "Kids! We're going out to dinner."

They pile into the car and Kurt insists on driving (another rare occurrence). What's more is there heading no where near the city or even into town. They're heading out into the country but Blaine doesn't say anything. By this point in his marriage, he's learned to just let whatever happens happen and there's no stopping Kurt once an idea gets in his head.

However, when they pull up a suburban looking house far enough into the country that there aren't any surrounding houses, Blaine finally has to say something. "We're eating here?" He said sarcastically.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and mummers under his breath something inappropriate for children before turning to the back seat. "Come on, kids."

"Daddy, why are we here?" Aimee asks as they piled out of the car. Stefani grasps on to her hand as the family makes their way up to the house.

"Don't any of you trust me?" Kurt teases. Court gives Kurt a cautious look.

"Yes but we also know when you have a plan in your head." They reach the front door and Kurt knocks on it. Soon, it's answered by small woman maybe twice Kurt's age and definitely has the aura of a grandma. She flashes the family a friendly smile.

"You must be Kurt…and your family of course. Please come in, they're in the kitchen area." She steps aside, and Kurt shakes her hand as he walks in. Blaine nervously follows suit and the kids just give her polite nods as they come in.

"What's in the kitchen area?" Blaine asks Kurt. Kurt's about to answer the question when Stefani's squeal of joy answers it for him.

"Daddy! Look! Puppies!" Stefani shouts, dragging Aimee over to the gated kitchen area. Court gasps and follows after them. Blaine watches with wide, disbelieving eyes as 4 very small puppies—Chihuahuas he realizes—immediately run up to the gate wagging their tails at the kids. The woman chuckles.

"Yup, 8 weeks old and just put them up for sale. You all are the first to see them." She explains. Court excitedly looks up.

"May we hold one?" He asks, switching looks between his fathers and the woman. Kurt nods his approval.

The woman walks over and picks a black and brown puppy up and hands it to Court. Next, she gives Aimee the runt of the litter—a small white puppy, and finally, Stefani gets to hold a white puppy with a brown patch. The woman picks up the last puppy so it won't be lonely. Each of the kids are cooing and positively beaming at the small creatures.

Kurt chances a look at Blaine—coming here like this was a risk. Blaine loved dogs and every so often for as long as they've been living together, brought up the possibility of getting one. However, things in life (gradating college, getting married, having kids) had gotten in the way. That and Kurt was hesitant to bring anything in his house that might destroy or shed. But he and Rachel had done the research and Chihuahua's weren't big shedders and wouldn't be anymore difficult to potty train than any other small dog (and Kurt wanted a small dog if he was going to get one). At first, he had been worried that it might not be a good breed for kids but he had read that if the kids were good tempered and careful, and his kids were, Chihuahua's were actually fairly friendly and protective. But in the end, whether they got one or not depended on Blaine's reaction.

But Blaine was smiling. Actually smiling for the first time in days. His eyes lit up and he laughed as Aimee's puppy tried to reach up to kiss her. Kurt smiled at his expression and decided that despite his hesitance, this was a good idea. "So, what do you think?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt. A loving look in his eyes. "Are you sure? I know how you feel about dogs."

Kurt nodded. "I think I could learn to love those little guys. Besides, a puppy might be a good distraction for all of us right now. Do you think we could handle a puppy?"

The kids caught onto the conversation "Dad, are we getting a puppy?" Court declared excitedly. The girls gasped at the idea. Stefani jumped a little bit.

"Please Daddy! Please Papa! We'll help take care of it!" She asked, already pulling out her pouty face. Aimee cradled her puppy close and followed Stefani's suit. Blaine laughed again and released Kurt's hand. He walked over and kneeled down, reaching out a hand to pet Court's puppy.

"Well, which one do you guys want?" Everyone gave a joyous cheer and an argument began to erupt between them. Blaine mediated and threw in his own opinions until it was finally decided that they would take the puppy Aimee was holding—the small white female puppy.

Kurt paid the woman and thanked her for her time. The puppy was a bit expensive (and they still had to go and buy stuff for it) but it was hard to care when his kids were laughing and taking turns carrying her to the car. The puppy was a little shaky once they reached the car so Kurt had Blaine take her as they stared to pull out of the driveway. "Okay, so how about we stop at a pet store and get the stuff we need for her and then we'll get some take out on the way home."

"Daddy, Papa, thank you so, so, so much! She's so pretty!" Aimee said. Kurt laughed and took that as a yes. Blaine pet the puppy's head gently.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart. It was so awesome of you." He said before looking in the back. "Okay, so what should we name her?"

"Arwen! Like from Lord of the Rings!" Court suggested first. Aimee gave him a look of distaste.

"No. If we're going to name her anything, it should be Vanderbelt. Like Gloria Vanderbelt." This time the adults made faces at each other. "What? It's a good name!"

"It is…I just don't know if I want to call Vanderbelt at all hours of the night." Kurt suggested softly. "Steffi, what do you think?"

Stefani gave her a long look and hummed. "Well, she's white like snow and Canada's kind of cold." Kurt chuckled a bit at Stefani's process. "Grandpa Burt was telling us about how he went to place called Winnipeg when he went to Canada. Can we name her that?"

He expects Aimee and Court to turn it down immediately. Instead, he's shocked when Court 'huh's' and says "Actually, I kind of like it. It's sounds cool."

"Yeah, and we can call her Winni for short." Aimee adds. Blaine makes a face.

"Really?" Then he shrugs and smiles. "Okay, I guess you're Winnipeg now."

The kids are cheering again and Kurt just groans, shaking his head at Blaine. "I blame you…"

()

After stopping at the story and then a place for take out, they come home and try to settle down. The kids are so busy playing with Winnipeg that Kurt and Blaine realize if they don't tell Stefani soon, they won't get a chance to tonight. As much as they hate to destroy the good mood; it needs to be done.

"Mimi, Court, can you take Winni outside so Papa and I can talk to Stefani?" Aimee frowns as she realizes what's going on. Court just sighs and picks up the small puppy. "Stay in the yard!"

As soon as they go outside, Stefani looks confused. "Why can't I go with them?" She asks in an innocent tone. Kurt reaches down pick her up and brings her over to the couch. Blaine is already settled there but brings Stefani into his grasp as soon as she's set down. Kurt gets as close as he can, fully expecting himself to speak.

But Blaine beats him to it. "Sweetheart, do you remember how we told you that Grandma Amy had passed away when Daddy was little and what it meant when someone passed away?" Stefani nodded up and down. Kurt stiffened a bit at the mention of his mom. "What did we tell you?"

She tilted her head as if to remember. "You said that Grandma Amy got really sick and she had to go, but she really didn't go anywhere…She just kind of went to sleep and never woke up." Blaine pressed his lips together, fighting to keep control of his emotions. Kurt thought he should step in but the look in Blaine's eyes said otherwise. Kurt had done this with little assistance when they told Court and Aimee—he needed to be the one to tell Stefani.

"That's right …And I'm sorry to tell you this but…The same thing is going to happen to Grandpa Anderson. Not right now but soon." Blaine said, cupping her face with his hand at the look of confusion on her face. "You see, he has a tumor—something in his brain—that's making his body shut down. So in about year, maybe less, Grandpa Anderson is going to go sleep and not wake up…"

"But…But can't they fix his brain?" Stefani asked in a quiet, still confused voice. Kurt puts a hand on Stefani's shoulder.

"No baby, they've already tried. It's just his time to go. We all have to some day—it's very sad and no one likes to think about it, but right now we have to be strong for Grandpa, okay?" Kurt said in a sweet voice. Stefani looked down but nodded. Blaine reached his hand to stroke her hair. She looked up again.

"Papa, are you sad?" She asked softly. Blaine rubbed at his eyes trying to keep the moisture from coming.

"Yeah Steffi, I'm very sad."

Stefani nodded and a tear started to fall down her face. "Me too…" He said brokenly. She pressed her face into Blaine's chest but didn't full out sob. Tears just ran down her face and on to his shirt. Blaine stroked her hair and continued to fight against his own tears. Kurt just rubbed her back.

After awhile, Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of her head and continued. "But you know what? I still have you, Daddy, Aimee and Court. …and as long as we all have each other, we'll get through it okay?"

Stefani nodded again and rubbed her tears off on Blaine's shirt. About that time, Court and Aimee came back with Winnipeg. Aimee gave Stefani a concerned look before turning to Kurt. "Daddy, we were wondering, if all us share one room tonight, could Winni maybe stay with us in that room."

Stefani perked up a little bit at that idea. Blaine and Kurt shared a look and Blaine shrugged, smiling a small smile. "Yes she can…but she has to stay in the kennel and you three can't stay up all night playing with her, okay?"

And just like that, the excited atmosphere was returning. Stefani still seemed sad at what she had learned, but was becoming happy as the kids started making plans. Eventually, it was decided they'd all sleep in Stefani's room.

Once they left to set it up, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned over to kiss him passionately. "Thank you…Getting Winni was such a good idea. It's just nice to see them excited again."

Kurt smirked and nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "Hmm, me too. I just hope I don't regret it."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, you probably will, but I can think of a way to make it better."

"Oh?" Kurt said with an amused look. "And what is that?" Blaine leaned over and whispered something low in Kurt's ear. The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Goodness Blaine, you're such a pervert!"

"I didn't hear a no." Blaine pointed out, looking very smug. Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Well, if you so insist on repaying me in such a way." Blaine dragged Kurt up off the couch and kissed him again.

"I so do."

**And there's chapter 11! Also, it was a fairly unanimous decision that I should celebrate 10 chapters and stop bumming everyone out, lol. Hopefully, this chapter made everyone a little bit happier. I know I've done the whole dog thing before but I do really love dogs (and poor Blaine has expressed an interest in getting one in this story before so there we go). Don't ask me why I decided to name her Winnipeg…I'm not entirely sure. **

**Speaking of things to celebrate, it looks like I may have another milestone to celebrate. As I post this, Dreams is 11 reviews away from reaching a 100! Which is exciting and unbelievable and oh my god, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story and there for, helping to reach it. I feel like I should do something special for the 100****th**** reviewer. Any suggestions?**

**Now, on to the reviews!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- I know, I'm sorry! There was a little bit of Fluffy Klaine this chapter so hopefully it makes up for it, and as I've said before, not every chapter from here until Ryan dies will be sad. Lol, the funny thing about the necklace distraction was when I'm on my computer or writing, I like to have something to play with in my hands while I think, so when I was thinking about what to do with Stefani, I was playing with a beaded necklace so I was like 'Oh hey! That'll work'. Inspiration at it's finest. Well, if not next chapter, the one after that, we'll be getting into Christmas, which should promise a revisit to the Fason drama. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review :)**

**Isabel4014- I know, I'm being very mean to him in this story. Blaine always just struck me as a guy who wouldn't like going to the therapist. In general, I don't think he's very open with people unless he comes to trust them (like he has with Kurt). Although I don't know a lot of people who really want to go to therapy unless they feel they have to. Lol me too, especially since we know together they're a force to be reckoned with. My brother and I (not twins but get along really well) do great things when we work together, but that doesn't happen very often. I just could totally see Aimee and Court going lose on someone :) Thanks for the review!**

**Janice93- About as well as someone in that situation could. I was only a little bit older than they were when I lost my grandmother. It was the closest death in the family that I was old enough to process it and I had a little bit of both Aimee and Court's reactions (sobbing mess at first, shocked a little later). Still celebrating 10 (well now 11, lol) chapters :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss- Aw thank you! Not sure if you have before either but thank you very much for reviewing now (and if you had previously!). I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for your kind comments! **

**Klaine Is My Life- I'm sorry, I know, but I swear it'll get happier soon! It is tricky but I think it's also very real because everyone has to deal with death and most people do first deal with it when they're kids. Plus, we're also diving into Blaine's issues with his father which has been explored a ton in fanfiction but not so much in the show. Again, Aimee and Court's reactions are based off my own when my Grandmother died. Most sad experience in my life, but also the most eye opening. Thank you for complimenting the cover! I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I ended up buying the photos of the kids off a photography website so I could use them (all three cost less than $10 so it wasn't a huge deal to satisfy my own longing) but I think it was worth it. Actually, the girl with blue hair and hat is suppose to be Aimee (she just looked like such a little fashionista) and the other girl I had envisioned to be Stefani. It's hard to tell with the size but the girl with the hat looked a little more like a young Kurt with dark hair. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the update!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- I took a little bit of time to celebrate, but also too some time to be sad. You guys are awesome for putting up with all the sadness. Hope you continue to love the story :) Thanks for the review!**

**SouthItaly23- Thank you :) It won't be sad for long I promise. Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review. **

**andwho- Aw! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update! Oh, I made the cover using Photoshop. Getting a little more technical, I bought the pictures of the kids (again, less than $10 so I didn't spend a lot on it), cropped them out and placed them onto the Klaine picture, and then I desaturated, burned, and sponged the Klaine picture to make it darker but still present. Placing was kind of a challenge though—you have to be careful of the sizing with the Image Manager. I was excited though because that's sort of what I want to do for a living. Thank you for asking! I just imagine Blaine and Kurt being such great parents and doing well working as a team. Lol, and of course Kurt has to be protective. I don't think he'd let anyone try to hurt his babies. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update. **

**Orgasmic Bunnies- I'm sorry I have to be mean to them :( But they have each other so they can all get through it. Plus, like you said, three of them do have the Hummel-blood in them, and Hummel's are about as tough as they get :) Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**The Irish Gleek- I know, don't you just want to hug the poor guy? Kurt's giving him lots of love and attention I assure you. I liked writing the moment between Court and Kurt because I feel like there's a little bit of Burt and Kurt going there. Like they're really different but they're still close and it's clear they love each other nonetheless. I think the scene with Stefani was a little mild compared to Aimee's reaction but of course, it's still very sad :( I hope you enjoy the cute Aimee and Court scene! Lol, I am starting to wonder if I should have Aimee, Court, and Stef meet some of the former New Directions over Christmas Break (maybe have them have a little get together in the old choir room with Mr. Schuster and everyone's kids). Maybe I should let the 100****th**** reviewer name Puck's son? Ooo, now the mind is turning! Hope you enjoy the update and thanks for the review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Winnipeg, as far as Kurt was concerned, was a blessing with a little bit of a curse attached. On one hand, the kids adored her and Blaine didn't seem as upset or stressed as he was before. The potty training wasn't even going that badly; she had an accident here or there but Blaine reminded Kurt that she was still really only a baby. The biggest thing was Winnipeg was a chewer (RIP that glorious scarf Blaine bought him on their last family vacation). That and the puppy was so hyper that sometimes even Stefani couldn't keep up with her. The pros out weight the cons by a lot so Kurt didn't mind sacrificing the occasional scarf.

Or boot, as it would seem. At least that's what he told himself when he took Aimee and Stefani to the mall for dress shopping for the Christmas Extravaganza and found himself looking at the shoes. "Daddy, could we get Winni a new toy today?" Stefani asked, hanging off the end of the cart. Kurt snorted.

"That's what I'm doing now, isn't it? I'll be lucky if that rat doesn't get her teeth in these by the end of the week."

"She's not a rat, Daddy. She's just a puppy. What if it was one of us chewing on your boots?" Aimee asked walking close to Kurt's side.

"Oh believe me, you'd be more in trouble than the dog." Kurt sighed and moved away from the aisle. It seemed like a bad idea just to find something only for Winnipeg to chew up. Besides, they did have a purpose to this shopping trip. "So are there any guidelines to what dresses you can wear?"

"Stefani's colors are red and gold. Mine are green and white. I know, what were they thinking? But Mrs. Almos didn't want to listen to me so I guess we're degraded to wearing poorly coordinated colors." Aimee huffed. Kurt gave his daughter a tilted confused look.

"Red and gold will be pretty easy but how am I suppose to find green and white?" Aimee's glare suggested that she had brought this up too but wasn't taken seriously. He could only imagine what the teachers had to say when a ten-year old tried to reason with them about fashion. "Okay, it's fine… We'll make it work somehow. Even if I have to buy green and sew on some white. "

Kurt took his daughters to the girl's section of the store and let them go nuts. He was beyond grateful that Stefani was still young enough (and short enough) where there wasn't much difference in fit in girl clothing or boy clothing. It was just a can of a worms he wasn't ready to open yet.

Out of the two, Aimee was the difficult shopper. Kurt had trained her perhaps a little too well in regards to fashion. Aimee was allowed to go a little farther away from the cart but Kurt had a rule regarding Stefani that she was always suppose to have one hand touching the cart. A ten year old was just a little better at staying within a certain radius than a six-year-old was.

While Aimee was gazing at a few dresses that didn't fit the color requirement (she just gave Kurt a look every time he reminded her) his phone rang. He took out the smart phone and saw the picture of him and Mercedes when he had gone out to visit her after she and Sam had their third daughter. He smirked and answered. "Hey boo."

"Hi auntie Mercedes!" Stefani shouted. The woman on the phone chuckled in Kurt's ear.

"Hi Steffi." She said. Kurt relayed the message before pointing out a red dress with beautiful gold trim.

"So, what's up?" He asked her, switching the phone to his other ear.

"What, I can't call my boy out of the blue for no reason?"

"Not when he's taking his two daughters shopping." Kurt teased. Mercedes laughed and hummed.

"Well, I do have an ulterior motive for calling you. You know that New Directions reunion we've been talking about since…well, forever?"

"I recall."

"Well, I've been calling around and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE is going to be in town and Mr. Schue said he could get access to the school so we were thinking Christmas party in the old choir room? Probably the day after Christmas?"

"On boxing day?" Kurt laughed as Stefani grabbed a green dress with little snowflakes on it and showed it to Aimee. His oldest daughter shot her sister a glare and turned back to a color-unapproved dress.

"Well, I figure we can get some shopping in early morning, sleep in the afternoon, and spend the night. We're even letting little one's come along—not that I could leave Sammi, Portia, and Whitney alone for too long with my parents anyway."

Kurt smiled, remembering how rambunctious the girls had been when they had come to visit last summer. 11-year-old had Sammi and 8-year-old Portia spent endless hours talking fashion and movies with Aimee. Stefani on the other hand, loved baby Whitney and had asked Blaine and Kurt for a baby to play with ("Oh honey…no…."). It figured his kids would love his best friend's kids.

"It should work…I might have to pass on Christmas shopping though…I don't know if it got through the grapevine but Blaine's father…"

"Yeah, I think Rachel told me. How's Blaine doing?" Mercedes asked sweetly. Kurt smile remained but the humor had faded away.

"He's doing a little better. It's hard but we're dealing with it." Kurt looked up and saw Aimee practically shaking with rage at one of the ugliest dresses on the rack. "Oh, I better go before Mimi has a melt down."

Mercedes laughed again. "Let me guess, something fashion related?" Kurt's chuckle was all the confirmation she needed. "She's so your daughter. Alright, I'll call Tina and tell her you're in. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye." Kurt hung up before yelling at Aimee. "Sweetie! Just put it down! Don't make me have to pay for that!"

()

They found a beautiful red and gold dress for Stefani while finding the least offensive dress for Aimee (a white dress with a green jacket ensemble a pair of shoes to sooth Aimee's frayed nerves.). Afterwards, they took a walk through the mall. Kurt made a Christmas list in his head, trying to think of what he would get once they got to Ohio. This years Christmas list was extra-difficult. It was never easy to shop for his father-in-law but the pressure was on now more than ever to get him a great gift.

This thought was sidetracked when Stefani released Aimee's hand and went running across the mall floor. "Stef! Where are you going?" Aimee cried out, following her. Kurt sighed and chased them through the crowd. Stefani has her face pressed against the window of a girl's boutique store.

"Daddy, look!" She pointed as Kurt approached.

"Ah-huh, and Christmas is right around the corner." Kurt stated, reaching for Stefani's hand.

Aimee's grabbed his hand first and pointed to the corner. "That's what she's pointing to."

Kurt turned his glance over to the chair where they did piercings. A teenage girl was looking happily at the new cartilage piercing she received while the piercing technician held up a mirror so she could see. He knew for a long time both his girls had wanted to get their ears pierced. Aimee expressed an interest but her fear of needles had prevented her from going through with it. Stefani had always been too young or Kurt had still been unsure if she really wanted to live as a girl. Still, Stefani's eyes were filled with extreme wonder while Aimee watched with curiosity. Kurt looked uncertain but knew what was coming when Stefani looked up at him. "Daddy, can I get my ears pierced?"

What he hadn't expected was his needle-phobic Aimee to ask. "Me too?"

"I don't know…Are you both sure you want that? Mimi, you're not scared at all?" Aimee coughed.

"It…doesn't look so scary." She murmured.

"It's a lot of work, You got to keep it from getting infected and then you have to wear ear rings a lot or it will close up. I really don't know about this, Stef…you're still really young."

Stefani pouted and leaned her back against the glass. "Daddy, I'm nearly 7 years old. I won't cry or anything I'll promise."

She then pouted at Aimee. Stefani knew she could convince her father if her older sister did it with her. Aimee took another look at the happy teenager as she paid for her piercing. "Please dad?"

Kurt pressed his hand on the side of his cheek and flicked his tongue against that side. It was so much easier when Blaine was here. They could talk it out and make a firm decision. Though usually, it ended with Blaine giving in to whatever the children wanted. It was just too difficult when they had mastered the puppy-dog eyes so long ago. "Alright…come on, you little masochists."

Stefani cheered before jumping up, Kurt managed just to grab her before she fell over. Apparently as well as being affectionate, she had inherited Blaine's inability of situational awareness. "Thank you Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Aimee seemed less enthused but she smiled as they walked in through the door. "Daddy, what's a mass-oh-kiss?"

"Oh nothing sweetheart." He grumbled as he set the over-excited child on the floor.

It was an odd turn of events. The way it usually went was Stefani was nervous or scared about something and Aimee was there to make it okay. This time, Stefani volunteered to go first and barely flinched when the technician pierced both ears with music-note earrings. Aimee was very nearly pale when it was her turn. She picked a black pearl stud that would go with most things (since the earrings had to stay in for a few weeks). Kurt thought about telling her just to wait but knew any comment on her bravery would only make her mad. Stefani hung onto the arm of the chair and smiled supportively.

"It doesn't hurt bad at all, Mimi. Only a quick pinch and it's done." Aimee smiled back and took a deep breath, "Here, sing with me—_I want to be where the people are. I want to see them-see them dancing._"

Aimee laughed. "_Walking around on those…what do you call them?_ OW!" Aimee jumped away as soon as the gun was removed. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at how off guard his daughter had been taken. Still, she looked more surprised than in pain. Stefani coaxed her into singing again as the other ear was pierced. When all was said and done and they were all in the car—the girls were gushing over each others earrings and talking about it as if it was the most exciting thing to happen in their young lives.

At home, Blaine chuckled as they relayed the story. Stefani even leaned down to show Winnipeg. In the end, they had been more excited about the piercing than they had been about dress shopping.

And Kurt was overjoyed that something so simple could cause that enjoyment.

()

The Holiday Extravaganza started to feel like a mini prom to Blaine. Kurt insisted on taking pictures at home, he insisted on taking pictures in the driveway, he insisted on taking pictures in front of the school, and he insisted on taking pictures inside the school. Really, Kurt just took pictures until Aimee threatened to throw another hissy fit about the dress code and Kurt allowed the kids to go the their perspective classrooms.

Thank god Blaine had asked Aiden Noriega to make him a copy of his recording of the performances; otherwise, Kurt would probably be doing it complete with a director's cut.

The performances went in order by grade so Stefani's class came up right after the kindergarteners. First came an adorably out of harmony version of Frosty the Snowman, followed by Up on the Rooftop (and Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine did the hand gestures Stefani had made him rehearse with him), and finally, the first grade class finished with Rudolf the Red Nose reindeer, complete with the little rebel who always shouted follow-ups such as 'Like monopoly!' or 'In his underwear!'. Kurt felt sorry for poor old Mrs. Gregory who shook her head just off stage.

"He's in trouble." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yes, how dare he mess with the classics in such an unheard of way. The only suitable punishment is execution." Kurt whispered back. Blaine chuckled and pointed to Mrs. Gregory's angry expression.

"That's the same reaction my mother had when Cooper sang the Batman version of Jingle Bells to my grandma!" Kurt rolled his eyes and started to applaud after the song ended. He laughed when Stefani too large bows and blew kisses out into the audience. Really, she had been quite the little performer—every inch of choreography memorized to perfection, her voice most in tune to where it should be. Stefani liked singing and dancing so it was no surprise to Kurt but actually seeing her in action reminded him of the way Blaine use to dance and flail onstage when they were teens. At least Stefani resisted the urge to jump on the piano.

During the short break, Blaine went into the hallway to retrieve their daughter before the next performance. Stefani was standing in line with the rest of her class, waiting patiently while Mrs. Gregory lectured the 1st grader responsible for 'debasing a classic!'.

"Papa! Did you see!" Blaine captured her as he ran into his arms. Blaine laughed and swung her around a few times. The parents around them giving them odd glances, some of the baseball parents (who knew the family, knew Stefani, and adored her interactions with her parents) smiled and moved to find their own children. The twirled ended with Stefani back on her feet and Blaine kneeling in front of her.

"You did awesome, Beautiful. Don't tell the other kids but you were the star of the show." Stefani smiled her toothy grin and Blaine smiled back. He remembered that joy as a child when he first got on stage and pulled off an excellent performance. He remembered wanting so badly to make his parents and Cooper proud—and only getting about 1/3rd if he was lucky. He never wanted to make his kids feel unworthy like his family had made him.

Now looking at his youngest daughter—knowing how far she had come, seeing her come out of her shell and pursue the passion he loved so dearly. He was certain she could never do anything but make him proud.

Blaine was just standing up to walk them back to their seats when his eyes caught someone across the hall. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised that Angela Bodie had showed up but he was. Although, she was walking in late he noted so she wouldn't have to watch the other grades perform. He didn't see anyone who could potentially be Mr. Bodie, which made him wonder if Danielle's father was any better than his mother.

His mind told him to go back to his seat. To let it go because it was pointless. If it took his father more than 10 years to come to terms about Kurt, than it would be a Christmas miracle to talk some since into Angela. Then Blaine thought about how so much was going on. How he was losing his father and his kids were losing their grandfather. He remembered how upset Aimee had been when she lost Danielle and how it had been because of something Stefani (who had no real part in this) couldn't help. For god sake, he had stood up to countless bullies in high school and asked Kurt to dance in the spotlight with him in front of a crowd of bigots. Surely, trying to reason with another parent couldn't be that much harder?

"Honey, I want you to stay here where Papa can see you okay? Just stand right by the water fountain." Stefani nodded and Blaine walked across the hall. He looked over his shoulder a few times to make sure Stefani was still in sight and close enough for him to hear if something bad happened. Before he knew it, he was standing right behind Angela Bodie. He forced himself to speak before he chickened out. "Mrs. Bodie…"

The woman turned and then narrowed her eyes when she saw Blaine approaching. After the PTA meeting, Blaine knew the last thing she'd want is another fiasco to bring down her reputation. She'd be as civil, if bitter, as she could be. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson…"

She was about to nod and walk away but Blaine managed to corner her in such a way she couldn't leave gracefully without him stepping out of the way. "Please, call me Blaine. Listen, I don't want to start an argument with you or throw anything on you." Her mouth down-turned to a grimace. "Which…I'm very sorry for my husband's actions he… can be emotional sometimes."

"Tell that to my now stained blanche blouse my husband bought me for my birthday—specially made in France too." Blaine closes his eyes for a second. Did Sebastian Smyth have a sister he didn't know about? In any case, he forces himself to let it go and continue.

"I understand that, and I'll buy you another if that will change your mind about Danielle and Aimee." Blaine said. The woman unset her jaw as annoyance flared in her features. "I know you only want what's best for your daughter—that's all I've ever wanted for my kids too. That's what I want for Court, Aimee, and for my youngest Stefani." He gestures over to where Stefani is entertaining herself by redoing some of the choreography from earlier. "I know you think that Danielle being around her is bad for her but when they met, Danielle loved Stefani. It didn't matter to her that she was a boy dressed like a girl or that she was a girl who had one little thing different about her they had fun and shouldn't that mean something?"

Blaine was grateful when Angela's eyes seemed to soften if only for a moment. Okay, so the woman wasn't made of complete stone. It gave him hope that he wasn't just wasting his time. "Danielle's young—she doesn't know any better."

"Neither does Stef. Our therapist told us that one day, she could change her mind about all this and she could go back to being our son…but it's not that simple." Blaine searched his mind, looking for the right words to explain this to her. He took a deep breath. "Kurt and I, we weren't sure either. I'll be honest; when the nurse handed us a beautiful baby boy, I never imagined 6 years later, I'd have that little girl. It wasn't what I wanted for that baby either. I'll never tell Stef this, but I live in constant fear that one day someone will kill her for living this life and there'll be nothing I can do about it."

Blaine leaned his head down and shook his head. The visions would start coming and he'd start crying like he had so many times before. "But living like she was before? Being stuck in a body that didn't fit her mind? That was killing her already. I felt like the worst parent in the world when my 5-year-old son said he wished he never existed. And I just—I couldn't put him through that just to sedate my own fear. I just can't. That kid means the world to me—boy, girl, it doesn't matter. I'd die for her so I can certainly put my fear aside for her…Sometimes you have to do that. You have to put your own thoughts and ideas aside for their sake."

He's either losing her or she thinking about what he said. Maybe a little of both. Angela looks like she wants to be offended, but isn't sure she can be. Perhaps there was some personal realization during that little talk. Or maybe she hadn't listened to word he said and she was just waiting for him to get out of his way.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I just want you to meet Stefani. Just for a minute. I promise if you meet her and you still think she isn't good for Danielle, I'll never bug you again and I'll still pay for your shirt. Just meet her and I'll let you go."

Blaine would walk away even if Angela didn't agree. He couldn't force a person to accept his child. As much as he wanted everyone in the world to love and adore his daughter, there will always be a small group of people who will hate her simply for following her heart. He hates it. He's disgusted by it. But short of supporting her and boasting her to everyone he meets, there's nothing else he can do.

He's almost shocked when Angela nods her head. Blaine turns and calls Stefani's name. The girl perks up and rushes over. Blaine picks her up and sets her on his hip laughing at the large smile planted across her face. She simply has no idea that the woman across from them has (or at least had) a problem with her. "Steffi, this is Mrs. Bodie. She's Danielle's mom."

Stefani looked up at Mrs. Bodie and sunk a little more against Blaine. Not because she knew this woman had been the reason for Aimee's pain—Blaine and Kurt didn't make a habit of talking down other parents in front of their kids, at least not cruelly—but because she was shy.

But much like Blaine, her politeness overcame her shyness. "It's nice to meet you." She said softly. Angela smile is gentle enough but Blaine still can't tell if it's sincere or not.

"You too. Danielle has told me a lot about you, your siblings, and your parents." Mrs. Bodie offers. Stefani lights up at the mention of Danielle.

"Danielle is very nice. She said she liked my costume for Halloween. I liked hers too." Stefani mentioned quietly. Then more bravely, she asked. "Did you us singing Up On the Rooftop?"

Angela chuckled. An actual laugh. Blaine smiled. By god, she was actually doing it. "No, I'm sorry I missed it. I was coming in from work."

"Oh…Well we were really good! And I didn't miss one step or anything. Everyone else was talking about how hard the choreography was, but I practiced and practiced so I could make it perfect. Right Papa?" Blaine laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You worked very hard, sweetie."

Stefani turned back to Mrs. Bodie, her smile faded slightly. "Danielle said she'd show me some of the stuff she learned from dance camp last time I saw her…could she come over and show me this weekend?"

Blaine cleared his throat as Mrs. Bodie gave an awkward pause. "We have to leave for Christmas, remember? Maybe after we get back you and Mimi can play with Danielle okay?" He eyed Mrs. Bodie wearily. Her expression was so hard to read. He saw a little bit of guilt, maybe a hint of anger, but it was all hidden by a powerful wall that had probably taken years to build and even longer to perfect. He knew how the wall worked too well; he had done that over a long period of time too.

Angela tightened her coat around her body. "I'll see what I can do." He knew that was all he was going to get, so he stepped aside and let her rush towards the door and away from them as quickly as possible. That could have been good or bad. Blaine didn't know, but out of instinct, he just wasn't hopeful.

Then he realized how long they had been out in the hallway. They probably already missed the second grade performance. They had to hurry if he was going to be seated in time for third and eventually, for Aimee and Court's fourth grade class. Blaine just carried Stefani back to their seats. Kurt gave them both a confused look as he sat down and Stefani crawled from his lap to Kurt's.

"What took you so long?" Kurt whispered quietly as the third graders started singing the Sleigh Ride song.

"We saw Danielle's mom and said hi." Stefani answered before Blaine could. Kurt's look turned icy and Blaine tried to shrug it off.

"I just wanted to see if it would work." No other words were needed. Kurt knew Blaine had either been rejected or she had said no. In any case, now wasn't the time to talk about it and Blaine would certainly fill them later.

The fourth graders came on and started with a rendition of Walking in a Winter Wonderland followed by a Hanukkah song that Court had a singing part in. As fussy as he had been at first, Kurt had to admit his son had inherited some of his musical talent. He had gotten a little more excited when Rachel taught him more about what Hanukkah was and how important it was to her religion. Every year, Finn and Rachel either alternated between Christmas or Hanukkah or in the case of this year, celebrate both (since Hanukkah ended in early December). Kurt had always encouraged his children to take part if they wanted because Rachel and Fanny were a big part of their lives and their religion was an important part of their heritage. That and there was something very endearing about the fact that Christian raised Finn and Jewish Rachel could both instill their believes in their daughter by working together as opposed to fighting each other. It was the sort of support system he wanted his kids to have in their lives.

Kurt saw Danielle in the group as well. She got her own little solo part for Do You Hear what I hear? And Kurt had to admit, she had a pretty voice. He wanted her to be able to do what she wanted and play with whomever she desired. Kurt wanted his kids to be kids and have fun and not have to worry about their friends being forced to separate from them.

Most importantly, he wanted the sort of peace of mind these holidays promised. However, with the way things were going, he just didn't see it happening.

**Alright so I'm sure none of you are going to believe me but the Winnipeg thing? Totally a coincidence! I, in all my procrastination, have never seen AVPM all the way through ( I know, I'm terrible). I have seen some scenes on YouTube so maybe I saw the Winnipeg thing and forgot about it and my subconscious picked up on it? Or maybe I have a super ability to make references to all things Darren Criss related and not know about it? Strange power but I'm not complaining. I literally had Stefani's thought process about the whole thing and went to a map and thought Winnipeg sounded the coolest (she was sooo close to being named Windsor) in any case, I've decided it was fate! They were meant to have that dog and they were meant to name her Winnipeg :) **

**Seems fitting since after posting my last chapter this story officially hit 100 reviews! You guys totally should have seen the happy dance I performed! Thank you all so much for taking such an interest in this story! Makes me beyond happy because each story means a lot to me and having other people like it just makes me happy :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story! You guys are all amazing!**

**Thaliana- You got the reference before I did and it was my own reference (isn't that crazy?) so an extra pat on the back for you! Thank you! Yes, I think it's going to be Rachel circa season 2 when she found out Finn wasn't a virgin—very upset, and extremely dramatic. Plus, throw the whole Mason secret thing in the mix…should make for an interesting Christmas. Oddly enough, pretty normal for the holidays too. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**irishflute- Thank you very much! Nope not intentional at all as crazy as that sounds. I think I should get an award for Best Accidental Reference Ever (first make an award show where that would be an award and then win that award). That's so very sweet of you to say though! I've always wanted them to be close and loving with one another so I'm glad to hear that they're coming across that way. Thank you for the review and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Janice93- Dogs are incredible, though I think it's nothing less than amazing I can still say that since I have four of them. Oh, knowing him it was probably something very undapper. I appreciate you always reviewing! Thank you!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- I know, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. At least they have each other to make it better though. My parents did a similar thing to me when I was little (surprise puppy and it was around Christmas but it was because I had begged for a puppy). Lol, thanks…I felt like there was some lacking childhood trauma there though the kid walking in on Kurt and Blaine having sex before thing has been done so I didn't want to elaborate too much. Thanks for the review!**

**scarlettfire- Not at all intentionally, but it does sound like something Darren would say (or rather sing). My favorite thing out of Darren's mouth however, to this day, is when during an interview on Regis and Kelly, when Regis asked him how he got on the show, Darren leans in and in a super serious voice says "I had to kill **_**a lot**_** of people." I'm more convinced I should actually watch AVPM and join in the reference I accidently made. Thanks for the review! **

**noaelizabethlovestowrite- Thank you and thank you! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Awesome! Glad to hear it! I felt like with all the sadness going on, a puppy was needed. AVPM reference was totally on accident though, lol, glad you liked it though. Thanks for the review!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Yay! I usually answer them by the number in which they reviewed so you must have been the first person to review that chapter! Well, unfortunately, most of us have had a moment similar to that (and of all the children, Aimee would be the most horrified), it made me giggle just thinking about how she would react—but again, I didn't elaborate too much because it's been done before. Lol, well, I think he's more perverted than we're lead to believe in the show—Kurt did have an interesting look on his face when Blaine sent him that text. Thank you! I'm ecstatic this story has reached over 100 reviews. I may have squealed when it happened. I'm almost positive I'm doing the New Directions reunion with their kids. It beckons me. Thanks for the review!**

**SouthItaly23- Lol, sounds like a fun time. I'm still amazed that I randomly picked that name and it actually has meaning! Thanks for the review!**

**QueenSparks203- You were really really close though! It's alright, I love all my reviews equally :) Aw, thank you! I think they needed a puppy after everything that happened. That and I like puppies. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**The Irish Gleek- And you happened to be the 100****th**** review! So since you mentioned the interest, I will totally let you name Puck's son. And I've pretty much decided that I'm writing a New Directions reunion. Yeah, I had to get them a puppy. Just had to. No, it's not awful at all. Fanny's got a ton of only child syndrome just like her Mother :) It's been awhile since we had a sweet Court and Aimee scene so I figured we were due—and I needed to come up with a reason Aimee would go to Court so there you have it. Thanks for being the 100****th**** review! (and in general reviewing like you do!) and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Marissa- Thank you and of course! Aimee is the girl in the hat and Stefani is the girl on the left under Blaine. Thanks for the review!**

**iadorespike- Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**So like I said before, I do believe I'm going to go forward with the New Directions reunion—probably not next chapter but the chapter after that. **


	13. Chapter 13

The trip to Lima was always long. It was easier to do when they were all college students and there were only four people to entertain each other during a 10-hour car ride. It was more difficult to get 8 people into one car and to try and stop them from killing each other on that 10-hour car ride. Needless to say, after hours of bickering between Aimee, Court and occasionally Fanny, along with the tired-induce crankiness of Stefani, Kurt was relieved to see the landmarks and buildings of a town he use to (and maybe still does somewhere inside) loath. All the tension between to roll off between the kids when they arrived at the house and Kurt's father was waiting outside.

"Dad, Christ it's freezing outside. What is it about being a grandpa that makes you so reckless?" Not that it really registered over the cheers and shouts of the kids running up and hugging him. At least Carole was smart enough to wait for that before coming out on the porch and getting her hugs and kisses. Kurt helped Blaine grab their baggage as well as a few bags since Finn was pretty strict about Rachel not helping and they made their way to the door. Burt had already ushered the kids inside but Carole held the door open for them and smiled fondly as Rachel walked in first. "And how is my daughter and my growing granddaughter?"

Rachel smiled. Dr. Everett had said at her last appointment that it appeared they were having a baby girl, though it was also early enough in the pregnancy where it could be hiding anatomy as opposed to missing anatomy. At first, Kurt felt a bit bad for Finn, who had always wanted a son but Finn seemed just as ecstatic anyway. That and really, Court went to Finn for all his sport or straight guy advice needs anyway so it wasn't such a big deal that he would forever be stuck in a house of estrogen. Well, okay, it'd be difficult but at least he wouldn't have to deal with two teenage girls at once. By the time this baby was 13, Fanny would be 27 (though Kurt always joked Fanny had turned 13 at age 3 and hasn't grown since then).

"She's good and still a secret for a little while longer. Just until Christmas eve." Carole gave Kurt an uncertain look as he passed; Kurt just mouthed 'I know' before Finn passed by and finally Blaine. Carole touched his shoulder as she closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing honey?" Blaine shrugged and readjusted his bag. It was an innocent enough question. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have thought anything of Carole asking him. Except it was clear by the tone of her voice what she really meant. _How are you dealing with the fact that this might be your father's last Christmas? _"Are you going to see your parents tonight?"

Blaine shook his head. "Tomorrow. It's late and dad needs rest. Besides, I wouldn't dare miss a chance to have your famous beef stroganoff."

Kurt watched from the side as Blaine faded back into the cocoon it had taken years for him to form. Kurt was so good at seeing past Blaine's fronts that he forgot just how easily they could fool other people. What Carole saw as hopeful persistence, Kurt knew to be a secluded 'I don't want to think about it'.

The kids started telling Burt all about the new puppy (whom they left with the Noriega's, three kids and a puppy was too much to handle in the car thank you) and about school. Stefani went on and on about her birthday next month and what a big age 7 would be. Burt smiled and listened but Kurt knew how careful he was trying to be with the kid's feelings. His parents would do their best to make this Christmas happy—but it would always carry a somber undertone with it.

()

_**7 years ago- before—before they even considered the possibility of losing a family member, after Aimee and Court were born but they knew nothing of harm or trouble in their three years of life, and Rachel was in fact pregnant, but with Kurt and Blaine's third child. It had been a discussion of whether they should go to Lima that year since Rachel was a month away from her due date but in the end, they managed to make it work. It had turned out Carole's constant baking and cooking had Rachel in the kitchen most of the visit.**_

"_**Oh my gosh! Kurt, tell your baby it's time to give Aunt Rachel a break!" Rachel groaned as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. There was something about being pregnant that just knocked Rachel right off the vegan diet she had grown up with all her life. Kurt sat across from her on his laptop and drinking wine. He gave her an amused look.**_

"_**Have you seen Mimi and Court? I have hard enough time telling the children outside the womb what to do. I doubt I'll get my spawn inside of you to listen. He's probably just bouncing off the walls because, oh I don't know, because it's Blaine's child?"**_

"_**Did someone call my name?" Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He then reached for Kurt's wine glass and took a large drink. Kurt tore the drink away from Blaine's hand.**_

"_**Get your own! And while you're at it, tell your son to stop jumping around Rachel's insides."**_

"_**Yeah that's how it usually goes. It's my kid when they're doing something wrong. Same thing with Court." Blaine walked over to the counter and opened the bottle of wine and poured a full glass of wine. **_

_**Rachel ate another spoonful of ice cream through her laughter. Kurt tried to hide his disgusted face. "So, have you two picked any names yet? Or is he just going to be 'Baby Boy Hummel-Anderson' for the rest of his life."**_

"_**Oh, there's one we hadn't thought of hon. I like the sounds of it. Might be a little awkward when he's an adult though." Blaine teased, walking over to refill Kurt's wine as well. With the toddlers, they had so few opportunities to lay back and get a little drunk. With Carol and Burt practically taking every second they could with the kids, Kurt and Blaine tapped their wine glasses together and continued drinking. "Actually, at the request of Mimi and Court, they're picking the name for the baby, with us having final veto powers."**_

"_**We've already had to veto Alejandro and Gandalf. Pretty sure Duke, Lacey, and Birdie are on the list too."**_

_**Rachel threw her head back. "Birdie?"**_

"_**Yeah, Court met a woman at the store wit that name and he thought it was really great. Very disappointed when Daddy and I didn't agree." Blaine added, humming Bye, Bye Birdie as he recapped the wine. Kurt shook his head.**_

"_**That poor, poor child."**_

"_**That poor child? What about me?" Rachel gestured down to her stomach and then put her hand against it with a gasp. "There he goes again!"**_

_**Blaine chuckled and kneeled down in front of Rachel's stomach. After getting a nod of approval from her, he rubbed his hand against her stomach, jumping after a moment or so. "Oh wow, he really is bouncing around isn't he?"**_

"_**I told you." Rachel groaned. Blaine smirked and rubbed her belly some more. **_

"_**Hey son, it feels like you're having a good time in there and being a fetus sort of has its perks, but Aunt Rachel is getting tired and it's way past your bedtime. I'd really hate to look like the bad guy here when Mimi and Court get jealous because I'm letting their little brother get away with everything." Blaine then leaned in close and laid his cheek against Rachel's stomach. Both Kurt and Rachel watched with warm interest. "I'll make you deal. If you promise to settle down and give your Aunt Rachel a rest, I'll sing you a lullaby, okay?"**_

_**Rachel gasped in amazement, as her stomach immediately seemed to settle. Blaine chuckled and started singing a song he had made up long ago for Court and Aimee. Blaine's voice was so gentle and calm; Kurt could swear Rachel was getting a little sleepy. Blaine laughed and gently pat her stomach. "Night little guy, can't wait to meet you." **_

()

Kurt hadn't been in the garage for years. Yet the next morning, when he and Rachel had decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping (well, he wasn't proud to admit this, but all he Christmas shopping since they had limited room in the car. However, that wasn't easy since all three of Kurt's kids and Fanny insisted on coming a long as well. Rachel and Kurt had agreed to do switch offs at the mall in between trips to the car. Carol had asked them to deliver lunch to Burt along the way there at the garage.

Not much had changed about the old garage. Being so close to the holidays, it was practically empty. Or at least it should have been. Yet, Kurt was confused when he heard soft guitar playing. "Dad?"

"Hey, is that Hummel I hear?" Kurt and Rachel froze and glanced at each other. The guitar playing ceased and Kurt felt himself be dragged forward by an anxious Court. Around the corner, Kurt spotted the car (it appeared to be damaged by a telephone pole and a brave/stupid driver) but there was also the voice that Kurt very much knew, and 3 others that he didn't.

"Noah!" Rachel cheered before running over to the front of the car where Puck had been working under the hood. A girl, about 17 or 18 years old standing beside him, wearing the cover-alls wrapped around her waist, showing a torn tie-dye shirt. Her very dark hair was cut pixie style, pushed back by a tie-dye bandana. Her skin was the same tint as Puck's, as well as her eyes. Her age indicated she must have been born within a few years of high school but there was no denying that it was Puck's daughter. In the chairs nearby sat a boy, definitely younger than the girls, but not by much. He too, looked tremendously like Puck with the dark hair and brown eyes—however, his skin was a bit lighter, as well as he didn't have nearly as many muscles. His hair was spike up a bit from his face, while his long fingers had strummed a guitar. Lastly, sitting on the floor next to him was a small girl (if Kurt had to guess, in between Stefani and Aimee's age) with long, beautiful silky dark hair and olive-tone skin. She was wearing overalls and a red-turtleneck, which Kurt bemused, was fairly similar to the overalls and layered t-shirts he had Stefani wear. However, after a moment or so, Kurt realized she might never know it if someone didn't tell her. The small girls eyes, which were in fact dark brown like Puck's, were a bit dull and unfocused. She had been turned toward her brother but had turned likely the minute she heard the door open. The girl was blind.

Burt finally appeared from the back office and smiled. "Hey guys, I see you've found my new garage manager and his troop."

"Yeah." Kurt said breathlessly, before adding. "Noah, what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were living in California still cleaning pools?"

Puck's good-humor faded just a bit. But his trademark smile didn't go away completely. Actually, aside from a few lines on his face, no more Mohawk (now completely shaved) and a few new tattoos. Well, if you considered both his arms a few. "It's a long story."

Before Kurt could ask, he heard Stefani gasp. "What songs do you play?" She exclaimed, running over to the boy. Stefani always like instruments and especially liked guitars, but it was shocking for Kurt to see her just talk to someone like she had him. Usually, Stefani was shy for at least a few minutes when she met someone new. Kurt also noticed Fanny staring at the boy with her jaw dropped. Kurt took a closer look at him and realized yeah, in his day, he probably would have crushed hard on that face. It would have been funny except for the tiny fact that Fanny and Mason had something going on. Something her mom didn't know about. Kurt groaned when he realized how bad of an idea it had been to promise Fanny not to tell Rachel. It was starting to become clear that her daughter was becoming boy-crazy.

Which was just the perfect amount of leftover drama for Christmas. It just wouldn't be a holiday without it. It didn't help when Puck's son gave Stefani a heart warming smile and then Fanny a wink. "Any song you want, pretty girl."

()

Rachel and Kurt are sitting across Puck in the break room while his daughter covered for him. Court and Aimee are spending quality time with their grandfather while Fanny and Stefani are listening to Puck's son play guitar. Kurt takes a drink of poorly grinded, terrible tasting coffee and thinks that his father might need a new coffee maker for the shop. Puck offers Rachel a cup but she shakes her head and smiles. "I'm pregnant."

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "I would have given you one of mine for free." Puck rubbed the back of his head. "Are you missing one Hummel? Last I heard, you had another boy."

It was a question Kurt was fairly familiar with at this point. Over the summer when Blaine had brought Stefani to visit him at work and all his actors had asked if it was Aimee or if he adopted a fourth child. Kurt just smiled and shrugged. "I did… To use your words, it's a long story but essentially, Dalton's living as Stefani now."

Puck's eyes widened as he blew out a mouth full of breath. "Well damn…that young huh?" Kurt nodded. Puck shrugged too and sat down across. It was always a trait Kurt had admired about Puck. He didn't judge or belittle people because of sexuality or disabilities or even for their past. Puck's previous history of bullying mainly was due to rage issues and peer pressure from the student body. Mostly anyway. "So, you have three. How many you gonna have once you blow Rachel?" Rachel huffs at Puck language but he just laughs. Kurt can help but giggle a bit.

"Just two. How many do you have?"

"Four if we're including Beth." Puck nudged his head towards the door. "Beth would be my oldest obviously. Next would be Alex—she's the one helping me work on car. Great kid. 18 years old. My son, Chandler, just turned 16. Then there's Jamie. She's 8..." Puck's smile grew at the mention of his youngest daughter. "She was a surprise. That's why she's so much younger I mean." He amended when he caught Rachel and Kurt's looks.

Kurt cleared his throat and pushed away the coffee. You could only taste it for so long before you gave up. "So, how did you all end up here?"

"Lots of things. For starters, got tired of cleaning fucking pools." Puck chuckled. "I should rephrase that; it wasn't paying the bills anymore, especially after Jamie came along. That and the atmosphere was bad for Melinda—my wife."

"Wife number….?" Kurt teased.

Puck gave him a smug look. "One." He then laughed at the shocked looks on Rachel and Kurt's faces. "Come on guys, give me a little bit of credit."

"Really?" Rachel breathed. Puck nodded. "No offense but…I'm pretty sure we voted you Likely to Be Most Divorced in high school."

"Yeah well, to be fair I did meet her cleaning her mom's pool…and we were divorced for awhile. Melinda's had kind of a tough history." Puck blew some air from his cheeks and leaned back. "I married her oh, probably a month before Alex was born. It was the only way I could talk her out of giving her up for adoption and I didn't want to give up another kid. Things actually went great for a few years hence how Chandler came to be. By that time, I had decided it was time to start growing up but Melinda had a hard time breaking away from habits" He didn't say what those habits were, but Kurt could assume by his tone what he meant. "I warned her she needed to clean her shit up but the broken promises started piling up so I decided to get my kids and get out."

Puck's smile had long since disappeared. Nobody was drinking the coffee now. All the attention in the room was entirely on Puck. "Well, one night I was drunk and lonely and she was there—and then before I knew it, she was pregnant with Jamie. We got remarried when Jamie was about a year old—about two months or so after we found she was permanently blind."

Rachel's quiet voice asked him. "Is Jamie blind because she was…."

"I don't know. No body else seemed to think so but I thought it might be a possibility. It doesn't seem like much good to point fingers now. I just told Melinda if she didn't get her shit together, there wouldn't be other chances. I wasn't going to put that little girl through what my other kids went through. One of her excuses was temptation so I decided to move back here. I was staying with my sister when I ran into your old man and he gave me a job and let us stay at your old house."

Kurt looked out into the actual garage where his dad was showing his kids the engine of an old car. Since it was paid off, Burt had decided to rent out their old house rather than sell it. Considering the type of man his father was, no, it really didn't surprise Kurt that Burt had given him a job and a place to live. Something else occurred to Kurt. "Was your sister the reason you decided to come Ohio or…?"

Puck's smile returned a bit. "Part of it. I was kind of hoping I could see Beth again. I haven't seen her since she was a baby. I found out from Shelby that she moved away for college though so I haven't gotten a chance to see her yet." The smile grew. "She's starting med school soon. I think Shelby said U-M. Alex is trying to get into Yale for Art. Chandler well on his way to being a rock star with the way he chases girls and gets in trouble—proof he's my son."

"And Jamie's really good at singing. It started when they taught her to play piano at her school but the girl's got a set of lungs on her. I've been begging Shelby to do something with her. Maybe you could do some stuff with her Rachel?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Well…" They heard loud, clear singing from the other room.

"No, you have to harmonize with me. Listen…" Kurt giggled. Fanny.

"Sounds like my daughter's beaten me to the punch. Fanny's extraordinarily talented but she still has more to learn." Rachel explained. Kurt mouthed 'Just like Rachel…' to Puck who nodded and 'ah'd'. They heard another voice.

"You're pretty good. Come here, let me show you a song that would go great with your voice…" Puck shook his head.

"Sounds like my son is putting the moves on your daughter, Rach."

Rachel laughed and waved it off. "Good luck. Fanny's so focused on a singing career she barely even looks at boys."

Kurt swallows. And he supposes if someone wasn't looking at him they might assume he's trying the definitely cold coffee again. Instead, Kurt is wondering just how much Rachel knows about her daughter. It's a dangerous thing she's doing—assuming the best of Fanny without looking into her faults. It's something Rachel's parents did with her and he calls it living in ignorance. He loved his own kids and he trusted them, but he also knew what they were capable of. He knew it wouldn't take much for Aimee to go off on someone if she got angry or annoyed enough. He knew Court could be incredibly mean if given a chance. Even Stefani played up her innocence and charm if she thought it could get her something Kurt and Blaine said no to. And Fanny—Fanny was proving herself to be quite able to think of something other than her singing career and lie to Rachel about it. That was the difference though; Kurt could see what his kids could do and tried his best to help them control those things. Rachel on the other hand, had deluded herself into believing that Fanny could do no wrong. Especially dangerous in this sort of situation.

They talked a little more. Kurt dove deeper into Stefani's transformation, and about his father. Rachel went on about her plans to write a Broadway musical (one that would very obviously star a mother and daughter). It was rather surreal to Kurt. Talking to an adult and mature version of Puck about kids and family. Hearing their kids playing and spending time together in the other room.

Then when Rachel and Kurt decided to leave, his kids got other ideas. "Daddy, we're having fun! Can't we stay a little longer?" Stefani asked, practically hanging off of Chandler's shoulder. The boy laughed and pats her hand, which made Stefani blush. Kurt rolled his eyes—he could only hope that Stefani didn't develop a thing for bad boys.

"Yeah Dad, Chandler and Alex said they were going to take me on in football." Court threw in. Kurt then noticed that Jamie had moved away from her brother to be closer to Aimee and Court—giggling at something Aimee had whispered in her ear.

"They're suppose to be working and you're getting in the way." Kurt warned, but his father walked up and pat him on the back.

"Oh, they're fine! In case you haven't noticed Kiddo, I don't have much work around the garage. It'll be easier for you and Rachel to shop. I'll bring the troop home around quitting time." Burt stated. Kurt sighed and shook his head. His father spoiled his grandkids too much.

"Alright fine. But you all listen to Grandpa and Uncle Noah, is that understood?" He was barely heard over the cheers of his kids. Puck laughed and leaned in close as he walked by.

"Only losers call me Uncle Noah. Puck's fine." Kurt shook his head again and walked out with Rachel. Not so mature after all.

They climbed into the car and almost immediately Rachel pulled out her phone. This was pretty normal so Kurt really didn't question it until he heard. "Shelby? It's Rachel! Hi! Listen I have a favor to ask. Puck and Quinn are both coming to town and there's this New Directions reunion going on and I was wondering what you'd think about trying to get Beth to come?"

()

"Rachel, I know you think this is going to go over like a hallmark movie but it's not going to work." Kurt said for possibly the fifth time as they walked around the mall. After a lot of back and forth between Rachel and Shelby, Shelby actually agreed to give Rachel Beth's number. The two didn't see each other much. Occasionally, Shelby came to visit Rachel and would bring Beth along but they never stopped to visit Quinn and Beth never mentioned any interest in meeting Puck and Quinn before since she was a baby the last time she saw them. He knew what Rachel was up to the minute she called Shelby and as happy as Puck would be to see Beth, he wasn't sure Beth was ready for the same. Quinn had spent years destroying herself over giving Beth up. Gone through drastic measures to try and get her back. However, Quinn went on to college and eventually came to peace with it. She met Joe again at the New Directions five year reunion, got married, and together, they had one biological daughter and had adopted a little boy. Was it really Rachel's place to make Quinn face that again?

Apparently, she thought so because she responded. "Don't be ridiculous. Beth isn't a little girl anymore. She's 22. If she's ready to meet them, that's her choice. You know Quinn and Puck will be happy."

"Of course they will—they will be at first. But you heard Noah; he's dealing with a ton of stuff right now. A druggie wife and a blind daughter isn't exactly light baggage, can he really handle building a relationship with Beth too? And what about Quinn. It tore her up inside when she saw Beth in high school; how do you think she's going to act seeing Beth all grown up?" Kurt pointed out. Rachel looked at a dress along the sides and seemed to ignore Kurt. "And what if Beth doesn't want to see them?"

"Then she'll say no, but at least she'll known where they're so she can see them when she's ready. And Quinn's grown up to, maybe now she'll be mature enough to handle seeing Beth and you heard Puck, he moved across the country hoping to see Beth."

Kurt made an annoyed noise. Sometimes talking to Rachel was like talking to a brick wall. "Yeah, and Noah and Quinn will see each other again and you know how they get. A part, there's this whole thing of sexual tension that they've learned to ignore. Then whenever Beth gets in the picture and suddenly there's the emotional connection and…and they just have this way of getting together again even though it never lasts."

"Well…."

"Rachel don't. They're both married now." Kurt cut her off. Rachel huffed.

"Puck's obviously not happy with that arrangement."

"He's dealing for the sake of his kids and you don't think bringing Beth and Quinn into his life will make that harder for him? And Quinn is married to Joe; good hearted, easy going, very-very-good-for-Quinn Joe, and you're telling me you're okay with the possibility of putting their marriage in danger for the sake of one happy get together?"

"Why are you getting so defensive about this? It really doesn't involve you." Oh, and if that wasn't calling the kettle black, he didn't know what was. "They're all adults, Kurt, all I'm doing is introducing the idea."

"Exactly. They're adults, and we're adults. And we shouldn't be doing the same stuff we did in High School." Kurt released a large breath. All arguing with Rachel was doing was rising his blood pressure; but frankly, Rachel was getting ridiculous with her plans and secrets. Usually, he could handle Rachel's hormone-induced shenanigans with good nature but between Blaine's father and everything going on with Fanny, he couldn't deal with it. "Just…Just don't push like you like to do alright? If Beth says no, leave it at that."

"Fine." Rachel grumbled. Then, in a much softer voice, she added. "You know, your kids are lucky Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. That was…was that suppose to be a compliment or a jab? It sounded like a compliment. He would take it as a compliment usually but it just didn't really make sense. Rachel continued as she sadly looked up from her dress with watery eyes. "They got to have a relationship with you and Blaine and Santana too. They don't have to wonder what their biological mother was like or spend years wondering if a piece of them was missing or not. They'll always know. I spent a lot of time wondering what Shelby was like and if she wanted to know me. Puck and Quinn do the same thing, I'm sure and if Beth does the same then…then it seems cruel to deny them a chance to see each other."

Kurt sighed. Crap. He was getting soft in his old age. He wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her close. "I know you mean well, Rach. It's just… I don't know, it's been a rough year and I'd hate for everything to blow up."

Rachel nodded, her tears rubbing against Kurt's coat. "It might be a nice way to end the year though."

Kurt had a sarcastic response all ready when his phone went off. He pulled his phone out and saw it was his dad. "Seems like my dad got tired of the kids faster than I thought." He pushed the send button and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey kid, listen; you need to get to the hospital."

**Cliffhanger! To end a long chapter that is. Sorry if took so long to update, guys. A few different things happened—A. As you might be able to tell, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times before I got a scenario I liked (Jamie was originally going to be Puck's niece but that was even more dramatic than the scenario I went with). B. My mom left for a business trip so I spent a lot of time helping her get packed, thinking I'd have a few days alone to update all my stories and be productive, except…. C. My father announced the day after my mom left that my uncle was staying with us for a few days so I had to play hostess for those days. And naturally, the Christmas storyline is going to last a bit longer than I originally thought. **

**Next chapter, we'll find out who went to the hospital, we'll get an update on the daddyAnderson drama, Rachel and Finn tell Fanny she's going to have a little sister, and maybe Rachel finds out her daughter isn't as innocent as she thinks she is? And of course, Christmas (in July for us)!**

**Also, just to quench my own excitement, who I see playing Puck's kid: Nellie Veitenheimer from the Glee project as Alex, Trevor Blumas was the absolute closest to Chandler I could find—with darker eyes of course, and for little Jamie Puckerman I've picked Maddi Jane (this young girl singer with an amazing voice) as a young Jamie and Selena Gomez as an older Jamie-but more on why there's a future Jamie later ;). Hasn't been officially introduced yet, but Rachel Weisz is who I pictured as Puck's wife Melinda. Also, I don't know if I mentioned: I see Fanny being played by Anna Paguin- and she's been acting since she was a kid so you can see young Fanny and adult Fanny. I'll leave it at that for now, just like to share! And of course, I'd love to hear who you guys think could play who :) **

**And finally, thank you to The Irish Gleek who was our 100****th**** reviewer and named—well, actually, all three of Puck's kids. Thanks in general to all my reviewers—you guys get so involved and I absolutely love it! And thank you to the people who read, favorited, or follow this story. You are all very, very awesome!**

**Thaliana- Thank you! And yes, very strange…in general, the whole thing has been one, big, coincidence (especially since I didn't know I was making AVPM reference—I really need to sit down and watch that whole damn thing). As for Blaine talking to Angela, I had to have him try! Or at least, have her meet Stefani so she could feel a little bit bad for disliking her. Whether it worked or not, we'll have to see ;) I enjoyed writing Aimee shopping but I can't help but feel like if it were my kid, I'd be less tolerable about it than Kurt. "Just pick the damn dress and let's go!". Thank you for reviewing :)**

**noaelizabethlovestowrite: You and me both. Mostly it just makes me laugh because only I could make a reference and not realize it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thanks, glad you thought so! God, could you imagine? What if Angela was actually Sebastian's sister then that would make Danielle his niece and then Kurt's son and Sebastian's niece would have a thing? I could see everyone being very upset with that—but I think that would be a little too coincidental for that to be believable unfortunately, otherwise I would jump on it. And of course Blaine would—he's a big kid and he likes doing big kid things with his kids (or at least I imagine). I am very much looking forward to writing the New Direction reunion with the kids; I just hope I do it well. Lol, the look Blaine had was very "I just wrote something dirty and I think you should punish me". Aimee is Kurt's little girl, but it could prove problematic when she gets older (I'm seeing a Father v.s. Daughter project runway competition?). Lol, I just realized green and white are mint colors and I hate mint so maybe I'm subconsciously putting in symbolism? But yeah, I would complain too. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Queen Of Sheba- Looked her up and yeah, I can definitely see it! Especially when I looked up interviews with her online and she's very giggly and kind of shy. Very much Stefani :) Thanks for the review!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- I know right? As I was writing it, I just wanted to hug Blaine—even going through his own dramas, he's there for his kids, or so I imagine him to be. I hope you like this update and thanks for reviewing!**

**Klaine Is My Life- Aw, thank you so much! Blaine's words are really just how I think every parent should look at raising their child. Yes, sometimes the things they do aren't safe, and you always want to protect them, but more than anything you have to support them and let them be happy. Whether Danielle's mom listens or not, we'll have to see :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**StBerry Lover24- Thank you! I have a special place in my heart for Ours since it was the story that started this entire world, so I'm glad to hear you liked it. Oh yes, Fanny finding out Rachel is pregnant will be…interesting to say the least. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the update!**

**Janice93- That's so sweet. Well I appreciate you reviewing :) And yes, it's really, really hard to sit down and write something, especially when it's done chapter by chapter like I like to do. I wouldn't say I have discipline persay (you should see how I am with other parts in my life. I considered sewing a dress for my friend's wedding but I haven't started because I know it's not gonna happen) but I appreciate the compliment :) Aw! Thank you! I love writing the kidfics, it's fun to imagine what the future will be like—very glad you like Steffi too :) Thank you for reviewing! Oh also, if you're looking for another great kidfic (well, technically teenfic, but I digress) I recently read one by sleepinnude featuring Blaine and Kurt's son—my favorite being 'proud to say you're mine'. Very touching fanfic! Glleek23 has another good fic about Blaine and Kurt's daughter as well. In any case, very happy you like mine!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- I know, crazy thing right? Again, only I could make a reference and not realize it. Yes, Danielle's mom is being difficult but we'll find out soon if Blaine's efforts were worth it or not. Aw thank you! Sorry to go off in a rant BUT.. I get so furious with Glee around the holidays because they only ever do Christmas songs despite the fact they have two Jewish kids and an atheist in their club. Not to say they shouldn't do any Christmas songs but couldn't they at least throw in a Hanukkah song or two? I remember last Christmas Special when Rory read about the birth of Christ and my mom was like "Would Rachel and Puck really be moved by that?". Yes, yes I get it—Charlie Brown reference and what not, still would have liked a Hanukkah song put somewhere. There, I'm done. Sorry to rant! Thank you for reviewing (and letting me rant)! Hope you enjoy the update. **

**The Irish Gleek- Well, I'm very glad you did! I for one love all the names you picked and I hope you don't mind I used a few of them for Puck's daughter's too (my mind just ran away with the idea and I wasn't able to catch it). I haven't seen many episodes of Friends but it seemed like a pretty good show. I knew enough that I got the reference :) I considered naming his wife Monica just to run a little further with it, but since it appears I won't be making her a likable character, I decided against it. I'll be getting back to Danielle and her mom again once Christmas break is over but I do have a little idea in my head that might make things complicated (you'll see, but I will hint that it has more to do with Court than Danielle and her mom). Oh my god, I might have to have them make t-shirts! I don't know, but I'll certainly try—would be a good project for the kids, lol. I hope you liked Chandler, as well as Alex and Jamie's introductions (again, I hope that was okay!) and thank you for reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

"I told you it was a bad idea."

No, maybe playing football in the icy parking lot wasn't one of his brighter ideas but he certainly didn't need his sister telling him so. Court was sitting on a hospital bed with his right wrist hastily wrapped. It was the best thing his grandfather and Puck could come up with using the first aid kit. Court and Chandler had been playing football in the parking when Court slipped and fell on a sheet of ice. He tried to catch himself with his hand but it slipped and twisted so fierce that he was sure he heard something snap when he landed. Not exactly his proudest moment as it had been the first time in years he had cried from an injury—he was sure it'd be nothing compared to later when his Dad yelled at him for being reckless.

Burt smiled, nudging Aimee with his foot. Stefani sat near Chandler, Fanny and Jamie as Alex and Puck stayed behind to look after the garage. He needed the extra help since Aimee didn't much care for hospitals and Stefani could be quite a handful in these situations. "Leave your brother alone. He's probably getting a cast on that arm."

"Well, if he does, it's his own stupid fault." Aimee huffed and shifted again. Chandler chuckled and leaned over to Kurt.

"Relax man. Chicks think injuries are cool. Right Stef?" Chandler asked. Stefani eagerly nodded.

"It does make you look a little dangerous." Fanny added after that. Aimee tilted her head in confusion but Burt just laughed some more. If he didn't know how worried his son was, he would think this whole situation was kind of funny. After all, how else was a boy supposed to know not to play football on the ice if he didn't break something? Well, common sense might have said otherwise but hey, at least he learned something.

The doctor finally stepped in a smile on his face. "Hello. I'm Dr. Stevens. You must be Court. I see on my chart we have another ice related injury…Are you his father?"

Burt chuckled. "Grandpa. Thanks for trying though. His fathers are the way here now."

The doctor 'ah'd' and then sat down in front of Court. "Okay, well why don't you tell me what happened and I'll unwrap it and take a look." The doctor reached out and started unwrapping the bandage while Court started relaying the story. Aimee made a face.

"Ew! I don't want to see it again! Grandpa, can't I go for a little bit?"

"Mr. Hummel, why don't I take Aimee to the lobby for a bit? They have a t.v. and stuff there." Chandler offered. Stefani perked up.

"Yeah, and games too!"

Burt waved his hand. "Sure, why not? Just keep your phone on, alright?"

When Chandler, Stefani and Aimee stood, so did Fanny. "Um, I better go too! You know, to help keep an eye on the girls." Stefani just shrugged even though Aimee was giving Fanny the glare she had inherited from her father. She hated being called little or it being insinuated she needed to be watched. Burt laughed and let Fanny follow them out.

Jamie reached her hand out to the chair and guided herself up into it. "You're not going with them, Jamie?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sure it'll be quieter here—I like Fanny and Aimee but they can be a little loud to me. Besides, it's not like I'll be grossed out by Court's wrist." Burt shrugged. Court's wrist was purlish and bright blue just around where it was swollen. So much so that the bone was barely visible. Court winced and yelped as the doctor prodded his wrist gently.

"I don't think it's broken but it might be a pretty bad sprain. We'll get an x-ray just in case. If I'm right, lots of Advil and plenty of rest." The doctor chuckled and let Court lower his sore wrist and stood. "I'll go put your name in with the x-ray room."

Just as the doctor exited, they all heard a loud, panicked voice. "Is he alright?!" That sounded very much like Blaine's voice. Burt chuckled. "I'm going to go calm your papa down. Be right back you two, alright?" Both kids nodded when Burt got up and walked out of the room. Court sighed and leaned his head back against the paper-covered bed.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Jamie asked, putting her hands in her lap. Court seemed to jump as if he forgot she was there. He hadn't—she was just so naturally quiet.

"Oh, no…Not really." It hurt a ton, but he wasn't about to admit that to a girl. A pretty one at that.

"Really? Because I heard it crack and I can hear a lot of things but for as far away as I think you were, it must have been pretty bad." Court groaned and banged his head against the paper. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. My brother gets hurt like all the time. Plus, it's not like I've never taken a fall."

Court sighed and lifted his head. "No, it's not really the end of the world. I'm just probably not going to be able to play hockey for a few weeks. Not to mention how mad my dad will get…. Which will be a ton." Court murmured. He looked at Jamie again. He had never really met a blind person before. In the movies, they always had white eyes or wore sunglasses—if this were the first time he was meeting her and he couldn't see just how unfocused her eyes were, he wouldn't have been able to guess. "So um, my dad would probably call me really rude to ask but…do you have like super hearing or something?"

Jamie giggled. "Kind of. My other senses make up for what I can't see, so it's like my ears are my eyes sometimes."

"Oh…" Court says and leans back in his chair.

"I was able to hear the bone crack." She says matter-of-fact like. Court raises his eyebrows. He could barely hear it with all the commotion going on and Jamie was almost 30 feet away. Although just because he didn't hear it didn't mean other people didn't. "I'm surprised you didn't cry more."

"Gee, out of all the cool things you could have brought up, you talk about that." Court teased. Jamie giggles and brings her knees up and crosses them so she's sitting criss-cross-applessauce in her chair.

"Would you rather I talk about how your sister almost made my ears bleed with all her screaming?" Court covers his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Yes!" He manages but Blaine and Burt return at that very moment.

Blaine rushes over but stops at just the end of the bed. Surely, he's struggling between hugging Court and staying away so he won't hurt him further. Blaine runs his hand through his hair instead. "Court, thank god…did you hurt anything else besides your wrist? You didn't hit your head did you? Jamie's startled by the loud, frantic voice. Blaine notices almost immediately and looks apologetic. "Oh I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay."

Burt slaps Blaine on the back. "He's fine. Just busted up his wrist a bit. They're gonna do an x-ray on him—maybe give him a brace or a cast, and he'll be out the door."

Blaine sighs his relief. "Good, okay…Where's Stefani and Mimi?"

"Puck's son is watching them along with Fanny. Mimi had a hard time looking at the injury so Chandler took them out for a bit. That's his daughter Jamie." Burt points out. Jamie nods and Blaine gives her a smile and a nice to meet you. "She stayed to get some quiet—so much for that plan."

Blaine looks guilty. "Again, sorry Jamie."

"Don't worry so much, sir. You get use to it after a while." Jamie says with a reassuring smile. Court takes a closer look at her. She's very pretty—probably the prettiest girl near his age he's ever seen anyway. Intelligent too Court could guess by the way she spoke. He also noticed the Star of David dangling from her neck and how it flickered against the texture of her hair. Aunt Rachel wears one too, though it's mostly hidden under what his father calls 'god-awful fashion choices'. Fanny occasionally wears one given to her by her grandfather's at her bar mitzvah. Somehow, it looks even better on her.

And maybe this is just a bit crazy considering what he's feeling now is pretty close to what he was feeling Danielle.

Blaine gets a text. He doesn't even have to look at it. "Kurt's here. I should probably go get him."

Burt chuckles. "No, I'll go get him and send Mimi and Court with you. I think Jamie and Chandler need to get back home before Melinda gets upset." Burt says this with a hint of seriousness that makes Jamie sink in her chair more. Burt reaches out and grabs her hand. "Come on kiddo, let's go."

Jamie jumps from her seat and squeezes Burt's hand. It's obvious she's not excited about leaving but she gives Court a supportive smile. "Good luck Court. Guess I'll see you at our dad's reunion."

"Yeah…thanks for hanging out." Court smiles back, not that Jamie can see it, but her smile grows as if she knows he returned it. Maybe she did. Maybe she heard it in his voice. Either way, there's an odd fluttering feeling in his stomach when she smiles back.

That's completely ruined of course when Kurt comes in and starts yelling at Court. "What in the world where you thinking?! Why would you play football on ice?! Even you're uncle isn't that thick headed? Was it Noah's idea? I bet it was his idea?" Court is nearly huddling when Kurt is finished with his rant. His father generally speaking, is very kind and patient with both him and his sister. With Stefani, he's more so, but that was because Stefani is (and acts like) the youngest child. Sometimes, it's difficult for even Court to get upset with her. Kurt sometimes got impatient with his older child and tends to call them out if they did stupid things. Court figured it was because they were more likely to do stupid things.

Of course, by the time it was all done, Kurt hugged him and told him he was glad he was okay. The two went together for x-rays and within a few hours, Court's given a wrist brace and direct orders to take it easy. To which Kurt mumbles. "You bet he will."

()

Kurt didn't know what to expect when they pull up to the Andersen house. The hard part is hardly anything has changed—the house in Blaine's childhood? The same as the house they're in now. The only things that are different is Blaine's room is now an office for his father and Cooper's is a yoga area. It reminds Blaine that at one time this was his family's home—and in a year, it probably won't be anymore.

Blaine's family is notorious for ignoring problems rather than face them head on, so Kurt isn't surprised when they step inside and Abby is wearing a fully made smile and Ryan is visiting with the grandkids. "Went and broke yourself, Court?"

"Yeah." Court says with a proud smile. Ryan laughs and smiles back, trying to pretend with all his might that Aimee is uncharacteristically quiet and Stefani isn't giving him curious looks. Abby shows Kurt a new organizer she got from the store, going on and on about how much space it gives. Giving constant waves of _don't mention it. _

Yet, oddly enough, it's Abby who asks. "Have you told the kids?"

Kurt exhales as quietly as he can. It could have been quieter as Abby is biting her lip. "Yeah, we told them separately… well, we told Court and Aimee in one setting and Stefani in another…Aimee was broken hearted but she's adjusting, Court's been trying to be brave for everyone…Stefani I expected to take it much harder but she's got a good understanding on it….Really, it's been hardest on Blaine."

Abby nods. "I thought it would be. Ryan and Blaine have had their differences, that's for sure, but Blaine's always been very sentimental. I think because he was the youngest in our family so he was always babied a bit more"

Kurt chuckles. "Stef's the same way. So emotional. I remember when Aimee had Blaine kill a spider and she bawled her eyes out because the spider 'had a family and kids'. She's been making cards to send to Ryan but we just haven't had the time to send them—we brought them though."

"That's so sweet." Abby smiles, before settling on her knees. For a minute, Kurt sees her lowering her walls. Out of all the Anderson's, besides of course Blaine, she's been the one he's most identified with. Abby doesn't allow her weakness to show but she has an inner passion and fire that sometimes can't be contained. It's taken years of being a profession perfectionist to learn how to control her outer emotions. However, in this moment, Kurt feels as though Abby is letting him in to see her as she was born to be. "I hope you don't take this as prejudice but… when I tell our neighbors and co-workers about Stefani, I still call her Dalton. Sometimes, I even use that name just talking to Ryan. I know I shouldn't but…"

"It's not prejudice." Kurt cuts her off. At least, not entirely so. In the past, Kurt might have gotten very offended by his mother-in-law's words. Kurt however, has learned first hand how difficult it is to accept something you can't understand. Laying awake at night and wishing that, despite your child wanting to be a girl, they could continue on as a boy? It's knocked Kurt off his pedestal. It's made him realize that acceptance doesn't always come easy. "You've known her as a him for 6 years…I don't think it's fair for us to come down on you for still thinking about her as Dalton sometimes, as long as you don't do it in front of her."

Abby finally gives a smile. "Of course…You know, I haven't always agreed with how you and Blaine handle things but I have to admit—I'm most proud of him when I see how he is with you and the children. He's so good to you—maybe I always saw him that way with a wife but just seeing him so wonderful with a partner warms my heart. And the kids… I've always been amazed by how he loves them all equally, even if Aimee and Court don't share his blood…But I guess that goes back to loving you."

Kurt can't help but smile because it's the single nicest thing he's ever heard his in-laws say. He feels that maybe the Anderson's have been too proud to admit it before but in the midst of facing mortality; they find it in their hearts to speak hidden truths. Kurt can only hope they continue to be good. He's not sure if Blaine can handle anything bad his family has to say.

Dinner is served not much later. Court gets to talk about his accident at the garage, Aimee talks about some new outfit she saw in a magazine (that would apparently be a great Christmas present for a certain granddaughter, hint hint) and Stefani talks about how Michael told her around Christmas time about Zorses, half-donkey's, half-horses. "I mean, isn't that just awesome?! It won't be long before we have actual Gryffindor!"

The family laughs and Blaine trys to explain how despite how awesome it would be to have a Gryffindor around, it's probably not going to happen. Stefani huffs and switches to Chandler instead. Kurt rolls his eyes. Yeah, she definitely has a thing for bad boys.

They hug and then leave. Realizing for right now, it's just a game of pretend. They're pretending Ryan's hands weren't shaking or that he hasn't lost a ton of weight. They're pretending the kids can't sense all the tiptoeing. Kurt's trying to pretend Blaine isn't going to break down and cry the moment they get back home.

He hates it but if there's one thing the Anderson's are good at, it's pretending.

()

Early Christmas eve morning, Kurt, Rachel, and Carole find themselves in the kitchen making the big breakfast before they start cooking the even larger meal. It's not even really 7 but Carole and Kurt have a glass of wine in their hand as they start cooking.

"To alcoholism and all its benefits." Kurt clinks his glass with Carole's as he passes by with batter. Rachel's laughing as she grates the chocolate.

"Setting such a great example for your niece and your grandchild." She says. Kurt notices what should be thin layers of delicious chocolate is coming out in chucks. Rachel's already nervous about telling Fanny about the baby.

"My grandchild who still doesn't have a name." Carole threw in. Kurt gave Carole a weary (tired?) glance.

"They only found out the sex a week ago." It doesn't seem to matter to Rachel though. She immediately chimes in as it's apparent she's put a lot of time into this.

"Well, we had a name picked for a boy naturally. Christopher Burton."

Carole smiles at the combination of her deceased husband's name and her current one's. "Oh, that would have been adorable."

"Seems very normal when compared to Fania though… you could still go with Christina Burton or something like that."

Rachel makes a face at that as she sets down the grate. "But Burton's supposed to be a boys name…"

"Yeah and Blaine's supposed to be more of a girl's name, but that didn't stop one Ryan and Abby Anderson from naming my soul mate that."

"Blaine's more unisexed dear…Though I wouldn't see any problem with using Burton as a middle name. They'll hardly ever really use it."

"Well, we've been thinking other names for girls—Barbara of course made the list last time. I've also added Isle, Sally, and Maureen to the list." Kurt shook his head and muttered 'Broadway names' under his breath. Rachel huffed. "Of course, I couldn't use Mimi because Aimee uses that as a nickname."

Kurt looks smug as he starts to spoon batter into the frying pan. "Sorry, you daughter can't use that. My daughter has first dibs."

"But for the other ones, Finn said he'd always want to call Isle 'aisle', Sally would be a forever young name, and that he once met a stripper named Maureen so once again, my dreams were dashed." Rachel shook her head. "Then to make matters worse, he comes up with names like Moon-Star, Stormy, and Berry…I guess he thought it'd be cute if we could say Berry Hudson all the time."

Kurt actually outright laughs at that name. "He's absolutely right. It will downright adorable when you introduce her to the therapist she'll be needing…. Provided she's talking to you both by that point." Kurt stops and ponders her sentence again. "And isn't saying Moon-Star irrelevant since the moon is a star?"

"Oh Kurt..." Carole tells him in a tone that suggests 'you remember who we're talking about, right?'. Kurt finds it funny that even Carole can see her son's obliviousness.

Rachel stops as she's bringing the bowl of chocolate over. "That's it!"

Carole and Kurt raise an eyebrow at each other. Carole takes a drink of her wine before asking. "You're going to name your baby Kurt?"

"I definitely had dibs on that one." Kurt mutters, grabbing the chocolate from Rachel so he can put some in the frying pan. Rachel shakes her head frantically.

"No, no, not Kurt…But Sound of Music! There's so many names in there…Louisa, Liesl…" Rachel gasps and put her hand on her stomach. "Maria! How could I forget Maria? It's not just for Sound of Music but for West Side Story too."

Kurt considers reminding Rachel that there are still people trying to sleep, but he knows once Rachel Hudson nee Berry starts going off, there's no way to stop her. "Maria Christine Hudson. It's perfect. Subtle, tasteful, has something both Finn and I… It's the perfect thing to name our daughter."

"YOUR WHAT?!"

Kurt's spatula cuts right through the pancake at Fanny's screech. Well, if anyone had been asleep before, they certainly weren't now. To Rachel's credit, she did say Christmas eve.

Kurt has to look. Just has to. He shuts of the frying pan and looks; Fanny is absolutely _seething_ in the doorway. Rachel looks mortified as she stares at her 14-year-old daughter. Even Carole looks as though she's afraid her granddaughter might attack. Fanny swallows and asks again. "What did you say, mother?"

No Mama. No Mommy. No terms of endearment Fanny usually uses with Rachel. He can just feel Rachel's heart rip just feet away from him. He's stuck between hugging his best friend to sooth her and screaming 'I told you so!' at her.

But Rachel draws courage from the challenge. She steps forward and holds her head up high. She smiles though none of the words are said in the happy manner they're supposed to be said. "Fanny, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little sister."

In response, Fanny immediately turns and walks away. She slams the front door to the house before a loud scream erupts. Kurt jumps as the high-pitched wail pierces his ears.

Within moments, Finn, Blaine, Burt and very nearly the rest of the house is running downstairs. Burt goes outside while a sleepy Finn and Blaine look into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Rachel just looks so upset that Kurt can't even take joy in being right anymore. Instead, with a full frown, he answers. "Fanny found out about the baby and has some mixed emotions."

**And there's chapter 14. One away from 15- which will coincidentally be the Christmas chapter. Sorry Courielle fans! It appears there's a possible love triangle going on…Perhaps. Ah, the scandalous lives of 10 year olds. Of course, Fanny didn't take the news of her sibling well—but should we have Uncle Blaine giving Fanny a sweet talk about the importance of family, Uncle Kurt giving Fanny an attitude check, or Rachel giving Fanny a sweet-attitude check? Or perhaps a mixture of all three?**

**As we draw nearer to chapter 15, I'd like to thank one more my reviewers, my readers, my followers, and the people who generally speaking read this story. You guys are so awesome I can't even begin to describe it!**

**iadorespike- No serious injuries or deathes fortunately :) Although, Court's probably going to go crazy with that brace on his wrist- I did when I had my brace on my ankle. Was super excited to bring Puck back, although now Rachel has to get in other peoples business. It wouldn't be Rachel unless she did though. We'll have to see if it blows up in her face (like the Fanny situation did) or if everyone's happy. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Glad to hear it (that you loved the chapter I mean, lol). Puck is back, in Ohio anyway, and of course, I had to have him bring his kids. Unfortunately, I decided to be a little mean to him—though I love him so much, he'll be fine no matter what happens. I thought we were due for a flashback, especially since we don't have any of Stefani while Rachel was pregnant with her. Lol, really? You and Blaine are both crafty—and apparently love wine. And of course, Stefani being as affectionate as she is, has to stop everything when she gets a little attention…As for Court, I remember being that young and hearing just a ridiculous name and thinking 'Oh, that's a really cool name'. My parents actually made me rename a cat once because they couldn't pronounce the name I had given her. I think it's fairly safe to say that I won't be breaking up Klaine in this fic, at least not for long or permanently (okay, not at all). I'm not particularly looking forward to writing the scene where Blaine's dad dies…Lol, you know, now that's it's in my mind, I kind of want to write it. Maybe a one-shot? I'll have to see what I can do. Oh, we'll have to see about Rachel and Beth ;) In the mean time, thank you for reviewing!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- I think that was one of my longer chapters—just so much to fit in, lol. What is Christmas with the family without some drama to go along with it? (tends to happen in large families like the one I have). I feel a bit bad for being mean to Puck, but he does have 3 great children, and one another he might possibly see—if Rachel gets her way. Not next chapter but probably the one after that, we'll be learning more about what the other New Directions will be up to :) And see if Beth comes. You'll have to let me know if you were surprised about who ended up in the hospital. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**dreamer 3097- Thank you :) I hope this one is as well. Thank you for reviewing!**

**StBerry Lover24- Thank you! I can't really picture Rachel with anything but a daughter that was just like her. I think Finn will take Fanny being boy crazy only slightly better than Rachel—you know, Mother-Daughter dream to sing on the Broadway stage together :) Court managed to injure himself just to make the holidays a little more interesting. Of course, I absolutely need to force myself to sit down and watch it—so I can get my own references ;) Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the update!**

**Chloeskye- Or as I like to say—POR QUE! Nonetheless, I hope this chapter was worth the cliffhanger. Thanks for the review!**

**Janice93- You'll have to let me know what you think of them :) I thought they were absolutely brilliant! I don't think anyone expected it—well, maybe I'd expect him to have 3 kids, but not from one wife. Regardless, I've always imagined him as a great father. Lol, I always feel like the best parents are the ones who can admit that their children have faults and how they need to be controlled. I can see Kurt realizing it, but not Rachel. Rachel can do no wrong than certainly, her daughter can't! Though, I kind of see Blaine being oblivious to his children's short-comings as well. Lol, she'll find out about Fanny and Mason just as she'll learn about Fanny and Chandler—I can't imagine she'll react well. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter! **


	15. Character Guide

**Hey guys, sorry if people got excited for an update! Just wanted to make a few quick notes. **

**First, please ignore my stupidity in the last chapter. As reviewer mumimeanjudy points out, the moon is certainly not a star! I swear, I pay attention in science class, I was just tired when I finished writing it and there go, I wasn't thinking entirely clearly. I was writing a bit fast trying to get it done and posted too. No excuse to be an idiot of course but I suppose it happens to everyone. Thank you to mumimeanjudy for pointing that out. Also, in rereading that chapter for other mistakes, I realized I referred to Court as 'Kurt' once... I've probably done it multiple times actually, it's a mistake I constantly have to correct, though I suppose 'Court' being similar to 'Kurt' was the point of his name :) Thanks and sorry for any inconvenience that might have caused.**

**Second, another reviewing, WeMeow2, requested I do a character cast since it sometimes gets confusing and I thought it was a great idea! Especially since even I have trouble remember who belongs to who and what I've written in previous chapters or in Ours. However, I kind of want to take it a step further since we have an upcoming New Directions reunion and do a few family lines to show who has what kids and who they are related to. Since I haven't introduced some of the former New Directions spouses or their kids, these might be considered spoilers since I'm pinpointing all the New Direction kids, so if you don't want to know, please stop reading now. I'm kind of doing it by family and explaining who's married to who as well—just to make things less complicated. Some are OC's and some are pretty self-explanatory. Just please bare with me :) Thank you WeMeow2 for suggesting it and hope everyone could use this.**

**Again, STORY SPOILERS. If you don't want to know the names of the new direction kids or some of what the New Directions are up to in my mind, stop reading here please. **

The Hummel-Anderson's

Adults:

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson- _Lives in New York. Works as a Broadway Choreographer.

_Blaine Hummel-Anderson- _Lives in New York. Currently works as a voice/guitar instructor, occasional studio accompany, and mostly a stay-at-home dad.

Children:

_Court Hummel-Anderson_- Age 10. Sometimes known as Courtney by his sister or cousin. Biological child of Kurt and Santana, raised by Kurt and Blaine. Oldest of the Hummel-Anderson children. Also the twin of Aimee.

_Aimee (Mimi) Hummel-Anderson_- Age 10. Biological child of Kurt and Santana, raised by Kurt and Blaine. Middle-child of the Hummel-Anderson children. The twin of Court.

_Stefani Rae Hummel-Anderson_- Age 6 (soon to be 7) Formally Dalton Harry. The biological child of Blaine and Santana, raised by Kurt and Blaine. The youngest of the Hummel-Anderson children. Also known as Steffi and Stef.

The Hudson's

Adults:

_Finn Hudson-_ Lives in New York. Currently works at the local Military base as well as an occasional actor.

_Rachel Hudson nee Berry-_ Lives in New York. Works as a Broadway actress, commercial actress, and is working on her own musical.

Children:

_Fania (Fanny) Hudson-_ Age 14. Daughter of Finn and Rachel Hudson. An only child for now, but is going to have a baby sister. Also the niece to Kurt and Blaine, and cousin to their children.

_Maria Hudson-_ Not born yet but will be the youngest daughter of Rachel and Finn, and Fanny's younger sister. Also the niece to Kurt and Blaine, and cousin to their children.

The Anderson's (Cooper's family)

Adults:

_Cooper Anderson-_ Lives in California. Works as a commercial actor. Has been divorced once and is remarried. Is also Blaine's older brother.

_Amanda Anderson-_ Lives in California. Works as a horse trainer and barn owner. Cooper's 2nd and current wife. Is step-mother to Michael and Mason, and biological mother to Mandy. Is also Blaine's sister-in-law.

_Leah Anderson-_ Cooper's first wife. They divorced sometime before 'Ours'. The biological mother to Michael and Mason, though she is mostly uninvolved in their lives.

Children:

_Michael Anderson-_ Age 17. Lives in California with his father. The biological son of Cooper Anderson and ex-wife Leah Anderson. Now raised by Cooper and Amanda. Blaine and Kurt's oldest nephew and cousin to their children. Currently dating an unnamed boy. Is the oldest of the Anderson children. Brother to Mason Anderson and half-brother to Mandy Anderson.

_Mason Anderson- _Age 15. Lives in California with his father. The biological son of Cooper Anderson and ex-wife Leah Anderson. Now raised by Cooper and Amanda. Blaine and Kurt's second oldest nephew and cousin to their children. Romantically involved with Fanny Hudson (no blood relation what so ever. They share cousins because Mason is Blaine's biological nephew and Kurt is 'step'-uncle to Fanny). Is the second oldest of the Anderson children. Brother to Michael Anderson and half-brother to Mandy Anderson.

_Mandy Anderson-_ Age 7. Lives in California with her parents. The biological daughter of Cooper Anderson and his wife Amanda Anderson. Blaine and Kurt's youngest niece (or will until Maria Hudson is born) and the youngest of the Anderson children. Half-sister to Michael and Mason Anderson.

The Puckerman Family

Adults:

_Noah Puckerman_- Formally lived in California, now resides in Lima, Ohio. Works as a mechanic at Hummel Lube & Tire and lives in the former Hummel household (the one Kurt and Burt lived in before they moved in with Carole and Finn. Has four children.

_Melinda Puckerman-_ Puck's wife. Formally live in California, now resides in Lima, Ohio. Currently unemployed. The mother of Alex, Chandler, and Jamie Puckerman.

Children:

_Alexandra (Alex) Puckerman-_ Age 18. The oldest child of Noah and Melinda Puckerman, and the second oldest child of Noah's. Lives with her parents in Lima, Ohio and works part time in Hummel's Lube and Tire. Sister to Chandler and Jamie Puckerman, and half-sister to Beth Corcoran.

_Chandler Puckerman-_ Age 16. The only son of Noah and Melinda Puckerman, and Noah's third oldest child. Lives with his parents in Lima, Ohio. Brother to Alex and Jamie Puckerman and half-brother to Beth Corcoran.

_Jamie Puckerman- _Age 8. The youngest daughter of Noah and Melinda Puckerman and Noah's youngest child. Lives with her parents in Lima, Ohio. Sister to Alex and Chandler Puckerman and half-sister to Beth Corcoran.

The Evans Family

Adults:

_Samuel (Sam) Evans-_ Lives in L.A., California and is married to Mercedes Evans. Works as a coach and personal trainer. Father of three girls.

_Mercedes Evans nee Jones-_ Lives in L.A. , California and is married to Samuel Evans. Works as a singer and owns her own record label. Mother of three girls.

Children:

_Samantha (Sammi) Evans-_ Age 12. The oldest daughter of Sam and Mercedes Evans. Lives with her parents in L.A., California. Sister to Portia and Whitney Evans.

_Portia Evans- _Age 9. The second oldest daughter of Sam and Mercedes Evans. Lives with her parents in L.A. California. Sister to Sammi and Whitney Evans.

_Whitney Evans- _Age 2. The youngest daughter of Sam and Mercedes Evans. Lives with her parents in L.A. California. Sister to Sammi and Portia Evans.

The Chang Family

Adults:

_Michael (Mike) Chang-_ Lives in Chicago, Illinois and is married to Tina Cohen-Chang. Owns his own dance studio and occasionally works as a back-up dancer for shows. Father of a son and daughter.

_Tina Cohen-Chang- _Lives in Chicago, Illinois and is married to Mike Chang. Works as an art teacher and is head of the arts for her school area. Mother of a son and daughter.

Children:

_Mina Chang-_ Age 9. Lives with her parents in Chicago, Illinois and is the daughter and oldest child of Mike and Tina Chang. Sister to Jay Chang.

_Michael (Jay) Chang III_- Age 6. Lives with his parents in Chicago, Illinois and is the son and youngest child of Mike and Tina. Brother to Mina Chang.

The Fabray-Hart Family-

Adults:

_Joseph (Joe) Hart_- Lives in New York and is married to Quinn Fabray. Works as a pastor and musical director for a church. Is the father of Naomi Fabray-Hart.

_Quinn Fabray-_ Lives in New York and is married to Joe Hart. Works as a lawyer. Is the biological mother of Beth Corcoran and mother to Naomi Fabray-Hart.

Children:

_Naomi Fabray-Hart-_ Age 5. Lives with her parents in New York and is the only child of Quinn Fabray and Joe Hart. She is also half-sister to Beth Corcoran.

The Lopez-Pierce family

Adults:

_Santana Lopez-_ Lives in California and is married to Brittany Pierce. Owns her own dance club and works as a D.J. there. Occasionally models. Aunt to Buddy and Damian Pierce.

_Brittany Pierce-_ Lives in California and is married to Santana Lopez. Works as a freelance actress/dancer and occasionally teaches dance. Aunt to Buddy and Damian Pierce.

Children:

_Candle (Buddy) Pierce_- Age 2. The nephew of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Son of Brittany's brother Brosnan but now raised by his aunts. The brother of Damian Pierce.

_Damian Pierce-_ Age 8 months. The nephew of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Son of Brittany's brother Brosnan but now raised by his aunts. The brother of Buddy Pierce.

The Abrams Family

Adults:

_Arthur (Artie) Abrams-_ Lives in New Jersey and is married to Sofia Marquez and is stepfather to Diego and Elias Marquez. Works as a Movie and video director.

_Sofia Marquez-Abrams_- Lives in New Jersey and is married to Artie Abrams and is mother to Diego and Elias Marquez

Children:

_Diego Marquez-_ Age 12. Is the older son of Sofia Marquez and stepson of Artie Abrams. Lives in New Jersey with his parents. Twin brother of Elias Marquez.

_Elias Marquez-_ Age 12. Is the younger son of Sofia Marquez and stepson of Artie Abrams. Lives in New Jersey with his parents. Twin brother of Diego Marquez.

The Schuster Family

Adults:

_William (Will) Schuster-_ Lives in Lima Ohio and is married to Emma Schuster. Still works as the music teacher at McKinley high school. Has 2 biological sons and 2 adopted daughters.

_Emma Schuster-_ Lives in Lima Ohio and is married to Will Schuster. Still works as a guidance councilor at McKinley. Has 2 biological sons and one adopted daughter,

Children:

_William (Bill) Schuster-_ Age 19. The oldest biological son and oldest child of Will and Emma Schuster. Currently attends Ohio State University for music. Is the brother of Frank, Journey, and Bryn Schuster.

_Frank Schuster-_ Age 14. The youngest biological son and second youngest child of Will and Emma Schuster. Lives with his parents in Lima, Ohio. Is the brother of Bill, Journey, and Bryn Schuster.

_Journey Schuster- _Age 13. The oldest adopted daughter and third youngest child of Will and Emma Schuster. Lives with her parents in Lima, Ohio. Is the sister of Bill, Frank, and Bryn Schuster.

_Bryn Schuster-_ Age 12. The youngest adopted daughter and fourth youngest child of Will and Emma Schuster. Lives with her parents in Lima, Ohio. Is the sister of Bill, Frank, and Journey Schuster.

And just for good measure-

The Karofsky Family

Adults:

_David Karofsky-_ Lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Is married to Hale Karofsky. Works as a lawyer and is the father of two adopted sons.

_Hale Karofsky-_ Lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Is married to David Karofsky. Works as a journalist and is the father of two adopted sons.

Children:

_Wyatt Karofsky-_ Age 13. The oldest adopted child of Dave and Hale Karofsky. Lives in Boston with his parents. He is the older brother of Russell Karofsky.

_Russell Karofsky-_ Age 11. The youngest adopted child of Dave and Hale Karofsky. Lives in Boston with his parents. He is the younger brother of Wyatt Karofsky.

**I haven't added Sugar in here. There's a good reason for that. If there's anyone I forgot (minus the New Directions who either were temporary members or place holders) please let me know! Hopefully, I'll have an actual update soon. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

Fanny's sitting on the front porch in the cold. She's been there for the past hour drawing her legs close to protect her from the wind and crossing her arms over her body. People have come out in intervals to try and talk her into coming back in. Her Daddy pleaded with her just to come in so they could all talk. Uncle Kurt came out and yelled at her a bit. Telling her he'd tell her mom everything if she didn't make a mends. At this point, she didn't even care if her mom knew about Mason so the threats were mostly empty. Grandma tries talking softly when Fanny but the girl refuses to budge. Grandpa is the last one but he doesn't try anything; he just brought out a coat so Fanny wouldn't freeze to death.

For a half-hour she's left completely alone. Or it feels about that long anyway. Fanny's hardly surprised when the door opens again. She looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Blaine. "Uncle Blaine, just leave me alone please. I'm not coming inside."

Blaine leans against the wall of the house instead, drawing his coat further around him. "Just thought you'd like some company is all. It's kind of quiet out here."

"That's the point." Fanny snaps. Blaine chuckles, hands playing with some object she can't see.

"How about this. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want. Heck, you don't even have to listen. Just let me talk and if you want me to, I'll go back inside, okay?" Fanny doesn't answer so he takes it as an affirmative. "You know, there's an age difference between my brother and I too—10 years. By the time I was 10, he was already moved out of the house. Years before that he was making me rehearse lines and songs like crazy. Hated it…not because I hated spending time with my brother or singing, but because he put all these crazy expectations on me." Blaine smiles when he notices Fanny's look has switched to thoughtful. He supposes it didn't occur to her that a little sister could be something to train and mold. "But when I was in high school, we sort of came to an understanding. Since then, Cooper's been a pretty cool brother. Kind of like a second dad to me really."

Fanny's looks away from Blaine again but he can feel her defenses breaking. He dares to move closer to her. "You don't remember a lot about when your mom was pregnant with Mimi and Court, do you? I mean you were only 4… You were afraid your mom was having another baby and then when your uncle and I told you the babies were for us, you were excited. A little nervous we might not pay attention to you as much, but excited."

Fanny sighs. "I remember we talked about family and how it can happen in different ways."

"Yeah we did, didn't we?"

"It was the first time anyone told me about Uncle Kurt actually being Daddy's stepbrother."

"Because they always just called each other brothers…" Blaine fills in. "Exactly. You know until that point, they had been 'only' children too. Your Uncle Kurt didn't even want a brother when he set your grandparents up…he actually wanted to get closer to your dad. But over time…"

"Wait!" Fanny spun around at last, giving Blaine her completely attention. "Uncle Kurt had a crush on my dad?"

Blaine looks over to the door to make sure Kurt isn't there. He then leans and whispers. "He was infatuated from what I hear. Aunt Quinn even told me at one point, he gave your mom a sabotage make-over in the hopes of getting rid of her as competition."

"He sabotaged Mom?" Fanny gasps with wide eyes. Blaine nods in response. "But that's so mean! She's his best friend!"

"Well, the thing is…at the time they sort of hated each other. Back in those days, Kurt would be disgusted if you even suggested he and your mom were friends. They didn't start getting along until after your grandparents got married and your uncle met me."

Fanny is trying to absorb all the information. After awhile, she twiddles her thumbs together. "I feel like there's several messages here…"

"There are, so how about I just get to the key points?" Blaine asks. Fanny reluctantly nods. "First of all, I don't blame you for being mad. Your parents hid this from you and they probably should have told you when they first started trying."

Fanny gives him an odd look. "First started? How long have they been trying?"

Blaine scratched the side of his face, trying to remember exact dates. "They decided they wanted another baby a few months after Stef was born so I guess almost 7 years? Maybe closer to 6 1/2 years?" Fanny winces and readjusts her position so she's closer to Blaine. Maybe it hits her just how much they've wanted this baby. "I think despite your actual reaction, they didn't want to get your hopes up. They still should have told you. Second of all, I know it might seem like this baby will take away attention from you but if anything, it'll draw focus."

"How do you figure that?"

Blaine shrugs. "Well, people will get to see what kind of sister you are…and if you're a good one, people will like you more…it's like a duet. Solo's are always awesome but when you have two voices who sound perfect together? Awesome." Fanny laughs, shaking her head too. "And you know, if you're nice to your little sister, she'll love you too."

Fanny looks as though she doubts it but asks Blaine hopefully. "You think so?"

"What? Are you kidding Fan? You're like, the best 14 year old singer I've ever heard…and you've been a really great cousin to Court, Mimi, and Stefani so being a good sister should be a piece of cake…She'll totally want to be your shadow. If I could like Cooper as my big brother, your sister will _adore_ you."

Blaine squeezes the object in his hand. Fanny finally looks down to see it. It was a beige stuffed dog, about the size of Winnipeg. Its large, plastic eyes stared up at Fanny in a sad stance. "Your Uncle Kurt swiped this from your mom and dad back in high school to give to me. I guess she kept having your dad win prizes so he figured she wouldn't miss it. I left it here years ago and never thought to take it with me. It made me feel better about finally accepting my brother…maybe it'll help you too."

Fanny eyes the stuffed animal for the few moments. Her hand reaches out to gently take it, putting it in her lap and staring at it. There's a deep sadness in her eyes that was covered by all the anger. A fear Blaine remembers all too well from his younger days. Sometimes he still sees it when he thinks about his father's mortality or he sees how much his kids have grown up. Actually, seeing how big Fanny was now (getting taller, baby-fat thinning out, and…_WHAT?! when did she get boobs?!_) gave Blaine that melancholy feeling. He realizes maybe the baby is making Fanny feel that way as well. "You know, you're getting older Fanny. In 4 years, you'll be going to college and I've known you since you were born. I'm proud of you honey—and a new niece won't change that at all."

Blaine makes two steps towards the door when he hears Fanny's voice. "Uncle Blaine?" Blaine turns and is met with Fanny's body throwing itself into his arms. Blaine puts his chin on top of her head and hugs her back. In many ways, Fanny helped prepare him for having kids, especially when it came to his daughters. She taught him patience and how to appreciate both the child-like innocence and maturing knowledge. Fanny was just as much his niece as Mandy was.

The two go inside the house where everyone is talking around the couch. Rachel and Finn stand the minute Fanny comes in. Immediately, Fanny is trying to warm up her fingers and body. "I've thought about it…and I've decided I can live with this. Under a few conditions of course." Fanny starts counting off on her fingers. "Number one, the baby will not be living in my room or allowed in my room unless I state otherwise. Number two, you can expect me to help out with the baby during the day provided I'm not doing school work, working on my singing, or something else important, however do not expect me to help with the baby at night. I need my beauty sleep. Number three, I want known here and now that I have been your daughter 14 years longer than this baby will ever be—know where you're loyalties lie. Are we in agreement?"

Finn and Rachel share looks of exasperation. Rachel shrugs and gives Finn a small smile. They nod in agreement. "Alright." Finn says. "But we have a few conditions of our own."

"Number one, you ever talk that way to myself or your father again, you'll be grounded." Rachel continues with a stern look in her face. Fanny frowns but continues to listen. "Number two—you will treat the baby as a person and a sister, not like a toy or something you can control. Number three, you will be expected to help out the best you can—your condition sounds reasonable. And finally number four…" They stepped forward together. Finn reaches out and pulls his daughter into a family hug.

"Know that we still love you more than anything else in this world, Fanny-cake." Finn states. Fanny manages a nod.

"I love you both too. I'm sorry I acted the way I did…"

"Oh dear, don't apologize." Rachel says in a soothing tone, running a hand through Fanny's hair. "Directors should always be afraid you're going to walk out."

Blaine notices Kurt giving him an impressed look. Blaine just laughs and gives him thumbs up. Maybe that was why Blaine enjoyed being a dad so much; he lived off this sappy, family stuff.

()

Just like in the morning, Kurt is in the kitchen helping Carole cook in the afternoon. Rachel is there too, but really, she's eating more than she's helping. Kurt hears the sounds of video games in the living room and cards games in the dining room. Everything seems completely normal.

That is until Burt comes into the kitchen. "Hey, it smells really good in here…" Kurt looks up and sees how exhausted his father looks. Odd considering after this morning's drama, all they've done is napped and played video games. Apparently, Carole knows more than he does because she's frowning.

"What is it this time?"

Burt lifts the baseball cap off his head and rubs a hand over his bald head. Kurt and Rachel are now both concerned. "What's going on?" Rachel asks as she digs her hand into the bag of chips. Burt sighs.

"Melinda's run off somewhere and Puck doesn't have any idea where, so he asked if he could send the kids over here while he go looks for her. He doesn't want them alone on Christmas Eve." Burt explains. Rachel immediately looks down to cover up the wetness in her eyes. Kurt understands—maybe it's not crying sad but her hormones make things like this seem darker than they already are. Carole tsked but nods.

"Alright well, he knows they're always welcome here. We'll just set the table for three more. Puck should stop by for dinner too after he looks for awhile." Her voice sounds so casual, if a bit annoyed. Kurt realizes this may not be the first incident.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kurt can't help but ask.

"It happens way more often than it should. They came here to get that woman clean and she still goes out and chases pills. Frankly, I don't know why Puck bothers with it. I spend more time with those kids than Melinda does." With that, Burt sounds like he seconds away from yelling so he just puts his cap back on and heads out to the garage. Rachel's sniffling and even Carole seems to be banging pots and pans around now.

Kurt just sticks to slicing vegetables. "So, dad's been pretty involved with Puck's kids, huh?"

Carole manages a weak smile. "You know your father. We've both tried to help out since he came back. Puck was always so troubled as a kid but he's pulled through and it's just incredible what he's doing now. He actually came to me first; after Finn told him what really happened with Christopher, he wanted my advice and Burt…Burt wanted to help." Carole laughs. "He didn't want me to tell you, but he's been giving Chandler some of your old outfits from before your growth spurt and the ones you left behind when you went to New York. He gave Alex some of your unused sketchbooks and an old laptop of his. Jamie comes through and picks C.D.'s all the time. She's hooked on Broadway classics right now."

Kurt doesn't feel the invasion of privacy like he thinks his family thinks he will. Instead, he feels touched. How could he be mad about his dad giving away things he hadn't noticed in almost 20 years? If anything, he was proud of the way his father and Carole stepped in as sort of surrogate grandparents to Puck's kids especially when it seemed like they needed them. "Mostly, they just stay here if Melinda's obviously high or in a rage."

Kurt swallows. He feels like he's been caught up on a huge saga that's been going on for a while. Kurt's perhaps a little upset his parents hadn't told them what was going on with Puck but he understood the reasons behind it. For one thing, despite their part in it, it wasn't their story to tell. Chances were, Puck asked them to keep it to themselves. His parents also didn't like to bother Kurt with things he couldn't help and as much as he would like to, there was simply nothing he could do living in New York. Even here, all his parents could do was give Puck a financial outlet and provide sanctuary.

Sure enough, about 15 minutes later, Alex was walking into the kitchen, rubbing her chilled hands together. "Hey Carole…Um, Kurt and Rachel right?" The two nod. Rachel finally had her crying under control. Alex shot them both a smile. "Right, sorry. Burt talks about you both all the time at the garage but I wanted to be sure. Can I help with the cooking at all?"

"Sure hon. Does Jamie want to help too?" Alex chuckles and waves her hand: the beaded bracelets weighing on her wrist clicking together just a bit.

"No, she's made friends with Court and they went outside to go play. I hope that's okay." Alex says to Kurt. Kurt finds himself smiling. Court's mentioned Jamie a few times since his injury. It's different because Court doesn't like to talk about girls, and when he does, it's usually with some sort of embarrassment. All Court's been able to talk about is how Jamie has super hearing and could hear his wrist bend. In his eyes, she was essentially a super hero. "It's just Jamie has such a crush on him. I think it's kind of cute."

Rachel 'aw'd' "Aw, Kurt! You and Puck could be your in-law one day!"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "They're 10 and 8, Rachel."

()

"I think it's somewhere out here. We just have to keep looking…Uh, no offense." Court stated as they walk through the woods behind his grandfather's house. Jamie is grasping onto the end of his coat, the one opposite of where his arm is slinged. Normally, she could have just followed the sound of Court's voice but the terrain is rough and snowy. It's simply faster for her to hold on to Court and let him guide her.

Jamie gives him an 'oh please' expression. "You're not the first, won't be the last. Sometimes it's just funny to hear people get embarrassed or surprised when they find out I'm blind." She sounds genuinely entertained by that. Court imagines he'd go crazy if it were him. Having to explain over and over again yes, he had a disability. Especially when their entire language was built around what other people perceived to be normal. "They're just not use to it is all. For them, it's a new experience, for me, it's all I've ever known. It's kind of silly to expect everyone to adapt to me, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess… It's probably like how people react when they meet Stefani and they know right away."

"Know? Does Stefani have a disability too?" Court stops suddenly. The lone crunch of snow has Jamie stopping before she runs into him.

"Not a disability." Court says after a few moments. He's not sure how to explain this to someone. He's never had to full out tell somebody about Stefani before. His father's always took care of that. He decides to use their wording. "She was born in the wrong body."

"Born in the wrong body?"

Court swallowed and nods even if Jamie can't see him. "Stefani was—well, I guess she-uh….She's actually a boy."

"Oh. _Oh_." Jamie drew out the second 'oh'. "Okay, I get it. So she's actually your brother but she wants to be a girl?"

"I don't know if that's how I'd put it but basically yeah." Court says because he doesn't know how else to explain it without dancing around the topic. "She's pretty much a girl—likes to dress up, plays with dolls, likes pink—like really likes pink. She just isn't in every way."

"You know, I thought her voice was more in a boy's register but it's always hard to tell with kids. Then again, I thought your dad was your mom until Alex corrected me." Court laughs and continues walking.

"Yeah. He get's mad about that actually."

Jamie giggles but doesn't answer back immediately. It's quiet for a bit, and Court can appreciate that. He concluded that sometimes people liked to hear themselves talk, so it got awkward if there was ever any quiet. When it was silent, you could really take in everything.

"Is Stefani's…difference the reason you're so guarded?" Court wants to stop again but they can't waste too much time. His grandpa had told him dinner would be ready in an hour and if he wanted to bring Jamie to where they were going before then, they had to keep going. Besides his fathers, no one had really asked him how he felt about the whole thing. There wasn't much to say—Stefani was his little sister. She depended on him because she didn't the steel attitude he and Aimee had. She was too sweet for her own good sometimes. According to their dad's, however hard this was for him, Stefani was the one who would face the dangers of judgment or harm. Court knew, to quote his dad, 'It'd be a cold day in hell' before he'd let anyone hurt his sister.

But over the past year, he's supposes he's become less trustful other people than he was even before. It's a trait Papa insists he's inherited from his Dad. But Court has heard on the news what some people think of their family. Being raised by two men and having a transgendered girl for a sister? They would say it's wrong. Court knows it's the opposite—they're wrong; but it's hard to trust people when you don't know what they think is wrong or right. "I guess so. Not all the way but maybe a little."

He doesn't have to look to know Jamie's nodding. "I understand... Well, not what it's like to have a sister who use to be your brother, but why you might be guarded. People can be really cruel…sometimes for no reason."

"No, there's almost a reason. Sometimes, it's just not a reason to us." Court states simply. Before his eyes find it. "Hey! There it is! This way!"

Court starts jogging and Jamie laughs as she struggles to keep up with him. "Hey! Slow down, we aren't all born with your amazing football playing skills."

Court groaned as they reached it. "Are you going to throw that in my face for the rest of my life?"

"Well, somebody has to, don't they?" Court rolls his eyes.

"My dad has that covered, thanks." Court looks up at the old thing. It's a fort made from a little bit of wood, but mostly metal to withstand both weather and age. Five supports held the main area 9 feet off the ground. There was no top, just a large metal box really, with a hole cut in the middle and ladder to get up. There was also a pole to slide down which was the only other exit. He uses his good arm to grab Jamie's hand and puts it on the ladder. "It's a fort. High off the ground and everything. My Uncle Finn told me about this place."

"What did he say about it?" She asks in amazed tone of voice. She reached her other hand up to feel how high it was and realized she couldn't touch the bottom of the fort.

"He said he, your dad, my dad, my papa, and a few other of their friends built it over spring break a while ago…Well, my dad helped plan how to build it, I'm not sure if he did much else… I think he said he was 19, but a lot of the other guys were still 18 when they did it." Court hand is just above Jamie's now, feeling the cold, somewhat rusted metal. "I guess someone mentioned they had never built a fort before so they all just decided to do it."

Jamie snorts. "Sounds like my dad…"

"Here." Court repositions Jamie so she's in front of the ladder. "I can climb up by myself but I can't climb and help you with my arm so…"

"You're assuming I need your help." Jamie says teasingly before she carefully starts climbing up the ladder. It's slower than he'd expect but when she makes it about halfway, he starts climbing after her. He frowns when he realizes with only one arm, he's not much faster. Jamie reaches the top. "If anything, it sounds like you need my help."

Jamie reaches down and grasps Court when she knows he's close enough. Together, Court manages to use his weight to get into the fort. There are a few metal benches currently covered in snow. Most of the outside is built with weakened, rotting wood. He realizes it's sort of like a body beginning to rot. The metal was always meant to be a skeleton.

Court brings his good hand into his coat and uses it to wipe off some snow from the bench. "Here, we can sit." Jamie carefully gets on her feet and follows Court's voice to the bench. The metal is freezing on their butts, but it's hard to care when everything is cold. Jamie seems to shift uncomfortably, she briefly stands to pull her coat down further and sit back down. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just…really, really cold." She shivers but clears her throat. "It sounds pretty out here."

"It is…I don't see a lot of woods like this back in New York, at least not where we live."

"What's it like in New York? You've gone to the city right?"

"Yeah, lots of times. We live just outside it, but my dad works there….my Papa does too sometimes." Court explains, and then he shrugs. "I like it. It's a nicer place to live with my uh…"

"Family dynamic?"

"Yeah. You know a lot of stuff." While the girl he was speaking too was technically two years younger than he was, he felt like he was speaking to someone much older.

This time, Jamie shrugs. "I read a lot, and before you ask—it's brail, or sometimes I'll listen to books on tape."

"Oh cool…I just don't think I can stay here if I want to play in the NFL. Which I do."

"That's nice." Jamie says in a genuine manner. "I want to be a pop star. Or maybe a rock star. I don't know. Pink's my favorite artist—I found her in your dad's old c.d.'s. I want to be like her."

"I like her." Court agrees. There's a whistle in the wind that makes Jamie jump. Her feet sliding against the snow on the floor. "If you're a pop star, you'll send me free tickets to your show right?"

Jamie smiles. "Only if you get me free tickets to your football game. I won't be able to see it, but I can listen to the announcers and feel the energy." Court chuckles and mutters a sure. Jamie clears her throat again. "Next year, Alex is moving to New Haven. She says she'll only be two hours away from New York city and that she'll send me stuff all the time. I think she feels bad for leaving Chandler and I behind."

"Why? You seem like you can handle yourself." Jamie reaches up and tucks a loose piece of hair out of her face.

"It's not me she's worried about. It's my mom. Mainly, my mom around me." Jamie states in an emotionless fashion. Perhaps preventing any emotion from entering her voice. "Sometimes, my mom can be sweet and kind, but really that's only once and awhile. Most of the time, she just seems sad and indifferent. When I use to tell her what I learned about in school, I could tell she just didn't care or she wasn't listening so I stopped talking to her….but even that's better than when she's angry."

Jamie's fingers fumble absent-mindedly with her necklace. "When she gets angry, she screams and yells a lot. Mostly at my dad but only because he forces himself in the way… she only yells at me if he's not around. When she's mad, you can't get around it either—you could be sitting still and doing nothing and she'll still find something to yell about. Sometimes she even breaks things."

Court feels a different cold settle under his skin. He can't imagine it. His parents have yelled at each other before. His father's yelled at him, but it's always resolved and it's always about something. For as easily annoyed as he gets, he can't imagine being mad over nothing. "D-Does she ever hit you?"

He's very relieved when she shakes her head. "No. She slapped Alex once but they were fighting and Alex slapped her first… I hate it because it makes my ears hurt. For me, if someone just raises their voice it feels loud. Imagine that, only with someone screaming."

Again, he can't. "My dad doesn't know about that. If he did, he probably never would have brought my mom with us….I want her to stop being sick and Alex does too. Chandler pretends he doesn't care but I know he does…I just don't think he wanted to get his hopes up." Jamie shrugs as if she hadn't just admitted the whole world was on her shoulders. "Maybe he was right. It's Christmas Eve—_her_ holiday—and she's not even home."

Court doesn't know what to say. He was 10. 10 years of experience didn't teach you how to deal with things like this. It just made him admire that his 8-year-old friend could deal with these things.

Friend. When had that happened? It had taken Court months just to like his best friend Jace. Yet, here he was, friends with a girl he met only days ago.

Court says the only thing he can think of. "Dad always said if we dream hard enough, we never know what could happen."

Jamie reaches out for Court's hand. Court crosses his good hand over his body and takes hold of it. "I guess so." She admits after a long silence. Another one takes hold and passes by, and Jamie breaks it once again. "Court, we're friends right?"

Well, if that wasn't a coincidence. "Yeah."

"No matter what?"

"Sure Jamie."

"Court, is there something on my face?"

Court turns and is about to respond with a 'no' when Jamie presses a hand to his face to still him and then leaned forward to press her lips to his. Court's stunned. Complete and totally unable to move or comment. It's nothing like the kisses on t.v., how could it be? They were young and naïve. It was just a peck with Jamie holding her lips there for a few moments. He couldn't say he hated it. He didn't want to run off and puke like he always said he did at the thought of kissing a girl. It was actually…well, kind of awesome. The rush that spread through his body was anyway.

Their lips part with a light smack and Court's just staring down at Jamie. Jamie's staring forward but has a contemplative look about her. It didn't seem like she had negative feelings about the kiss.

Kiss. His first kiss. Her first kiss. Their first kiss.

"Your lips are chapped…I think mine are too." Jamie says, reaching for her lips and touching in gently.

"It's cold." Court agrees. Jamie nods. "That was…"

"Yeah…" Jamie finishes that thought with a smile. Court can't help but smile back. "Still friends right?"

"After that. You just might be my best friend." Court teases. Jamie's about to tease him back when they hear a voice on the ground.

"Court! Jamie! Are you guys up there?!" Court gets up and peers over the edge. Blaine is standing on the ground. His eyes lighting up when he sees Court. "Oh thank god, I didn't see you guys anywhere. Jamie's up there too, right?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" Jamie calls out. Blaine breathes another sigh of relief.

"Well, it's dinner time. Come on. You both must be freezing." Court can't slide down the rail with his arm but he helps Jamie so she can. Once she's down, he carefully climbs down the ladder. Blaine walks over to help him get down. Seems odd to Court considering what had occurred in the fort. "Wow, I actually forgot all about this. Who told you about it?"

"Uncle Finn did." Court says. Blaine 'huh'd' and looks up at it.

"We built it spring break my senior year. I had never built a fort before and Puck thought that was the biggest injustice in the history of boyhood."

"Told you." Jamie says as she follows the voice to the two males. Blaine chuckles.

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome. I think I scribbled something along here too." Blaine says, narrowing his eyes along the wood. They return to their normal size as a fond smile crosses his face. "There it is. Right there."

Court's the only one who can see it, so he turns and looks at the scribble. It's aged and faded over time, but Court can see the indents and the message fairly clearly.

He rolls his eyes but smiles too. Just as they had been reminded that people could be mean, the little indent reminded him that people could love too. Court just says what he imagines his dad had said upon seeing it and in the same fond tone he would have used. "That's stupid."

_BAA + KGH 4Ever _

()

Burt had been telling his annual Christmas story to the kids when Puck finally came back. His search had resulted in nothing. He just shrugs when Finn apologizes. "She'll be home in a few days. I'm just going to keep track of her credit card and cell phone and hope for the best. Come on guys."

Puck's kids all get up from where they were on the floor or furniture. Kurt and Blaine are cuddling close together, not sure of what to say. They never imagine Puck's life going like this. Then again, they never imagined their lives turning out like this either. Kurt always saw himself with Blaine but he never imagined they'd be married with three children. Just in the same way they never saw Puck being the responsible parent searching for his drug-addicted wife on Christmas Eve. Carole sets down the hot cocoa Kurt had made for everyone. "Noah, are you sure you don't want to just stay here tonight?"

Puck smiles politely. "Thanks Mrs. H, but we've ruined your holiday plans enough. I don't want to make a shitfest of your Christmas too."

"Language." She reprimanded but stood to draw him into a hug. Puck hugs her back and faces the room. "Thank you guys for helping with the kids…I guess I'll see you at the reunion."

Everyone makes friendly little notes of agreement. Carole pats Puck on the back and holds the door open. "Call us when she comes home."

Puck leaves and the room is awkwardly misplaced for a minute. Then finally, Burt continues on with his story. The kids are drawn back into the world Burt is creating and Kurt realizes just how happy he is to have all this. He leans his head against Blaine's neck.

"Love you."

Blaine smiles understandably. "Love you too."

**And there's chapter 15! Albeit, longer than I originally planned it to be but I got so fixed on the Court and Jamie scene so…yeah, lol. Next, should be a quick thing about Christmas and then the reunion!**

**A quick note on the character guide: A few characters I did miss that weren't in New Directions—I think it was confusing since I added Cooper and Dave but I only intended to do mostly New Directions—hence why Beiste, Sue and Sebastian weren't added. Well, I kind of have plans for Sebastian (not in this fic but rather potentially future fics, that's subject to change). Beiste, kind of the same deal. Sue is more me waiting to see what her daughter will be named (obviously, I have my guesses but we'll have to see!). As for Rory, I didn't add him since he was an exchange student and I wouldn't for see him showing up to a reunion. Although I might give him a mention at the reunion because I love Rory. Lauren was also pointed out—I left her out since she was only a New Direction season two and didn't stick around season three (as much as I wished she stuck around. If she had, she'd be the one married to Puck). I was actually most surprised that someone pointed out Matt—I actually forgot who he was and had to look it up—he's missing for pretty much the same reason Lauren is. **

**Also, just as a side note, I finally watched AVPM and oh my god, it was hilarious! As a result, I've been singing 'You're cuter than a guinea pig. Wanna take you up to Winnipeg, THAT'S IN CANADA!'….just awesome. But I think I like A Very Potter Sequel more because of Umbridge. **

**With that out of the way, thank you as usual to my fabulous reviewers, readers, alerters, and favoriters for following this story. You guys are amazing!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Thank you! Yes Puck being all mature is crazy but we all have to grow up sometimes, and he has to for his kids. Thank you for allowing me to rant, one of my biggest complaints about Glee…the awesomeness outshines it though. **

**Chapter 14 Responses:**

**noaelizabeth- Aw, lol well thank you for taking the time to comment, even if you're not signed in ;) Thank you for your kind words! Hope you enjoy the update.**

**irishflute- That's insane! Between the accidental AVPM references and that, I'm really starting to believe I have special powers. Not sure what I'll do with these magical abilities….Glad you enjoyed an opening scene! There's a lot of Court and Jamie in this chapter so that should make you happy. No Melinda yet though. Would it be weird to admit I kind of liked writing that scene at the Anderson's? Not because of what's going to happen obviously but because I got to write the reactions and I sort of feel it? Still very sad. Yeah, I don't think so either but I can't see Rachel reacting very well to that. If Fanny were my kid, I'd absolutely give her an attitude check but I felt like a sweet talk was more in order (the majority voted for Blaine so that's what I went with). Aw, thank you for reviewing! Hope you love the update!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Well, then I think you'll enjoy this chapter :) I do like the idea of Kurt and Puck being in-law's—I also enjoy the idea of Rachel and Cooper being in laws too. It's an old fashioned soap family. Everyone seems to be happy Puck's made a return. As for the talk with Fanny, I wanted to do all three but though three times would be a little much and the majority who voted wanted a Fanny/Blaine talk. I think Burt would be like a father to Puck in this situation and a grandfather to his kids—but I actually added it in this chapter since you wanted to see it :) Let's see…I think my cat's name was pronounce Limo-Si-Zeen (close enough anyway) and I ended up changing her name to Chloe. I still have a cat named Veon so it didn't stop me apparently. Thanks for the review!**

**daniixodigi- Thank you! And yes Fanny's being kind of a card isn't she? She is Rachel's offspring though. Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review!**

**mumimeanjudy- No, I don't think so either. And I know, I'm an idiot. In my defense, it was late at night and I was trying to get the chapter updated quick. No excuse for terrible mistakes like that. Thank you for pointing it out and thank you for reviewing!**

**Stepheyy- Yeah, not a surprise coming from Fanny :) Oh my goodness, sounds like you have quite a history at camp! I based Court's injury off my own tumble down the stairs earlier this summer. Managed to sprain both ankles in all my talent. Always fun to tell stories though, love to hear them (though I'm sorry you got hurt so much!). Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update. **

**StBerry Lover24- I already PMed you to tell you but I finally saw AVPM and I was laughing the entire time. I've even shown my best friend it and we're currently watching it again. Just awesome. So now any references in the future will be completely on purpose :) Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**WeMeow2- As you already know, I followed your suggestion. If I'm getting confused on who belongs to who, then I'm sure other people are too. More on that later though. Thank you for the suggestion and thank you for the review!**

**teilo- Thank you. Wanted very badly to give Fanny an attitude check via Kurt but I think the majority wanted a Blaine/Fanny scene. Which, we are overdue for once since we've already had a Kurt/Fanny scene. Maybe she'll get an attitude check if her attitude doesn't change. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Janice93- I absolutely love Proud To Say You're Mine! Especially the part about the previous time their son was called into the principal's office—simply brilliant. Let me know what you think about the other one. Lol, thankfully for Rachel and Finn, Fanny didn't start a war but the baby hasn't been born yet. Yeah, that's exactly how I've always envisioned Blaine. In general, he seems like the type of person to see the best in people so I think it would be very easy for him to do that with his kids. Thank you for reviewing! I hope ou enjoyed the update!**

**Klaine Is My Life- I think this is karma for every time Rachel stomped out of Glee practice. I feel more sorry for Finn who will soon have two daughters to deal with. It is sad, but I did enjoy writing the scene. I like being able to explore the emotions but it's sad as well. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Might have been a little unfair since I didn't hint any illness/possible injury but I felt like being surprising. Little Court is a manly man, especially if there's a cute girl around. Of course Fanny would (again, I think it's karma for Rachel for all the times she walked out of glee). New Directions reunion next chapter! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Character Guide responses: **

**Jay Li Matudua- I intentionally left Rory out (since he's a foreign exchange student and I don't think he'd show up to a reunion) and Sebastian as well, but looking back, I kind of feel like I should have. Let me think about that one a bit. Opps! Another mistake on my part—originally, it was only going to be one adoptive daughter but I felt like too many characters had three kids, so I've been trying to vary the numbers more. Thank you for pointing that out. I have not mentioned what happened to Brittany's brother yet but that's coming in the next chapter. I will hint that it's not necessarily tragic for the brother. Thanks once again for the review!**

**Stepheyy- I have mental plans for Coach Beiste but I left her out on purpose. Sue too…Sue was because I wanted to wait to see what her daughter is going to be named. Again, I have a guess but I don't know for certain. Again, Matt was an obscure one! A good one too, but we haven't seen him since first season so I'm assuming he's no longer a New Direction and probably wouldn't show up at the reunion. Didn't he join the same time Mike did? Thanks again for the review!**

**WeMeow2- Oh for sure! I spent a while looking through chapters in both Dreams and Ours to make sure I wasn't missing anything. It tends to get hectic so thanks again for the suggestion! And thank you for the compliment :) Hope you find the character guide useful! Thanks for the review!**

**Shield Sword- I might give Rory a reference next chapter, adore him :) Glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!**

**Michelle- Sorry for the confusion. Essentially what happened is Santana was their egg donor while Rachel was their surrogate. So even though Rachel carried them, biologically speaking Santana is their mother. Thanks for the review :) Hope you enjoy the update!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Oh yes, I think it'll be very helpful for the reunion chapter. It just wouldn't be Fanny if Fanny didn't have a very dramatic reaction. Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so two things before I begin the next chapter. One is that while usually, I try to write based off of what is happening in the show or what I loosely believe is going to happen, some things in this chapter are based off of rumors of what's going to happen next season. I'm not a 100% sure if they're true but a lot of sources have been pointing to yes so they very well may be considered spoilers. If you don't wish to know them, I would maybe skip the first part of this chapter. Although at this point, it's still technically speculation. Just warning you to proceed with caution.**

**Second thing; a big shout out and dedication to irishflute, my new beta! I finally decided after numerous (and rightfully so!) complaints about grammar to get a beta and while I was looking had one person in mind. Needless to say, I was ESTATIC when she agreed to beta not just this story, but my others as well. This chapter is the first chapter she's beta'd for me so I'm very excited! Huge, huge can't-even-express-how-much-this-means-to-me thank you to irishflute!**

**Enjoy :) **

Christmas has always been a magical holiday to Kurt. It's the one day he doesn't mind getting up early or spending tons of money spoiling his kids. He actually welcomes the excuse. Naturally, Blaine is happiest when he gets to spoil their kids. This year, Christmas morning had been particularly pleasant. The Christmas list this year isn't as detailed as it had been last year but they manage to get the kids exactly what they want: mainly sports stuff for Court, clothing and accessories for Aimee (especially charms for her Pandora bracelet) and mermaid/music related gifts for Stefani. They followed opening gifts with a fantastic brunch and enjoyed each other's company before they all went to the Andersons' for dinner. Dinner wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been before, but it was difficult for everyone to be as happy as they were prior to the diagnosis. The only thing that kept things from becoming too sad was that Ryan seemed in good health and Abby had a smile on her face the entire time.

"So, Dad still looks good, huh?" Blaine asks as they are changing sometime after they return home. The kids had already changed into their pajamas for the infamous Hudmel Christmas movie marathon. Technically, they were supposed to be too but after spending the whole day visiting family, Kurt and Blaine felt a little over-stimulated and opted to miss the first half of the movie. Kurt didn't expect Ryan to have a down turn in the three days since they left but he just nodded in agreement. Blaine was probably going to assess his father's health every time they talked about it until Ryan's condition started to spiral. "I'm a little worried about Mom…seems like she's lost some weight. I didn't see it before but…"

"It's difficult for her Blaine. She's losing her soul mate." Kurt cringes at the idea. He couldn't imagine spending a majority of your life with someone—a person you suffered with, you smiled with, had children with—and then having to lose them. If something ever happened to Blaine, Kurt didn't know what he would do. Eating would certainly be the last thing on his mind. Blaine pulls a t-shirt on and settles on the bed next to Kurt. "I thought things would be a rougher but all things considered, it wasn't so bad. Even Cooper kept calm and I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

"Coop's not so self-centered to make this entire thing about him. Speaking of Cooper though, I told him about the New Directions get together tomorrow and I think he kind of invited himself along."

"Of course he did." Kurt laughs and shakes his head. "Well, I guess he considers himself an honorary New Direction." Kurt looks over to Blaine and sees a smile on his face. Wide, large, and almost too bright for them to be talking about Cooper. "What?

"Remember our first Christmas together? As boyfriends I mean."

"What? When you gave me that ring? Of course I do." Kurt's smiling at the memory now. "I think I still have it actually."

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "Really? You kept it?" Kurt looks around the room and has to think about where he may have kept it. He knew he wouldn't have thrown it out since it meant so much to him.

When he remembers, he leans over and reaches under the bed. Kurt produces a small bedazzled box and opens it. There was more in there than Kurt remembers so he dumps the entire box on the bed. Countless pictures and notes pour out with the ring falling on top. Blaine claps his hands like a child. "You had a box devoted to our relationship? Aw, babe!"

"It was my first relationship; I wanted to keep everything. It got full after awhile so I had to cut things out. After that, I just used it for the important things."

Blaine's fingers trip through the stack. "Why didn't you take it with you when you went to New York?"

Kurt doesn't say anything for a moment. Blaine raises an eyebrow. "I did. I brought it back the short time we broke up…I didn't want to throw it out but having it under my bed just hurt too much. By the time we got back together, I forgot about it."

Blaine sighs. They were barely apart long enough for it to make a dent in their overall relationship. Also, in retrospect, the break had been good for them. If they never broke up, they would have never been so sure that there was no one else in the world for them. The time apart made Kurt realize that yes, he could live without Blaine's then overly gelled hair, his defensive attitude, and his oblivious tendencies. Blaine saw that he didn't need Kurt dictating every aspect of his life or his passive-aggressive aura. They also learned that they didn't want to live without those things. By the time they got back together again, the annoyances were almost as valuable as the good things. Kurt didn't feel like it was such a big deal if Blaine missed his points sometimes. Blaine learned to appreciate the way Kurt looked out for his best interests. They were better off the second time around but there had still been a few months in their lives where the sadness and loss of familiarity seemed almost unbearable. He couldn't be too hurt about this considering it happened 20 years ago, but like a needle through skin, it pinched for a split second. "We were stupid kids."

"Speak for yourself." Kurt snorts. Blaine smiles again. "It just seems so long ago. Like we were different people. I guess in a way we are."

"Some things haven't changed. I still love you more than I could possibly ever express." Blaine says. Then he leans forward to press a kiss against Kurt's cheek. Another kiss against his ear. Then a gentle nip against his ear that makes Kurt shiver. "And you know, the kids are distracted right now."

"What's with you and getting horny on Christmas?" Kurt states, but turns his head to kiss Blaine on the lips. As it deepens, Blaine fumbles to push aside all the things Kurt had poured out before lowering him on the bed. Blaine places himself above Kurt and presses his body against him. The friction makes Kurt moan and his hand reach down into Blaine's pants.

It figures the minute that happens he hears Stefani. "What are you guys doing?"

"Shit." Kurt hisses while pulling his hand out while Blaine bounces himself off of Kurt and feet first onto the floor. Stefani is standing at the door donning her pink pajamas and holding the Ariel doll she had gotten from Rachel and Finn today. She seems confused but not traumatized like Aimee had been the night she walked in on them. Kurt forces himself into sitting up, trying to cover up signs of his arousal with a pillow. Blaine opted to turn away. "Nothing sweetie. Just hugging."

"You were touching his pants," she says simply.

Blaine turns back around after a moment. "Yeah, uh…Daddy was just fixing them. All fixed though."

"Oh." Stefani says with a shrug. "Why aren't you guys watching the movie with us?"

Once Kurt is calm, he can't help but laugh. Stefani was just so innocent that incidents like this, that could have been way more horrible, just turn out to be laughable situations. "We just wanted to wind down a bit. Do you want us to come out and watch with you?"

Stefani shrugs and approaches the bed. Likely expecting to be carried. When she gets close enough, she takes in the pile of things. "Is that you and Papa?" Kurt and Blaine both lean forward. It's the picture of the first time they went to prom. Kurt nods with a fond smile. "Why does his hair look like that? And why are you wearing a crown?"

"It's hair gel Stef, I use to wear it a lot." Blaine says accompanied with a small laugh. "And Daddy's wearing a crown because he was prom queen."

Stefani looks up with wide eyes. "You were prom queen?!" Kurt nods a little less enthusiastically. It's in the past now, but it hurt to think about what had happened when it comes up. "Do you still have your crown?!"

Kurt considers before he gets up and walks to his old closet. Sure enough, it's sitting on the top shelf—a little dusty but there all the same. Kurt blows the dust off and tries to shine it before walking back out.

His daughter's eyes sparkle upon seeing the crown. "It's so pretty! Can I wear it?"

Kurt chuckles and leans down to set it upon her head. This thing had made him cry so many years ago, but Stefani's face lights up, a large smile on her face. Kurt presses a kiss to her cheek. "My beautiful Christmas princess."

Stefani runs over to the mirror and looks at her reflection. A squeal leaves her lips as she jumps up and down. Blaine and Kurt smile at each other before watching Stefani twirl. "I love it!"

"You do, huh?" Kurt asks. Stefani turns to him and nods frantically. "It's yours."

Stefani squeals again. "You mean it?!"

"Absolutely." Stefani throws herself at Kurt's legs and hugs them tightly, the crown pinching a tiny bit against his leg. His hand strokes through her hair by her cheek. Blaine looks at Kurt with admiration. They're both glowing at how such a little thing could make their daughter so happy. "Does that make for a merry Christmas?"

Stefani nods. Blaine walks over and presses a kiss on Kurt's cheek. The past has an odd effect on a person. Sometimes something that seemed catastrophic could turn into something good.

In this case, something that was supposed to make Kurt feel bad now makes his daughter overjoyed. For him, that was a pretty awesome Christmas present.

()

McKinley High hasn't changed very much aesthetically. The halls still seem too small and the structure is terribly outdated. Aimee, Court, and Stefani look around like this is some strange and mysterious place. For them, it is: but Kurt remembers it as the place that molded, or on occasion, beat him into the man he is today.

Kurt smiles as they approach the choir room. He hears voices singing a rather rustic version of 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'. "Looks like they started without us."

They open the door and see Puck, Sam, Mike, Mr. Schuester, and Artie clapping their hands and singing while the New Direction women and kids watch off to the side. Many things had changed about the old group. Sam had grown out his hair a little more and sports goatee now. Artie wears contacts and styles his hair in a more modern fashion. Mike had even grown out his hair a little more and allowed some facial hair to form around the edges. However, the way they move and dance was no different than the way they had so many years ago.

Mr. Schuester—hair a little greyer, skin a little more aged, but overall, the same old man Kurt knew from High School—saw them first. "Kurt! Blaine! Hey guys!" The singing stops, immediately followed by loud cheers. Blaine and Kurt entwine their hands together and push their little family forward. Kurt only lets go to start hugging people. Mr. Schuster pats Kurt on the back and glances down at the kids. "So, this is your family, huh? Hey guys."

"Hi." Court says simply. Kurt gives him a little tap for not introducing himself.

Aimee sticks her hand out for Mr. Schue to take. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Aimee Hummel-Anderson…This is my sister Stefani." Stefani smiles shyly. She always let Aimee introduce her if she could help it. "And this sour boy is my brother, Court."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aimee." Mr. Schue laughs. "My kids are helping Emma pick up food, but I'll be sure to introduce them as soon as they come in. Where're Rachel and Finn?"

"Dinner with her family; they'll be a little late but they'll be here." Blaine explains.

Mike waves to Kurt and then turns to Blaine. The two were fairly close in high school; in fact, after Kurt, Blaine was probably closest to Mike. They haven't spoken in years but without missing a beat, Mike jokes. "Hey Blaine. I see you haven't changed much…in height anyway."

Blaine turns to Mike and gives him a playful punch. Mike laughs and retaliates with one of his own. Kurt rolls his eyes and walks over with his kids to the women. Mercedes, much thinner than she had been in high school with the same bright smile, embraced Kurt the minute he got close enough.

"Uncle Kurt!" Sammi, Sam and Mercedes daughter, proclaims loudly. Kurt laughs and leans down to hug the 12 year old and her sister, 9 year old Portia. The girls' have lighter skin than their mother but much darker than their father's Portia had Sam's large eyes but Mercedes pouty lips. Sammi, on the other hand, had Mercedes's sparkling dark eyes but Sam's thin frame. Whitney, who was now two, was still a little bit chubby but clearly had Mercedes 's eyes and smile. Tina bounces her on her lap, her hair layered and cut to her shoulders. She smiles up at Kurt.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" Tina's daughter, Mina—a lithe little thing—has already struck up a conversation with Aimee. Kurt notices out of the corner of his eyes that Court has located Jamie, Alex, and Chandler and went over to hang out with them. Kurt turns his attention back to Tina.

"Yeah, what have you guys been up to?"

"Still teaching," Tina says matter-of-factly. "Mike finally started his dance studio and he's been doing well, but I can't pull myself away. I have a feeling the minute I do, our school won't have much of an art program. What about you?"

"Choreography actually. Thinking about directing. Blaine uh… Blaine's mostly been teaching vocal lessons and freelancing his guitar work." Kurt places his hand on Stefani's shoulder, trying to bring her more out of her shell. "Tina, have you met Stefani yet?"

Tina looks down at her and gives a somewhat confused glance. The last time she had seen her was when she was a baby and still a boy. Mercedes mouths something to Tina and Kurt knows she must have told her. Tina's eyes light up with realization. "Of course! It's just been so long since I've seen her. Hi Stefani, I'm your aunt Tina." Stefani nods softly, but tries to hide behind Kurt's coat. Tina laughs. "She's just like Jay. He's hiding out under the chairs over there."

Kurt and Stefani follow Tina's pointing. Playing underneath a stack of chairs is a small boy who has Tina's rounded face, with a haircut similar to Mike's. He looks over for a split second before returning to his task at hand. Kurt gently pats Stefani on the back. "Why don't you go say hi? He might like to play."

Stefani tries to resist but Kurt pushes her forward. Finally, Stefani walks over and mutters something to Jay, who's looking at her with a wide-eyed expression. Kurt shakes her head. "All she does is talk and ask questions when we're at home. I don't know where this shy stuff comes from."

"Finally found them!" A woman with a light Spanish accent announces as she walks into the room. Kurt finds he doesn't recognize her. She's tall and a little bit curvy. Her hair is a long, silky black to match her tan skin. She's grabbing onto two boys who must be twins—despite a small difference in hair length and clothing, they both have the same slightly lighter tan skin and large umber brown eyes. They don't look much older than Court and Aimee. Immediately, it becomes clear she's Artie's guest when he breaks from the group.

"Good detective work baby." She leans down to give Artie a short kiss before letting the boys go. "Got some Harry Houdini's in the house, yo!"

"Dad, don't do that." One of the boys asks with a groan. Kurt shoots an eyebrow up at Mercedes.

"That's Artie's wife Sofia, and their two kids, Elias and Diego. Well, technically, they're her kids from her first marriage but Artie's pretty much raised them since they've been married." She explains. Kurt ah's in understanding just as the boys start up another song.

He catches up with Mercedes first. She tells Kurt all about how she opened her own record label while Sam's been working as a personal trainer at a gym. Apparently, he's also been splitting his time between coaching Sammi's softball team and coaching a boys baseball team. "I think he's hoping to get a good place in case we get our own little slugger."

"Wait, what?!" Kurt says, nearly dropping his drink. Mercedes smirks before setting a hand on her stomach. "Your pregnant?!"

She nods. "Our last try for a boy. Just found out last month."

"Wow. Just wow." Kurt says and hugs Mercedes. "That's fantastic! I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I heard Rachel's pregnant too."

Kurt nods and chuckles. "Yeah, never imagined that would happen. She and Finn have wanted another one for a long time…"

"Yeah, I'm sure her daughter took it well." Mercedes teases. Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Um, so…I can't help but notice that Puck came here alone. In between marriages?" She asks nodding her head towards the kids. Kurt only manages to keep his smile because he sees Jamie laughing at a joke Court just told.

"Not exactly….Actually, I have to give him credit where credit is due. He has every right to leave that marriage and he's sticking it out for the kids."

Mercedes shakes her head. "Damn. That sucks. I don't suppose you're going to tell me everything?" Kurt shakes his head. It wasn't his stuff to tell. Besides, he didn't want to risk Jamie overhearing and getting upset. Mercedes knows well enough to drop it.

After awhile, Cooper and his family manage to make it. A little more grown up, not everyone was as star struck as they were before—although Tina and Mr. Schue do make a point of saying hi and reminding him of who he was.

Not long after, another thunderous voice rains in. "Britt, come on!"

"I swear he said it!" Brittany and Santana walk in, neither looking a day over 25. The only real difference was that Santana had a few tattoos on her arms while Brittany had cut her blonde hair considerably shorter. Every time he saw Santana, he could only see how much Aimee looked like her, or how similar in personality she and Court are sometimes.

Kurt was surprised, to see they didn't come alone. A small boy, not much older than Whitney, with lightly freckled skin and silky blonde locks, hung onto Santana as he held him. Brittany was holding a baby, probably pretty close to a year old—still bald and chubby cheeked. Kurt raises an eyebrow but soon gets his chance to ask when Santana approaches him.

"Hey Porcelain. How are my little Santanas?" Court, Aimee, and Stefani haven't noticed Santana yet, or at least, aren't coming to say hi. All three children were told how they essentially came to be and that they were genetically related to Santana. They knew that their Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana sent them gifts for their birthday and special occasions and tended to pay special attention to them during social gatherings like this. However, Kurt was beginning to see Court and Aimee coming more to grips with this reality. Court, for the most part, didn't know how to act towards his aunt/mother while Kurt was certain Aimee held a small level of resentment towards her. Not because she hadn't acted as their mother, he was sure, but Dr. Karris mentioned that Aimee's mind might be protecting the idea of Blaine as her second parent and therefore felt the urge to discredit Santana as a parental figure. Stefani still didn't fully understand the concept so her mind easily accepted that Santana was her aunt and nothing more.

"Well, the one sprained his wrist pretty good." Kurt points out. Santana chuckles as she takes in Court.

"Yeah, I noticed. He'll tough it out; he's got the Lima Heights in him after all."

"So, what's with this?" Mercedes gestures to the small toddler. Santana purses her lips and readjusts the child's position on her hip.

"This is my nephew Buddy. Say hi Buddy?" The small child shook his head and buried his head against her shoulder. Santana shrugged and set him on the floor. "Why don't you go say hi to some of the big kids?"

Kurt leans forward. "You see the little girl over there?" Kurt points out Stefani who's playing fairly comfortably with Jay. Buddy looks and nods. "Go say hi to her; she likes little kids."

Buddy toddles off. Kurt raises an eyebrow as Santana sits down with Mercedes and Kurt. He glances off to where Brittany is sitting with the baby, Aimee, Sammi, Portia, Elias and Diego. "So, is he your nephew too?"

"Yeah, that's Damian. They're Brittany's brother Brosnan's kids."

Mercedes can't help but giggle a bit. "Her parents named him Brosnan? As in Pierce Brosnan? And she's Brittany S. Pierce."

"Her parents should be punished on principal alone. That's all I'll say." Kurt says. Santana snorts.

"Yeah well, her brother's a piece of work. The dumbass and his bimbo girlfriend are spending at least 5 years in jail for running a meth lab. Buddy and Damian would have been in foster care if Britt and I didn't take them." Okay, Kurt's not expecting that. Brosnan had been a legend at McKinley high, notorious for stealing computers out of the library and sneaking into the girls' locker room so it wasn't surprising to hear he didn't have much respect for the actual law. "Thing is, Britt thinks he's a hero or something so I had to tell her that Brosnan's actually a secret agent and needs us to watch the kids." Kurt gives her an odd look. "Well, what would you tell her?"

"No, I get it…I just can't believe you actually went with the whole secret agent thing considering his name." Mercedes says. Santana sighs and jostles her hair.

"The thing is, Buddy should be starting to use full sentences and he barely ever talks. He understands people fairly well but I don't know if he's traumatized or if his parents just never spent time with him. I mean, I thought the last thing I'd be doing with my life is raising kids—hence why I gave you my awesome genes." Santana says with a bit of humor. "But it's not their fault their dad screwed up his life, so I decided to give it a try."

Brittany laughs at something Aimee said and makes Damian clap along. Aimee doesn't look offended (while she has her problems with Santana, Aimee adores Brittany). "Brittany seems to be taking to the role well."

"Yeah, Britt's pretty maternal when she wants to be. Although, I've had to tell her once or twice that Damian doesn't cry just because he's sad…she thinks he might be manically depressed and actually found the number for a baby therapist."

Mercedes makes a face. "So I got to ask, what's Buddy short for?"

Santana scowls. "Buddy is our attempt to keep him from one day getting his ass kicked…His real name is Candle."

Kurt takes a minute to see if she's serious or telling a joke. Santana's look is one hundred percent real. "Really?"

Santana very seriously adds. "Apparently, he was conceived during a power outage by candle light. Isn't that romantic?"

Mercedes shrugs. "Well, maybe they'll think he was named after Buddy Holly."

"What exactly am I walking in on?" Everyone turns. Quinn motions out as if to say 'ta-da!' The only way Kurt can describe the changes Quinn has been through is that her look is somehow plainer now. She's still the blue-eyed, beautiful blonde he knew in high school, but stress has added a few wrinkles here and there. Kurt notices Joe, short hair instead of dreads, piercing gone, but wearing the same down to earth clothing he always has, talking to Blaine with his arms around a brown-haired girl with an olive tone complexion and Quinn's big blue eyes. Kurt knew her to be Quinn and Joe's daughter Naomi.

Quinn leans down to hug everyone in a line. "Where's Rachel?"

"She and Finn should be here soon. They might have gotten caught up at Hiram and Leroy's. You know, probably fawning over Rachel and their second grandchild."

Quinn lets out a long squeal. "Rachel's pregnant?!" Quinn embraces Kurt tightly. "Oh my goodness! You're going to be an uncle again! You must be excited!"

"I am." Kurt looks over her shoulder and sees Puck turning at the sound of Quinn's voice. His whole face seems to light up the same way it always did when Quinn was around. She dated a lot of guys in high school but Kurt was certain no man loved her more than Puck did. It really was astonishing that they would be one of the almost-couples in high school that didn't end up together.

Puck looks away when Joe says something, obviously about their daughter as she excitedly speaks to him. Puck just nods along, a little slower and perhaps in consideration. So that answers Kurt's question. He still has feelings for Quinn after all these years. Not surprising yet somewhat unsettling to know considering the state of his marriage.

Kurt keeps reminding himself it's none of his business. They weren't in high school anymore; they were full grown adults, many of which with children, "So, who are we waiting on? Finn and Rachel and Sugar?"

"Nope. Sugar's not coming. She just got married again. She's apparently spending her honeymoon in Ireland." Tina says. "Should we even bother pretending she didn't go for Rory?"

"Ugh. I'd rather have him here than her. Who's the dumbass unlucky enough to spend eternal bliss attached to her skinny ass?"

Various adults shoot Santana an unsurprised but unamused look. "He's some 'CEO' that worked with her dad. You know, some of us have children here. You have children here and for once, I'm not talking about mine." Kurt warns.

"Puh-lease. I'm sure Buddy's heard a ton worse. And I know for a fact your kids have." Santana glances over at where Stefani, Jay, and Buddy are apparently playing hide and seek. Stefani takes Buddy's hand and takes him over to under the piano while Jay counts. The former New Direction men laugh and Puck even steps in front of the two so they're better hidden. "So, how's Junior Hobbit doing?"

"Stefani?" Kurt corrects, though he knows Santana doesn't mean any harm. When Kurt told her about everything going on with then-Dalton, she had been just as shocked as they had been. To her credit, Santana was the first to say it was a bad idea during the time Kurt and Blaine still tried to encourage their youngest to conform to his male self. "She's doing really well. No one's giving her too much hassle or anything except…eh, no one."

"Discrete Porcelain." Santana chastises, but her eyes narrow and darken. Kurt can feel an anger radiating from her.

"It was just Aimee's friend's mom. I don't know. She's been a witch with a B all the time I knew her."

Santana makes a face. "Yeah well, if you ever need someone to knock the crap out of her, I'll be your girl." Santana's eyes cast over to Aimee, who is currently yelling at one of Artie's boys. "So, Court and Stef both waved to me. Mimi's pretending like I'm not here again."

"I asked Dr. Karris about it. He seems to think she's protecting Blaine's position as the second parent. She'll get over it."

Santana's cranes her head suddenly. "Well, speaking of kid-drama…." She was breathless when she said it; an unusual occurrence. Santana very rarely was shocked. If anything unexpected happen, her first instinct was usually to get angry about it (a trait both Court and Aimee had inherited from her) but she never really gave in to surprise. Kurt turns himself away from the piano and towards the door.

Rachel, Finn, and Fanny stand just to the side of the door. A young woman is standing in the doorway. A little small but curvy—thin waist, and narrow features. Her long light-blonde hair twists and turns a few inches below her sharp chin. Her nose is straight along the front but small along the sides. Her lips are thin, but puffy just about the middle and each feature is drawn out by a small amount of make-up. She's hands-down one of the most beautiful people Kurt's seen in his lifetime. Why shouldn't she be? Her parents were after-all, two of McKinley's most desired.

Puck's the very first to see her. His mouth drops and his hands begin to shake. Quinn, who had walked over to tell Joe something, sees her and can't hide her shock. She gasps and covers her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. Now every eye is on the three characters of this reunion 22 years in the making. When Rachel brought up this idea, Kurt never actually believed it would pull through. Now, even Rachel can't look smug as the young woman walks towards the Puck.

"Noah Puckerman?" Her voice is sweet with a small bit of rasp. Not much different from Quinn's. Realization hits Alex and Chandler all at once. Jamie, who's sitting beside Court on the floor, finally catches on to the new voice. Puck swallows and nods. She turns to Quinn. "And you're Quinn?" Quinn doesn't even give an answer, she sobs instead. Naomi grasps onto her arm in worry. The young woman has a small, unsure smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I'm…"

"We know who you are, sweetie." Puck finally says at last. His voice so shaky and wavering that it almost sounds unnatural to Kurt. Not that it matters because a tear falls down Puck's face. Actually, Kurt notices, besides most of the kids who have absolutely no idea what this moment means, a lot of people are crying. Even Blaine wipes away a tear before it falls. "I can't believe it's actually you, Beth."

Whether it's comfortable or not, Puck leans forward to wrap his oldest child in his arms. Quinn doesn't even hesitate as she breaks from Naomi to join the hug. Beth doesn't seem to respond completely, but she doesn't fight it as her two biological parents seek the comfort in her that they've been missing for years. A family that never came to be is reunited in front of the very people who had witnessed it come apart.

Also in front of their new families. Kurt, even in the midst of what is probably the happiest moment of Puck and Quinn's life, can't help but wonder what that means for them.

**And naturally, had to end with a cliffhanger! Still have more of the New Directions reunion to go along with some drama that needs to be resolved, and New Years. Hopefully, I can get that all into one chapter. Although with school work it might take a bit longer than usual to get updates up.**

**In the mean time, thank you as always to my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers, and to the people who favorite this story! You guys rock! Another big thank you to irishflute for betaing this chapter. Just loving the directions you gave me! And I'm sure I owe the ND's one for being so dramatic, thus how things like this chapter came to be.**

**StBerry Lover24- Thank you :) Oh gosh, it's just catchy as hell isn't it? Once I start singing it, I can't stop. Lol, her mom's dramatics and her dad's oblivious nature—a mixture of genes that could kill us all. Blaine was the majority vote to talk to her. The more I think about it, he made the most sense. We needed an Uncle Blaine moment! As for that well, that should be coming up soon ;) Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this update as well!**

**KK-Needs-Rehab- Comie? Jourt? No wait, JART! Like those metal lawn darts you can throw in your yard? Not entirely sure, all I know is that I've been playing **_**Jamie **_**by Weezer all week. Could maybe see an older Court singing that to an older Jamie? In any case, glad you adore them! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Irishflute- My new beta! A.k.a—my hero! Also, the person I'm naming my first child after in gratitude. In all seriousness, so grateful you agreed to help! Now, to the actual review, lol. Thank you, I needed a lot of sweet scenes that chapter and this chapter to combat some of the sadder scenes coming up. I could see Burt and Carole wanting to help in everyway possible—especially Carole after everything she went through with Finn's father. Another thank you for your kind words! Really, I can't thank you enough—thank you for reviewing and thank you once again for agreeing to be my beta!**

**Noaelizabeth- Totally understandable. Tyler Posesy is a babe. Hence, part of the reason I picked him as future Court ;) He should be offered the part first anyway! Hoped you enjoy your episode of Teen Wolf and hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Yeah, I was kind of a strange child. I still have that cat's sister (named Veon, her name was left unchanged). I think it's a fair assessment of Puck's relationship with the Hudmels. His dad was never around growing up and Finn's kind of like his brother. Plus I could see them doing everything they could to help him through this. Have to admit, I'm kind of a fan of Jart too—I think because it's Kurt's son getting his first kiss from Puck's daughter. Lol, I think we all could have guessed since Puck's so spontaneous—though if Blaine wasn't the one they were building the fort for, he might too. Again, thought we needed an Uncle Blaine scene and it seems like the majority agreed. Aw, I like the sentiment behind the idea and I think I might be able to make it work. I could definitely see Puck calling Burt dad anyway since he probably is the closest thing he has to a father on the show besides Mr. Shue. Although of course in my story, Burt and Carole go above and beyond for him. Thank you for reviewing! **

**morgo7kc- Thank you! I would LOVE to see them build a fort on glee. Hilarious outcomes promised! Until then, it lives in my head and on the computer screen. I don't know if they could have a reunion without Mr. Schue, though I did have a few characters in there that won't be. The impromptu song(s?) are coming next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- She is Puck's daughter after all :) Oh my lord, I could see it now! Santana teaching a class with Jamie, Aimee, Sammi, Portia, Mina, Stefani, and Fanny all about how to pick up boys! Hope you enjoy this update too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco- Well, there's a bit of debate going on about that so there's no for sure answer. Some people say yes it is Elizabeth and others say it was a homage to Julie Andrews whose middle name is Elizabeth (since that was the song he was performed during that episode). I personally think it's the latter because I can't believe Burt would let his son have that middle name. On the other hand, one might argue his mother named him that in tribute of Julie Andrews to begin with. It wouldn't be surprising since Kurt's name comes from the Sound of Music. Well, in any case, in another story I made Kurt's middle name George (also from the Sound of Music, though that was technically Georg) and decided if I wasn't going to with Elizabeth being his middle name that I would go with that. I also said it once in Ours so I suppose at least in my world, his name is Kurt George Hummel. I think you should totally go for Mark Sailing, I'll stick with Darren. That is if Darren is single (I can't imagine how either of those boys could be but I suppose stranger things have happened). Aw, lol, I get similar looks from my own brother when I read fanfiction. Though if I elaborate, he usually just laughs at me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Janice93- The problem is, I can see him getting in trouble with Kurt for this (for letting his kids get away with too much) or leaving him open to get taken advantage of. Maybe not by Stef, but Court and Aimee—they're a little more willing to use their powers for evil. Oh lord, they'll certainly have their work cut out for them. What if the baby turns out to be a diva just like her mom and sister? Poor poor Finn. Lol, of course Blaine would do it though—it's just so cheesy sweet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- I just don't think it'd be the same if Rachel's daughter was down-to-earth and calm. Besides, she needs a little punishment for all those times she walked out of rehearsal. The fort was actually based off a fort they had on the playground when I was kid. Unfortunately, they've torn it down since then but it still lives on in my memories and now, my fanfiction. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**iadorespike- Hope you don't mind but I'm answering all your recent reviews in one note. Just easier that way :) Their worst fears had been realize that day. I don't know if Fanny will kill Rachel; maybe just punish her for bring another child into the house, lol. The sad thing is, I could imagine Finn and Rachel deciding to keep this from their child as long as they could. Like waiting will make her any less angry about it. Glad you found the character guide useful! Yeah, sorry about that. Just a mistake. There were quite a few mistakes there; shouldn't have problems like that in future chapters now that I have an amazing beta! Lol, I love the term baby!love. The question is will they still like each other in the future? Thank you! Though again, the majority picked Blaine so you guys made the choice. I will say however, looking back he was the best choice. We've already had an Uncle Kurt scene with her, and she was too mad at Rachel to play nice with her, so it was Uncle Blaine to the rescue. I'm afraid I can't promise things will get better for Puck and his kids quite yet, but at least he gets to see Beth and the kids get to meet their half-sister! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **


	18. Chapter 17

Rachel sits down next to Kurt just as things start to pick up again. Quinn and Puck are introducing the now fully-grown Beth to their families. Blaine ushers Court out of the way, knowing he won't leave Jamie's side unless guided to do so. Beth stills seems overwhelmed, but she has her mother's smile as she meets her half-siblings. "You're lucky, you know," Kurt states, suggesting the situation could have turned out much worse than it did.

"Excuse me?" Rachel responds in a defensive tone.

"Porcelain's right. You have no idea how much shit could have hit the fan," Santana throws in. "Couldn't you have at least have had the tact to introduce them in private instead of here, in front of everyone?"

Rachel glares the two down while her arms cross in front of her chest and over her slight bump. "Beth, for your information, was ecstatic when I gave her the opportunity to meet her birth parents. Puck and Quinn don't seem to mind the way I did it."

"They're too emotional to think and Beth looked so out of place when they hugged—it's uncomfortable for her." Kurt whispers lowly. Beth still looks a little rigid as she hugs Alex. He can't blame her. She made the choice to come and meet her biological parents along with her siblings. Still, Kurt can't help but think maybe Beth didn't sign up for doing this in front of a crowd of people, nor did he think she was prepared to handle how openly and immediately Quinn and Puck accepted her. Maybe they could let go of two decades of separation, but that didn't mean Beth could. If, hypothetically, Court, Aimee, and Stefani were adults and about to meet Santana for the first time, he certainly wouldn't want it in front of a crowd like this.

Rachel's arms stiffen around her body. "Just look how happy they are, and tell me this was a bad choice."

Kurt makes a disapproving noise because he can't argue with that. Puck and Quinn are over the moon. Probably happier than he's ever seen them. He still has that feeling that's telling him this is a terrible idea, but seeing their smiles and hearing the laughter in the kids' voices—it makes hard to believe this could go wrong.

A few more people show up just moments later. It's an older but still perfectly clean Emma Schuster along with four teenagers. The oldest is a boy, at least 18 years old, with curly, red hair, bright blue eyes, and a sprinkling of a beard—obviously Emma and Will's through and through. The second oldest, another boy who looks to be in his mid-teens; his hard-jaw line and curly hair (along with the trademark cleft chin) mark him as their son too. The younger children, two girls more towards their early teens, don't look like either Will or Emma. One is blonde with very dark eyes and a pale complexion. The other is Asian with silky black hair and a taller body frame than the other girl. Still, they seem so comfortable around the other Schuesters. "All right! I think everyone is here! Welcome to the reunion!" Mr. Schuster still speaks with the same level of enthusiasm he used with back in the day. Kurt isn't sure what to make of that fact, but it's nice to see their former teacher is still excited about his profession. "I see most of you brought your future gleeks, so I was thinking we could go around the room and introduce our kids." Will gestures to the teens that walked in with Emma, pointing from oldest to youngest. "This is my college student, Bill, our youngest son Frank, my daughter Journey," Kurt rolls his eyes at that one; Mercedes nudges him playfully and chuckles, "and our baby Bryn."

Each family gets a turn to introduce their brood even though most of the families know one another. Mercedes takes time in her introduction to announce her pregnancy (Kurt's sure he sees Rachel huffing from her spot light being stolen- a just reward for her indiscretion introducing Beth to Puck and Quinn). Puck and Quinn both acknowledge Beth in their family introductions and Kurt just can't help but notice how much Beth shifts in her seat or seems put-off by the eyes. Finally, the circle reaches them. Blaine smiles and wraps an arm around Kurt. "Well, we're the Hummel-Andersons. Our oldest is Court, sitting right there next to Jamie. Next is our daughter Aimee—Mimi for short. She's next to Artie's boys." Aimee looks around the room with a warning look as if to say Mimi is only for certain people to use. Meanwhile, Stefani moves from her spot next to Jay and quickly makes her way into Kurt's arms. Blaine puts a hand on her shoulder. "And this is our youngest, Stefani."

Kurt awaits the moment that's always looming over them. The moment when someone asks what happened to their youngest son or if Stefani's real name was Dalton. He hopes against it because if, god forbid, someone says it, it will send his daughter into hysterics and the night will be effectively ruined.

The moment doesn't come. Everyone smiles politely and they move on to the next family. Kurt relaxes. He's forgotten that he's among family—people who didn't judge him in high school and won't judge his daughter now. Most of these people were responsible for helping them have kids to begin with. Everybody knows what happened to Dalton and knows that name is unusable without having to be told so and Kurt is grateful for that.

Blaine's muscles break free of tension. Apparently, he was concerned too. Kurt places a kiss on Stefani's head and leans into Blaine. This is a comfortable environment. There's nothing to be scared of here.

()

The evening goes on and it's not long before people start to sing. First, Kurt and the girls do their rendition of Bad Romance. Then Artie manages to convince the men to sing the Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash mash-up. Court laughs when Aimee nervously glances at Blaine and mentions to Artie's stepson Elias, "Um, he doesn't dance like that all the time."

Court turns his attention back to Jamie, who's found a spot in the corner. The noise was growing as the celebration wore on so Court figured it was starting to get to her. When he gets closer, he realizes she looks tired and honestly, he can't blame her. He didn't know exactly what happened with the blonde woman and Puck and Aunt Quinn, but he knows enough to know that Beth is Jamie's sister and that in itself is pretty overwhelming.

He sits on the floor next to Jamie's chair. "Are you okay?"

Jamie smiles weakly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's a happy occasion…" She isn't trying to be sarcastic but it comes out that way. She catches it immediately and sighs. "Beth seems nice, but it's weird for me. I know my dad loves her and I should love her too but…she doesn't feel like my sister. I grew up with Alex and Chandler. They're my sister and brother. I just met Beth tonight and suddenly, I'm supposed to love her?"

Court shrugs. "It'd be weird for me too. I don't know though, I'm the oldest and I was three when Stefani was born. I barely remember a time when she wasn't around…" Court sees Beth in the corner talking to Naomi and Alex. Even though she can't see it, Court knows Jamie can hear it and piece together how well everyone is getting along together. A thought occurs to him. "Are you worried that Beth is going change your family?"

"Well she does, doesn't she? My dad's talking to Quinn. He used to tell me all about her. How she was the prettiest girl in school and how he crushed on her. What if he still has a crush on her? What if he wants to be with her?" Jamie murmurs quietly. Her voice cracks towards the end; the only thing keeping her from crying is her own dignity.

Court tries to think of a way to keep it from getting to that point. "But Aunt Quinn is married to Joe…and your dad is married to your mom." Jamie gave a forced laugh.

"My mom isn't here and the only reason they're married is because of me." Jamie states. Her blank stare moves up to where Puck and Quinn are talking. "Who's to say they won't get back together over Beth?"

Court's not sure how to answer. He shifts a little farther into the corner. "I don't know." He answers honestly.

Jamie uses her hand to feel her way to Court's shoulder. "Precisely."

()

"Blaine, hey!" Emma is wrapping her arms around Blaine before he can greet her. He just smiles and hugs her back. Emma, back in the day, could be annoying and overbearing at times, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a soft spot for the redhead. In a way, she was a mother figure to him whenever his own mom was too busy working or attending to his father's needs. "Oh my goodness, you look so good! And you've gotten taller!"

"You're lying but thank you for trying." He gets a good look at Emma. Given her stress over her OCD, she's aged very well. Her hair is still bright red and her eyes haven't lost that spark. Her skin is lined in a few places—mainly the soft skin around her eyes and few by her mouth. Laugh lines and lines from smiling. It's a great way to grow old, Blaine decides. "How have you been Mrs. Schuester?"

Emma laughs, the crinkles pulling together perfectly. "Blaine, you'll be 40 years old in a few years. You can call me Emma now." She shakes her head, as if Blaine's age and how he got to that point are a mystery. For him, it's no clearer where the time went. "We've been keeping busy. I don't know if you heard but Figgins got fired for appearing in a –uh questionable movie, and Will's been trying to get the job."

"Really? Mr. Schuster's going for principal? That's awesome!" Blaine says excitedly. Figgins had done a horrible job protecting anyone really, but he certainly didn't do the gay portion of the student body any favors. Needless to say, Blaine isn't sad to hear Mr. Schuster might be getting his job. Maybe Schuster wasn't always on top of things but he does care for his students. He would do a better job looking after the students. Except… "What about glee club?"

"Will's still going to head it. Frank is starting high school next year so he'll be able to help, and I'll still be here. Don't worry, Will wouldn't let anything happen to glee." She looks down for a minute and clasps her hands together in front of herself. "How's your father doing?"

Blaine's smile fades slightly. He manages to keep up appearances although it's difficult. Every time his father is mentioned, it's a painful twist right in his heart. "He's good… I guess word gets around quick in our circle, huh?"

"You know, I have some pamphlets regarding grief—for the kids obviously," she adds once she realizes how inappropriate that sounds out loud. Despite that, Blaine can't help but chuckle. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I might want a few but the kids have been…dealing. I think it'll be harder when he actually passes," Blaine says, lowering his voice like it's a secret. He's never going to get used to explaining this to other people. Emma looks up again and tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think I remember you had a hard time connecting with your father. I had similar problems with my own parents, especially my father. It didn't make any easier when he passed on. I thought it would be this huge weight lifted from my life but it was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. I even stopped taking my medicine for a while. Will had to stop me because I was cleaning our whole house with a toothbrush. The tile looked gorgeous…" Emma blinks her eyes, realizing she was detracting from her point. One that Blaine actually could relate to. "Um, but anyway, if you ever feel like this is too much—" Emma takes a card out of her purse and extends it towards Blaine. Blaine thinks about rejecting it but he didn't see any harm in accepting it. If nothing else, it would let Emma feel useful. He takes the card and stuffs it into his wallets. "Just give me a call. You're never too old to need guidance."

"Thanks," Blaine says as sincerely as he can. Just as he's trying to think of a smooth transition out of this sweet but awkward conversion, he hears a shout from just five feet away.

"Mel! Where have you been?!" Puck exclaims loudly. Quinn, who was speaking with Puck before he answered his phone, backs up slowly. It doesn't seem to occur to Puck that every eye is once again on him in an entirely too personal moment. "You're what? I can't understand a word you're saying. Where are you? Mel, I'm coming to get you, you need to come home. No, I'm not at home." He can't hear the exact reply but it's loud enough that Blaine knows Melinda must be yelling. Puck tears his ear away from the phone and at that moment, realizes everyone is staring. It's the first time in…well, ever, that Blaine's seen Puck look embarrassed.

Blaine glances around and realizes Alex and Chandler are both pale-white with shame. Jamie meanwhile, moved from her chair and is curling into Court's side. His son wraps an arm around her but stares at Blaine desperately, begging him to do something. Blaine looks back at Puck just as he puts the phone back to his ear. "Mel- Mel- MEL! The kids are with me, all right? I was hanging out with some friends from high school, which you would have known about if you had been home instead of…" More angry words are shouted from Melinda's end. Puck grinds his teeth and forces himself to murmur quietly, "I think I know where you are. Just stay there. I'm coming to get you."

Melinda yells again but Puck hangs up the phone and shoves it in his pocket. Nobody even tries to pretend they didn't hear because it's obvious they did. As Blaine said to Emma, word gets around in their group. Puck bares a look he often wore in high school. The infamous 'I-don't-care-and-if-you-do-I'll-kick-your-ass' one. He takes slow steps over to Kurt. "I hate to ask this but can you take the kids over to your parents' house?" Kurt nods. There are quiet sniffles that sound pretty similar to Aimee crying. When Blaine follows the sounds, they don't belong to his daughter but were instead Jamie's tears. Puck's voice is more strained as he asks. "Can you please…?"

"Go, I got it." Kurt assures him. Puck nods his thanks before he turns around and makes for the door without another word. Blaine can't explain it, but he's looking into Kurt's eyes as if he's asking what to do. Kurt looks away and shrugs. _Go ahead. _

Blaine follows Puck out the door. He follows because inside, he knows Puck has been dealing with this alone for too long.

()

Kurt's thankful for once his son isn't an emotional stone because Jamie refuses to even look up from his shoulder as she sobs into it. Court looks mostly sad for her—a little confused, but mostly sad. Kurt sighs and tells Alex, "I think we should go back to my house."

"Okay…" Alex agrees. If Beth wasn't uncomfortable before, she sure is now. She stands up and follows Alex, the sisters whispering to one another. Kurt turns around to go get Stefani and Aimee and to say a few quick goodbyes. It's a painful reminder that not everything is gumdrops and happy endings. Occasionally, life just plain sucks—particularly if you feel stuck in a place you can't get out of. Kurt's felt that way before; he's sure Puck must feel the same way now.

He hugs Quinn very nearly last. He whispers in her ear as they do so, "Listen, I know you and Noah are history but, with this all going on…"

"I'm going home tomorrow." Quinn says, insulted but not surprised by Kurt's words. She looks much kinder when she pulls back and looks Kurt in the eyes. "I have a place in my heart for Noah. I'll always have a place for him and Beth, but I have life back in New York. I have Joe and I have Naomi, and I have my job and... This is going to make me sound like a bitch, but I can't chase Noah around just because his marriage sucks I…"

"That's good," Kurt says. He knows Quinn means it, too. The determination in her voice is loud and clear. Quinn could be a little jaded sometimes but when she put her mind to something, she kept with it. Not that it's any of Kurt's business but the last thing this mess needed was another complication. After a few more hugs, he manages to round up his kids as well as Puck's. Jamie, who stopped crying by this point, had her arms wrapped around her brother's shoulders as he let her piggy ride on his back. Fanny is standing right beside him.

"I'll go too Uncle Kurt. To help out," She insists. Chandler gives her a small smile. _Oh gaga…_Kurt thinks but doesn't have the time to object. He can fit one more in the car for the sake of simplicity. He gives the room one final goodbye before leading the group out. Everyone looks sympathetic. Everyone is watching, wishing they can help. It feels like high school solely because there's nothing anyone can really do short of singing an uplifting song.

Of course, as if things weren't complicated enough, Kurt catches the look on Mason's face just as Fanny and Chandler leave together. It's somewhere between realization and jealously. It's apparent he's catching on that not only has Fanny not made a choice regarding their relationship—but now she's pursuing other options.

Kurt shakes his head. Never mind some stupid teenage drama. He's dealing with something larger, and unfortunately, something more heartbreaking.

()

"Pretty screwed up shit, huh?" It's the first time Puck's spoken since they got into the car. Puck seemed surprised, if a bit ticked off, when Blaine followed him out and said he wanted to help, but not a word was exchanged until this moment. Blaine isn't sure how to respond. Agreeing seems rude, disagreeing seems like downplaying the situation. Puck notices Blaine's internal battle and shrugs. "It's okay, you can admit it. I know it is."

"It's…not something I would want to be wrapped up in. You're doing the best you can."

Puck shook his head and bit his lip. "Not tonight. I fucked up. I shouldn't have answered the phone in there. Jamie heard it. It's bad enough that Alex and Chan know what goes on but I never wanted Jamie to know. I let my guard down because Beth was there."

"You can't beat yourself up for that. I understand why you wanted to protect Jamie but she's mature—she'll be fine," Blaine says. Puck frowns and tenses, perhaps stopping himself from turning to face Blaine.

"She was crying. I don't blame her—now everyone knows her mom's a drug addict and that her dad can't handle anything." Puck sighs. "Face it, hobbit. I'm a fucking wreck when it comes to being a dad. Beth's lucky she didn't grow up with me."

Blaine eyebrows flew up. He can't believe what he's hearing. "Actually, you're one of the best dad's I've ever met."

Puck narrows his eyes to try and get a better view. It's not snowing right now, but it's still dark and frosty. It makes driving on the roads seem that much harder. "How do you figure that, Anderson?"

"Well….You gave up Beth even though you didn't want to. I don't think in that situation I could have done that but she got a better life because of it. She's going to be a doctor. Alex is going to Yale. Chandler, he's one of the sweetest kids I've ever known. And then Jamie…Jamie's really intelligent and self-reliant for a kid her age."

Puck smiles. He knows it's true and he's very proud of that fact. "That had nothing to do with me, though."

"It has everything to do with you. You taught her how to be tough when other people would have babied her. She's going to be a lot better off because of it, believe me," Blaine tells him. "Then, there's Melinda. A lot of people would have just thrown her out of their lives but you haven't given up. Although…"

Blaine glances nervously at Puck. Puck seems to know what Blaine is going to say but prods him to say it anyway. "What?"

Blaine swallows and thinks over the words in his head. Finally, he says them. "I believe people deserve second chances. If it weren't for them, Kurt and I wouldn't be together." Blaine closes his eyes and forces himself not to cry over the break-up he and Kurt had so many years ago. Nearly 20 years ago and it still hurt to think how close Blaine had come to ruining everything. Especially since he now knows how impossible it is for him to live without Kurt. "That being said, this isn't Melinda's second chance. She just seems to be making the same mistakes over and over again. Isn't it time to maybe admit she's not going to change?"

He expects Puck to get angry. Maybe even kick Blaine out of his car. Instead, he answers in a listless voice. "I know she isn't. Believe me, if it weren't for the kids, she'd be gone but…"

"I think it's worse for the kids that she is around," Blaine answers honestly. He didn't know where all this braveness is coming from. He takes it and runs with it. "It's bad enough she does this—it's even worse that she does it again and again. Also…it's obvious you're not happy. That's stressful for them too. I know she's the mother of your children and you want her to be there but…"

"Look Anderson, I was raised without my dad. My mom worked hard to provide for my sister and me while my dad was drinking and sleeping around. She did great on her own, but that daddy-issues shit messed me up for a long time. I'm afraid if I get rid of Melinda, it will happen to them too," Puck interrupts.

Blaine again isn't sure how he should respond. The thoughts in his head seem inappropriate even given the circumstances but really, enough is enough. How many times has Puck put himself through this for a woman? How many more times could Alex, Chandler, and Jamie take the heartbreak? Hell, what should have been a heartwarming family moment was ruined by someone who should have been at the New Directions reunion. Blaine decides to brave this sentence out as well. "Can you honestly say you would have been better off with your dad in the picture?"

He didn't know if Puck is ignoring him or didn't hear him, but suddenly Puck is looking at the side of the road and starts to pull over. "I knew this was where she'd be."

He parks the car and they step out. Blaine takes a look around and grimaces. Even when he lived around here, he had never been to this part of town. They're definitely in the bad part of Lima—abandoned buildings, old damage to the buildings that were still open, too many shops with no signs that were still clearly running some kind of business-probably an illegal one. There's one building with flashing lights, a bar gingerly named Electricz (yes, there really is a z at the end). Sitting outside against the building is a woman who looks like she would break if Blaine even touched her.

Her hair is as dark as the winter night; it lay flat and greasy, almost clinging to her skin. Her white skin is a stark contrast to it. Her paleness almost rivals Kurt's but unlike his husband's, Blaine suspects this isn't natural. Her head flashes up at the sound of footsteps. At one time, Blaine's sure she could have turned heads. Her face is narrow, the cheekbones creating shadows down her face to her jaw. Her nose is straight, creating more shadows across her face. Her lips are chapped but still pouty and full. Her eyes, Blaine realizes, are exactly like Jamie's. Not so much in color as Melinda's eyes are hazel while Jamie's are dark brown, but in shape. Jamie's eyes, however, were dull from her blindness but managed to still retain a flicker of life and intelligence. Melinda's are glassy, pupils dilated, and barely any life or personality whatsoever. They only bear the appearance of someone under a very dark spell.

Those eyes zero in on Puck. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Her voice is low but so strained and so tired. It's so slurred that Blaine almost didn't understand her. Puck crouches down beside her and reaches for her hand.

"It's time to go home, Mel." Melinda jerks her hand away.

"Leave me alone."

"The kids need you to come home. You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore but here we are again," Puck chastises. He grasps Melinda's wrist and pulls her up with him. She's yelping and trying to scratch at him. Puck tries to grab her other wrist. "Knock it off! I'm not hurting you and you know it!"

"Let go you asshole or I swear to god I'll scream! I'll tell them you hit me," she threatens. Judging by Puck's attitude, this isn't the first time she's made this particular threat.

He rolls his eyes. "Believe me, I'm tempted but unlike you, I actually give a damn that I would be away from our kids. God knows I can't trust you to act like a fucking adult and not run off to get high."

She uses her foot to kick Puck right in the shin. Puck grunts but doesn't loosen his grip on her. Blaine's shocked. He feels a sick twisting in his stomach at the way she keeps trying to kick and scratch at him. She's getting a few good hits in, but Puck refuses to let go. He glances over at Blaine. "Now would be a good time to step in, Anderson!"

Blaine snaps into action. He rushes over and tries to grab her feet. It'll definitely look suspicious if they carry her into their car this way but it's apparent she's not going to stop. They have to be quick. Blaine leans down and manages to grab one ankle but fails to see the other one swing. It makes contact right in his cheekbone, nose and mouth. Blaine falls back on his butt, grasping at the excruciating pain forming there. He's sure he can taste blood in his mouth. He's sure of it.

"Holy shit. Mel, stop!" Puck shouts. He puts his hand over her mouth just as she starts to scream. She kicks out her feet again, her foot grazing Blaine's sore cheek. It makes him cry out. "Anderson, do something or get out of the way!"

Just as she's about to kick him again, Blaine grabs the foot heading straight for his face. He pulls the foot until he grab at the other one. She still thrashing but she's restrained enough that they can move.

It's not as fast as they would like to be considering the state in which they have Melinda, but they make it to Puck's car as quickly as they can. "Okay. Drop her feet and open the car door. Then give me your scarf."

Blaine releases one of her feet and reflexively reaches for the scarf around his neck. One that Kurt gave him for Christmas and wouldn't be happy if it's used for what Blaine thinks it's going to be used for. "Um, Kurt might kill—" He didn't get to finish that thought because Melinda's foot collided with his chest. He loses his breath for just a moment but it's long enough that Melinda can kick his shoulder too. Blaine drops her other foot so Puck can pull her back away. "Okay, point taken."

He takes off the scarf and hands it to Puck. By the time Blaine opens the door, Puck manages to get a decent tie around both Melinda's wrists. However many times he's done this, Puck still needed both hands so now Melinda is screaming into the night. Puck quickly pushes her into the back seat and slams the door shut. Blaine half-sighs, half-groans in relief as he presses his back against the car. Melinda's screams and kicks are muffled by the metal but he can still hear her curse and yell at them. Puck crosses his arms and leans against the door. "Let her tire herself out some before we get in there." They share a glance. Puck looks as though he's about to thank Blaine but frowns instead. "Damn, she did a number on you. Seriously, that's gonna burn in a few minutes."

Blaine looks in the side mirror and almost gasps at his appearance. He knows Melinda kicked him pretty good in the face but he didn't realize how bad it is. His entire left cheek is starting to swell and discolor—his left eye is already bruising. He's going to have a mean black eye in just a few hours. The reason he tasted blood before is because his lip is torn—dried blood stains his chin but he's not bleeding anymore. Seeing the impact causes the temporary relief to disappear. He can feel the ache all over his face and in his shoulder where she kicked him the third time. Puck's right; Melinda beat his ass.

Blaine turns his attention back to Puck. Puck looks a little bit guilty but not at all surprised. "I use to come home from doing this looking like that," Puck confesses. Blaine shakes his head but regrets it when a headache makes itself known. This is too much. He would never do this to Kurt—not in his sober form, not in his drunk form. If Kurt ever did this to him, Blaine's not sure if he could take it. Love is love but love is hard to find when your face is bruised and your spirit is broken.

Melinda's screams finally quiet down. The car stops shaking at long last. Puck pushes himself off the car. "All right, we can go now." Blaine shakes his head in agreement. He wants to go home. He wants to nurse this wound away and crawl into the embrace of his husband. He wants to go home and hopefully, not have any nightmares about the Sadie Hawkins dance like he does whenever he gets injured like this. Blaine reaches for the door handle when Puck calls out from the other side. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asks.

After a long, silent minute, Puck responds. "Thanks." It's simple but Blaine can hear everything in it. Puck's extremely grateful he didn't have to do this alone. That this didn't escalate into something detrimental like it might have if Blaine didn't come. Puck needed this. Suddenly, the bruises feel like badges of honor rather than horrid reminders.

They get into the car. Blaine notices Puck staring in the rearview mirror at his currently unconscious wife. There's no love there. No sadness. No anger.

There's something though—detachment. As if in this moment, Puck sees that this isn't the life he wants or deserves. Next time, he won't have Blaine to help him and maybe Puck realizes that he can't do this without help anymore. Melinda won't even help herself, let alone help Puck. So it's obvious this is the last time anything like this is going to happen. Blaine is witnessing the end of a marriage, and he's relieved.

Because this isn't love. Not even close.

**So sorry this took so long guys! School has been kicking my ass and I didn't realize how long it had been since I've updated. I swear, I didn't disappear or anything, I've just been doing math and Spanish all at once (no me gusta!). Then of course, I did the college kid thing and switched majors. Then of course, we got the fabulous 4.04 episode (which inspired a drabble but made me moody). It was a little difficult to come by inspiration but well, I still believe in a future where Court, Aimee, and Stefani exist! I can't promise my updates will be quick but they will come whenever I can get them up. Thank you so much to my readers/followers/reviewers/people who favorited this story for sticking around! Also, as always, a big thank you to my beta, irishflute, for being awesome and rubbing some of her awesome on to this story :)**

**Now, the reviews-**

**irishflute: I also love that we're working together. Best. Marriage. Ever. Thank you for beta'ing :)**

**Glad you liked the tweak regarding Mike/Blaine (your suggestion so give yourself a pat on the back as well). I love writing about the past and how they got to where I think they am today, although as I've said, it makes it awkward when something happens in the show, but all well. Hoping to get more of the nostalgia feel next chapter! Thank you for reviewing as well as editing for me!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing: Thank you :) Aren't they all just so domestic? Save for Sugar. Sadly, this chapter wasn't filled with as many warm feelings but hopefully next chapter we'll get back to it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**StBerry Lover24: It's a New Directions reunion, something big had to happen—what's bigger than the New Direction baby returning? Lol. Yes, I know, that kind of got pushed back with the reunion and what not but they will be finding out soon (hint, hint, likely the next chapter. If not then, the one after because I have to wrap up the holiday story line!). My mother and I have been watching the New Normal religiously and it's quickly becoming one of my favorite shows. They are a future Klaine, aren't they? Bryn in particular reminds me of Kurt. Awesome show! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Noaelizabeth: Thank you very much my dear. Sorry the update took so long! Again, school has been crazy. Hope you enjoy the update. Love you too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda: I love them together too, but I can assure you, it's not going in that direction. Like I said, sometimes I have to guess what's going to happen in the show (in this case, I guessed Joe and Quinn would have a relationship and nope, she forgot all about him and went straight for Puck) and because I said Quinn and Joe get married in the future, I have to stick with that. If I had known, which I probably should have, it's possible Quinn may have been the mother of Puck's kids and things would be a lot more cheery. On the other hand, the angst, while very sad, is interesting to write about. Lol, I guess I'm just a sucker for awkward family moments. You'll have to see next chapter about what Puck and his kids call Burt ;) And thank you, but I was so angry about the actual break-up! At least I was vague enough with my guess that I can still be within cannon. I wonder if I'll get that lucky with Kurt's career. In the mean time, enjoy the update and thank you for reviewing!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies: I know, right? Lol, so many twists and turns. I liked thinking about how all the kids would play together but there was a lot I didn't get a chance to do. I had planned some stuff with the Mason/Fanny/Chandler triangle (got pushed back not omitted) and I kind of wanted to do more with Stefani and Jay (Mike and Tina's son) because they would seem cute as friends (maybe more) but that might be a little too much with Court and Jamie. Again, as much as I would love to put Quinn and Puck back together, there's just not really anyway I can do it at this point. After this chapter, Puck needs someone. Sorry for the delay in the update! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Janice93: Followed by a super late update from me. Again, sorry! Oh, I'm sure I'll get a chance to work that in :) I love the idea of that dynamic! Tough dad Kurt and Daddy Blaine who spoils his kids. I can say with 98% certainty (2% because if I can find a way to make it work, it's not impossible) that Quinn and Puck will remain separate. I like them together too, but I've already written Quinn with Joe and Joe's a sweetheart. That's not to say it's impossible but it's not really my path of choice right now. Thanks for the review!**

**jewels4798- It's so funny that this review came up the day I posted this! Sorry for the delay! Also sorry it's not a very upbeat chapter. Next chapter will have more fun scenes along with more emotional. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter even though it's kind of sad.**

**So, as a general note, I realize Christmas in Lima has sort of been dragging out. Next chapter should be the last one there. After that, we'll have Angela's decision regarding Danielle, Stefani's birthday, and more on the backburner story of Klaine's vow renewal. Also open to prompts from people who like to see certain scenes in between these things. I've gotten a few already but I'm planning the next few chapters after the next one to be more episode-like as opposed to plot driven. Hopefully (not promising though) I'll get more time to write these updates. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

Puck pulls up in front of Burt and Carole's house. Blaine looks back where Melinda is still out cold. She hasn't woken up once since her temper-tantrum and Blaine can't begin to explain how grateful he is for that. He didn't think he could take another kick from her. "What are you going to do?" Blaine asks.

Puck shrugs from the driver's side. "Probably kill her and dump the body in the forest." Blaine's face pales instantly, which makes Puck laugh. "Calm down, I'm kidding. I'm taking her back to our place. Lock her in the bedroom until this trip passes and then I guess I'm looking up rehab places—and divorce attorneys."

Blaine would frown at the implication if his face didn't hurt so much. Overall, he's glad Puck's doing this but divorce is a hard thing to accept—even if it's the second time it's happening. Half of Blaine's friends back home were divorcees now. His own brother had gone through it once. It's a messy, bloody, process and worst of all, Puck would probably have to be ruthless through this if he wanted to protect his kids. "That sucks."

"No shit." Puck whispers while his fingers tap against the stirring wheel. He's deep in thought. His mind probably somewhere much farther than here. Or at least, it looks that way. "I can't forgive her this time. I can forgive her falling into temptation. God knows I've been there. I can forgive the emotional and physical abuse. I can even forgive her disappearing for days on end…. I can't forgive her for hurting my kids. The screwed up part? She's been doing it for years and I'm just now putting my foot down!" His hand bangs against the stirring wheel. Blaine filches and Puck's expression doesn't change—he's still tense, and his teeth are grinding. "I'm not sure if I can do this alone but I need to try."

Blaine can hear it. He can't see it through his black eye paired with the darkness but he can hear the way Puck's voice cracks. He's crying. Blaine's never seen Puck cry. Not once. It's like watching Goliath crumble. Blaine honestly didn't have any idea how to make this better. This is the all is lost moment. The deepest end. He tries anyway. "You're not alone. Burt and Carole are here and they'll help you anyway you can, you know they will. Kurt and I live in New York but we'll help you anyway we can. Everyone in glee…they'll help you."

"Oh yeah, how do you figure?" Puck asks coldly. It's a valid if hurtful question. Most of the former-team mates speak maybe once every 5-10 years. For Puck, it's probably been longer. Frankly, the last time he saw him before this trip was at his and Kurt's wedding. That being said, after all they went through in high school, they had become a family. Family could call each other at any time, couldn't they?

Blaine wraps his coat closer around himself. "When Kurt and I decided to have kids—it seemed impossible. It was still really difficult for gay couples to adopt at the time and it was a long wait for a baby. We looked at surrogacy but it was really expensive when you included the process itself and getting a surrogate. That and we were putting a lot of trust in a stranger to carry our baby and give us DNA. We were fighting a lot so…we decided not to have kids. Kurt told Rachel, Rachel told the rest of the former New Directions and when Kurt and I came home one night they were all there. All offering to help." Blaine clears his throat before he finishes. "You know Rachel carried all three of our kids but some people don't know that Santana is their biological mother. Even she helped us. If they did that for us, they'll help you."

Puck considers this for a long time. Blaine begins to wonder if he heard a single word. When Puck does answer, it's something unexpected. "You know what made me fall in love with her?" It's rhetorical, so Blaine just waits for her to answer. "Her voice. She had this incredible voice once. Once, I was playing my guitar and she just started singing and it was like listening to an angel. Jamie sings the same way. I bet she'll sound just like Mel when she's older. I just hope she doesn't piss away her life like her mom did."

Isn't that everyone's hope? That the new generation they brought in somehow did better than their parents before them? Blaine knows it's a bigger dream for Puck. He didn't just want better for them; he needed them to do better.

Blaine opens his car door. The longer he stays, the longer they risk Melinda waking up. He really just wants this night to be over and he's sure that feeling is magnified for Puck. "Thanks for your help tonight."

"No problem," Blaine answers. He looks over his shoulder as he steps out. "I know you won't believe me right now but you're doing the right thing."

Puck forces a smile. "I know. I just hope we're both right."

Blaine smiles back. It's a small gesture, but more than either man is willing to offer or take right now. Blaine shuts the door behind him and Puck carefully pulls away. Blaine follows the sidewalk back up to the house, wincing at the ache through out his body. Some of it's from Melinda fighting against his hold, but most of it is bruising from where she kicked or hit him. It's going to shock his family.

He walks through the living room where Alex, Chandler, Fanny and Burt are watching a movie. The brother and sister look up, but wince and look away embarrassed when they catch the sight of Blaine's face. Burt stares a little longer and whistles. "Damn. She got you good."

Fanny finally notices her uncle and gasps. The sound so loud, it forces Alex and Chandler to look up again. "Uncle Blaine, what happened?!" She asks obliviously. Burt rolls his eyes at his oldest granddaughter and her lack of subtlety. Chandler snorts.

"My mom. " He responds, no warmth or forgiveness in his voice. Frankly, Blaine can't blame him right now, though he feels his heart clench for the poor kids. His relationship with his father would always be plagued with regrets and disappointments—a pain that's deep in its infliction and difficult to heal. He could only hope maybe one day, Chandler and Alex had the time to fix these wounds. It certainly didn't get any easier to bare, that much Blaine knows.

Alex frowns and runs a hand through her hair. "Blaine, I'm really…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. So is your dad. He's going to call you in the morning, when he gets things figured out," Blaine assures. For once, he wishes he looks worse than he feels. He wants to be brave for these kids, but it's hard to do so when his face looks busted up. "where's Kurt?

"In the kitchen making some of his famous hot cocoa. We were all waiting for you to get home, but I don't think we're getting much sleep tonight." Burt says.

Blaine nods and makes his way to the kitchen. Kurt's facing towards the stove, presumably stirring the chocolate for the hot cocoa. "Hey sweetie."

"Oh thank goodness. I just got the kids to bed but… BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked when he turns around to look at his husband. Kurt puts his hand over his mouth and drops the spoon on the counter. He didn't even care that chocolate splattered on the counter. He's too concerned with Blaine's face. Blaine can't help but laugh. "What the hell happened to your face?!"

The laughing actually made his face hurt, so he stops and rubs at his jaw. "Uh, Melinda kicked me in the face."

Kurt shakes his head and breathlessly says. "Oh my- sit down!" Blaine obeys and sits at the table. Kurt turns off the stove and goes to the fridge to retrieve some ice. Blaine hisses when Kurt presses the ice against his black eye. "I can't believe she did this. That bitch."

"Kurt, I'm fine. It's just a black eye—OW!" He shouts when Kurt pushes against his collarbone. Kurt smiles innocently. Blaine sighs and reaches up to hold the ice pack against his eye. "Okay, I got my ass kicked by a girl. Happy?"

"No, but you would have never told me how bad it was," Kurt says, he touches the side of Kurt's face that hadn't been bruised up. A sympathetic, adoring look in his eyes. "God, what a mess. You guys got her though?"

"Yeah, Puck's taking her home to ride out her high and then he's going to take her to a rehab….then once she's set up they're getting a divorce."

Kurt gently strokes the undamaged skin of Blaine's cheek. He bites his lip and shrugs. "It's for the best. Not just for Puck and the kids, but for Melinda too. She needs to fix herself before she can fix this damage." Blaine hums in agreement. Kurt pulls his hand back and stands up to finish up the cocoa. "Why don't you go take a shower before bed? It'll take some of the pain out of your muscles. I'll be up as soon as I get everyone taken care of."

"All right. Thanks hon." Blaine says as he gets up and puts the icepack back in the freezer. He walks over next to Kurt and leans over to kiss his cheek. Kurt turns his head and nuzzles Blaine's good cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're okay. If a little broken." Kurt teases. Blaine presses another kiss to his cheek before he heads upstairs. In Kurt's old bedroom, all the kids are sleeping on some part of the floor. Aimee and Stefani are sleeping next to each other on top of their sleeping bags. Despite the ache, he smiles at the way the girls were cuddled close together. Closer to the window, Court and Jamie were laying on a large quilt, using his sleeping bag as a blanket. Her head's buried into his shoulder while his bad arm loosely wraps around her neck, while his good arm cradles her. Part of Blaine wonders if it's appropriate to let his son and a girl cuddle together for the night, but he reminds himself that they're only 10 and 8. Any kind of kinship they felt now was innocent.

For Blaine, it's odd to see. His twins are notoriously particular about who they spend time with, and Court is debatably more distant than his sister. It took Court a long time before he genuinely enjoyed hanging out with his best friend, Jace. He's only known Jamie for a week, and yet here he was, cuddling and consoling her like they've been friends all their lives.

Blaine grabs his clothes and walks back over his kids. For all the pain he's been through, somehow it put things in perspective to see that he isn't the only person in the world with parent-issues. At the same time, he sees how old Puck's children are (particularly Alex and Chandler) and realizes he was around the same age when the problems with his dad came into full force. He's hopes they have a better chance at fixing things with Melinda than he does with his dad.

Or at the very least, they'd get the closure he's certain he'd never get.

()

It's early the next morning when Fanny walks out on the front porch. She woke about fifteen minutes ago after getting to sleep around 2. Chandler and Alex stayed up past then. It's 8 now and she's sure he's been up for awhile. He looks more tired than she's ever seen another person. She pushes her hands into her coat and braves the coat to go talk to him. "Hey."

"Hey." He says back. Usually, Chandler's charming and full of light. Right now, his voice is flat and full of chill. Fanny sits next to him anyway.

"So, things got crazy last night…"

"No, crazy is when something happens sometimes. That's pretty normal." Chandler responses. Fanny flinches at the edge in his voice and Chandler sighs. "Sorry, it's just- I'm tired of doing this you know? I had to give up everything in California and we have nothing to show for it. I could take this when she was doing it to me, but now she's doing it to Jamie and…and she has it hard enough, you know?"

Fanny combs her fingers through her hair in order to distract herself from the sadness on his face, as well as the desire within her to console him. _Why did he have to be so cute? _"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say, but I'm actually known for saying stupid, inconsiderate things. It's genetic."

Chandler laughs a tiny bit at that. "Yeah, I do that too. It's cool. Being able to say what's on your mind is better than being silenced." Chandler says. Fanny smiles and reaches for his hand out of instinct. Chandler smiles for a split second before a frown over takes his expression. He clears his throat. "Fanny, listen, you're a really great girl."

"Oh god…" Fanny groans, putting her head in her hands.

"What?"

Fanny sighs. "It's the 'you're a great girl but I would never date someone like you' conversation. I thought you'd be a little more honest—"

"That's totally not where I was going." Chandler insists. Fanny huffs and leans back in her seat murmuring under her breath. "Really, I swear I'm not. You're a great girl. You make me laugh, you have a great voice, you're really cute," Chandler counts these things off his fingers. He frowns as he lowers his hand. "but in case you missed it last night, my mom's a drug addict. The things you probably missed? My older sister's leaving for Yale next year, my other sister is scared about all the things going on now, and my dad's so worried about us, he's putting himself through hell to protect us. That and you live in _New York_. I'll see you what? Maybe a few times a year."

"I could talk my mom and dad into more. I'm technically an only child for a few more months and they owe big for this baby…" Fanny whispers hopefully. Chandler leans over and pushes some hair behind her ear.

"I know it seems like we're old enough to make our own choices and fall in love. Believe me, if it were just the _Hey There, Delilah_ situation going on, I'd take you up in a heartbeat. The thing is—it's not. Shit, I'm just a kid and so are you. I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me anymore than you could ask me to give up time from my family. I'm sorry, but I can't balance you, my mom, my family, and everyone else right now." Chandler says softly. "You understand, right?"

Fanny did understand a little. In her selfish way, she wants to tell him it didn't matter and convince him to ride off in the wind with her like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. The fact is, Romeo and Juliet died in the end, and Fanny knows it's not fair to either of them to pursue this. Chandler deserves someone who can help him through this and honestly, from New York she just can't. Especially when in some small way, she still cares about Mason.

Fanny forces a smile despite her disappointment. "Well, I guess this will be good inspiration for my Broadway break-up scenes. Still friends, right?"

"Definitely." Chandler leans over and kisses Fanny's cheek. It's a small gesture of goodwill that can be taken as more. That's exactly what lead to Chandler being suddenly pulled off the porch and thrown to the ground. Fanny screams as Mason starts punching the other boy in the face.

"Mason!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Cooper Anderson calls out as he runs up the driveway along with Michael. Chandler manages to push Mason off of him and starts retaliating with some hits of his own. Chandler has Puck's physique, and there fore, has more muscle and power. Once he regains control of the fight, Mason loses his chance of beating the other boy up. Luckily, the commotion gets Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Rachel, Finn, and Court outside.

"Cool!" Court exclaims.

"Court, get back in the house, right now!" Kurt shouts as he, Finn and Burt race over to help Cooper pull the boys a part. Blaine, with his injuries, grabs Court and drags him back into the house. Between the five men, they break the fight pretty easily, with Burt and Finn grabbing Chandler and Kurt. Michael, and Cooper grabbing Mason. "What the hell is going on?!"

"He attacked me!" Chandler growls. He needs to be held back from going after Mason again. Mason just glares the other boy down.

"He's telling the truth. I saw it happen." Michael says. Everyone's a little surprised. Neither boy is really much of a fighter, but Mason is especially smaller and weaker than Chandler is. He'd have to be crazy to start something with him.

Kurt then sees the way Fanny is shaking and realizes what happened.

"Mase, what's gotten into you? You know better than this. I didn't raise you to be this guy." Cooper chastises in the way only Cooper could. Mason breaks himself away, but didn't go after Chandler again. Instead, he turns to Fanny.

"You rotten spoiled bitch!"

"What did you just say to my daughter?!" Finn's voice is low and his grip on Chandler is loose, as if he's considering letting the boy go or perhaps attacking Mason himself. Everyone else is too shocked by the outburst to say anything. Fanny's eyes widen and are starting to water.

"Mason, I…"

Mason huffs as he throws his arms up in the air. "No, I'm done. This is complete bullshit. I've loved you for two years! I was your first kiss! You told me that we couldn't be together because we lived too far apart and now, you're locking lips with some guy you just met and would probably see just as often as me?! At first, I thought you wanted to keep us a secret because you were shy or because you were worried about what our families might think, but now I realize you don't give a crap about anybody else, but you. You're a spoiled brat. We all just live in Fanny's world and we should be grateful if you even give us the time of day. No more! From now on, just stay the hell away from me. Never. Talk. To me. AGAIN!" He then turns to Chandler and waves his hand off. "She's all yours!"

Without another word, Mason stomps back to the car. Everyone looks at everyone for a few minutes. Completely and totally confused. Fanny's the first to break the silence by breaking down into sobs and running back into the house. Chandler breaks out of Finn and Burt's hold. Cooper's the second as he points to his car. "So, I know we were planning on breakfast, but our flight is only…6 hours away so we better get going." He didn't say another word as he and Michael walk back to their cars. Rachel is the third.

"Wait…They were dating?!" She gasps. Her face as hurried as Kurt expected it to be. "Did anyone else know?"

Kurt tries not to look guilty, and under different circumstances, he would have pulled it off. However, the rush of adrenaline throws him off his game and apparently, put Rachel on hers. The minute she sees him, the cats out of the bag. "Kurt? You knew?!" Rachel asks.

Kurt scratches the back of his neck. "Well, um... at thanksgiving, I may have walked in on them…kissing."

"Thanksgiving?! You've known since Thanksgiving that my daughter and Blaine's nephew were dating and you didn't think to tell me?!" Rachel shouts. All eyes are on Kurt, who groans loudly.

"Rachel, she made me promise not to! What was I supposed to do? Go behind my niece's back?"

"You should have told me! I would have told you if it were Aimee! Damn it, Kurt!" Rachel stomps back into the house, leaving everyone completely shocked that she cursed. Kurt feels like he's been reduced to a tiny being maybe the size of an aunt. Like somehow this could have been avoided if he followed his gut and told Rachel. She's right—she would have told him if it were his kids and he would have wanted to know, yet he couldn't extend the same courtesy. They were supposed to be helping each other raise their kids and instead, Kurt was playing best friend with his niece who clearly needed guidance.

Finn's the last person to break the silence before everyone went inside. "Um, this is the most violent Christmas ever."

()

It's later that evening when Kurt is starting to pack. They're still not leaving for a few days, but he likes to have things together. For the first time in a long time, he can't wait to get home. Between Puck's wife beating up his husband and Fanny's boy-drama exploding in his face, he's beyond ready to get back to his everyday life in New York.

He didn't expect Rachel to come talk to him until they were actually in the car and she had no choice but to give up her grudge. It's surprising when she shows up at his door, and leans against his doorway. "Packing already? Seems early even for you."

She says it awkwardly. Quiet small talk just to break the ice was what it was. Kurt takes it and finds a spot to sit on his bed. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This holiday is much too catty and explosive for my taste. I want to go home where the only drama I see is the stuff on my t.v." Rachel steps in and closes the door behind her. "How's Fanny?"

"Heartbroken and ready to give up on love. Much like us when we were her age. I've talked her through most of it, but the rest she's just going to have to get over. I guess I forgot how hard it is to be fourteen. I also forgot how hard it is to be uncle and confidant." She explains as she sits next to Kurt on the bed. "I'm sorry I got mad at you about keeping it a secret…"

"Rach," Kurt starts, but Rachel holds up her hand to stop him.

"I mean it, this isn't an attempt to fish an apology out of you or make you feel bad. Although I do want you to feel a tiny bit bad about it." She laughs at Kurt's not-so-amused expression. "I'm kidding! In all seriousness, I'm glad my daughter can trust you, and I know if it was anything serious, you would have told me."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You don't consider falling in love with two guys serious?"

"Please, remember when I had Puck, Finn and Jesse?" Rachel teases. Kurt laughs at the memory. Mostly, he's happy that Rachel's genuinely forgiven him for keeping Fanny's secret. Suddenly, Rachel sighs and she's lies down across Kurt's old bed. Looking tired and sad. "While I was talking to Fanny, I realize some things. By the time Maria's five, Fanny will be nineteen. At ten, she'll be twenty-four. Then when Maria's fourteen, Fanny will be twenty-eight. Then I started thinking about your kids—Stefani will be seven next month, and it seems just like yesterday, she was in my belly where Maria is now."

Kurt realizes she's right. He starts to think about the ages of his own kids compared to their cousin. When Rachel's baby is five, Aimee and Court will be fifteen and Stefani twelve. What about when the baby's fourteen? Court and Aimee will have long since moved out and gone on with their lives, and Stefani will be old enough to drink. Kurt groans and lies down next to Rachel. "Is making me think about how old I am your punishment for not telling you?"

"That'd be a great punishment, but no. It's just—mind-boggling. I've given birth to all these kids, and realizing how old they're getting to be…" Rachel blows a lock of hair out of her face. "…I just realized my daughter's a teenager and I'm woefully unprepared to deal with that. Even if I get Fanny through it, I'll forget how it's done by the time Maria's a teenager."

"Hey, at least you'll get a break. Court and Mimi will be teens at the same time." Kurt points out. God, that idea is frightening. Court and Aimee only got more sarcastic and difficult with age. He's sure the hormones that come from puberty will make it hard for Kurt not to kill them. "Never mind that Stef's only three years behind them. I'll have three teenagers all at once and oh my god- I won't make it! I'll have to take all my money and run away to Paris."

Rachel chuckles. "What about Blaine?"

"Sorry, it'll be every man for himself." Kurt jokes. Rachel smirks and leans her head against Kurt's shoulder. She hums as she thinks.

"Well, since you're helping with Fanny, you know I'll help you with Court, Mimi, and Stef. Raising four kids, I'll be an expert on handling teenagers by the time Maria hits puberty."

"Or at the very least, you'll be dead so you won't have to deal with it." Kurt hugs Rachel tightly and runs a hand through her hair. He feels her stomach press against his side. His niece growing and moving along inside where his kids were formed. It should have been odd, but instead, he feels close to Rachel and the baby. "I really hope you survive Fanny. I can't do any of this without you, you know."

"As long as you know it goes both ways." She says with a smile. Kurt rubs her arm. He feels as though he owes Rachel more. If it hadn't been for Rachel, he wouldn't even have his kids and who knows where he and Blaine would be. Rachel was his rock the time he and Blaine were apart. She was their biggest supporter when he and Blaine got married She's always there when Kurt is sad, happy, or just in need of a listening ear. She's not just his best friend or his sister-in-law. She's a huge piece of his heart.

Whether they're roommates or family, raising teenagers or not, married or both single, it didn't matter. He'll always need Rachel to get through.

()

Puck came to get his kids about an hour later. Kurt and Rachel came downstairs because it was likely going to be the only time they'd see Puck before they left. When they enter the room, Puck is quietly filling Burt, Carole and Blaine in on what happened with Melinda. Kurt transitions seamlessly into the group. "I took her to a place called Blessed Rivers. Some place near Cleveland. I threatened to file for permanent sole custody of the kids so she agreed to go. I don't know if that makes me a jerk, but I don't really care at this point."

"Does she know you're filing for divorce?" Carole whispers since Alex, Chandler, and Jamie didn't know. Puck shrugs.

"I didn't tell her, but. I don't think I had to. I made it pretty clear that this time was unforgivable. This has been a long time coming. She wanted to see the kids, but I didn't think that was a good idea." Puck says, his eyes landing on Jamie. The other adults nod in agreement. All of them would have made a similar choice. "I have a lawyer on call, but I'm going to wait a little while before I actually file. We all need a break—Mel, the kids, and me." Puck finishes, and Kurt really couldn't agree more. Puck looks exhausted, maybe a little relieved, but mostly just tired.

"It's what needs to be done. It's up to her now." Burt says simply.

"I know. I just hope she doesn't disappoint the kids again. I'd hate to follow through on my promise, but if I have to…" Puck didn't finish the thought. He clears his throat and addresses the kids. "Come on guys! Jake and Marley are coming over for dinner." Chandler gives Fanny a hug before he gets up and gets his coat from the rack, it's then that Puck notices the bruise on his cheek. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

Blaine sinks his shoulders sheepishly. "Uh, my nephew, Mason, jumped him."

"Don't worry, I kicked his ass." Chandler declares proudly. Puck chuckles and squeezes his shoulder.

"That's my boy."

Alex is waiting to pick up Jamie, but the young girl didn't immediately accept the invitation. Instead, she wraps her arms around Court and hugs him tightly. "You got my number, right?"

"Yeah." He answers back, hugging her just as tightly and trying to ignore the water in his eyes.

"You're going to call me once a week?"

"I'll try."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy." Kurt smiles at the little back and forth. Jamie whispers something quietly into Court's ear, which makes him blush. He's pretty sure it's something along the lines of 'Don't cry'. Alex picks Jamie up when she's done hugging Court, but the girl whispers something in her ear too. Alex smiles and walks her over to Burt and Carole. Jamie then reaches out the best she can and hugs Kurt's father. Kurt's at a loss of words, and apparently, so is his dad. "Thank you for looking after us so much, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

Burt smiles and hugs the girl back. "It's not a problem, kiddo. You, Alex, and Chandler are all great kids and I like having you around."

Jamie pulls back into Alex's arms. This time she blushes as she leans on her shoulder. "I like you two being around. We don't really have any grandparents…My bubbe died when I was younger, and I never knew any of my other grandparents—I was just wondering if it's not too much trouble and since Court, Mimi, Stefani, and Fanny live so far away—I mean, if you don't mind, that is…if I could call you Grandma and Grandpa."

The room's silent. No one was expecting that. Puck bites his lip, possibly thinking of apologizing on behalf of his daughter. Jamie, herself, is worried she may have crossed a boundary. However, Kurt didn't expect any different when Carole hugs the girl. "Of course, you can honey. We love you and you're part of our family."

Burt nods in an agreement and smiles directly at Puck. "You don't have to worry about us turning you away or bugging us. We're pretty attached to you guys and all we want is for all of you to be happy."

It's an unspoken promise. Puck gets it loud and clear and Kurt swears his eyes are tearing up. When they were kids, Kurt watched Puck struggle with never having a father in his life. The pain almost ruined the man's entire life, and Kurt saw it happen. He's terrified with their mother out of the picture; his kids will go through the same thing. With Carole and Burt's support, there's less of a danger of that happening because in a way, they've been more of a family to Alex, Chandler, and Jamie than their mother has been. Burt also just gave Puck something he's always wanted, something that may allow him to heal—a father figure to be proud of.

Alex and Chandler smile at one another and then at Kurt's parents. "You're a part of our family too."

Puck nods, and gives a watery smile. "Yeah. Always..."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they give Burt and Carole an adoring look. Kurt didn't expect to see Puck as a brother anymore than he expected Finn would be all those years ago. Still, it appears as if Puck is now a permanent part of his life and Kurt feels happy about it.

Like his family is a little bigger now.

()

New Years Eve arrives, meaning they only have another a night before they return to Ohio. Burt and Carole agree to watch the kids, so Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn meet with Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Brittany at a local bar. Rachel's playing designated driver so Kurt and Blaine both allow themselves to get a little crazy. Kurt even lifts his strict two-drink limit when Santana suggests (makes them do) a round of shots.

"Quit being a girl, Trouty." Santana chastises as Sam coughs at the strength of the shot. "Seriously, I know my way around a pussy, and you're being a big one right now."

Mercedes laughs as she's patting her husband on his back. "Damn. What's in that?"

Santana smirks proudly. "Just an old family recipe. Let's just say us Latinas don't fuck around with our alcohol. Come on Finnegan, you're up!"

"Um, no, that's okay. I'll stick with the beer." He says quietly.

"Fine, sit out with the preggers. With that gut, you kind of fit in." Santana replies, giving Finn's small, with maybe a tiny pocket of fat, belly a hard smack. She turns to Kurt and Blaine. "All right Porcelain, Hobbit show them what real men are made of."

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and smile. They lift the two small glasses and clink them together. Kurt swallows it down the shot in one gulp. Blaine follows, and fights the urge to spit it out. It was hot—all power and no smooth in between. Kurt meanwhile lets out a long breath like he's smoking a cigarette, but shows no other signs of distress.

"Wow, that's strong." He states matter-of-fact like. Santana proudly smacks him on the back.

"Now there's a man worthy of being the father of my kids!" Blaine shakes the rest of the shot off and turns to face Kurt.

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

"Um, I'm part Irish? Duh." Kurt says, leaning in to kiss Blaine on the lips. Since they didn't have to watch for kids, they could make their kisses last a little longer, but not too long as it could agitate Blaine's injuries. "You want to go get a few sodas from the bar? No more alcohol." Blaine rolls his eyes and kisses Kurt's cheek.

"If my love so insists. I'll be right back." Blaine slides out of the booth quick enough to avoid a drunken Brittany's hand colliding with his butt. He's not sure what makes this group so physically touchy (or in this case, hitty) when alcohol is involved, but the laughter from the group makes it seem less significant. As Blaine's walking up to the bar, he feels his pocket vibrate. He gets out his phone and checks it.

**Cooper: Hope you're having a great New Years Eve, squirt! **

Blaine smiles and texts him back.

**Blaine: You too, asshat.**

**Cooper: I don't suppose you know anything about dad having to go to the hospital?**

**Blaine: Wait, what?! When did that happen?**

**Cooper: Last night. I only know because I was calling mom to tell her I made it home while she was at the hospital. I did tell her to call you about it, but…obviously that didn't happen.**

**Cooper: It was a seizure. I guess it's pretty common at this point. He's home now, but since you'll be in town tomorrow, maybe you could stop by the house and check on him?**

**Blaine: Yeah.**

The response is simple compared to the racing in his head. Blaine is grinding his teeth, not caring about the pain in his jaw. It's just so typical of his parents to do this. Never mind that his father hid his condition for an entire year. Blaine's pissed that he's actually in town and his parents couldn't even text him that his father was in the hospital.

"Can I get you something?" The cute little bartender asks, flashing her long eyelashes. Blaine taps his fingers against the bar. He knows he shouldn't, but he's stressing out again. He can't stand the thought of spending the next couple hours worried and angry about his dad's condition. He's been doing that too much already.

"Yeah, I'll take a diet coke and a rum and coke."

()

"So, I promised my mom I'd bring it up, but I told her it was all up to you. She'd really like to meet Court, Mimi, and Stefani next time you guys are in town." Santana brings up to Kurt a little later. Blaine and Finn are playing darts against Sam and Brittany across the room. Mercedes and Rachel are discussing baby things on the other side of the booth. Until now, Kurt and Santana have been making small, if catty chatter, about the New Directions reunion.

Kurt's surprised, but only because it's happening now. Kurt's known for a long time that Maribel wasn't entirely on board with Santana donating her eggs. It's nothing against them, she's assured Kurt many times. It's the idea of not being able to be a grandmother to her grandchildren. He can sympathize because he knows his parents would feel the same way if Santana and Brittany wanted a baby and Kurt were to donate sperm. Maribel's been asking for photos for a long time, but it's only now that's she's asked about potentially meeting her biological grandchildren.

On one hand, Kurt didn't want to take away Mrs. Lopez's only chance at having grandchildren; on the other hand, he didn't know what the kids would want. As of now, Aimee isn't even acknowledging Santana. Maybe with everything going on with Ryan, it'd be too much to handle. "I don't know. I'd have to talk to Blaine and the kids."

"I just told her I would talk to you about it," Santana states while swirling the straw in her drink. "although, I also told her I'd strong arm you into agreeing."

"Oh, and why would you make a promise like that?" Kurt teases.

Santana gives him a 'bitch, please' look. "You know why." She sighs and leans on her elbows. "Look, don't get me wrong, I adore your kids. I like hanging out with them. I'm just not maternal. I don't have the connection to them that you and Blaine do. My mom on the other hand, she's one hell of a mother hen. It took her a long time to get use to the idea of me not being a mom to her grandkids. Now, that I'm getting old, I think she's starting to realize Buddy an Damian are the closest I'm ever getting to raising kids, so she wants to get to know your kids. To be fair, I was the one who told her to hold back so it wouldn't make you or the hobbit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, my dad would be the same way if I gave you my man-stuff to make babies. It's just—there's a lot going on right now with Blaine's dad, and Mimi's still a little defensive about our family. I think Court and Stef would be excited to meet Maribel, but it might be a lot for Mimi. Just give your mom my email and we'll work something out." Kurt suggests. Santana accepts that and writes her mom's email on a napkin.

Santana slides the napkin towards him. "You remember that sonogram picture you forced me to take before I moved?" Kurt smiles at the memory. It occurred during a time when Santana was pulling away from Kurt and his family. When Santana wanted to put as much distance between herself and her biological children as possible. Of course, eventually Santana realized she didn't have to take herself out of the picture entirely. She could be in the Hummel-Anderson kids lives without playing mother to them. "I was still pretty scared shitless at the time, I actually ended up giving the thing to my mom. She framed it and put it on her wall right next to mine. I gave her Stef's too. It use to bug the shit out of me, but now… it's kind of cool to see. I never told you this but…" Santana swallows. A sure fire sign she's about to say something sweet. Kurt leans forward to absorb the rare moment. "I'm glad you and Blaine are raising my kids."

It's more sentimental than Kurt's expecting. He's never heard Santana call Blaine by his real name. Kurt tells himself not to start getting teary because it will only make Santana mad (because secretly, he knows it will make her cry too). Instead, he nods. "I'm glad you gave them to me. I can't imagine my life without them."

"Hey! The ball's about to drop!" Blaine shouts sliding into Kurt's lap. Kurt chuckles and wraps his arms around his husband.

"You're getting too heavy for that, dear."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you old." Blaine pouts and Kurt kisses his forehead. Brittany, Sam and Finn take their places next to their spouses just as the countdown starts.

"10, 9, 8,-"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other. They have a tradition to uphold here. Over 20 years of kissing at Midnight.

"7, 6, 5—"

Kurt leans in. Blaine parts his mouth slightly to accept the kiss. Kurt smells his breath and almost stops.

It's been nearly two hours since they took their shots, but Blaine's breath—

"4, 3,2—"

It still smelled strongly of alcohol.

"1…Happy New Year!"

Their lips meet and Kurt kisses Blaine deeply. He tastes the alcohol in Blaine's mouth. Even if it hadn't run through his system, it still shouldn't have been so strong. Not after two drinks and a shot. Kurt pulls away and stares at Blaine perplexed. Blaine chuckles. "What? It's only been five seconds in the New Year. Did I screw up already?"

Kurt stares for another moment and then shakes his head. "No, just—just glad the year's finally over." It's ridiculous. Blaine didn't seem drunk and outside of college, he's never broken the two-drink rule. Maybe those shots were just really strong. They did pack a mighty kick after all. That must have been it.

At least, Kurt hopes that's all it is. Otherwise, this year may already be off to a bad start.

**And that may be one of the longest chapters of any story I've ever written. Honestly? I kind of just wanted to get out of Lima. I mean, the Holiday family stuff is fun to write, but we've been here for 6 chapters. It's time to go back home to New York. So, I know a reader put in a recommendation for a Warblers reunion and I'm still planning on doing that. It will just be a little later. With that in mind, next chapter we'll have Mrs. Bodie's decision, some more planning regarding the vow renewal, and possibly (not promising, but I'm thinking of doing so) Stefani's 7****th**** birthday. Writing about Ryan was a bit harder this chapter as my own grandfather went into the hospital last week. The good news is he should be out tomorrow, and provided he listens to doctor's orders, he'll be on the long track to recovery. **

**Thank you to my very patient reviewers, followers, readers, alerters and people whom favorited this story for reading! It took a little over a month to get it updated but it's done and I'm grateful you guys are sticking around to see it! **

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Wow, score for the psychology major! I read that entire paragraph and I was blown away. I mean, in a way, I kind of started out to make her just kind of a flat character—something to be destructive to Puck and his family. Yet, as you said, it turns out in a way, Melinda's family is just as bad for her as she is for them. Kind of puts things in perspective. I think in the future, when Jamie's older, I want to dive in more on why she made the choices she did (maybe you'll let me pick your brain for a psychology perspective? That is, If you don't mind). In the mean time, I think it's time for the Puckerman's to start over and get on with their lives. Even if it means with one less person. Thank you for reviewing! I enjoyed readying it :)**

**Jay Li Matsuda- It all sort of came up around the same time didn't it? Crazy emotional episode. Still, as I've said, I still believe in a future with Aimee, Court, and Stefani in it. You know, I thought when the episode came out, Blaine probably went all the way with him, but after the last scene with Kurt, I'm not sure how far things went with Eli. Part of me wants it only to be a small make-out session because that's somewhat more forgivable, but the writer in me is hoping it's all the way. Crazy I know, but I can't help it. I like conflict! That and if their love can survive that, then it has to be strong enough to survive anything. I know, school was taking persistent focus of my life and I've only recently found a good system, which is great except I only have a couple weeks left now in the semester. To answer your question, yes, I'm writing it that Blaine cheated in my story. Some of my stories I follow as closely to cannon as possible (this is one of them) since this is about their future, others like TRS or NOS, I like to bend reality more to what I would like it to be because it's distinctly an AU. Obviously in Dreams, I can't always get it right, but I try to get it as close as I can. Thanks for the review!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Thank you :) Um, a little bit of fluff, but some more angst as well, lol. I'm sorry, this story's had a lot of angst lately, but the next chapter or so should be filled with fluffy, happy moments. I agree, it's better for everyone if Melinda is out of the picture for now. I don't think it will be the last we'll see of her, though. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Janice93- I agree! Although I can see why Puck would be worried about his kids, it's time for Melinda to go get better before she can be the mom they need. It's sort of required Puck to face his fears about him failing to prevent his kids from going what he went through, but they're tough kids—they are his after all. Lol, I've always imagined Stefani as super clingy. I think even if I had gone forward with writing her as Dalton, she'd probably still be clingy. I think it's because she's the baby. I was definitely a lot clingier growing up than my brother was. Thanks for the review!**

**desacori- Yes I am :) It's just taking longer in between chapters due to my other stories and my workload with school. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Irish Gleek- Don't feel guilty! I took a little break myself to get caught up in school. Glad you came by and reviewed! Thank you for picking the names—I loved them all so much, I decided to just include my favorites. Plus, Jamie makes me think of that Weezer song (maybe a song Court could sing one day?). You'll have to see about the Courielle train, but I think it's pretty obvious I'm a bit of Jart (my self-made relationship name unless someone comes up with something better) person myself. Lol, well, you'll know by the end of this chapter the answer to the Chandler/Fanny thing. I've mentioned it before, but I can see Chandler being played by a young Trevor Blumas. Yes, Mercedes is preggers along with Rachel—you guys probably have an idea of where this is going. I could totally see Artie being that kind-of-dad! Hint, hint—we might get a chance to see it in the future. We haven't seen the last of Jamie yet, even as we depart from Ohio. Yes, I know, Melinda's not very likable right now—then again, I've been able to make unlikable character somewhat likeable (or so I've heard) so maybe she still has a chance? Probably not. You've got it pretty much down with the ages—Alex and Chandler are a bit older, yes. In my head, Puck got Melinda pregnant not long after they started dating and the only way he could convince her to not give the baby (Alex) up for adoption was to marry her. The marriage was successful for the first couple years, hence, how Chandler came to be. They didn't plan on having more kids after that, but Jamie was a surprise baby. Jamie's actually only 8, but in my head, she's very intelligent and mature for her age. I've tried to spread out the ages as best I can since it's unlikely everyone would decide to have kids all at the same time, but most of them end up being around 7-12 years old. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Shield Sword- Ah, yes, the love lives of young teens and kids! The Jart v.s. Courielle love triangle will be a bit more in depth…probably in the next sequel when they're teenagers. Unfortunately, Fanny's all alone now, but the story isn't over yet. I do intend to mention them (Jake and Marley got a shout out this chapter), I kind of played off this New Directions get-together as the graduates of last year and the juniors getting together this time around (mostly the originals)—to be honest, it was mostly because I didn't know who would be there and who wouldn't. I think it would be VERY interesting if Stef and Unique met! Needless to say, you'll probably see that in future chapters. As for Melinda, she'll be gone for awhile, if not until the next sequel at least. Thank you for reviewing :)**


	20. Chapter 19

For Kurt, it feels good to be home. He realizes he was supposed to be on vacation, but between dealing with Puck's family issues as well as getting Blaine through visiting his father, Kurt was drained. Yelling at Winnipeg for chewing on his boots, and searching for his next chorography gig actually seems like a vacation now. That being said, something very unexpected happens the day after he returns from Lima, or rather, an unexpected phone call occurs. At first, he thinks it's one of the shows he's applied to answering back to his application. "Kurt Hummel."

"Mr. Hummel. This is Angela Boadie. Danielle's mother," Oh, it's not everyday your arch nemesis calls. Kurt isn't sure if he wants to be downright mean or simply catty. "how were your holidays?"

_Very bitch free, thank you very much. Save for the one that beat up my husband. _"Fine," He bites out. "and how about you? A lot of Christmas parties, I'm sure."

"Yes, well…" She responds, obviously catching on to Kurt's cattiness. "I wore the new shirt your husband got me. Please send him my regards."

He covers the speaker piece. "God damn it, Blaine." He told his husband not to send that witch a new shirt. Blaine's sense of morality was nauseating at times. He moves his hand and speaks with a fake smile. "I'll sure to tell him. Is that all you wanted? To do your proper rich duty and thank my husband?"

There's a long sigh. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what your husband said and I realize I may have over-reacted. I may have spoken when it wasn't my place to do so and for that I apologize." She chokes out. Kurt raises an eyebrow—it's choked out and maybe not entirely sincere but he can tell she's trying. Had Blaine really gotten through to her? "I know school's starting again next week and Danielle would love to have Aimee over for a sleepover before then."

Kurt bit his lip. This woman put his daughter through immeasurable pain, and inadvertently, so had Danielle. He's not even sure Aimee would want to go over to hang out with Danielle again. Once Aimee's been hurt, it's difficult for her to ever trust that person ever again. On the other hand, he would be a hypocrite if he answered for her. Besides, he knows Aimee's needs to learn to forgive. He doesn't want his daughter to take on some of the habits that have hurt him in his lifetime. "I'll have to ask Aimee what she wants. If she wants to come over, you or your husband will be at the house right?"

"Of course." She hisses as if she didn't have a history of leaving her daughter home alone. Kurt rolls his eyes. He can't say if he should take her at her word, but he supposed if Danielle is going to become a part of Aimee's life again, he needs to give a little bit.

"Like I said, I'll have to talk to her and see what she wants," He sighs. "regardless of what she says, I appreciate you doing this." Angela clears her throat, as if she's waiting for an apology in return. Kurt smiles to himself and answers. "Well, I'll let you know what she says. Have a good day."

Kurt hangs up the phone, perhaps too pleased with his ending comment. He's about to call Aimee into the room when he looks up and sees Stefani standing in the door way with Winnipeg in her arms. "Hey darling, what's on your mind?"

Stefani smiles. Her front tooth is finally starting to come back in, but he can still see the one she lost early December on the side. "Where's Papa?"

"Giving lessons…." Kurt says Blaine left hours ago to give a piano lesson and should have been back by now. Something Kurt isn't necessarily happy about. "…why are you looking for him?"

"I wanted to talk to you and him about my birthday. It's only a few weeks away." Her smile grows and she walks into Kurt's bedroom. She puts Winnipeg on the floor before taking a seat on the bed. "Do you know what you're getting me yet?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I was thinking coal. Kids like that, don't they?" Kurt teases. Stefani tilts her head back the same way Blaine does when he's confused or annoyed. "What did you have in mind?"

She didn't even stop to think about it. "I want a guitar."

"A guitar?" Kurt repeats. Stefani nods excitedly. Kurt looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees Winnipeg sniffing at his Alexander McQueen boots. Kurt stomps on the floor and watches her jump away from them before turning back to Stefani. "I don't know hon, your Papa and I were talking about it when you got older—"

"Daddy, I'm going to be seven. That's pretty old," Stefani points out very seriously. Kurt stifles himself from laughing at the false sense of maturity. "besides, I've been watching Papa play. It doesn't look _that_ hard."

Kurt can't contain the chuckle that escapes his mouth. "Yes, well, he's been playing for a very long time. Since before Court and Mimi were even born," Stefani gave him a very long, unamused look. To her credit, this is the first time she's speaking to him an even remotely adult manner, so he knows she's serious. "if we did, hypothetically—that means if it were to happen, not that it is going to happen—would you stick with it?"

Stefani's face lights up, and she flashes that toothy smile once more. "Yes! I'd practice every day!"

"Every single day?" Kurt asks and Stefani nods eagerly. "Well, that's hypothetically speaking. We'll have to see."

Stefani stands up and jumps off the bed. Kurt reaches out to catch her, but she lands on her feet with amazing agility. Well, her biological mother did get a full-scholarship to college for cheerleading. Maybe some of those genes passed on to his youngest. Kurt picks her up, just to check her over. "Right, hy- hy…..hy-po-thed-dic-lee. Thanks Daddy!"

Stefani kisses Kurt's cheek and wraps her arms around him. Kurt hugs her back as he always did. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Winnipeg dragging one of Blaine's belts out of the closet. He gasps and puts Stefani on the floor. "Get that rat out of my room!"

"Opps. Winni, no!" Stefani chases after the small Chihuahua. Winnipeg drops the belt and wags her tail, running out of the room with Stefani following close behind. Kurt sighs and picks the belt off the floor (which, it should have been on the floor in the first place, _Blaine_). A close inspection reveals only a few bite marks, but nothing that would warrant Blaine needing a new belt. Kurt puts it on the dresser and calls for Aimee once, and then again when she didn't answer.

Aimee appears in the bedroom shortly after that, two completely different shoes on her feet, a pair of sunglasses on top of her head despite her still wearing her glasses, and at least different scarves hanging around her neck. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"Compiling outfits, duh?" Aimee says with a crock of her hips. Kurt should have figured it was something along those lines. "What is it?"

Kurt bites his lip, unsure of how to go about this. Part of him didn't want to say anything out of fear of upsetting her. Another part told him that was ridiculous because Kurt couldn't protect her from every little thing. She may not be old enough to drive a car or date yet, but she's certainly old enough to decide who her friends were and how much she could trust them. It gives Kurt this empty feeling because he wants to protect her. He wants to keep her safe forever, and have her never worry about things like heartbreak or distrust. He just can't. "Danielle's mom called. She's changed her mind about you and Danielle being friends."

Aimee frowns and twitches. So much so that her sunglasses fall on top of her regular ones. Kurt didn't know if it's shock, fear or sadness, but it's not a look Aimee wears very often. Aimee pushes the glasses back over her head and tucks a straight lock behind her ear.

"What does that mean?" She asks Kurt in a small voice.

Kurt shrugs, wishing he could give her an answer, but only Aimee knows what she wants. "It means whatever you want it to mean. I don't think she's going to change her mind again, if that's what you're asking."

Aimee closes the door behind her, as if she's afraid the world will see her weak. Aimee's never dealt with weakness well. Kurt can remember a few years ago when she had a more serious asthma attack. At first, she begged Kurt not to take her to the hospital, and then she cried all the way to the hospital, which only made the attack worse. At the end of it all, she tried to pretend like it never happened, while Kurt tried to be strong for both of them. Until now, he thought she was just scared like any other child would be. Now Kurt knows it's deeper than that—she was scared because it was another thing holding her back. Something that made her more human. Amazing how a child could have such a serious fear at such a young age. "I don't know."

Kurt decides to try something else. He sits on the floor and gestures Aimee to come over. It's been a really long time since they've hugged or cuddled in anyway (her choice, not his), but he feels like maybe this time, she'll accept it. She's not as enthused as Stefani is when she slowly makes her way over, but the minute Aimee sits next to Kurt and leans into his arms, she relaxes like his youngest would. Kurt runs his fingers through her long locks below her shoulder and strokes her arm with his other hand.

Once Aimee is completely calm, he asks her. "Do you still like Danielle?" Aimee nods against Kurt's chest. "Do you still want to be friends with her?" She nods again. "What are you afraid of then?"

Aimee takes a deep, stuttering breath and releases it. "I-I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to get back my only friend and then lose her again."

Kurt hums. Inside, his heart is breaking. He knows Aimee didn't have many friends here in New York. He didn't know she didn't really have any besides Danielle. Kurt remembers once joking that Mercedes and Sam should move to New York because Portia and Sammi played so well with Aimee. Now, he kind of wishes he had pushed harder. Mostly, his heart broke because usually, when he sees Aimee and how much alike he and her are, he's filled with pride. Like when her hazel eyes take on that same passionate glow everyone says he has, or she picks out an outfit he himself probably would have picked. In this one instance, when he is all too familiar with the concept of being a kid and having no friends, he wishes his daughter was nothing like him. He didn't want her to feel the loneliness he had felt in that part of his life.

Kurt gently grasps her chin and lifts it. The eyes that mirror his own staring right back at him. "You know how proud I am that you're my little mini-me at times, right?" Kurt asks. Aimee nods yet again. He smiles gently. "I've been here kiddo, and I know how much it hurts, but I don't want you shutting people out like I did for so long. You owe yourself more than that."

Aimee eyes look watery, not the kind that will evolve into tears, but the kind that are sad and all too understanding. "So, how do I know I can trust her?"

"Honestly? You don't. You have to take a chance. I wish I could tell you that you'll never get your heartbroken again, but the truth is I can't. I don't think Danielle will leave you again, but I can't promise you that. I'm sorry," Kurt says. For once, not feeling at all ridiculous for apologizing over something he couldn't control. "What I can promise you is no matter what happens, Papa and I will be here for you. You can always count on that."

"But Grandpa…" Aimee says in a hoarse voice. Kurt closes his eyes and fights against his own tears. Instead, he forces a small smile.

"Will still be there for Papa. Just like I'll be here for you when I'm gone, and so will Papa. Just not in the same way," He's not even sure why he's saying that. He doesn't believe in god, and he certainly didn't believe in an after life. Still, it's hard to imagine there's anything that could keep him from being there for Aimee if she needed him. That went for Court and Stefani as well. "besides, that's why you need friends, and I promise you sweetie, you will find good friends. Whether that's Danielle or another person, you'll find people worth trusting, but you have to be willing to let people in first."

Aimee nods one last time and sniffles. Again, no tears, but rather little signs of weakness that she'll allow through. She's bargaining with herself. "I guess I could give her another chance…Letting people in, is that how you found your best friends?"

Kurt glances at a photo sitting on his dresser. It's one of Kurt and Blaine during their honeymoon. Kurt smiles. "It's how I met my best friend."

They went to France for their honeymoon, and it was absolutely stunning. Kurt and Blaine were at a café they ended eating at every morning because it was so close to their hotel room. The waiter had offered to take their picture the first day they eat there. In the photo, they were leaning close together and smiling at the camera. It was never something Kurt noticed before, but now he saw that their hands were interlaced together on the table. It was one of the first photos of them wearing their wedding ring.

Kurt then frowns and gently lifts Aimee away. He looks down at his hand and notices something he couldn't believe he wasn't missing before. His wedding ring. "Oh my god," Kurt feels around the line where his skin is two different colors from him wearing the ring for so long. How could he have been oblivious to the imperfection? How could he have not noticed the ring going missing? "oh my god!"

Aimee frowns too. "What is it?" He didn't answer. He gets up and races for the bathroom. Maybe he just forgot to put it on after his shower. It's such a habit that most of the time he can't remember taking it off or putting it back on. He looks all around the sink and then on the floor. Aimee gets up and rushes to the doorway, in a panic. ""Daddy, what's wrong?"

Kurt swallowed and answered in a strained voice. "My wedding ring. It's gone. You didn't see it, did you?"

He's panicking so much that Aimee can flash a quick look of guilt before covering it up. "No." She sort of lies. She didn't see it, but she knows Court managed to grab it back in Lima while Kurt helped him take a bath, due to Court's sprained wrist. She knows it's currently in her Papa's possession and that he's late getting home because he was taking it to the jeweler as Kurt searched the bathroom floor.. She also knows she can't tell her dad any of this, which is harder for her than she ever imagined.

Kurt grumbles to himself while Aimee has this little war in her head. "I must have left in Lima. I'll call your grandpa and ask him about it." Kurt says, as he gets up and walks past Aimee. Aimee sighs and reminds herself of the oath she took. She can't tell her dad. Not until the vow renewal.

()

Over the next couple weeks, Blaine realizes that Kurt isn't so willing to let the subject of his ring pass. He calls his father almost everyday, asking if he or Carole have found it. He makes Blaine hire a Plummer to check the pipes in the bathroom and kitchen sink, which in turn, Blaine has to pay-off not to say anything to Kurt. Blaine's starting to feel as though he should tell Kurt the truth, but he wants it to be a surprise.

He's only got about two and a half months to plan a perfect vow renewal ceremony and with Rachel and Mercedes help, it's actually going very well. Granted, they took over most of the planning when Blaine found out about his father, but now he's getting more and more involved again, which is how Blaine is over at Rachel's house, making out initiations the night before Stefani's birthday. He went over under the guise of wrapping Stefani's birthday present (which Fanny was currently doing, although she was having a rough time wrapping up a kids guitar), but his real goal is to get all the invitations signed, sealed, and off in the mail so they would arrive on time. Rachel is sitting across from him, sealing envelopes as he hands them over. "So, Finn and I were talking about doing a home birth with Maria."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. This conversation again. "That's what you said for the others, and yet, everyone of them was born in the same hospital." Delivered by the same doctor too, if he wasn't mistaken. It's actually kind of cool now that Blaine thinks about it. Four, soon to be five kids arrived by the same woman; delivered in the same hospital by the same doctor. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I know, but this is my last baby. It's my chance to do what I always said I was going to do when I gave birth." Rachel follows this with a sigh, which makes Blaine look up from the card he's currently working on. Rachel gives a small smile. "I'm about to have a baby, why do I feel so old?"

"Rach, come on, you're not old."

"I'm going to be forty this year. You'll be thirty-eight next month." Rachel points out. Blaine rolls his eyes as she sticks out her tongue.

"Don't remind me, and you're not old! You're going to have a baby, and she's going to be beautiful and you're going to have so much fun making into a diva like the other one." Blaine says, pointing to the living room where Fanny's still trying to wrap Stefani's present. Blaine smiles sadly as he starts working on invitations again. "Speaking of the other one, how she is doing with what happened with Mason?"

"Won't even talk about it. I think it's the only time in her life when I could get her to be quiet just by bringing something up…. What about Mason? Did Cooper say anything about him?" She asks. Blaine shrugs.

"Cooper says he won't talk about it either but he doesn't seem as crushed as Cooper thought he would be. I think he's still pretty mad about everything, or maybe he's just trying to move on. I don't know. Mase has never been an open book." Blaine explains. Rachel shakes her head in agreement and folds another invite into an envelope. "It doesn't excuse some of the things he said."

Rachel fingers fold the envelope closed just a little too hard. Despite this, she forces a shrug similar to Blaine's. "No, but… well, I've been where he is. I understand why he got mad at Fanny. It doesn't mean he can call my daughter a bitch, and I still wished Finn could have scared him into apologizing but…" Rachel drifts off, her eyes checking to make sure Fanny couldn't hear them. "…but in this particular instance, Fanny was wrong."

Blaine throws his head back in shock. After that, he shakes his head in disbelief. For as long as he can remember, it's always been Fanny could do no wrong. It's so strange to hear Rachel say 'yes, she can' for once. "Wow, um…honestly, I wasn't expecting you to have this view."

Rachel laughed softly. "Finn and I did a lot of talking after she freaked out about the baby. We took a long, hard look at the situation and realized that we couldn't really expect any different when Fanny's grown up believing she's all that really matters. From the moment she was born, she's been my world, but because of it, now she thinks she's everybody's world—and I don't think she sees what that could lead too yet." Rachel sounds wiser than Blaine's ever heard her. It only takes him a moment to put the pieces together. It's because Rachel's gone through the same things in her life. "So, in a way, we think maybe having the baby will humble her a bit. I just wish I knew what to do about this situation with Mason."

Blaine hands her another invitation, this time grasping her hand when she reaches for it. Just to give it a gentle squeeze. Rachel trembles slightly at the gesture. "I hate to say it, because I'm sure I'm going to go through the same thing with Aimee one day, but you can't really teach her how to heal a broken heart. She just has to learn on her own."

Rachel's looks away and pulls the invitation out of Blaine's grasp. Adding a mumbled "I know," as well. She forces yet another small smile and says. "It's a good learning experience for all of us."

Blaine leans over his shoulder and watches Fanny. Really, in the grand scheme of things, she's a pretty good kid. Gets good grades, doesn't (intentionally) hurt people, and vocally speaking, is very talented. Can't wrap a present very well, Blaine notes, as he realizes he'll have to rewrap Stefani's birthday present. Regardless, he can see how Fanny could very easily be put on a pedestal. It's like how he is with his kids.

Blaine finishes the last invitation and hands it to Rachel. Rachel takes it, but stops to look at it. She smiles again. "Twenty years. I bet that's the real reason I'm feeling old."

()

When Blaine returns home with the gift in his hand, it's nearly 10. He's surprised to see that Kurt is still up, and even more so when Kurt starts wiping his eyes with tissue suddenly. Blaine frowns and sets the package by the door.

"Kurt? Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt tries to keep his cool, but the moment Blaine kneels in front of him; tears start rolling down his face again. "Kurt?"

"It's the ring, Blaine." Kurt confesses with a deep sob. Blaine's heart sinks and guilt settles heavy in his stomach. "I can't find it anywhere in this god damn house! My dad and Carole have overturned their place looking for it. I even called your mom incase I lost it while I we were visiting your parents, and she said she didn't see it!"

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, hoping that Kurt didn't catch on to his lies. "Well, honey…I'm sure it's around here somewhere…"

"I've looked everywhere for it! Everywhere! If it's not in Lima and it's not here, then I must have lost it on the drive home. The ring that's been a part of me for almost fifteen years and now it's gone!" Kurt sniffles and rubs the moisture away. His face red from what might have been hours of crying. It's just on the tip of Blaine's tongue, begging to come out and tell Kurt the truth so he can end his suffering.

"We'll look a little longer, okay? If we can find it, we'll get you another one. One just like it." At least that's not a complete lie. Kurt will get his ring back eventually. Kurt's fingers trace over Blaine's wedding ring and his face crumbles. "Honey…"

Blaine brings Kurt into his arms and lets him cry into his shoulder. Kurt manages to talk through muffled sobs. "It won't be my ring…I can't believe I lost it! I didn't even notice it was gone until I got home. How could I be so stupid?!"

"You're not stupid and you don't know you lost it on the way home. Kurt, the only time you take it off is when you're taking a shower, so it must have gone missing then. We'll find it, okay?" Blaine says in a soothing tone. Kurt nods and drags his nails down Blaine's back. Blaine strokes the nape of Kurt's neck. " I didn't realize it meant so much to you."

"It's my wedding ring, Blaine. It's the only material possession I care about," Blaine pulls back and gives Kurt a 'really' look. Kurt manages a chuckle. "okay, it's the material possession I care about the most. I mean, look at my finger." Blaine whistles as he looks at the very noticeable mark where Kurt's ring used to be. "For once, I'm actually proud of a mark on my skin."

Blaine leans down and kisses the mark. Chaste at first, then a little longer and a little sloppier. The tears were completely gone from Kurt's face as he starts laughing. Blaine puts his chin on top of Kurt's hand. "Well, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I am _very_ proud of this mark."

Kurt brings Blaine's head up and kisses him on the lips. His tongue teasing around his lips, and then diving into Blaine's mouth. Doing the intricate dance they've been doing for twenty years. They break barely inches apart and smile at each other. "In that case Mr. Hummel-Anderson, why don't we go to the bedroom so you can give me a couple more marks to be proud of?" Kurt says. Blaine's eyes darken as tugs on Kurt's sleeve and pulls him off the couch. Kurt laughs as Blaine half-drags, half-carries Kurt towards their bedroom. "Honestly, you act like you never get any action!"

"Yeah, but you don't let me mark you up anymore," Blaine points out as he presses Kurt against their bedroom door. "you just gave me permission."

Kurt throws his head against the door and groans. "Just not on my neck."

Blaine smiles as he gently nips at Kurt's neck, causing his husband to yelp. "Nah-uh, you already said it was okay. You can wear a scarf, mister."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt says with a sigh. Then Kurt smiles and starts crawling back into the bedroom with a 'come-hither' look on his face. "and lucky you're still attractive enough for me to let it slide."

"Anything for my dearest." Blaine teases as he follows Kurt into the bedroom. He remembers why he's doing all this- the vow renewal as well as the work being done to Kurt's ring. It's all for Kurt. For twenty years, Kurt has been a constant source of inspiration and happiness for Blaine, and he honestly can't imagine living his life without Kurt by his side. The thought is enough to make him weep like Kurt did over his supposedly lost wedding ring. Kurt means everything to him, and Blaine just wants to show it in every possible.

He just hopes a night of amazing sex is enough to make up for allowing Kurt to believe he lost his ring.

**And I had one of those rare instances where I update a story twice in a row. To be honest, every time after I watch Glee, I feel most energized to write Dreams and once I started this, it just kind of came out so there I have it. Now, I have to update my other stories before I get back to this one! Honestly, I think it's because I watch an episode like Dynamic Duets and I wonder what it would be like for Blaine to explain that situation to the 'Ours' kids, then I just kind of giggle.**

**On another note, so glad to be writing New York scenes again! Although as you guys may have noticed, the pace is going to start to pick-up again. Next chapter will be Stefani's birthday and I actually held off on doing it on purpose. Even though this chapter will 'count' as chapter 20 due to the character guide, this will actually be chapter 19. Next chapter will be the actual chapter 20, which was the chapter Stefani was born during in **_**Ours**_** and as such, I've made her birthday January 20****th****. Not sure if I want to dedicate the entire to her birthday per say, but I certainly wanted the numbers to match….Another side note, it seems a lot of my chapters end with Klaine rushing off somewhere to make mad love, doesn't it? Oh, one more note! A shout out to Jay Li Matsuda for requesting that the Puckerman children refer to Burt and Carole as grandma and grandpa.**

**And with that, as always, thank you to my marvelous readers (as well as reviewers and people who favorite this story or alerted it or follow it). You guys are amazing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thank you kindly my dear :) I really liked writing that scene. I wonder if anyone ever thought Blaine's nephew and Rachel's daughter would ever have a confrontation in front of the Hudmel household involving Puck's son? (okay, that last part, they'd probably expect). Unfortunately, for the time being Fason (Manny?) is done, but she did kind of have it coming. I know, poor kid :( But yes! I thought a Marley and Jake reference was needed—they're just adorable together! Absolutely loved the brotherly call between Puck and Jake last episode. And it was tough, but I did get Jamie calling Burt and Carole her grandparents in! Woo! I'm glad to hear you liked it. Thank you for the wonderful suggestion—a lot of other people really liked it as well. As far how far Blaine's infidelity went, well…after the last episode, (SPOILER ALERT) I think it's safe to say that Blaine probably had sex with Eli, if not heavy make out session. For the sake of my story, I'm probably going to go with he went all the way—which will come up again later on in the story. It's just hard to pinpoint these things. Though it seems like so far, my biggest screw up is that Blaine's middle name is actually Devon and not Adam like I made it to be in this story—which isn't a big deal because how could I possibly know? Though, I made it Robert in TRS after his mother, so I also have a tendency to switch those things. Glad you got time to catch up and you'll have to see about the foreshadowing! Thank you, as always, for reviewing!**

**The Blasphemous Contessa- A good oh dear I hope :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**The Irish Gleek- So, I'm guessing you weren't a big Fanny/Chandler fan? Lol, neither was I. Fanny's gotten a little out of hand in the last few chapters, but I'm hoping this will be a good learning experience for her. The Puckermans will be away for a little bit unfortunately, but it's certainly not the last we'll be seeing of them. Especially as far as Jart is concerned. Again, the grandparents scene was a reader suggestion, which you know I love doing :) Jamie's probably one of my favorite of the kids—actually, probably first after Aimee, Court, and Stefani. I agree, Jake has been a wonderful addition to Glee despite how skeptical I was initially! I definitely want him and Marley to be together, because they're just adorable. Thank you for reviewing as usual, and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Thank you! Again, a reader suggestion that was made. Yes, I am hoping to get her back in before the end of the story, but if not, she'll most definitely be in the next sequel, which I'm currently planning. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Janice93- The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? I know, the dramatic lives of teenagers at the Hudmel house. I do feel bad for Mason, though he should know better than to pick a fight with Chandler (I mean, if we're comparing who would win in a fight between Puck and Cooper, Puck would win in a heartbeat), but love makes you do crazy things. It seriously feels like I've been writing Lima forever, and I look back and see how many chapters I've been there and knowing how many chapters are going to be there in the future, I just needed a break. I can see what you mean about the characters being overwhelming. It's hard enough balancing everyone in New York at times (you may have noticed Court didn't make an appearance this chapter) so adding the extra families gets really complicated. So needless to say, glad we're back in New York! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Vivid Escapist- Thank you! I know—we had a fight, some drunk Klaine, and a lot of serious talking. I think I need some fluff to balance it out though. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- They were just awesome! I was blown away by your analysis. I'll definitely be taking you up on it! Maybe even for later on in this story, when everyone will dealing with their grief regarding Blaine's dad. I'm just happy I don't have to put them through that anymore, although in a way, they'll be dealing with Melinda's past for a very long time. I agree- it's good for them to break away and rebuild. The triangle is definitely done for now, but I will confess that it's not the end for two of the people in the triangle (which you can probably guess, but I won't say out loud). I was really glad I got to get in some Kurtana scenes! I love writing their dynamic, especially since they created biological children together. It was a bit awkward, but I also can't imagine Santana's mom being permanently out of her grandchildren's lives. I figure she'd at least try at some point. Unfortunately, Blaine's still in for a tough road, but it will be worth it in the end. Glad you liked the update! Thank you for reviewing! **


	21. Chapter 20

"_It's a boy!" Dr. Everett laughs and so do Kurt and Blaine with watery eyes. Each one quiet under the heavy screams of the bloody, but healthy new born. Rachel's lying in her bed, exhausted, but already sobbing into Finn's shoulder at the small life she just delivered. The doctor that delivered Fanny, Court, and Aimee holds the baby up a little higher so they can all see. "Sonogram wins again. Who's cutting the cord on this one?"_

_This isn't a decision they thought through, and frankly Kurt doesn't care. He's too focused on the screaming new life. The baby's hair is drenched, but Kurt can tell it's going to curl. His skin is almost a dark red. He's darker than either Court or Aimee was, but that made sense when you mixed Blaine's olive tone skin with Santana's Latin tan. It doesn't matter. Kurt feels the same instant spark of paternal love that he felt with his biological children. "Blaine, do you want to do it?" _

_Blaine smiles and says after he sniffles, "Actually, I was thinking since Finn's been supporting us no questions asked, and giving his time to be here with Rachel through it all, maybe he should get to do it."_

_Kurt turns to Finn. Finn is staring with wide, humble eyes. "Oh- oh you guys, I couldn't. He's your son…"_

"_And you're his uncle," Kurt points out. He wipes his eyes and smiles at his brother. "I think it's a great idea."_

"_You are his godfather too. I think you should do it," Rachel says as proudly as she can muster. Finn doesn't have time to think it over, as the baby's screams grow louder. He chuckles and stands up. Dr. Everett helps Finn cut the baby's cord and he's handed off to a nurse. Then Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn share words of love and enjoy the moment. _

_It feels like forever before the doctor brings him back over. "May I present um…."_

_Blaine wipes his eyes and laughs. "We haven't picked a name yet. Well, more accurately Court and Aimee haven't picked a name out."_

"_Baby Hummel-Anderson then. Born January 20__th__- 7.6 pounds, 19 inches. Congratulations." Blaine takes the baby first. The baby still cries, though he's quieter. Blaine strokes a hand through his (sure enough) curly hair._

"_Hey buddy, what's wrong? It's your birthday," Blaine teases gently. Kurt rolls his eyes._

"_He's just been evicted from the only home he's known for 9 months, probably in one of the least appealing ways. Forgive him for being less than pleased." Kurt says, walking up next to his husband so he can look at the baby over his shoulder. The baby whimpers and opens his eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes that Kurt's positive will change over time. It's just the idea of looking into fresh, pure eyes that makes Kurt teary all over again. The baby closes them and screams again. _

_Blaine gently strokes his tiny shoulder with a small laugh. "Well, okay, it's been a pretty crappy day for him, but it's one of the best days of my life."_

_Blaine starts humming as he sways the small boy. The cries grow even quieter as Blaine starts singing actual words. A song Kurt knew from his jokingly dubbed 'baby playlist'. _

_It's a song that's technically alternative, but plays like a lullaby. Especially in Blaine's soft whisper. Kurt finds himself singing a long and that's when the baby stops crying completely. Blaine starts crying all over again, his arms starting to shake. It's not out of weakness, it's because he's overwhelmed. Kurt moves in front of him and gently coaxes the baby out of his arms. The baby settles into Kurt's arms easily, like he's always belonged there._

"_Why don't I go update your dad and the kids?" Blaine says. Kurt nods, not completely listening. He only notices when Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "I love you."_

_Kurt looks up, positively glowing and happy. "I love you too. " The baby coos and Kurt looks back down. He kisses the tip of the baby's nose. "And I love you."_

()

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up!" Kurt stirs and opens his eyes, taking a moment to allow them to readjust. It feels even earlier than he's sure it actually is. It takes another moment for him to realize that he was dreaming of an event that happened 7 years ago today.

Today is Stefani's birthday. She's kneeling beside him on the bed with a wide smile. "It's time to get up! I need my hair done, and Papa needs to cook my special birthday breakfast, and…"

"Stef, honey it's…" Kurt looks over at the clock and sighs. "…It's 4:30."

Stefani frowns. "But it's my birthday." She sounds so dismayed, Kurt considers just getting up to appease her. His brain however, shoots down that idea immediately. If he gets up now, he'll be exhausted by the end of the day.

"And it'll be your birthday in a couple hours," he says, rolling on to his side. He reaches his hands out, hoping Stefani will accept the offer to cuddle. Sure enough, she leans into his arms and lies next to him. His mind goes back to the memory he was dreaming of. Kurt hugs his daughter close and kisses the top of her head. He feels like he's holding that baby again, allowing himself to be overwhelmed by the paternal instinct he didn't know he had until his children were born. When he and Blaine decided to have one more child, they had said there was something missing from their family. Kurt thought it was just an expression until his youngest child was born—then he realized how true it was. He can't imagine his life without Stefani, or even remember a time where she wasn't a thought on his mind. All he knows is that he's thankful to have her—no matter what age, gender, or what time in the morning it is.

Still, he thinks with a sigh as he rocks Stefani back to sleep so he can shut his eyes, he wishes she didn't wake up so early.

()

The day officially begins a few hours later. Blaine makes Stefani her special birthday breakfast while Kurt does her hair and helps her pick out an outfit. Her special breakfast is a stack of banana pancakes with warm syrup and a small serving of potatoes. After she's finished eating, she practically throws herself into Blaine's lap, even though he's still eating. "Papa! It's time for my present!"

"Stefani Rae, your father is still eating." Kurt warns, but Blaine smiles and wraps his arms around his daughter.

"You sure you want to do it now? And not before dinner and the skating rink?"

"You know what her answer will be," Court says. Stefani nods frantically anyway. Blaine stands up from the table and goes into the other room. Winnipeg follows after him, and it makes Kurt smile, shaking his head. Winnipeg races back into the kitchen as Blaine brings out the very obviously guitar shaped package. Nonetheless, Stefani jumps up with curiosity and excitement.

Kurt chuckles as Stefani sits down in her chair so Blaine can hand her the present. Kurt briefly considers grabbing his camera to take a picture, but Stefani has the wrapping off before he can blink. Stefani screams happily. "Oh my god, it's a guitar!"

"Really? Kurt, I told you she wanted a pony!" Blaine teases.

Stefani's hair whips behind her as she glares at Blaine. "No, this is exactly what I wanted!" She sets the small, store quality acoustic on the table and throws her arms around Blaine. Blaine lifts her up and swings her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now pass me to Daddy!"

Blaine chuckles and walks over to where Kurt is sitting. He drops the girl into his husband's lap. Stefani hugs Kurt tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you Daddy!"

Kurt kisses her cheek and curls his fingers into her hair. "No problem, baby. I'm happy you like your gift. Now you remember our deal, right?"

"I'll practice every day! I promise! Papa can help me practice! Right?"

Blaine playfully pats Kurt's shoulder and chuckles. "Right."

Stefani got $50 that Burt and Carole gave Kurt to give to her. Aimee and Court had gone in together to get Stefani a new Barbie doll—one that had a mermaid tail so it could swim in the bathtub. She's so happy it's contagious. Court even gives Stefani a piggyback ride out to the car. "Watch your wrist!"

"Oh, he's fine!" Blaine calls out from the kitchen. Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles. With all the drama and sadness that's been going on lately, he's glad they can have a day that's fun and all about their family. Specifically, about the day their family was complete.

()

"Court, phone." Kurt calls out about an hour before they're supposed to go out to dinner. Blaine's sitting on the couch with Stefani, teaching her some guitar basics, while Aimee and Court finish up homework. Court doesn't even look up to answer.

"If it's grandma, tell her it's Stefani's birthday."

"What? What grandma—no, it's Jamie." Court drops his pencil and rushes towards Kurt. Kurt barely lowers the phone to Court's level before he takes it.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's up?" Court answers.

"Nothing much. Grandpa said it was Stefani's birthday today, so I wanted to call and wish her a happy birthday," she says. Court's shoulders lower.

"So, you weren't calling for me? But my dad…"

"Well, obviously I asked to talk to you first," she says with a giggle. Court blushes, and sits down on the floor, with his back against the wall. Kurt is sitting at the table flipping through a magazine and giving Court an entertained look. "Ugh, it's a good thing you're pretty, otherwise, I would have been a dork for kissing you."

"You were a dork before then," Court teases back, which makes Jamie laugh in return. Once the moment pass, Court dares to ask. "So, how has everything been going? Is your mom better yet?"

There's a small noise on the other line before she answers, "She's getting better, I guess. Dad says she is, but he's also doing that annoying adult-thing, where they don't tell you things because they think you're too little, so I don't know… Alex got into Yale though, so we've been pretty excited about that."

"That's cool," Court states. Jamie laughs again.

"It's only the most exciting thing ever! She says she's going to move to this place called New Haven, which isn't far away from New York. So, maybe I could visit you and her some time." Jamie adds the last part quietly, which makes Court smirk.

"That'd be fun, I guess."

"What? You don't want me to visit?" she asks, sounding a little disappointed.

"No! I mean, yeah I want you to visit! Just, you know, it's probably a while away."

"Oh, yeah it is. Alex isn't even moving until summer," she says. It's uncomfortably silent for a moment or so. It's different when they're in person, where they can fill the silence with handholding or brief touching. "What are you guys doing for Stefani's birthday?"

"Dinner, and then ice-skating."

"Don't fall and hurt your wrist again."

Court rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

Jamie giggles. "Sorry, couldn't hold back…Well, I should say happy birthday to Stef before you leave. Same time next week?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt chuckles, which earns him a glare from his son. "I'll go get Stef. Talk you later."

"Bye. Miss you."

Court looks at his dad, and sighs. "You too." Kurt smirks as Court pushes himself up. He takes the phone out to Stefani. Aimee smiles when she sees her brother.

"Is that your girlfriend? OW!" Court hit Aimee's shoulder as he sat on the couch.

"Court Jaden!" Blaine chastises. Court and Aimee share a long glare, before they look away from each other. Court can't help but smile a little bit. He couldn't get away with hitting Aimee any other day than Stefani's birthday.

()

The ice-rink isn't extremely busy with it being a weeknight and mid-January. It's been a few years since Blaine's gone ice-skating—even longer since Kurt has. However, it's only been about a month for Court, so he's the first of the small family out on the ice. Finn's helping Fanny on her skates, while Kurt and Aimee are skating hand-in-hand. She clings onto Kurt as close as she can, while he awkwardly skates beside her. Blaine's helping Stefani lace up her skates on the same bench Rachel's sitting on.

He checks her skates to make sure they're tight. Once he's satisfied she'll be safe, he sits up on the bench and starts putting on his skates. "All right, let me put on my skates on and then we'll go, okay?"

Stefani nods and then turns to Rachel. "Aunt Rachel, aren't you going to skate?"

"I can't sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't want to risk falling and hurting the baby." She explains.

Stefani wrinkles her nose. "You've been pregnant forever. How long until the baby comes?" Blaine smiles at the question as he finishes lacing his first skate.

Rachel smiles too. "Hmm, we still have awhile yet. We won't see Maria until late June." Stefani looks thoughtful for a moment, and then asks.

"Aunt Rachel, why do you only have a girl's name picked out?" Stefani asks. Rachel gives her a curious look.

"Well, because Dr. Everett said that Uncle Finn and I were having a girl. We had a boy's name picked out, but usually, the sonogram's right."

"… if the baby were to end up like me, she—he could have my old name." Blaine and Rachel share similar expressions of surprise. Blaine realizes it's the first time Stefani's even acknowledged her old name. It's been over a year since Kurt and Blaine swore never to call her Dalton unless she asked them to. Since then, Stefani's acted like the name was poison to her ears. If anyone even used the name, she'd shrink away. It's a huge deal for him to hear her offer her old name.

Rachel's shock more likely comes from the very thought (which she probably didn't even consider) that one day her daughter could come out as a boy. He wonders if anyone ever really expects to hear that, and if even having a niece that used to be a nephew could prepare Rachel for that. He smiles; he knows if it did happen, Rachel would be wonderful. She'd be just as loving and supportive as she has been of Stefani. To prove it, Rachel pats her shoulder. "That's very sweet, honey. Any baby would be lucky to be named after you."

Then, there it is- Stefani's smile. The one that was almost a giggle and you could see most of her top teeth. It's the kind of smile he always wants to see.

Blaine finishes lacing his skates and sets himself up. He reaches his hand out and helps Stefani to her feet. Unsteadily, they walk over to the rink. Blaine steps onto the ice first and then helps Stefani get on. She starts to wobble even more. "Papa…"

"You're all right. I got you."

"You won't let me fall?" she asks.

"Well, I didn't say _that," _Blaine says as reassuringly as he can. Stefani looks a little uncertain. "I won't let go and I promise if you do fall, I'll help you get back up. Okay?"

She bites her lip and nods. Blaine holds on to her hands and starts skating backwards with Stefani skating forwards. Blaine struggles to hold her balance in place. "Okay honey, you need to relax a little bit. Skate slowly and try to get your balance. Stef, I know you're nervous, but—"

Blaine leans down and stops her from falling. Stefani screams in his ear and clutches Blaine tightly. Kurt and Aimee stop nearby, both looking on in worry. Blaine helps her steady up again, but he notices Stefani's eyes are starting to water. "You're doing so great, honey."

"I don't want to fall," Stefani says with a sniffle. Blaine squeezes both her hands.

"If you fall, you'll just get back up. Not a big deal, I promise," Blaine lets one hand go to lift Stefani's chin. "That's how you learn to do it the right way—you have to do it the wrong way and fall, right?"

Stefani nods. "Okay…"

Blaine and Stefani start skating together again. Kurt and Aimee start skating nearby, giving Stefani gentle encouragement. She does fall on her knees at one point, but instead of crying like they thought she might, she lets Blaine pick her up and continues skating. Later on, they're able to skate a little faster, and Blaine even starts to spin Stefani. The fear seems to leave her as she laughs and giggles.

Just as it's getting close to the time to leave, Rachel approaches the rink and holds up a camera. "Everyone get together! Family photo."

Finn stops in front of Rachel and nervously pats down his hair. "How do I look?"

Rachel leans over and kisses Finn's cheek. "Handsome as always."

"What about me?" Fanny yells as she skates by.

"You look fine, come on, let's do it before I freeze to death!" Aimee declares, and Blaine knows it must be true if his daughter is willing to throw appearances aside. Blaine and Stefani skate over to Kurt and Aimee. Court skates up quickly and stops, spraying his family (well, their feet anyway) with ice.

"Okay, one with everyone. Big smiles!" Everyone gets in close—adults in the back, and kids in the front—and smiles. Rachel takes the photo. "Now, just one with the Hummel-Anderson's."

Finn and Fanny skate away, and the family take a few photos together. Some serious, some not. The last one, Kurt and Blaine have their arms wrapped around each other while Aimee and Court lift Stefani up in front of them. Blaine sees Rachel smirk before she snaps the photo. Blaine's sure Kurt will be begging her to send those photos tomorrow, and if he doesn't, Blaine will.

They go home, and get the kids ready for bed. By the time Kurt gets the girls' hair taken care of and Court in and out of the bathtub, everyone is feeling tired. Kurt and Blaine get Court and Aimee into their beds and then go to Stefani's room.

Blaine laughs when they peer into her room. Stefani's already starting to fall asleep, but she's breaking one of Kurt's stricter rules—the puppy not being able to sleep in the bed. Yet, Winnipeg's nestled right up next to her. Kurt crosses his arms. "What is that rat doing in your bed?"

"Winni wanted to sleep with me. Please Daddy?" Stefani sleepily mumbles. Blaine knows it's not even a question. Stefani is going to get her way even without Blaine putting in his input. Kurt sighs, but gives her a small smile. The couple walks over and each parent leans down to kiss Stefani's forehead. "Thank you. I had a great birthday."

Blaine brushes a stray away from her face. "Glad to hear it, Stef. We love you."

"I love you both too," she says through a big yawn. Kurt grabs her blanket and brings it up over Winnipeg and up to Stefani's shoulders. She's asleep before they even close the door.

Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek as they walk into their own bedroom. "I'm exhausted. Our daughter tried to get me up at 4:30, you know."

"Not sure where she gets that from," Blaine says, pulling himself from Kurt and sitting on the end of the bed. Kurt starts taking off his clothes so he can change into his pajamas. Blaine just lays back and relaxes. It's then that he remembers. "Kurt, Stef mentioned Dalton today."

Kurt pauses, his shirt left wide open. "She did?"

"Well, not entirely. She asked Rachel why she didn't have a boy name for Maria and offered for the baby to use Dalton if the baby turned out like her," Blaine says.

Kurt hums, but he's obviously very deep in thought. "Do you think she's starting to be okay with who she used to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Blaine and Kurt stare at each other and break into small, knowing smiles. All they've ever wanted for their kids is to be happy and self-assured. They know this will be harder for their youngest child to achieve because she wasn't born in the body she was meant to be. At the same time, they know their little seven-year-old is resilient and strong, and that's one thing that won't change with age.

If she can learn to be comfortable with who she is and keep going even if she falls, then they know they've done their job.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is coming close to a month later! I got really busy with the holidays, which I'm sure a lot of you were busy as well. I must admit, some personal work of mine took a bit of the attention away from my fanfiction, but I've been working on a little bit of all the stories these past few days, so we could possibly have a few different updates soon. No guarantees, but I'll try. **

**Next chapter will take place a little farther into future—at least a month, if not more. We'll see how Danielle and Aimee's friendship has progressed, we'll get an update on Blaine's father, and we'll see more of the upcoming vow renewal. **

**As always, a very big thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, and people who have favorited this story. Also, a huge, huge thank you to my beta, irishflute, who is amazing and awesome. She puts a lot of work into making my fanfiction more enjoyable for people, and I appreciate it very much! I hope you all had an excellent time over the holidays. Now let's go out there and 2013 awesome!**

**Oh, one more thing- just in case anyone was wondering, the song Blaine was humming to the baby, in my head, was 'When You Dream' by Barenaked Ladies, which obviously I don't own. A fabulous song if you haven't heard it!  
**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Thank you for the fabulous idea :) Everyone loved it! I can't give too much away, but for the time being, Fanny and Mason are indeed over. I will say that the families will still get together for holidays and for a certain event coming up, so they'll have to at least talk at some point. Oh you did? I hope I didn't spoil anything! If I did, I apologize, I tried really hard not to. Kudos to you for being devoted to those deals! I couldn't dare to part with my beloved sleep. As for Blaine's middle name, Ryan Murphy revealed it on twitter after a fan asked him. I have to admit, Blaine Devon Anderson does have a nice ring to it. It just makes my guess incorrect now—but hey, it's fanfiction, what can you do? You make your best gambles and move on. Lol, reference sex does make me happy happy too. I love imaging them as this middle-aged couple so obviously in love, and still making sweet, passionate love together. Unfortunately, I can't say that things will always be this happy, but with the bad will come the good. Glad you enjoyed the Jamie scenes, as well as the Kurt/Aimee, and Rachel/Fanny scenes :) Sorry, the last two were sad though—I do kind of enjoy writing the sad scenes as much as I like writing happy ones though. It certainly does, and life will be mostly good for the family for a few chapters. Thanks for the review my dear!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Yup :) Granted, it's a little while off yet, but I have a fairly good idea of how it's going to go. Glad you're excited! Thank you for reviewing!**

**The Irish Gleek- Yeah, lol. In my head, Rachel's wanted to do homebirths without epidurals for all of her pregnancies. In my head, she decided to have Fanny at the hospital since it was her first time giving birth, and ended up getting the epidural. As we saw in Ours, Kurt and Blaine veto'd the idea of doing a home birth, and again, she gave in on the epidural—pretty much the same thing happened when Stefani was born. And with Maria, well, we'll have to see. Aimee and Danielle will appear next chapter, but I did include that Jamie/Court talk this chapter ;) I can't say they'll be no more sad Kurt, but we should be safe for a chapter or two. As for the vow renewal, we're not far away at all. I'd say two, maybe three chapters out. It may well be a two-chapter event too. Thank you for reviewing!**

**descori- Thank you for the kind words :), but you don't be too hard on yourself. I have the same problem with my personal works. Hope you enjoy the update! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Orgasmic Bunnies- Awesome! Kurt definitely was—it might have been the punch incident all over again, only via phone (not sure how that would work, but Kurt could find a way). Yes he is, and poor Kurt is right, although he'll be super surprised when he sees his new ring, I'm sure. We'll have more on the Aimee/Danielle situation next chapter, but I'll hint that it will be mostly sweet, maybe a tiny bit of bitter, but mostly sweet. Lol, oh lord, just what the house needs—two guitar-wielding bubbles of energy all over the furniture! I have to admit, as much I do it, I love ending chapters with Blaine and Kurt running off and having sex—so it will probably happen again, lol. Hope you enjoy this update as well :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Janice93- I know, poor Kurt, but I promise it will be worth it in the end. I just couldn't let Blaine go without feeling a little bad for taking his husband's ring. I won't say what his exact reaction will be, but he'll be shocked to say the least. I could totally see a future Blaine doing this, nonetheless. Thank you for reviewing!**

**FerchiColfer- Thank you very much! I know, we haven't had a lot of fighting in this one yet, but…I can't comment too much on this without giving something away though. Let's just say it's going to get a little rough on everybody when Blaine's father takes his downturn. There, that's all I'm going to say! That's awesome! Lol. Winnie use to be my favorite kids show! I honestly think of that show every time I type Winni's name. That, and my accidental reference to AVPM (of course, now that I get it, it's that much more entertaining). Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	22. Chapter 21

It's late February when the vow-renewal-planning hits full swing. It's hard making arrangements and keeping it from Kurt. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt's been busy at work so he's had extra time to plan. Unluckily for him, Kurt's been busy at work and it's inconvenient for times like this—when the Hummel-Anderson household is hosting a sleepover.

"Danielle and Sidney are coming home with the kids after school. You know what Sidney looks like right?" Kurt asks while packing his bag for work. Blaine rolls his eyes while cleaning up the rest of the kitchen dishes.

"Yes dear."

"Finn's bringing Fanny over so she can help entertain the girls. Make sure they don't torture Court, okay?" Blaine doesn't answer, prompting Kurt to reply in Blaine's voice. "_Absolutely, honey. You know I listen to everything you say_."

Blaine chuckles, turning his head so he can smile at Kurt. "I don't know how you look so good and manage to be so sarcastic in the morning."

"It's something I've mastered over the years," Kurt says, swinging his bag on his shoulder. He leans around Blaine so he can kiss him on the lips. They part when they hear the pattering of their children's footsteps.

"Children in the room!" Court shouts nonetheless. Kurt and Blaine smirk and Eskimo kiss each other. "That's almost as obnoxious as watching Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn kiss."

"Or Mason and Fanny. That is if we actually saw it," Aimee says. Stefani shrugs, not at all uncomfortable by other people showing physical intimacy. Kurt's positive that comes from Blaine—at least, the part of Blaine that tried teaching Kurt sexy faces in the mirror back in their Dalton days. Aimee and Court were more like Kurt in that they were less comfortable with people displaying physical affection. "Daddy, I can't believe you kept that from us!"

"Yes, I know, terrible aren't I? Let's talk about how horrible I am in the car because we're going to be late." Kurt gives Blaine another kiss on the cheek. The kids yell goodbye as they run out the door. Kurt stops and looks at Blaine. "I'll be home late. Sure you can handle five girls by yourself? Keeping in mind that one of those girls is Fanny."

"I'm use to babysitting girls. That's practically all I did my senior year, remember?"

"I was too busy doing some babysitting on my own—aka, the great Rachel-Santana box fight of 2013." Blaine laughs, remembering all the details of that particular fight. Basically, Rachel had kept a box to decorate and dazzle. Santana, in order to assert her dominance, had taken the box and decorated it herself. For two weeks, Kurt watched two adults drag a box back and forth in his apartment until he finally took the box and burned it at a NYADA bonfire. Blaine remembers laughing hysterically when Kurt recounted the entire ordeal. "Call if you need anything. I'll check in when I get a chance. Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine calls. Once Kurt and the kids are gone, Blaine tries to make the best use of his free time. He could clean the house or work on his songwriting until his early afternoon vocal lesson. The decision's easy—song writing.

However, before he can get to it, his phone rings. He sighs when he sees it's his mom, but answers. "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie. How's it going?"

"I'm all right. How's Dad?" Blaine asks. Before he left Ohio, Blaine stopped by to visit his parents like Cooper asked. They admitted that Ryan went to the hospital, but they passed it off like it was nothing. It wasn't 'nothing' to Blaine—every setback could be the last as far as he was concerned. Just seeing him that last time, Blaine knew his father was beginning his gradual down turn.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's been a little forgetful lately, but nothing too serious. Your uncle Dean is coming to visit tomorrow with Ashton and Joelle."

"That'll be nice," Blaine says while making a gun motion to his head. His father's brother, Dean, comes around every few years and somehow, always finds a way to get into Blaine's bad graces. The most recent instance was when he made tasteless jokes at Blaine and Kurt's wedding—particularly, jokes about how Kurt now owned a few certain parts of Blaine's masculine anatomy. He also used to mock Blaine every time he saw him, for wanting to be a 'prissy singer.' Needless to say, he had little, if any, respect for his uncle. His cousin, Ashton, is a little more tolerable, but it's obvious he's never been comfortable with Blaine's sexuality. He's never been blatantly mean about it—he's just always been extra careful about what he says, and never seems to want to touch Blaine, which is enough for Blaine to dislike him. As such, he's only met Joelle, Ashton's wife, once, and that was at their wedding. "How long are they visiting for?"

"Just for a day or so, then we're all riding together to Dean's house."

Blaine's confused by that. There's no reason for his parents to ride with Dean, and if they were going to visit Dean anyway, it would make more sense for his parents to just go there. There's something more to this story than his mom's saying, or maybe she's actually trying to say something and doesn't want to. "Why would you do that?" Blaine asks.

A long pause, and then, "Dean and Aunt Sheryl invited us to come live with them. They practically have a small apartment upstairs where Sheryl's father lived before he died, and it's closer to the-" She stops to clear her throat, or more likely, to stop herself from crying. -"to the hospice center your father was looking at."

"What about the house?" Blaine fits the pieces together in his head. "Have you sold it already?"

"Well, that's why Ashton is coming. He and Joelle are expecting their first child, and they've been looking for a house…"

No, nah-uh. Blaine's mind can't wrap itself around the idea of someone he doesn't even like living in the house he grew up in. Let alone, it being sold to someone who wouldn't welcome him to visit. It will cease to be his home, a reality he isn't ready to face. Furthermore, if his father moves in with his uncle, it'll be even more uncomfortable for Blaine to visit him, and at this point, every moment counted.

Blaine shakes his head. His needs aren't important now, though. This was inevitable anyway—there was no way his mother was going to be able to live in that big house without the love of her life. "It'll be good for that."

"Blaine honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. I just—I'll just miss the house is all."

"It was good to us," his mother agrees fondly.

Blaine smiles at the sincerity in her voice. Maybe it was never the perfect family home. Maybe too many fights and hurt feelings made it impossible for Blaine to call it so, but it was his home. It felt like he was losing a friend. "Where will you go…after?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," she sighs. "Cooper brought up the idea of me moving to the horse farm with him and Amanda. With as cold as it's been, California sounds pretty nice."

Blaine half-laughs. "Yeah, well, you could always move out here to be close to Kurt and me too. If you wanted, that is."

"If only you boys lived closer together," his mother teases. He hears some grumbling in the background. His mother responds with an agreement before coming back to Blaine. "I have to go, baby. Your dad needs me. Love you."

"Love you too. Tell Dad I love him too."

"He knows, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Blaine hangs up his phone and sighs. The exploding feeling he gets whenever he thinks about the situation with his father comes back; it squeezes at his temple, which makes him press it to try and suppress it.

Blaine goes back to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. He glances up at the clock—he doesn't have to give his lesson until 1:00. Another pulse of pain hits him and he has to press against the counter to keep himself steady.

His eyes drift to the bottle of wine left over from his birthday earlier this month. Part of him reminds himself that it's still morning and ridiculously early to be considering a drink. The part of him that aches to calm his nerves—the same part that's so attached to the house he grew up in despite its imperfections—beckons him with promises that one little drink isn't going to hurt. That logic seems to win out. Besides, it's not like he drinks all the time; he's barely had a sip since his birthday.

Blaine gets out a wine glass and pours himself a glass, forcing the cork on and hiding away the bottle to discourage him from another. As long as he moderated this, it'd be fine. No reason to worry.

He's in control.

()

The sleepover starts out rather calm…for about five minutes. Just enough time for the girls to get into their pajamas and gather in the kitchen where Blaine's trying to get together an order for pizza.

"Okay, so what toppings do we want?" Blaine asks and then repeats when he's not heard over the giggling. Court glowers at all the loud, crackling girls, just knowing they'll be after him later.

"Pepperoni and bacon," Court states. Aimee makes a face.

"That has meat on it, you doofus. Pineapple and mushrooms!"

"Ew, pineapple?" Stefani's friend Sidney says. She's the smallest girl here, and from what he understood, the smallest girl in Stefani's class. The two bonded over their mutually curly hair and missing baby teeth. Sidney one of the more adorable kids he's ever seen—round face, darling dimples, dark skin, and her mother's even tied her curly hair into a little bun with a cute bow. The difference between her and Stefani, however, is that Sidney supposedly has quite bit of attitude in her. "I vote for pepperoni and mushroom."

Stefani hums. "What about sausage and ham?"

"I think that's too much meat, Stef," Danielle throws in. Aimee throws her hands up.

"It's twice too much! I'm a vegetarian!" Blaine shakes his head. Why in the world did he ever think this would be easy? To protect his pride from Kurt? That seems so meaningless now.

Just as another argument is about to break out, a loud whistle rings out. Finn stands proudly in the doorway with Fanny beside him. She laughs and high-fives her dad. "Nice, Daddy."

Blaine gives them a grateful look. "Thanks,"

"No problem, bro." Finn smiles, rubbing his hands together as his coach attitude takes over. "All right, here's what we're gonna do—we'll order one a couple cheese pizzas and get the toppings on the side so everyone can have what they want. Whether that's bacon—" Court gives a loud cheer at that. "—or pineapple. Sound good?"

"Heck yeah!" Sidney cries out. Blaine's relieved the kids have finally come to an agreement.

He sets them up with a movie in the living room while they wait for the pizza guy. When he comes back to the kitchen, Finn's still there. "Thanks man, are you staying around for dinner?"

"I might grab a slice before I head out. Rachel's in the phase of her pregnancy where she's craving weird things and if I have to watch her eat mayonnaise-dipped pickles again—" Finn doesn't finish the thought; he just shivers at the memory. Blaine laughs as he grabs himself and Finn a soda from the refrigerator.

"Nice thing about marrying a man, you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah but Kurt still has sympathy periods with Rachel." Blaine raises his eyebrow, wondering how Finn knew that. "Remember the week you went to London for work about a year after you and Kurt got married? He and Rachel bullied me into watching _The Notebook_ and sharing a pint of double-chocolate chip ice cream for dinner."

"He and Mercedes still have a _Twilight_ marathon once a month via Skype, or did before she got pregnant," Blaine states, mumbling something along the lines of 'thank god' under his breath, handing Finn a soda can. "That reminds me, you're picking up the ring from the jeweler right?"

"Three days before the renewal and it's going directly in the safe. Nervous yet?"

"About something I've already done?" Blaine teases.

"No, I mean after—when Kurt's going to kill you for keeping this from him for almost a year." Ah yes—Blaine knows that in between his shock and excitement, Kurt might be a little angry. Finn moves on to another topic before Blaine could comment. "Fanny's a little worried about seeing Mason—well, not a little. I think she feels bad about what happened between them."

Cooper had said something similar to that. Apparently, Cooper thought Mason felt guilty about what he said to Fanny. Blaine knew he would, but getting Mason to actually admit that after the humiliation he went through? That wouldn't be easy. Like Cooper, Mason's proud but unlike Cooper, he doesn't draw any satisfaction from negative attention. Mason doesn't like being the bad guy, nor does he like being the fool—Fanny has the power to make him into both.

What Blaine hasn't told Finn yet is that—"Mason's got a new girlfriend."

Finn blinks. "For real?" Blaine bit his lip and nodded. It happened around Stefani's birthday. Cooper told him it was a girl who's had a crush on Mason for a while but Mason had always friend-zoned her (likely because he was secretly seeing Fanny). Blaine would like to believe maybe the situation with Fanny had just given Mason a new perspective but Blaine knew how teenagers worked; Mason was dating this girl just to get Fanny out of his head. Finn shakes his head and says, "Damn it, Fanny's going to hate that."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine says, turning around so he can see Fanny. She's sitting on the couch in between Aimee and Danielle while reaching her toe out to poke Court. Every time Court turns around to glare, the girls laugh and Blaine can't help but smile. He doesn't like the idea of her being crushed over stupid teenage shenanigans.

Then again, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been there. Finn rubs the back of his head and crosses his arms. "Should we tell her?"

Blaine should frown but he still smiles at the way Fanny plays with her cousins and their friends. No sense in ruining her night.

"No, let her have tonight without thinking about it."

()

"No! Absolutely not!" Court shouts. A pizza box sits on the coffee table and the t.v. is off. At first, Court was content playing video games on the couch with his chameleon on his lap while the girls gave each other makeovers. Now, they were trying to talk Court into getting a makeover.

Stefani pouts. "Please Court? Papa said we couldn't makeover Winni, and we've already put make-up on each other." Usually, Stefani's able to talk Court into doing anything but Court's pretty adamant against this.

"No!" Court shouts. Danielle crosses her legs and tilts her head. Court looks away from her almost immediately—just because he had kissed Jamie, he didn't mean he thought Danielle wasn't cute anymore. "There's no way in _hell_ you're putting that gunk on my face!"

"Court Jaden, language!" Blaine calls out as he balances a bottle of juice, a stack of cups, and a bowl of popcorn in his arms. The girls all make 'ooohhh' noises while Court huffs and picks Benny off his lap.

"They're the ones who want to put that sh—stuff on my face. Yell at them!" Court picks himself off the couch and rushes to his bedroom before the girls could catch him. Blaine shakes his head and sets down the soda and popcorn.

Aimee eyes light up with realization. "Papa, can we make you over?"

Blaine pauses. "I don't know—"

"Didn't you say guys could be Divas too?" Stefani points out with a smile in a rare moment of mischief. Well, he did say that…

"All right," He finally agrees, sitting on the couch. The girls squeal and practically jump him. "Don't touch my hair though!"

Fanny and Stefani each grab one his hands and start painting his nails a bright pink color, while Aimee, Danielle, and Sidney work on putting blush, mascara, and eyeliner on his face. It's not long before Blaine's completely made-up. He looks in the mirror and is actually pleasantly surprised. He was sure everything would be on too heavy but the girls applied the makeup very conservatively. He makes a very pretty girl looking like this.

He idly wonders if this is what Stefani will look like. Maybe not so masculine, but they do look very much alike. He hopes that in the future, if Stefani still wants to be a girl, she won't get his masculine features.

She doesn't seem to care right now. Stefani squeals. "Papa, you're so pretty!"

"Yeah Uncle Blaine," Fanny says with wide eyes. "I'm amazed at how good you look with make-up on."

Blaine smirks and gives the girls a smug look. "I told you guys could be divas."

A little while later, music starts to play and Blaine finds himself dancing with the girls. They jump on furniture, twirl together, and even use hairbrushes as microphones. Blaine can't remember the last time he's had this much fun, but after the news he's heard this morning he's needed this.

A gradual transition occurs and soon the girls are getting tired. Blaine sets them up in Aimee's bedroom with a movie. He shuts the door and goes to sit on the couch, planning to clean off the make-up before watching the news. Instead, he's surprised when he wakes up about an hour later to his husband's laughing.

"Did you lose a bet?" Blaine sleepily looks up at his overly amused husband. Blaine wipes his face and remembers that he's still wearing makeup.

"I was viciously attacked by a group of girls ranging in age from seven to fourteen," Kurt hums in acknowledgment and sits on the couch. Winnipeg, who was leaning against Blaine, climbs slowly into Kurt's lap. Kurt pets her.

"I see. Other than that, did the sleepover go well?" Kurt asks.

"I was a hit with the ladies, thank you very much," Blaine says proudly. Kurt chuckles under his breath. It goes quiet and Blaine might fall asleep again. He hears the gentle snores from Winnipeg and it makes him drowsy. He's completely caught off guard when Kurt speaks again.

"Your mom called me earlier. She told me about your cousin wanting to buy the house. Are you okay?" Blaine sighs and leans his head back. He'd almost forgotten about that. Almost. His father's mortality is always in the back of his mind, like a ticking clock he can't shut off. Sometimes, it ticks quietly, barely noticeable. Other times, it ticks so loudly in his ears he doubts screaming could drown it out if he tried. This morning was one of those days.

"I think so. I just hate the idea of someone else living where I grew up. Playing catch in the same front yard where I played catch, cooking meals in the same kitchen my mom did—"

"Losing their virginities in the same room we did?" Kurt tries to tease. It works as Blaine smiles just the slightest. "You can still visit the house, you know. Ashton might not be your closest relative but he wouldn't—"

"It doesn't matter. It won't be the same," Blaine mutters. It's true. The house has always been a mixed bag for Blaine. On one hand, from the day he was born to the day he moved out, he called it home. The meaning the behind that word sometimes only meant what it would say in a dictionary but most of the time, the metaphoric place of belonging held true as well. It's engrained within him, just like curly hair or his hazel eyes or his father's DNA.

Soon the house would be empty of his family belongings. Pictures would be packed away and traces of Blaine's past would be replaced with someone else's new memories. The place he loved, hated, and needed would petrify and all that would be left was a memory his name used to be attached to. Doors no longer open to him.

Blaine didn't want to dwell on that now, though it did make him even more exhausted. Kurt, in his magical way, understands and reaches out his hand. Winnipeg jumps from Kurt's lap as Blaine and Kurt stand and make their way to their bedroom, as they have so many times before. This time, they didn't make love or giggle like schoolgirls. Blaine cleaned off the makeup and joined Kurt in bed.

They did hold each other. Blaine clung onto Kurt and breathed in his scent. So many things would change in the coming months but one thing wouldn't.

He had Kurt, and Kurt would always be there for him. He drifts off to sleep with a smile knowing that fact.

()

"_Blaine hon, you fell asleep on the couch," He hears whispered in his ear. Blaine groans and slowly opens his eyes. The lights are bright, but not blinding, indicting it was well into the morning. He rubs his hand over his face. When he brings them down, Kurt is still standing in front of him. Kurt—as beautiful as he always was—smiles softly at him. "Come on, you need to eat and the kids need to get to school." _

"_All right," Blaine agrees, pushing himself off the couch. He feels someone punch him lightly in the arm as they pass by. Blaine jumps and turns, then stops almost immediately._

_Court, at least he thought so, laughs. He's not sure because his boy wasn't ten—he was older, well into his teens. He had the same dark caramel eyes, the same straight nose, but his shaggy hair was cut much shorter. His face was less rounded and more angled like Kurt's had been in his later teens. He's even taller than Blaine, though less filled out. "And you get after me for sleeping so much. Hypocrite," Court teases in a deep voice Blaine's sure he's heard before, but he can't remember where. _

_Kurt shrugs as if to say 'kids, what can you do about them?' before he and Court walk into the kitchen. Blaine follows, feeling his stomach twist along the way but not having the ability to stop. The light gets brighter as he ventures closer to the kitchen. It's a pale light that leaves little room for minor effects, but accentuates the important things._

_Like Aimee and how she, too, was much older. "Mimi?" Blaine breathes. She looks up from the magazine she's reading. She's lithe in body mass but average height for woman, making her appear so much smaller than she actually is. Yet he still sees the fierce determination in her hazel eyes—large and expressive like Kurt's, though her sharp nose and feminine lips are certainly Santana's. Her dark, silky hair is pulled back from her face with an intricate braid while she wears a blue dress that fit to every curve, complete with black boots that would make Kurt jealous. She furrows her brow at Blaine._

"_Yes, Papa?" she asks curiously, in another very familiar voice he couldn't put his finger on. Blaine shakes his head, realizing how ridiculous this would seem if his kids hadn't inexplicably aged over night._

"_Uh…that skirts a little short, don't you think?" He supplies quickly. _

_Aimee smiles—and okay, those might be Santana's lips but that's Kurt's smile through and through—and tells him, "We've been over this, Papa. You can't expect me to sacrifice fashion to keep you from worrying." _

"_You never worry about what I wear," a new voice teases. This time, the voice is easily recognizable. It's his own, only deeper and slightly more nasally. Still, it hits his eardrums and makes him gasp, forcing Blaine to turn around and face it head on. _

_He can't believe his eyes. Logically, the next person he should see is an older Stefani, but he doesn't. It is a teenager and said teenager looks __remarkably__ like him. If it weren't for the sharp nose, the black frame glasses, and dark skin tone, Blaine would almost say they were identical in the face. The teen's hair is curly and long, falling in curls around his ear, which is pieced three times (two in the lobe and one in the cartilage on both sides). He's wearing a green jacket over a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, with loose jeans, and somewhat clunky boots on his feet. Fashion Blaine would never wear at his age, nor would he expect a child of his to wear, but he's not surprised because it just fits the personality of the person he's looking at. _

_The boy smiles—full teeth and promising mischief similar to the look he had seen on his youngest daughter earlier. It's different because this smile is darker; it promised trouble where as his daughter is anything but. The boy asks him in an amused tone, "Is something wrong Papa? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_The pieces form together—this isn't Stefani. This is Dalton. _

()

"Blaine!"

A voice hisses in his ear. Blaine awakes yet again, this time in his bed with Kurt looking at him with worry. "What the hell was that?" Valid question. One Blaine didn't have the answer to. He knows Kurt probably meant in regards to Blaine's labored breathing and how tense his body is. It's just taking all his will power to focus on what Kurt is saying. Kurt grows even more concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Was it really a bad dream? Blaine asks himself. It wasn't entirely but it was very strange. He felt uncomfortable seeing his children age over night, much more than he ever would have guessed. Then seeing a teenage Dalton—that caught him off guard. He supposed under normal circumstances it would have been a fun, if bittersweet, thing to occur. There was just something about the way Dalton smiled at him—something that was just too different from his sweet child. Blaine knows Kurt will start freaking out if he doesn't give him an answer, so he does. "Kind of? I mean, I don't know. It was just crazy."

"Well, what happened?" Kurt asks. Blaine shakes his head. He doesn't want to even think about it right now. "Honey."

"Kurt, I promise, it's not a big deal. Can't we just go back to sleep and talk about it in the morning?"

Kurt sighs but nods, knowing Blaine won't share now. Blaine falls back into Kurt's arms and they sink into the bed. "Will you be able to get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I will. Sorry I woke you up." Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's arm and snuggles into his shoulder. Kurt wraps his other arm around Blaine and forms an almost protective position around his husband. Blaine finds comfort in it and does eventually fall asleep. The thing is, the dream doesn't go away completely. He can still see the versions he made up of his children. He still sees the unsettling smile worn by Dalton. He hopes maybe it will be the last time he ever has to see that bizarre version of his daughter's beautiful smile.

It's still there. Ticking along with everything else.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is coming so late (I see to be apologizing for that a lot but this time was a long wait). I was absolutely stuck on this chapter. As you can see, finally got it written, but it took a lot of patience and rewriting. Next chapter will at least take place on the day of the vow renewal and a little drama leading up to it ;) Hopefully, by then, I have some more Klaine (hopefully, positive stuff) canon to talk about at the vow renewal. **

**Thanks to my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers for waiting so patiently as I worked through my writer's block. You guys are awesome! Another big thank you to my beta, irishflute! You're the best!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- You too! (Wow, New year… I was behind on this update by a lot, lol). I couldn't bear the though of making Stefani's birthday anything but fluffy. Aw thanks :) Keep your faith in Fason! Again, even if they don't get back together in this story, there's hope they'll get back together for the sequel. As for whether or not it will be awkward at family events—as this chapter hinted, we'll get to see very soon, lol. We'll have to see about the baby ;) Aw! Thank you again! I loved writing that scene. I thought Finn deserved it since he's been a sweetheart through the whole thing. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing dear!**

**The Irish Gleek- Thank you very much! I may have looked up YouTube videos of father/daughter duets to gain inspiration. I thought you would enjoy the Jamie/Court call and not promising anything (I totally am) but we may have another Court/Jamie interaction at the vow renewal. Glad you liked Stefani offering Dalton! I thought it would be good to see progress there—whether or not Rachel actually uses the name, we'll have to see ;) As for Ryan, he'll be stable for a little while but I do agree it's hard to dislike someone when they're dying. I still feel bad about having to kill him off. The Hummel-Andersons are strong though. (I feel like it's important to say, even though I think I have before, I did not name Blaine's dad after RM! It was an accident I didn't think about until after it was established. As we all know, I'm good at doing that. Sorry! Just wanted to get that off my chest). Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Thank you :) I love seeing her make progress too! It makes me so proud of Klaine's little baby! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest- lol, glad you liked it! I thought a nice, sweet, family chapter was needed. Kind of a balance of sweet and angst in this chapter, but the vow renewal should be mostly sweet too. Thanks for reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 22

It's early the morning of the vow renewal. Mercedes flew in from California (with Sam and their kids, but Kurt didn't know that) and they were going to the spa. Blaine's plan included decorating the venue where they had Court and Aimee's baby shower since the garden wouldn't be so beautiful in the current weather and making sure everyone (most of the former ND's plus a few other friends) got things ready in a timely manner. His friends always come through for him, so Blaine's positive things will go smoothly. He's quickly proven wrong one thing at a time.

The first thing that goes wrong is-

"Your flight is delayed? For how long?" Blaine asks Burt over the phone after his father-in-law delivered some very unfortunate news. He put up his hand to stop Finn from leaving to pick them up.

"Until this snow storm passes. Could be an hour, could be cancelled all together. Sorry kiddo, Ohio weather, you know?" Naturally, he did, but Blaine can't enjoy the joke between locals because frankly, this is frustrating. It was already a blow to the wedding recreation when Blaine realized he wouldn't be able to have the renewal at the same place he and Kurt got married—having Burt give Kurt away like he did the first time they got married is vital. "I'll let you know when we know, okay? Don't freak out just yet."

_That's easier said than done,_ Blaine thinks before getting off the phone with Burt. He runs a hand through his hair and reminds himself that this situation is workable. Yes, it would totally suck if Kurt's father and mother can't make it, but Finn could easily take Burt's place if necessary. Everything's fine.

Then catastrophe number 2 strikes…

"So, about the arch," Finn says just as Blaine walks into the second floor/ballroom of the restaurant. Blaine pauses and turns to face Finn, waiting for him to speak. You would never call Blaine a scary guy in most scenarios—this was one of those rare cases where his glare could kill. "Uhhh…"

"What about the arch, Finn? Please don't tell me it's just dried sticks woven together—"

"Oh no! Um, though, that might actually be better. At least then we'd have one."

Blaine chews his bottom lip in consideration. It's not so much that he has to think about what Finn said but rather, he can't believe this is even a possibility. "Are you saying the arch I rented months ago for this very day—from a company that does nothing but rent out wedding stuff, mind you—and was supposed to be here last night, is not?"

"Not unless you ordered an invisible one." Blaine blows a stray lock out of his face. They got married under a rose arch the first time. Since he couldn't get the venue, he at least wanted to get an arch similar to the one they had at their wedding. He takes a deep breath and releases it with a stuttering rhythm. He can work around this. He _has_ to work around it.

"Okay, I'll call them and see what they can do." And after a very frustrating argument with a new secretary who Blaine's certain wasn't hired for her skills, he learns that's not very much. She tells him that he had scheduled the arch for a different date (no, he didn't) and that the arch was currently at another wedding about 2 hours away. Blaine doesn't realize he's pacing until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, Finn told me to come talk to you. Are you all right?" Sam asks. Blaine is absent-mindedly chewing on his fingernail as he flicks his eyes up at Sam. "Okay, stupid question. What's going on? And you better stop that, you know Kurt hates that."

Blaine lowers his hand down and tightens his fists. "Months. I've spent months planning this and it's taken…" Blaine glances down at his watch. "An hour and a half for everything to fall apart. Kurt's parents are still in Ohio and I don't know if they're going to make it for the wedding. Then I find out the arch I picked because it's similar to the one Kurt and I got married under is being used in another wedding. There weren't that many things I was going to be able to recreate from our original wedding and two of the more important things may not happen!"

Sam puts his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, just breathe for a moment. In and out…there you go." Blaine follows Sam's instructions the best he can. He inhales as much air as he can and releases it with too much force. "Okay, so, there's not a lot we can do about Burt and Carole. Is there someplace we can get another arch?"

Blaine sighs and shakes his head. "Not like that one. I picked it because it was so similar to the arch we had at our first wedding—"

"Do you have a picture?"

"What?"

"The arch," Sam prompts. "Do you have a picture of it?"

"Um, well, I think there might be one in the pictures in my bag," Blaine responds. His plan was to set out many of his wedding pictures out so that people could see them so it made sense there'd be pictures of the arch there. He just doesn't get how seeing the arch will help. Blaine retrieves the pictures anyway, and sure enough, there's one picture of the arch that he hands to Sam. Sam takes a look at it and nods. "All right, I'm on it! Just let me go tell Sammi she has to watch her sisters."

Sam's gone before Blaine can protest. Not that Blaine has much to protest. He waves his hand; Sam can knock himself out. If Sam could take that weight off his shoulders, all the better it was for Blaine.

That probably very quickly becomes a molehill when he hears a piercing scream. The third catastrophe. It sounds like Aimee, so Blaine runs to the bathrooms where the girls were supposed to be getting hair and make-up done by Tina. Without even knocking to be sure everyone was decent, he throws open the door. "What's wro-!" It started as a shout but quickly died to silence in his shock. There's a million things that could go wrong today (several of them already occurring) but there were only a few things that could go completely, totally, and absolutely wrong. Things that Blaine would hate to happen on a normal day, but especially his stomach twist today.

Aimee's bending her head and heaving over the sink. Stefani, Fanny, Rachel, and Tina are all staring with wide-eyed shock at the pair of scissors in one of Tina's hands and a clump of Aimee's silky, smooth, hair in her other hand.

"What did you do?..." Blaine half-whispers, half-gags. Tina looks up, her grip tightening on the clump of hair.

"She cut Aimee's hair!" Stefani shouts before Rachel covers her mouth. Not that it's doing any good; whimpers are pushing past Aimee's lips and surely building up to another scream.

Tina panic. "I-I-I just wanted to take off some of the split ends and-"

Aimee throws her head back and screams again, falling to her knees in the process. Blaine sees that only about half of her hair reaches the small of her back. The other half falls just below her shoulder. The beautiful hair that she's been growing with only small trims here and there for years—the same hair that Kurt's conditioned, brushed, and sprayed to perfection and has been taking care of since Aimee was a baby—was hacked so easily on today of all days. Blaine's been here before. Back when he was a small child, his mother took a stab at his hair. The difference is Aimee, surprisingly, is _way_ more sensitive about her hair than Blaine is about his.

"Honey, stop. It's okay, we'll fix it," Blaine says to sooth her. He kneels down next to her and almost brings her into his arms. Almost. He knows how Kurt gets when he's this upset and how dangerous it can be to physically comfort him in this state. He can't imagine Aimee would be any different.

Aimee sobs as tears run down her face. She breathlessly groans out, "How?! How can you possibly fix this?!"

The door swings open and if Blaine wasn't dealing with his screeching child, he might be surprised to see Puck burst through the door. "What the—oh shit." He's now staring at Aimee too, which only horrifies her more. Puck backs up and opens the door. "Alex! Get in here now!"

Within moments, Alex Puckerman peers her head through the door. "What's up, dad—oh." She blinks at Aimee, not horrified but also not calmly. "Oh muffin, what happened to your hair?"

"Tina's what happened." Puck meant to tease but Tina looks absolutely pale with guilt. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"I don't know…" Rachel murmurs.

"Don't sweat it, Berry. My daughter may be a painter but in a previous life, she was a hairdresser. She does Jamie's hair all the time," Puck boasts.

Alex walks forward and runs her fingers through the long part of Aimee's hair. The look of consideration on Alex's face has Aimee sniffling. Alex hums. "I think I can do something with it. Here, let me take the scissors, and then plug in the curler. Dad, you might want to get Blaine out. He looks like he's going to pass out."

Hearing Alex say it makes Blaine weak in the knees and clouded in the head. Puck grabs his arm and tugs him along. "Come on, this is a guy free zone. You got the situation, Stef?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Puck! Take care of my Papa!" Stefani shouts which makes Blaine flinch.

Puck pushes him out of the bathroom. Tina tries to follow but Puck shakes his head—now just isn't the time for apologies and pleading to make it right. Puck takes Blaine over to the bar on the other side of the room, reaches behind it, and pulls out two beers. Blaine doesn't even have the nerves to have the capacity to argue over whether or not it's too early—he pops the cap and takes a long swig. "Whoa, easy there Hobbit! Didn't Kurt say he'd kill you if you ended up drunk before the wedding?"

"That was for the first one and that was because he said if I had to get drunk to marry him, clearly this was a mistake. That agreement's null after 20 years together," Blaine says and then shakes his head. "I can't take anymore. Everything is falling apart and it's not even noon yet. I just wanted to make this special for Kurt and now, I don't see how I can. Aimee's hair is chopped, my arch is somewhere far away from here, and Burt and Carole are stuck in Lima—speaking of which, how did you get here? You traveled alone in this weather?"

"Nah, Chan and Alex helped me do most of the driving. We came here a week ago and went to New Haven, visiting Yale and looking at apartments for Alex. You know, since we were going to be here anyway. Burt and Carole were gonna split a hotel room with us but Burt called me a bit ago to tell me it might just be the kids and me. Again," Puck rolls his eyes with a smile. "Let me tell you—you think you're in trouble now but nothing is more testing in life than riding 9 hours in the car with two teenagers. Especially since Chandler's decided this week to catch up on years of brotherly torment he hasn't kept up on these past few years. I think he's gonna miss Alex when she goes to New Haven for good." Puck's completely gone off topic, not that Blaine minds. In fact, thinking about something else made the pressure just a little lighter, or maybe that was just the beer.

"I bet he will. I'm sure Jamie's a mess too."

"Actually, I think she's more excited than Alex. She's always wanted her big sister to go for dreams without having to worry about her. It's also a good excuse to come visit her favorite spawn of Porcelain," Puck says, nudging towards where a group of kids (Court, Jamie, Mina, Jay, Portia, Sami and little Whitney) are helping to set up chairs near where the arch is supposed to be. Court smiles and says something to Jamie, a joke if Blaine were to guess because she turns sharply and pushes a chair in Court's direction. The chair barely grazes him but both kids are laughing. Court surges forward to catch her before he can push another chair. Blaine chuckles haughtily because it was just the comic relief he needed.

"I wonder if we just give them the wedding. They are really cute," Blaine says. Puck makes a noise of agreement.

"That might be true, but just because he's your kid doesn't mean I won't go psycho-protective-dad towards him. Make sure he knows how good I was—well, still am—with a knife."

"I might have taken offense to that if I didn't have Mimi and Stef," Blaine concedes, taking a long swig of his beer before he dared to ask. "So, they all look happy—has Melinda been out of the picture?"

Puck twitches like he's been stabbed in the hand. Besides that one little sign of discomfort, he seems entirely calm and collected. "Not entirely. I mean, yeah, I've been the one taking care of the kids but I've taken them twice to visit her. By them I mean Alex and Jamie—Chandler won't even talk to her on the phone, so good luck getting him to see her. Jamie only goes because I make her. Alex is trying but…" Puck shrugs and sips a little at his beer. "Shit, I can't blame them for the way they're acting. I tell myself at least Melinda's _trying_ but it's so similar to my dad, sometimes it kills me to make Jamie go visit her. Melinda gets out of rehab in two weeks and she seems more prepared to deal with her addiction now, but…I'm not making my kids uncomfortable by keeping her at the house, so I'm setting her up in an apartment."

Blaine's about to ask another question but Puck answered first. "And yeah, we're still getting divorced. She knows, she's not happy, but she's accepted it. I know it's hard to believe since she beat the crap out of you when you met her but Melinda's pretty passive when she's not on drugs," Puck says. Then, unexpectedly, he starts laughing. Blaine crinkles his eyebrows in confusion as gulps down another mouthful of beer. "Sorry man, I just—I didn't mean to make this so much 'bout me. You're the one with issues and somehow, you're here listening to me."

"Oh, you're fine. Actually, no offense, but hearing all of that…kind of makes me grateful that I get to do this renewal." Blaine realizes most people don't make it to the point in their relationship that he and Kurt have. It hasn't been easy. There have been many times Blaine's wanted to give up even though his heart would shatter if he did. At the end of the day, it was knowing that he was lucky to have Kurt—an adoring husband, a loving father, and an overall amazing human being he was nowhere near worthy of being with—that kept him going. That's why he was driving himself crazy putting this vow renewal together. Hearing Puck talk about his failed marriage, as terrible as it is to admit this, made Blaine realize that even experiencing these catastrophes weren't so bad. Blaine taps his now empty beer bottle against the counter. "Does it bother you to be—uh, I don't how… Does it hurt to be here?"

Puck gives him a curious look. When realization hits him, Puck nods his head in understanding. He stops to consider the question (and Blaine's not sure if he's ever seen Puck think about something so hard before he answers). "A little, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you and Hummel are happy and great but out of all the things I've wanted in life, a complete family is what I wanted the most. I didn't want a broken family like I grew up in, you know?" Blaine does, though maybe not in the exact same way, but with all the parental issues he was facing now that his father's mortality is more apparent, he gets trying hard to make things better as an adult. "I guess in a way, I got what I wanted. Alex, Chandler, Jamie, and I'll even count Beth, they're great kids. Better than I deserved after I was such a hell raiser. I'm not jealous of anyone's kids, or anyone's job, or hell, even of anyone's wife. What am I jealous of? That some people get a happily ever after and I don't."

Wow. Deep stuff, Blaine thinks. Puck's always had this way of being unconventionally wise. Then again, why should Blaine be surprised? Puck's been to hell and back so many times; he was bound to pick up a thing or two along the way.

"Happily ever after is kind of ironic though," Blaine points out.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"It's supposed to be 'ever after' but it's always temporary. No one's happy all the time. Especially when it comes to love." Blaine's a little bit proud of his moment of wisdom, no matter how cheesy it sounded actually leaving his mouth. "I love Kurt, always have, always will, but things haven't always been happy. It's taken a lot of work for us to get to the point we are now—and I know for every good moment, we can count on a bad one to come to balance it out." Like this morning, he bitterly adds, but hopefully later that afternoon, they have a good moment for all the karma he was dealing with now. "And I'm strangely okay with that. More than okay."

Puck smiles knowingly. He reaches over the bar and grabs another two beers. This time, Blaine isn't so quick to accept it. He wants to tell Puck no thanks. He wanted to deny the sweet stress reliever. "Since you're not obligated to remain sober?" Puck meant to tease. Well, one more drink wouldn't kill him…Blaine accepts the beer and pops the cap.

Besides, he had to get through a lot of bad moments before he got to that next happy moment.

()

Kurt sighs as he soaks down into a bubbling hot tub, the muscles releasing tension. God, he's needed this—even if this is just a diversion for Blaine to set up whatever he has planned.

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Kurt asks Mercedes, whose soaking in the tub beside him. Mercedes chuckles, trying to pass a look of 'I have no idea what you're talking about' on him. Kurt rolls his eyes. "Right, you just so happen to be taking me far away from home on Blaine's and my 20th dating anniversary and my husband has no problems with it. There's absolutely nothing going on."

"Maybe I wanted to spend time with my boo?"

"I don't doubt that. I just doubt that this all randomly happened on my big anniversary, but whatever. I'm more than happy to stew in this amazing bath of happiness while you and my hubby play secret agent. Just don't say you pulled one over on old Kurt over here." Mercedes gives him a curious look.

"You didn't drink too many margaritas during your mud facial, did you?"

Kurt waves his hand freely. "It's this bath. I'm pretty sure they laced with feel good drugs and I'm LOVING it. Is baby boy liking it?"

Mercedes moves her hand below the water, likely over her pregnant belly. Kurt found out weeks ago, when they were arranging this diversion—I mean, spa day—that he was gaining a little godson. Godson being a loose term because while Kurt wasn't a religious figure in Sammi, Portia, Whitney, and now this unborn child's lives, he was a consistent role model the kids could always count on. Also, it was just easier to call himself their godfather than it was to say 'My best-friend's kids'. "Still can't feel him move but I'm not craving anything weird right now, so I think he's cool with it."

"Good kid," Kurt says with a sigh. He leans his head over to the side, letting the heat crawl up his neck as he blinks at Mercedes. "Have you thought of any names yet? Since Samuel Evans II is off the list—unless you want three Sams under one roof."

"Oh god, two is enough for me. Between my daughter's near teenage hormones and my husband being another child 95% of the time, I think I'm good on Sams… We were talking about Dwight after his father or Vincent after my dad, but neither of those names has really stuck out for us. Sam's suggested a few hundred I've turned down and he doesn't like any my suggestions, so right now, he's just The Peanut. Naming a boy is much harder than naming a girl ever was."

"Not for me. I had plenty of boy names in my head for Court but I didn't get to use any of them."

"Oh yeah? What names?"

Kurt has to think back; it was 10 years ago. "James, Kyan, and Jude were my top choices."

"James?" Mercedes asks, picking out the name that seemed most different from the others.

"My dad's middle name," Kurt explains. Then he continued. "I had a lot for Aimee, but I just couldn't pick one—I had Carolyn, Alexa, Alicia, and Julia in my head for awhile. Could imagine Aimee being a Julia?"

"Wow. Not really." Mercedes glides her other hand over the water. "How did you come up with Aimee then?"

"Fate, I guess. I was just tired of calling her baby and hearing Blaine call her Hagrid, so I decided to make a decision. I was looking up the meaning of Alicia to try and help my choice and I saw Aimee on the next page and it just…popped at me."

There's a part of the story Kurt is leaving out. He didn't talk about how two weeks after he saw the name Aimee (and passed over it because it sounded too much like his mother's name) he met a girl at the coffee shop. She approached him to tell him that she liked his scarf. She was an adorable little thing with blonde curls and bows in her hair, a dress that Kurt drooled over when he imagined having a little girl of his own. Her mother came to get her and tried to apologize, but Kurt just laughed it off. _"She's fine. Gotta love a girl with a sense of style,"_ He said with a wink. The girl giggled and asked for his name. He told her his name and then asked for hers.

"_Aimee,"_ She said with a darling smile.

"_Aimee?"_ Kurt repeats flawlessly.

She glowed as she nodded_. "Yes! Just like that! Almost everybody gets it wrong."_ The mother laughed.

"_Most people aren't familiar with the name so most people call her Amy." _

Kurt chuckled. _"People are like that about Kurt too. There aren't many people my age named that. My mother was named Amy though."_

"_But I'm not."_ The girl huffed. _"It's Aimee and I'm the only one."_

"_Now Aimee, you're not the only one," _her mom said. The girl argued, and then asked Kurt a few more questions about his clothing before her mother pulled her away with a thank you. The girl looked back and waved to Kurt as they left. Kurt couldn't say exactly what it was that flipped a light switch but suddenly, Aimee was the only name he wanted to call his daughter. He thinks it's because that was the first time he could see himself in the role of father. He could imagine taking his little girl to the coffee shop—making her look beautiful for the outing, telling random strangers their clothes looked nice, and arguing over the name he had picked out for her as kids do with their parents. Even though he was watching a woman with her darling Aimee, he could see himself with his Aimee.

He's never told anyone because it's always been personal. Something he wanted to keep in his head forever as his own little secret.

Well, he's told Blaine before, but he's the only one. Kurt tells Blaine everything, or at least, he tries to. That's part of the reason it hurts so much to think that Blaine might be keeping something from him—and Kurt wasn't talking about whatever he and Mercedes were planning. For awhile now, Blaine's been trying to deal with his grief but instead of talking it through like Kurt made him promise, Blaine's been trying to be strong. Like when he told Kurt that the dream he had a few weeks ago was just a nightmare (Kurt's seen Blaine have nightmares and that was not just a nightmare) or when he lied about how many drinks he'd had a new years—and judging by the replenished bottles of beer in their refrigerator and bottles of wine in their liquor cabinet, it hasn't entirely ended there.

The thing is, whenever Blaine tried to put his walls and they came tumbling down, they fell hard. Once Blaine went over the edge, it was hell to bring him back; not to mention, Blaine could get pretty impulsive when he felt cornered. At the same time, it's not like Kurt doesn't understand why Blaine is acting like he is, in fact, he probably knows better than anyone, even Blaine. He's just terrified of what might happen if Blaine doesn't get it under control. Kurt wants to suggest that Blaine see a therapist again but knows it'll probably go about as well as last time.

_So, he's drinking a little more than he used to. He didn't drink much before so he can afford to drink a few of his problems away. As long as he doesn't consume any more…_

Kurt just doesn't know what to do if Blaine starts drinking anymore. It just might be too close to the edge for him.

It just hits him that it's gotten strangely quiet, save for the dancing of rain upon the roof and the light crackle of thunder in the distance. It starts out with gentle tapping and then the rain starts to drum. "April showers are coming early," Kurt comments.

Mercedes opens her resting eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "Oh yeah," she says quietly. Then she adds, "Maybe we should head out soon. If it gets any worse, the roads are going to be hell."

"I don't know, do you think Blaine's surprise is ready?"

"Oh hush!"

Kurt pulls himself out of the tub and cool air rains over his skin. Impossibly, he's more stressed coming out of the tub than he was going in it. That just won't do. "Why don't we get a message before we go, just in case?"

"I can't believe you even made that a question, Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Mercedes mutters, getting out of the tub. He helps he stand up and they walk towards the massage area. "James Dwight Evans...Nah, Sam would never go for that."

Kurt chuckles just as lighting strikes again; it's still far away but slowly getting closer. "When he carries and births said baby, he can name him whatever he wants."

()

"So, what do you think?" Sam asks after he uncovers Blaine's eyes. Blaine's jaw drops as he takes in the sight before him. Somehow—using magic or through a miracle, Blaine's sure—Sam's able to recreate the arch he had at his wedding. Granted, he knows the wooden arch is just a small garden feature Sam picked from a home-improvement store and the flowers were most definitely fake, but it looks so close to the original that Blaine is flabbergasted.

"How…?"

Sam looks proud of himself as he leans against it. "Flowers are from an arts and crafts store. Then the arch I got at a garage sale after spending an hour talking down the most stubborn woman I've ever met, besides my wife. You seriously need to get on my level," Sam reaches and arm up and grabs a top panel. "After that, I asked Sammi to help me make it look official. Do you love or do you_ love_ it?"

Blaine doesn't know what to say. Tears are forming at his eyes and he nearly tackles Sam with a hug. "I absolutely love it. Thank you so much. Seriously, I would have been up a certain creek without a certain stirring device if you hadn't stepped in. This is why you're the Mick Jagger to my David Bowie."

"I'll totally call it even if we sing that song later," Sam laughs, clopping Blaine on the shoulder. "Seriously dude, it's no problem. I owe you a ton and I owe Kurt probably even more. He was there for me when I was broke and then again when I wanted to come back home. Then you… you believed in me when a lot of other people didn't. I would do anything for you guys."

"Sam, stop, you're going to make cry," Blaine says through both tears and laughter. He feels so much relief in his heart that it's impossible not to cry. Sam's always been there to carry some of the weight when it's gotten too heavy. Today is no exception. "You're the best."

"Duh, I know," Sam says. "Oh, wait scratch that. Puck's daughter might be the best."

Blaine releases Sam and turns around. For the second time, he's completely shocked.

Aimee is standing beside Alex and Tina. She's dressed in the green and yellow dress with the sweet heart neckline and puffy lace skirt. Blaine picked it out to match the color scheme of the original wedding. Her hair, however, is what's catching all of Blaine's attention. It's even shorter now that it's nearly even again; it's about shoulder length with the back a little shorter. Aimee's normally flat hair puffs out a little around her head and then curls towards the bottom. There's a harsh squeeze on Blaine's heart because Kurt will be so upset that Aimee's hair was cut so short without him. Once that passes, he's very pleased because she looks like a fashionista and that has to make Aimee happy. Aimee's hand self-consciously runs through her hair. "Does it look okay?" She asks nervously.

"I think it looks pretty!" Stefani yells, throwing her arms around Aimee and putting her chin on her shoulder. "And the hair doesn't get so much in my face anymore when I do this."

Aimee smiles nervously, looking to Blaine for affirmation. Blaine smiles back at her. "You look incredible, beautiful! I love it!"

She perks up. "Really?" Aimee asks quietly. Blaine nods as enthusiastically as he can and Aimee's smile grows into something genuine. "Alex did a really great job."

"She really did." Blaine agreed, giving Alex the most grateful look he's ever conjured. Alex laughs. "Sure you don't want to become a hairdresser?"

"No thanks. I'll just play every now and then but leave it to the real professionals," Alex says, she then pats Stefani's shoulder. "Come on, we have to do your hair."

Stefani practically jumps into Alex's arms and she carries her off towards the bathroom with Aimee following after. Tina bites her lip uncertainly, as if she's not sure what to say. Sam breaks the silence with a chuckle. "Come on, give her a hug and make sure she knows you're not mad."

Blaine sighs jokingly and pulls Tina into his arms and gives her a tight hug. Tina smirks and hugs back just as tightly. "I'm sorry I butchered your daughter's hair."

"It's my fault for trusting you." Tina gasps and playfully smacks his arm. Blaine laughs loudly. "Kidding! I know you didn't mean it and you're still my beloved hag."

"Let's just hope Kurt's as understanding." Tina pulls away and claps her hand. "Speaking of which, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

For as hard as it was for Blaine to get through this morning, he feels ready to face everything now. Nothing can stop him today.

Thunder booms and rumbles outside. Not even a little storm.

()

It isn't a little storm by the time Kurt and Mercedes are driving back from the spa. Rain pours so heavily that each time the wiper swipes away the water, they get barely a second of clarity before it's blurred again. Mercedes, who insisted on driving (big surprise), is squinting her eyes to try and see the road signs. "Damn. It's gonna be hell getting back in New York."

"You should pull over and wait this out." Mercedes grimaces and shakes her head. Kurt rolls his eyes. "Whatever you and Blaine have planned isn't worth getting hurt over."

Mercedes snorts. "You have no idea how much time Blaine's put into this."

"Twenty years," Kurt answers. It's meant to be a joke but it's not if he really thinks about it. Twenty years have lead up to this moment—happiness, disappointments, times they spent together, and times they spent apart. Every moment has been wonderful and he'll feel extremely guilty if Blaine has planned something big and Kurt misses it. That being said…damn it, he can barely see the lines in front of him. Kurt swallows and turns to Mercedes. "Sweetie, seriously, you should—"

Like a premonition, the tires skid, causing the car to swerve to the side. Mercedes tries to regain the wheel but her shakings hands are moving the wheel unsteadily. Kurt reaches over and tries to help steady it. "Foot off the gas! Off!"

She takes her foot off but it's too late. They're jerked forward as the metal towards the front of the car bends to the pole they've just crashed into.

**Hi all! Apologies for the late update again. I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing my excuses but I swear I have good ones this time! I've been writing about a paper a week for all of my classes (two for Sociology and a few for English—I guess this is the life I signed up for when I became an English major. What was I thinking?) I will admit I've also been a little stuck on this story but as usually, the knots worked out themselves and well, here we go! The good news is that I have less than two weeks left until my summer begins so, hopefully, updates will start coming faster. Tentatively, my goal is to end this story by 50 chapters (give or take—I'm kind of hoping before 50, but we'll see). **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and to the people who favorited this story. You guys are great and I love you, and I love your patience (I apologize that you need so much of it, but you guys are awesome for it!). Also, per usual, a thank you to my beta irishflute for going through this for me. The whole Mick Jagger/David Bowie comment was for her (in our messages back and forth, we agreed we're going to sing Dancing In The Street—I called dibs on David Bowie). **

**cold kagome- Thanks doll :) Glad you liked it! Hope you like the next one! Thanks for the review!**

**nomorecandles- Aw, thank you! I was hoping to get them all done within this chapter but it just wasn't happening (next chapter though!) Unfortunately, Blaine still has a lot of crap to go through but they'll be plenty of Klaine up and downs to see! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jay Li Matsuda- Hello yourself, sugar :) I'm sorry it's taken so long but hopefully, this chapter (I think it's a little longer?) makes up for it. I was dying to put diva Blaine in! We'll also be seeing more of the dreams (opps, that might have been a story spoiler but in the words of Chris Colfer "Like you didn't know.")—what I won't say is why the voices are familiar, which there is a reason. Why, you'll have to see ;) I, too, love Fason but it just wouldn't be a Fanny love life unless there was a little drama involved. As for liking Jart, in that case, I think you're going to like this chapter (wink, wink). Haha, that works for me! My brains so fried from it almost being finals, I feel like I don't remember either. As for the kids' descriptions—it's definitely a little harder for me to think of what Kurt/Santana spawns would look like. If it's any easier, I imagine Court looks more like a male Santana with a few of Kurt's features and Aimee looks more like a female version of Kurt with a few of Santana's features, and as I've mentioned before, Stefani looks a ton like Blaine. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope the same goes for this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Songbirds Are Singing- Quick note that has nothing to do with the review—every time I see your name, I always sing "And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."… Okay, now the review itself! Thank you my dear :) Glad you're enjoying it so far. We took sort of a break from most of the family drama but we'll definitely be revisiting it soon. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**CastleQuill- What can I say? I'm a magician of time :) I've been going back and reading over Ours and aside from cringing over my mistakes (my pre-beta days) I realized it's a lot fluffier than Dreams is, lol. They're my babies though and I love them both. Yeah, I want it to be very gradual—how big of a problem it becomes, we'll have to wait and see. Lol, the best part is that the story is based off a real life Dad! (not my dad, but a science teacher I had who told all the guys in my class that when they had girls, they'd understand why he did it—he was a real though guy too). Thanks for reviewing, hon!**

**Janice93- We'll have to see ;) I can't really say anything without giving away what happens except it won't be the last we see of Dalton. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Irish Gleek- Thanks sweetie! Yeah, can't blame him for being freaked out—lol, honestly, neither can I but I think that's why I decided he must! That and I have a very clear picture in my head of what Stefani/Dalton as a teen is like and lets just say she/he is a bit more…bohemian-styled than Blaine and Kurt? Now before I give away too much, I should move along. Haha, I won't say one way or another, but I'll hint that if the two were hypothetically get back together, it won't happen so easily. Yeah- I imagine it must be similar to how our relatives feel coming to our house. My house was my grandparents house (my dad grew up here) and we moved in about a year after my grandma died (my grandpa had died long since then) and for awhile—it just felt like we were visitors in our own home. Now of course, it feels like ours. I imagine that's how Blaine feels about someone else living in his childhood house. Lol, well isn't that what husbands are for? Killing spiders and watching the Notebook? Finally… I think you'll be very pleased with this chapter regarding the Puckermans :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**icheeseflip13- Aw! Really? That's awesome! I start rereading Ours since it had been a year since I started writing it (seems crazy to me that it's been that long! Time flies when you're having fun). Glad you enjoy the story, despite having to wait for an update. Hopefully, the new chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked Ours and now, Dreams so far!**

**Anna- Thanks doll! You're so sweet…yeah, soon…that hasn't happened in awhile but I tried! I swear I tried. Haha, yeah, he is a little bit of a rebel—hmm, interesting ideas, I'll be sure to put in a little Court drama soon :) Thanks! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
**


End file.
